A Change of Heart
by BittenInCA
Summary: Edward is searching for something but not sure of what it is when he has a chance encounter with one of his father's patients which changes everything! A/H A/U.
1. Chapter 1

A Change of Heart

Chapter 1

Alone is Only Alone if You Get the Hell Out of Here!

I groan as I turn over in bed looking at the clock, it's 8AM on the first day of Christmas Break and I am already pissed at my sister Alice who is currently pounding on my bedroom door. "What the fuck do you want Alice?" The door flies open and I am suddenly impaled with 89 pounds of irritating munchkin fairy.

"Edward, mom wants you down stairs A-SAP, she has been calling and calling you for like 10 minutes!" I run my hand through my hair and pinch the bridge of my nose in an effort to hold at bay the already forming migraine.

"Alice, do you know meaning of Christmas fucking vacation?" Alice jumps off me and begins bouncing on my bed.

"Of course I do silly, I LOVE Christmas vacation, we get to sleep in and stay up late watching movies and we can shop and shop and shop!" She answered her eyes shining excitedly.

"You know what Alice, none of that shit sounds even remotely interesting to me." Alice's brow furrows and I groan silently knowing I am in for it now.

"You know what Edward I am getting just a teensy bit tired of your brooding bad boy act. You never smile or laugh anymore and you spend entirely to much time alone." That's it, I cant fucking take it anymore, I jump out of bed and grab her around the waist setting her outside my bedroom door.

"You know what Alice, alone is only alone if you get the hell out of here. Why don't you take a fucking hike so I can fulfill my brooding bad boy persona ok." I slam the door and lock it waiting for the inevitable response.

"Get your ass downstairs Edward, mom is waiting for you and the next time you decide to man handle me in the morning make sure you have taken care of your business cause my foot touched your morning wood and that's just disgusting!" I shrugged to myself, ok then, time to take care of business and might as well multi-task and get a shower in too right!

20 minutes later I am dressed and downstairs, there is a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes at the breakfast bar and I know they are for me. I sit down and take a sip, "Hey mom!" Esme Cullen is not really my mom, she is actually my mother's sister but she and her husband Carlisle adopted me and my sister Alice when I was 6 and Alice was 4 after our parents died in a car accident. I don't remember a whole lot about my parents but Esme and Carlisle have been the best parents a guy can ask for so I don't spend a lot of time dwelling. Esme and Carlisle have a son of their own Emmett who is the same age as me and as far as I am concerned he is my brother as much as Alice is my sister!

Esme came over and kissed me on the forehead brushing her caramel colored hair away from her face, "Edward can you do me a favor and take your dad his lunch, he forgot it this morning." My eyebrow cocked suspiciously my father never forgot anything.

"He forgot his lunch?" I asked.

Mom smiled patiently at me, "Yes Edward, he has been so stressed out about this patient that was transferred into his care last month he has been acting a little out of character lately."

"Ok," I answered, "I will take him his lunch, but what's up with this patient of his?"

My mom's expression became distressed, "She is a young girl with advanced Leukemia. Your dad thinks that they will be able to help her but she has had a lot of setbacks so he wants very much to do right by her." I was in awe of my father, he was a lot to live up to but I was hoping to get my acceptance letter to UW soon so I could begin my studies in pre-law, I know it saddened my father that I did not choose to follow in his footsteps but I just didn't feel medicine was my calling.

An hour later I was walking up to Mrs. Cope at the reception desk, I put on my best sexy smile, I loved to flirt with the older ladies at the hospital! "Hey Mrs. Cope."

"Edward, how are you dear?"

I smiled lazily, "Doing great thanks, is my father in his office?"

Mrs. Cope checked her paperwork and than answered, "Your dad is doing rounds right now, check the 3rd floor room 317 you will probably find him there." I winked at her laughing quietly as she blushed slightly and pushed away from the desk waving at her as I left and headed up the elevator.

Room 317 turned out to be a single patient room; there was a young woman in the bed with a pink scarf tied around her head. I couldn't see her face, it was turned to the side, and she was sleeping. She looked so tiny and I knew by looking at her that she was very sick. I really wanted to see her face but I knew I should leave before she woke. Just as I started leaving she turned her head and looked right at me.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi," I answered. I had never seen anyone so delicate or beautiful in my entire life, in that moment I would have done anything to make her better, to make her smile.

"Are you an angel, did I finally die?" she asked. I sucked in a gust of air sharply, _she's dying_. I had to swallow hard and clear my throat.

"I'm not an angel," I said, her lips made the cutest little O shape.

"But your so beautiful!" she said, "You must be an angel, its ok you know I have kind of been expecting you, I'm not scared!" A wave of confusion washed over me as feelings that were completely unfamiliar to me took control leaving me at their mercy. Suddenly everything that had ever happened in my life before this moment was insignificant. This beautiful girl was the only thing that mattered and I knew in an instant I was tied to her. She was looking at me with a confused expression, I realized I was staring at her; she obviously thought I was a stalker, or a moron. As my life was transforming before my eyes the door opened and my father walked in.

"Miss Swan" he said cheerily, "how are we doing today?" it was just then that he noticed me.

"Well" she answered, "I feel really bad Dr. Cullen almost like I am cheating on you," she answered with a mischievous smile.

My father laughed, why is that Miss Swan?"

"Well since the day I met you I have always thought that you were the most handsome man in the entire world, but this man walked into the room today and I am afraid he has taken your title. You know this small town is a breeding ground for amazingly attractive people!" My father laughed from deep in his belly and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well Miss Swan, if you must cheat on me I guess I will have to excuse it just this once as I cannot deny my own son a gift so precious as yourself!" She laughed the most beautiful delicate sound I had ever heard.

"I should have known that my very own angel could only be the product of your DNA Dr. Cullen."

"Miss Swan if you would excuse me for just a moment I am going to step out and speak with my son."

"Sure sure" she laughed, "I will just wait for you here!"

I followed my father out into the hall and he put a hand on my shoulder, "Its good to see you Edward, what brings you here today?"

I held up the lunch bag dumbly, "Mom wanted me to bring your lunch."

He laughed softly, "Would you mind leaving it in my office for me?"

"Uhhh sure, hey what's wrong with her?"

My father's face became serious and full of concern, "Isabella is very sick Edward, she has leukemia and her prognosis has been very grave for sometime. We have recently made some progress however so I am a little optimistic."

I looked at my watch, "Visiting hours started 2 hours ago, why isn't there anyone here with her?" I studied my dad's face he was a little sad.

"She doesn't have anyone Edward, every once in a while she has a friend who is away at college come and visit while home on vacation but her parents died relatively recently so she is all alone." I felt like there was a hand on my heart squeezing, I looked up into my fathers kind eyes and thankfully he threw me a life jacket, "I know your really busy Edward but I would consider it a personal favor to me if your could come by now and than and keep her company."

I pretended to consider his request for a moment and than nodded, "I will be back tomorrow" he smiled and patted me on the back, thank you son please don't forget to leave my lunch in my office!

My father went back into Isabella Swan's room and I watched them through the window of the door for a few moments. They talked and laughed as my father took her vitals, this was certainly a nurses job which told me just how attached he had become to this wisp of a girl. I started to feel bad for watching even though I knew my father was aware of my presence, I decided to busy myself with a day trip to Seattle.

Several hours later I sat in my favorite coffee shop in Seattle, Vivace. I was trying to sort out some of the feelings that had overcome me this morning by writing them down in my journal but after sitting in that coffee shop for 3 hours I had written only one sentence.

'_The one thing I know for certain is that once you walk into Isabella Swan's life your in for good.'_

Why did I feel so drawn to her? It was less than 5 minutes for fucks sake! I felt my phone vibrate from my bag for about the 20th and slammed my journal shut, better get home before Alice had a coronary.

The next morning I woke up early, I was showered dressed and downstairs for breakfast by 7:30 and my breakfast was at the breakfast bar. I cocked my brow at my mom looking at the plate, she giggled a little in response, "I just had a feeling you would want to be at the hospital as soon as visiting hours began!" she said touching my face tenderly. I wasn't sure what to say not being great with showing emotion or any kind of shit like that so I just muttered a barely recognizable

"Ummm thanks mom," very fucking smooth!

I almost swallowed my breakfast whole and was walking out the door as Alice came bouncing down the stairs, "Eeeeeeedwaaaaaaaaard!!!!!" I didn't turn to acknowledge her I simply flipped her off as I continued to walk out the front door slamming it behind me as I heard her whine, "Moooooooom!!!!!!" I smiled imaging the look on my midget monster sister's face as she whined to our mom.

Why the fuck would Alice of all people think that I don't smile or laugh when she was the source of the majority of my laughter? As I was pulling into a parking space at the hospital I started to wonder how Alice and Isabella would get along. Alice got along with everyone so I'm sure they would be great friends and even though Emmett could be a little scary at first, I was sure she would love him, I mean every…… What the fuck? When did I grow this fucking vagina? I shook my head trying to forget the fucking Oprah moment that just happened in my head as I made my way up to room 317.

I paused outside the door watching her through the window for a moment and again felt my whole world outside of this hospital melting away. _Fuck Edward can you please get a grip so that she doesn't see you for the asstard you have obviously become._ I took a breath and walked in quietly. I couldn't tell if she was sleeping, she was curled up on her side and the TV was on although the volume was so low I could barely hear it. Her head was wrapped in a pink scarf again although it was different from the one she wore yesterday. "Are you going to say hello to me angel or did you plan on just staring at me all day?" _Busted, and now I am an asstard!_ She turned to me and smiled, and even if I hadn't wanted to I would not have been able to help myself, I smiled in return because I think I really have grown a vagina!

"Want to sit?" she gestured to a chair by her bed and I sat quietly never breaking from her gaze, she finally started laughing, the sound was delicious. "Do you speak angel?" I smiled trying to distract her from my obvious lack of intelligence.

"I brought you something," I answered fishing a bag out of my pocket and holding it out for her. She took it in her delicate hands looking at me curiously but unfolded the bag and took out the leather cord bracelet with an angel charm and she laughed, I would eat that laugh if I could. She held out the bracelet to me.

"Will you?" she asked and I took it immediately and secured it around her wrist grateful for the opportunity to touch her. Once it was on I looked up at her and her cheeks held the faintest pink stain, if she wasn't sick she would be bright fucking red, I think I had a new favorite color.

"So, what brings you here today angel?" she asked, I grinned at her.

"Edward," I said

"Ahhhh," she answered, "My angel has a name and the name is Edward, so what brings you here today Edward?" She said my name twice; I am a fucking douche it made me hard! I gestured towards the bracelet.

"A gift is only a gift upon delivery," I explained, her eyebrow furrowed.

"You could have sent it with Dr. Cullen!" She saw right through me, _what the fuck! _I opened my mouth to say god knows what but my father walked in to save me from my verbal vomit.

"Miss Swan how are we doing today?" This was obviously a routine for them, I was jealous. She held out her wrist.

"Edward brought me a present," She exclaimed smiling excitedly.

He fingered the angel charm and smiled at her, "That's very nice Miss Swan, I am glad the two of you are enjoying some time together," he said and raised his eyebrow at me, I scowled in response, because I am essentially a two year old.

"Dr. Cullen would it be ok if Edward took me for a walk outside today?" She looked so hopeful as she waited for my father's response.

He frowned at her, "I'm sorry Isabella, it is much to cold for you to go outside, you could catch a cold or the flu and that could seriously compromise your treatment." I watched as her face fell and I actually wanted to beat the fuck out of my own father!

"I understand" she said putting on a small smile, I could see the regret on my father's face he wanted to please her, did she have this effect on everyone?

"How about a walk around the hospital instead?" he offered and her smile grew.

"That sounds great!" and I was determined to make it the best walk around the hospital ever! My father turned to me, "Make sure she is warm, and try and stay away from the entrances and exits, they will be drafty." I nodded in agreement, "and Isabella. . ."

"I know, I know!" she interrupted him, "wear a mask."

He smiled and turned to leave, "I will be back later for your vitals, someone will be by shortly with extra blankets and a wheelchair". "Thank you Dr. Cullen!" she called after him.

She turned to me and smiled, "I think I have a crush on your dad," she said, and for the second time in my life I wanted to beat the fuck out of my dad.

I smiled at her, "That hardly seems appropriate Isabella!" I pursed my lips and gave her a look of mock disapproval.

She giggled, "Yeah well I have met your mom so I am pretty sure there is no chance at inappropriateness, and I have to say I understand why all the nurses hate her." She laughed at the look of surprise of my face, "Oh come on!" she laughed, "You really didn't know?"

"The nurses hate my mom?" I said incredulous.

She laughed again, "Of course they do, she is beautiful, sweet and smart and her husband is the most handsome man at this hospital who also happens to be very rich and faithful. They hate her!" I looked at her for a moment and we both started laughing.

"Yeah," I said shaking my head slowly, "I guess that would do it. So Isabella," I started.

"Ughhh, blah, blah blah" she stuck her finger in her mouth like she was making herself puke, "Call me Bella, your dad is the only one who calls me Isabella, I can't seem to break him of the dreadful habit."

"Bella huh, that means beautiful in Italian right?"

"W-O-W," she said stretching it into 3 syllables, "You are to smooth for your own good, I have never heard that one before!" I laughed, I really liked this girl, she was smart and funny.

"Ok than, Bella how long have you been here?"

Her eyes glazed a little like she was remembering far away things, "I have been in this hospital for a little over a month. I was at Virginia Mason in downtown Seattle for about 8 months before that". I frowned, that's a really long time to be in a hospital.

"Are you from Seattle?" I asked.

"No, I am from right here in Forks but when I fell sick they didn't have an oncologist with the necessary experience to treat me. When my Dr. retired a little over a month ago he referred me to your dad knowing I was from here and your dad is some kinda whiz or something." I was never more grateful for my father's choice of occupation than now. There was a knock at the door and the orderly came in with a wheel chair and blankets, "Thanks James!" Bella chimed, the orderly looked at her with genuine affection and answered, "Anything for you Bella!" and of course I was jealous!

I bundled her up until she barely fit in the chair, I know I over did it but there was no fucking way she was getting sick on my watch. We wound around the hospital slowly and I was surprised she seemed to know all the staff and a lot of the other patients as well, she seemed to know what I was thinking and shrugged, "I have been here a while!" she explained. We stopped in a long hallway where the length and width of the side facing outside was glass. She touched the glass and sighed looking out amongst the greenery that makes Forks, Forks. Her face had such a look of longing that I had to swallow hard to fight down the emotion that threatened to erupt.

"Edward," she whispered gesturing that I should come closer; I kneeled down beside her and brought my face mere inches from hers, "Edward will you run please?" I looked at her for a moment and grinned so big I thought my cheeks were going to crack, her responding grin was like a caress around my heart, I jumped behind her and began sprinting down the hall pushing her wheel chair in front of me, she squealed in delight and I could not help but laugh and run even faster, as we turned the corner I made the screeching tires sound and of course I slipped on the slick linoleum, she was doubled over with laughter in her chair as I scampered to right myself and resume our flight when we looked up simultaneously to find my father standing in front of us with a very disapproving look, we looked at each other a little shocked and than burst into laughter. My father smiled despite himself and than ordered us back to her room.

I helped her back into her bed carefully happy to see a little pink in her cheeks, "Thank you Edward!" she said, her eyes sparkled and I changed my mind, my new favorite color was cinnamon brown.

"Anytime" I answered and took my place in the chair by her bed, "So what do you do in here all day Bella?"

She sighed, "Not much," she answered, "The hospital library is seriously lacking and you can only watch so many episodes of the Real Housewives before you lose faith in humanity and write off TV all together!"

I laughed and nodded in agreement, "What do you do for fun Edward?"

"That's a good question, I answered, if you ask my sister I am no fun so there you go."

"Tell me about your sister" she prompted.

I laughed, "Her name is Alice and she is 4'8", 89 pounds and a force of nature!"

Bella laughed, "She sounds like fun!"

I smiled, "Yeah she is but never tell her I said that, she is a fireball of energy, we forbid her to drink caffeine and seriously limit her sugar intake for fear that she might actually start bouncing off the walls and knock the house down!"

Bella laughed again, "Tell me more!"

"Well, I said Alice is a sophomore at Fork's High School, she volunteers at the rec center teaching the kids arts and crafts as well as dance. She has short, dark, spiky hair and never stops so we have a slew of derogatory names for her which include fairy, munchkin, midget, elf, pixie and when she is being really annoying, troll!" Bella's laughter just kept coming and I was grateful to be the cause so I continued.

"I also have a brother Emmett who is my age,"

"Wait," she interrupted, is he your twin?"

"Noooooooooo!" I laughed," Carlisle and Esme adopted Alice and I after our parents died, Esme is actually my aunt."

Bella's face became very serious, "Edward, I am so sorry!" Her bottom lip puckered and she bit into it, I stared into the depths of her eyes and realized she was sad because she thought she hurt me. I wanted to punch myself in the balls, no matter how inadvertent I never wanted to be the cause of her sadness. I smiled softly running the pad of my thumb over her bottom lip, she released it immediately.

"Hey, none of that," I whispered, "They aren't going to let me come back if I am making you sad!"

She didn't like that, I could tell by the way her shoulders stiffened, "I would check out of this shoddy establishment tomorrow and take my business elsewhere if they tried to keep you from visiting," she said jutting her chin out stubbornly, I was hard again.

"Anyway, back to Emmett," I said, "Emmett is HUGE, he looks like one of those weight lifter guys in the Olympics, and he is really tall so he can look really scary but he is just a huge teddy bear. He is the friendliest guy I have ever known and takes a genuine interest in everyone he meets. He is hoping to attend UW next year and eventually wants to get a degree in sports medicine although I have a suspicion that he wants to do that for all the free games he would get to see if he is hired by a professional sports team."

"He sounds great!" Bella said her eyes drooping a little. I felt a pang in my stomach, I had to leave so she could rest and that made me sad.

"Bella, I think I better go so you can rest!"

She sighed, "I know" she said with regret and was pensive for a moment, "Edward will you do me a favor?" _I would slam my dick in a door if you asked me to! _ "Sure Bella, what is it?"

She looked nervous, "I know we just met and all so if this is to creepy I will totally understand if you say no ok!" _Yeah, not fucking likely!_

"Ok, what is it? I asked curiously. She was biting her lip again which made me hard as I imagined kissing it better.

"Would you mind bringing me some things from my house?" I remembered what my father said yesterday, she had no one, she had not been home in over 9 months! I felt that hand gripping my heart again.

"Sure Bella, tell me what you need and I will bring it to you!" She took a notepad from beside her bed and made a list with her address at the bottom and handed it to me. I smiled at her and said, "I will be here tomorrow at 8."

She frowned, "Edward, it's your Christmas vacation, sleep in a little!

"Sure sure," I said mimicking the condescending answer she gave my father yesterday, "See you at 8AM tomorrow" I said grinning at her, she grinned in return as I left.

As I walked down the hall away from her room I started to feel empty and I realized why I was so drawn to Isabella Swan from the moment I set eyes on her, she was everything that I was missing, she filled a hole in me that I hadn't realized existed. I shook my head as if trying to rid myself of those thoughts; I sat in my car for several moments before starting it up thinking over the day that I had, committing all of it to memory. As the glow Bella immersed me in started to fade I started the car, I was going to pick Alice up and we would go directly to Isabella Swan's house.


	2. Cheesecake!

Chapter 2

Cheesecake!!!

As I walked up the front steps to my house I was actually fucking giddy about going to Bella's house. The opportunity to see her room, her pictures, her CD's and books was making me shake with anticipation. As soon as I shut the door behind me I was flying through the air and pinned down.

I heard snickering from somewhere, "Awe come on Em, your gonna make him Tinkle."

I pushed at Emmett but made no progress, "Fuck off Jasper," I sputtered, "Emmett get the fuck off of me!"

I felt something smack my leg, "I don't approve of that language Edward. Emmett, get off of your brother," my mom commanded. Emmett hopped off and than grinned at me dimples shining.

"Come on Ed, I was just having some fun."

I scowled at him, "Go fuck yourself!" I hissed under my breath!" Emmett chuckled. I ran my hands through my mop of hair and asked Jasper where Alice was.

"She's waiting for you in her room, says she aint going to that girl's house with you until the two of you talk," Jasper moved to forks from Texas a year ago and would never lose that drawl.

"How the fuck does she do that?" I muttered to myself under my breath.

"I dunno dude, I stopped trying to figure that out a long time ago!" Jasper answered.

"And how the fuck do you hear EVERYTHING?" Jasper just shrugged and I ran upstairs wondering what the hell Alice wanted to talk about. I walked up to Alice's door but before I could knock Alice called out to me.

"Come in Edward," I walked in and plopped myself down on her bed, "What's going on with you and this girl Edward?" I flinched a little at her icy tone.

"Don't beat around the fucking bush Alice, what the fuck, why don't you tell me what the fuck is going on, isn't that how we usually do things?" She clucked her tongue a couple of times her eyes a little hazy and than she met my gaze again, her face softer this time. "What Alice, what's going on?" I was starting to panic a little, Alice usually couldn't wait to throw her Diane Warwick infomercial act out there for all to admire and now she was holding back.

"I am not sure how much you want to know Edward, how much you need to know." I slid off her bed and sat indian style in front of her on the floor.

"Everything Alice, tell me everything." She deliberated a few seconds longer and than began.

"She is your storm Edward, everything that you have weathered in your life to this point will seem like nothing in comparison to what you will have to endure to be with her. In the end, you will either end up together happily ever after, or you will destroy each other. Either way the road to get the that point will be difficult at best and if it is the later, and you do destroy each other, she may not make it through that so you had better be very clear about what you want and how much you want it."

I stared at my sister for several long seconds, this was not my Alice, this woman in front of me was wise and stern, her concern for me evident, her fear for me palpable. "Alice," I whispered but I was unsure of what to say next. "Alice I. . . what do I. . . . Alice?"

She held my hand, "I wish I had more to tell you Edward, but things are still very new for the two of you." I continued to gape at her, "Come on, she said unfolding herself from where she sat in front of me on her bedroom floor, "lets go do this favor, I don't want you to start worrying about this, there is still plenty of time to turn back."

She started to walk away towards the door and than turned abruptly, her eyes taking on that hazy expression once again, "Oh my god Edward, you have already decided." I shook my head slowly, what the fuck was happening here? What had I decided, where was this headed? Was I going to destroy Bella Swan? Was she going to destroy me? She certainly had the power to do so already and I had known her less than 24 hours! Alice walked over and hugged me hard around the waist, "It's to late now big brother, just do your best by her."

I hugged Alice back, "Let's go," I said gruffly

When we arrived at the address Bella wrote down on the sheet of paper I suddenly realized that she had not given me a key. I was right about to tell Alice when she chirped, "It's above the eve," and bounced out of the car and up the front steps to wait.

"How the fuck does she do that shit?" I muttered following her up the path. The key was right where Alice said it would be and as we walked into the house we were greeted my the most horrendous odor, both of our hands went immediately to cover our noses and we backed out of the house closing the door behind us.

"What the fuck was that?" I shouted gesturing towards the house.

"Well," Alice supposed "You said she has been in the hospital for 9 months, if she went in unexpectedly there could be rotted food." We looked at each other for a hard minute.

"I can't leave her house like this Alice, I have to take care of it. If you want you can take my car home and I will call you later to pick me up, you don't have to wait," I offered.

Alice smacked me playfully on the arm, "Edward Cullen I am shocked at you! Of course I am going to help, you know we will finish ten times faster if I am helping and she and I are going to be best friends so I can't very well leave her house like this either." I just shook my head, I wasn't even going to ask.

Once we got back into the house we realized that the refrigerator had broken, the hardwood floor had not started to warp under the water that had leaked so it happened very recently. We took trash bags from under the sink and before I had the refrigerator cleared out of all the food Alice had the floor cleaned up and the rest of the kitchen spotless as well as the living room dusted. Once the bags of rotted food were out at the curb we headed upstairs with Bella's list to get her shit together.

Alice looked over the list quickly and said, "Ok, you get the first 3 and I'll take care of the rest!" The first item on the list was _"Books"_ it didn't say which books, just books. I looked around her room and felt like I could stay in here for weeks. It was unorganized but neat, a teenage girl definitely lived in here but not any teenage girl, it had the feel of Bella. There was a bookcase in the corner packed with books, _shit, what the fuck does she think I read minds or something? _I walked over to her desk and found her IPod, the battery was dead so I looked around and found her power cord too. Her laptop was next to her IPod and the power cord for that was sitting on top of it. Two down now I just have to figure out the book situation, as I looked around I saw a stack of books on her nightstand. I walked over and saw that there were about 10 paperbacks in all. The books were obviously loved, the covers and edges worn and curling with incredibly broken in bindings, these are the books. I looked at the titles and smiled, girly romantics, unrequited love, perfect love, disastrous love and so on, all classics, mission accomplished. I turned to see how Alice was doing to find that she had found a suitcase in Bella's closet and filled the entire thing. Alice looked at me and narrowed her eyes, "What?" She demanded.

I just shrugged, "Nothing," I answered.

I continued to look around her room as Alice finished up, she had lots of pictures, pictures with girlfriends, pictures taken with schoolmates at Forks High School, pictures with friends at the hospital, there was a familiar looking guy in a lot them, I felt the jealousy pulsing in my gut, _Who the fuck is that? _I looked through her CD's to find that we had a lot of similar taste in music but she also had some of the craziest shit ever, what the fuck was she doing with the Sound of Music Soundtrack? I was going to give her shit about that!

"Alice," I turned to look at her but then turned away.

"What is it Edward?" Alice's voice was burning with curiosity.

"Alice her room at the hospital is… . ." I felt her hand on my forearm.

"I'll take care of it Edward." I was going to have to get something extra nice for Alice this Christmas. She walked around the house picking up random nick nak's and pictures and then we left Bella's house after locking it up. We were both thoughtful on the way home but as I was making my way up the drive to the house I turned off the music.

"Thank you Alice," I whispered. She did not respond and for that I was grateful, I'd had enough for the day. I went straight upstairs to my room changed clothes and fell asleep thinking about Bella Swan.

_**Bella**_

I was sitting in bed as usual waiting for the morning duty nurse when the door flew open and beautiful tiny girl burst in and stood at the edge of my bed. We eyed each other for several long moments and than I whispered "Alice?" A huge grin spread over her face.

"How did you know? Oooh do you see things too cause it would be so cool to know someone else who can see things, ?"

I took a deep breath and tried to uncross my eyes, "Alice did you have caffeine this morning?" She narrowed her eyes at me a little like I brought up a taboo topic and then answered.

"Yes I did _ISABELLA_ because I wanted to make sure I got here before Edward this morning, so I got up extra early but your not going to tattle because today is Wednesday and every Wednesday the night nurse brings you 2 desserts and my dad would lose his shit if he knew that so were going to keep each others secrets right?"

WOW, everything Edward said about her was true and I think he was trying to be polite too. This chick is unreal, but I like it, "I'll keep your secret you evil little dwarf but next Wednesday YOU WILL bring me 2 slices of cheesecake instead of the imposter crap that they serve here." Alice thought about it a moment probably considering how much trouble she would be in with Dr. Cullen if she got caught but than smiled, "Deal!" she announced and then went to the hall to retrieve my suitcase and 2 large canvas bags.

"Well," she announced looking around, "there is a lot to do here so I better get busy." She started grabbing things out of the bags and I watched in silent curiosity for a few moments but eventually I had to ask.

"Alice," I called meekly, "what exactly are you doing?" Her giggle was so cute.

"Edward said your room needed a makeover, normally he doesn't know anything about that stuff but man he was right on this time," she squeaked. I laid back into my pillows and just let her have her way, I had a feeling it wouldn't matter what I said anyway. Twenty minutes later she had changed the curtains to billowy filmy purplie ones, pictures of my friends and family hung on the walls and decorated the surfaces all around me. My pillowcases had been changed to ones with a purplie pink design and my legs were now covered with the matching duvet, she also had the sheets, which she said she would change when the duty nurse came in.

She filled my small side dresser with pajamas, sweats and t-shirts from home and put a small basket in the bathroom, I raised my eyebrow and she explained that the hospital would not wash my clothes or linens so she and Edward would be in charge of that from now on.

I searched her face for several long moments and asked, "Why Alice?"

She laughed a beautiful chime sound laugh and answered, "Because you made my brother care about something Bella, you made him smile and laugh and also, because we are your people now." My eyes widened at her words, they are my people now. No I could not allow myself to accept that. They barely knew me and would decide at any moment that I wasn't worth the trouble and that would leave me alone again. I could no allow that to happen again so I just smiled and thanked her.

She pulled one last thing out of her magic bag, "This is going up on the wall but I thought you might want to see it first." She handed a box with a glass top and I gasped when I saw what was inside. The box had 3 sections, in the first section was my dad's chief of police badge, in the middle section was a picture of the 3 of us, my mom, my dad and myself, in the 3rd section was a post it note that was in my dad's wallet when he died, it was a note from my mom, it said;

'_Char,_

_Had to leave early for work,_

_I love you so much!_

_Miss you already, see you tonight_

_R~'_

I traced the lines of the box with my fingers, unable to speak. Who were these people, the Cullen's, why had they chosen me? I had been trying so hard to hold Dr. Cullen at bay and than Edward showed up and my heart went into overdrive every time he was nearby and now Alice. I don't think anyone had ever done anything so nice for me in my entire life. I swallowed several times and cleared my throat several more times and than said "Alice," she grabbed the box out of my hands and hung it on the wall closest to my bed where I could see from where I spent the majority of my time.

"Look Bella, I don't do gratitude well, so let's just not and say we did ok." I just nodded, "Now where is that nurse?" I looked at the clock it was 7:40, today was Wednesday and my normal nurse Emily was off which meant Tanya, I wasn't to crazy about Tanya. To say she was not incredibly attentive to the needs of her patients was generous.

"I guess she is late again," I said with a sigh. Alice looked extremely perturbed; "Well what does she help you with in the morning?" I was getting a little nervous, I barely knew this girl.

"She helps me bath and changes my gown and my scarf and gives me my meds."

Alice didn't even miss a beat, "Ok she said, lets get with it."

15 minutes later I was back in my bed which she had changed the sheets on already, I had freshly washed jammies on which was SUCH a relief and she helped me change my scarf. Once I was back in bed Tanya sauntered in eyeing my pajamas. "I only need my meds Tanya, Alice helped me with everything else today."

Tanya shrugged; "Whatever" she said apathetically putting the meds and a cup of water on my side table. Alice's eyes narrowed and I knew Tanya was in for it.

Alice stepped towards Tanya extending her hand, "Please excuse Bella's rudeness, I will just introduce myself my name is Alice Cullen," Tanya's eyes widened as she understood what Alice was getting at. Alice held Tanya's hand in hers firmly as she continued, "I have heard wonderful things about you Tanya, I am sure you were busy giving extra care to one of your patients and that is why you are tardy today. You are going to find that my family and I will be spending a lot of time here with Miss Swan and I look forward to giving my father glowing reports about you." I gulped looking from Alice to Tanya it was like a wild west shoot out.

Tanya finally blinked, "Thank you for putting the good word in for me Miss Cullen I appreciate it," she than turned and looked at me, I'll be back this afternoon Bella, see you later," I smiled and waved.

Alice came and sat in the chair by my bed, she told me about her boyfriend Jasper who she knew she was meant to be with since the moment she laid eyes on him, she told me about school and how she wanted to go either to The Art Institute, FIDM or Parsons to study design when she graduates, she told me about her friends at school and the stores she likes to shop at and he kids she taught at the rec center. Alice never once looked at me with sadness or pity and that made her invaluable to me. When the door opened and Edward walked in promptly at 8AM Alice hugged me tight and quick, "I guess I will see you next Wednesday Bella," she said quietly.

"Oh Alice you can come by anytime you like," I said quickly and watched a smile spread quickly across her face, she hopped up and kissed me quickly on the cheek.

"Bye Bella, see you soon!" I smiled at her grateful for my new friend.

"Bye Alice," and she was out the door before I could even blink.

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted me with the sexiest smile I had ever seen, my heart stopped and than started up again in double time.

"Hey Edward" _shoot I sound like I just ran 20 laps; he is going to think I am some kind of love struck teenager! "_Edward, thank you so much for the redecoration, I really appreciate it."

He picked his backpack up from the floor, "Please Bella, it was Alice's pleasure, don't mention it." He began pulling my things out of his backpack my IPod, my laptop, and the books I asked for, on top of the stack of books sat something that I had not requested. I picked up my journal, which was thick with pictures, drawings and mementos; I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Thank you!" I murmured. He smiled at me and I felt like the sun was rising in my heart, "Your welcome Bella, I brought you some other things too!" I set the journal down on my side table, "Lets see" I said excitedly! He pulled out an IPod docking station with a clock radio and used the plug by my nightstand setting it there after setting the time. "Edward, I really want to say that you shouldn't have but I am so glad you did!" He sat on the edge of my bed, _he's in my bed!_

"I really didn't have a choice Bella, if we are going to have a discussion about your manic playlist, said playlist must be available as evidence."

I took a moment to take in his appearance, dark blue jeans and a long sleeve grey t-shirt, everything looked expensive. "Bella, wanna take a picture, it'll last longer!" _Crap, busted!_

"Ummm, I was just wondering if you did your own shopping or if Alice did all the shopping for you?" _Look at his eyes, he does not believe a single word coming out of your mouth Bella! _

"Bella, you are a terrible liar! Does anyone ever believe your lies?" I took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's been a long time since I have had anyone to lie to so maybe I am a bit out of practice?" A strange look flickerd across his face, _was it sadness? _Before I could figure it out he picked up my IPod and turned it on.

"We need to talk about your song selection Miss Swan." My eyes narrowed at him but before I could get a word out my stomach growled _fanfreakintastic! "_What the fuck Bella, haven't you eaten?" The morning was so hectic with Alice I never noticed that the meal cart never came by.

"I'm sure the cafeteria cart is just running behind!" I said sheepishly. Just as Edward was getting up to walk to the phone the door opened and Dr. Cullen walked in, "Miss Sw. . ." Edwards brows were knitted together in stress, "Carlisle, Bella's stomach is growling she hasn't eaten yet!" I sank deep into my pillows willing my bed to swallow me whole, _how freaking embarrassing!_

"Bella," Dr. Cullen did not sound pleased! "Did you take your meds on an empty stomach?"

"Oh crap!" I squeaked my hand flying up to cover my mouth! "Dr. Cullen I am so sorry I wasn't even thinking about it!"

Dr. Cullen smiled, "It's not your fault Bella, that's what we are here for, I will get you some breakfast right away and bring a little extra, your stomach is sure to get a little tender, I'll be right back."

Edward was angry but I could tell he was trying to distract himself; he took a beautifully wrapped box out of his backpack and handed it to me. "Edward, what's this?" I asked incredulous.

"Open it brainiac," he rolled his eyes at me. I wanted to unwrap it carefully and all that but it had been so long since someone brought me a wrapped gift I tore into it and held the box up.

I looked up at him quizzically, "You got me a cell phone?"

He took the box and opened it, "It's not just a cell phone," he said rolling his eyes at me, "Check it out, it's touch screen with a touch keyboard so you can text your little heart out." I took the phone looking at it for a moment.

Well at least it wouldn't take long for me to update the contacts, "Who am I going to be texting?"

He laughed softly, "Well, Alice and I are already in your contacts list so you could start with us." Well, never mind updating the contacts, done!

"So who do I need to call to get the service transferred into my name?" Ok, he is looking at me like I am absolutely insane, what the heck?

"Bella, it's a GIFT, you don't pay for a gift." I wanted to tell him to go to hell and that I could pay my own bills but it was nice to have someone taking care of me for a change.

I reached out to him, "Give me a hug!" I demanded, he came over and took me carefully in has arms, "Thank you Edward," I whispered into his chest".

He tightened his arms around me, "Your welcome," he murmured and kissed the top of my head, he was so warm against my always cold body that I shuddered. His body felt amazing next to mine, I wanted to hold onto him forever but I heard the door open.

"Miss Swan, breakfast!"

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open, Dr. Cullen you went to the cafeteria _yourself _and got me breakfast?"

He laughed at my expression, "What wouldn't I do for my favorite patient Miss Swan?" he said pulling my eating table over to me and setting the plate on in. "Look at what Edward got me!" I said handing him my phone as I dug into the pancakes.

"This is just like my phone," Dr. Cullen mused and started typing into the touch screen. "Wow, this food is way better than the crap I usually get." Edward and Dr. Cullen both froze and stared at me, I became really self conscious, "Is there something on my face?" I asked embarrassed.

"What's wrong with the food you normally get?" Dr. Cullen asked. I had just taken another bite and was trying to chew quickly, I swallowed and took a sip of juice.

"Well, it's usually ice cold by the time it gets here and it normally looks and tastes like food that may have been rejected from the local prison!" I laughed but than stopped because they were NOT laughing with me! "What?" I asked, "It's standard hospital dribble, no better or worse than the others I have been in," and right at that moment the orderly with the cafeteria cart came in.

"Hey Bella," he said holding out my tray a little confused that I had one already.

"Thanks James but I think I'm ok today!" Carlisle took he tray and opened it, sure enough gray eggs, burned bacon and limp toast. He touched the eggs and from his expression they were ice cold as predicted. He handed the tray back to James with a nod and turned back to me.

"Isabella," _uh oh_, "Why didn't you tell me about this, it is essential to your treatment that you have regular nutritious meals, ESSENTIAL!" As Carlisle was lecturing me, Edward was typing furiously on his phone. _What did I do, I don't understand why am I in trouble, oh no, please don't, please please please but I couldn't stop them, the tears began to spill_.

"Isabella!" Carlisle cried, what's wrong why are you crying?"

"I don't know," I whispered, "Tell me what I did wrong, I will fix it I promise just tell me what to do!" I sobbed. Edward stood frozen with a look of fear and concern on his face, Dr. Cullen came and sat next to me on my bed and pulled me into a fatherly embrace.

"Isabella, you did nothing wrong. We are just worried about you don't you understand?"

**Edward**

No, she shook her head no! She doesn't understand why we are upset, she doesn't understand that we care because it has been so fucking long since anyone has cared. She began sobbing into my father's chest, it wasn't about the breakfast anymore, it was everything she had been holding inside for who knows how long. The sounds escaping her were agony, it made me angry. I wanted to hit something, I wanted to hurt someone as much as Bella hurt, make someone pay for her suffering! My fists clenched and I felt my phone vibrate, I was grateful for the diversion, it was my mom's response to my earlier text message, I had sent her a text telling her the situation and asking for her help. Her answer, of course she would figure something out and I didn't need to worry Bella would be taken care of from now on.

Of course my mom would help, she was a good person, for the first time in my life I felt guilty as fuck for having been so lucky as to have been adopted by Carlisle and Esme. I had given them so much trouble over the years and they only ever shown me patience, love and understanding. I had never been gracious to them, thankful for everything they had done for me and this girl, this beautiful, fragile, sick girl had no one. How did that happen, what the fuck did Bella Swan ever do to deserve this?

Bella's breathing had evened out and her sobbing had subsided to tiny hiccups. My father motioned me over and whispered to me that Bella had fallen asleep, he lifted her gently from his chest and scooted out allowing me to take his place so he could complete his rounds. I shifted her weight as far from me as possible and laid down in the bed bringing her in to my side, just than she rolled onto her side throwing her leg over my hip her calve resting between my legs. This wouldn't have been a problem except that her leg brushed my semi making me instantly hard, _fuck me can I have an appropriate fucking reaction just once!_

Several hours later someone shook me awake, my mother and father stood by Bella's bedside mom carrying a paper bag with a handle, "It's time for Bella's lunch Edward, and she needs to take her medications," my father whispered. I nodded and tried to shake the sleep out of my head and than gently squeezed Bella's arm.

"Bella, wake up Bella." She slowly began to stir stretching out beside me pressing herself further into me, _Holy Fuck, is she trying to make me bust wood in front of my mom!_

"Edward," she whispered and I must of turned 30 different shades of red because my mother and father started laughing alerting Bella to that fact that there were other people in the room, she sat straight up bringing her had up to her throat and tossing me right off the bed. "Oh my gosh Edward I am so sorry, I can't believe I did that, please say you forgive me." I scowled at my mother and father, normally the paradigm for polite behavior laughing raucously. I got up and dusted myself off making them laugh even harder.

"Of course Bella, it was an accident," I smiled softly at her and then shot a glare at my parents causing them to snicker.

"Hello Bella," mom was trying to compose herself, my father wasn't, he was texting, probably Emmett, _shit!_

"Esme!" Bella was so excited to see her, my gut was telling me there was something up. "I am so glad to see you again Esme." _AGAIN?_ I narrowed my eyes at my mom, I know she saw me and she completely ignored me.

"Bella, I would like to speak with you privately for a moment if you wouldn't mind? Bella smiled widely but I could see a hint of worry in her eyes. I didn't want to leave her but my mom looked at me pointedly and my father put his hand on my back between my shoulders and led me to the hall.

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as we were in the hall.

"It seems that Isabella Swan has captivated the majority of the Cullen household. You mother is asking Isabella's permission to have a dorm size refrigerator and microwave delivered today. She has hired a service that will come in daily to drop of meals, pick up and deliver her laundry and clean her room."

My mouth gaped, "Why?" I whispered? My father became very serious his expression a mixture of love and warning, "Because your not the only one who has fallen in love with Isabella Swan Edward, we all have."

My mind boggled at his words, _love_. I pushed it aside deciding that denial was best until I had time to think things through.

We returned to Bella's room to find her and mom laughing and chatting, turns out she brought enough lunch for both of us in that bag. My father informed us that a nurse would be by shortly to dispense her medication and then took her vitals, mom hugged Bella and kissed her on the cheek before she and my father left.

While Bella and I ate the gourmet sandwiches that mom brought I docked Bella's IPod, "Ok Swan, you have some explaining to do," I smirked. She gave me a warning look, "You should no better than to question peoples musical tastes Edward, you are walking a slippery slope.

I laughed and answered, "I'm walkin it cause you have some explaining to do," I tried to give her a stern look but my smile betrayed me.

"Ok," she smiled, what is the problem with my IPod?" I smirked at her with amusement and started.

"So I charged your IPod last night and took the liberty of scrolling thru your music and if I hadn't met you already I might think your mental!

You have Rage Against the Machine.

**Sometimes I'm angry!**

John Legend

**Sometimes I'm wistful!**

Blue October

**Sometimes I'm sad!**

Pearl Jam

**Eddie Vedder's voice is hot!**

Norah Jones

**I want to fall in love someday!**

Fall Out Boy

**There is no Fall Out Boy on my Ipod!**

I saw it myself!

**I don't care what you think you saw, you will never hear me own to that!**

Ok, I am gonna let that slide but explain this!

I hit play on the remote and the Do Re Me song from The Sound of Music soundtrack started playing, Bella immediately erupted in laughter, she grabbed the remote and hit pause. Once she caught her breath she said "Look Edward, I have had some seriously heavy experiences in the last couple of years and sometimes I can get really down. Can you imagine almost any situation where you could listen to this song and not smile?" She hit play and the song started up again, our eyes met and laughter erupted again, I don't think I had ever laughed as much or as hard as I have since meeting Bella Swan!

The door opened and a nurse walked in with Bella's medication and a cup of water. She swallowed dutifully and sighed with a parting "Thanks Tanya!" as the nurse left. Bella turned to me and looked so sad, "My meds make me sleepy, I will probably be asleep in a few minutes if you want to go." She bit her bottom lip again and I knew there was no way I could leave her looking that sad.

"I'll just stay around for a few minutes if that's ok with you!" She moved over and patted the empty side of the bed, I looked at it skeptically and she laughed, "Don't be scared I promise I wont throw you off again." I hopped in and she snuggled into my chest, a few moments later she was asleep and I couldn't imagine anywhere on earth I would rather be than in this hospital bed in Forks, WA with this beautiful girl.

Bella woke up about an hour later, I never fell asleep, I couldn't miss an opportunity to study her beautiful face without being busted! Once she woke I went back to my chair and I grilled her about every aspect of her life, the more she talked the more I wanted to keep her talking. Finally the door to her room opened and a voice boomed out "SPECIAL DELIVERY FOR ISABELLA SWAN, ARE YOU ISABELLA SWAN MISS?"

Bella's hand flew to her neck, "Em, take it down a notch!" I ordered rolling my eyes at him.

Bella's eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree, "Emmett?" she smiled.

"In the flesh Belly," Emmett bellowed. Great, he knew her for 30 fucking seconds and already he had a nickname for her? Emmett came into the room carrying a large box, the refrigerator, Jasper sauntered in behind him with the microwave, Alice bounced in after Jasper with 2 large paper bags with the fancy handles.

"Bellllllaahhhhh, did you miss me????" Bella laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Of course I did Alice," Alice climbed into bed with Bella in the space that I had vacated and we all talked and chatted while Emmett put in the refrigerator and microwave. Once the installation was complete Alice brought out the contents of the bags, Italian from Port Angeles. When she opened the lasagna Bella's eyes popped, "Oh my god" she squealed, "I LOVE lasagna, it's my favorite!!!!!!!" We all laughed at her reaction. The conversation flowed easily as Bella got to know Jasper and Emmett and they got to know her. Before long I could tell that my initial assessment of Bella was right on, she is like an addiction, once you walk into Isabella Swan's life, your in for good!

Alice pulled one last carton out of the paperbag, "Did you save room for dessert Bella?" she asked her eyes sparkling mischievously? Bella looked at the carton her eyes narrowed at Alice.

"Alice, is that. . . . ." Alice hopped off the bed moving away from Bella taking the mystery carton with her. You would have thought someone kicked Bella's puppy with the way she glared at Alice. She pointed at Alice and hissed _hissed_ "You listen to me you evil midget, you father is going to be walking into this room in less than 5 minutes to say goodnight and if I don't have that carton in my hands in 15 seconds I am going to spill the. . ." Alice ran over and shoved the carton in her hands.

"Take it Bella, damn I was just kidding!" Bella tore the lid off the carton jammed her fork into it and shoved a huge bite of cheesecake in her mouth closing her eyes and moaning like she had just come, this should come as no surprise, I got hard instantly. Emmett, Jasper and I had been silent through the entire scenario burst with laughter at Bella's reaction to the cheesecake. Bella opened her eyes a moment later with an impish look on her face.

"Sorry Alice, I just don't kid around about cheesecake." Another roar of laughter erupted and the door opened again.

"Hello children," Carlisle greeted us.

"Hey Dad, Hey Carlisle, Hey Dr. Cullen!" we all responded at once and than laughed even harder. Carlisle's smile was ear to ear as he took Bella's vitals and dispensed her evening medication.

I glanced at the clock, it was almost 9 o'clock, she needed her rest, I sighed in defeat, I would never win against the clock. My father announced that it was time to let Bella rest, one by one they all hugged and kissed her walking out the door leaving me to say my goodbye in private. She looked up at me through her lashes, "Will you be stopping by tomorrow?"

I smiled at her shyness, "Yeah, I will be here at 8AM." I hugged her to me, "Sleep tight Bella," I whispered in her ear, she cradled my face in her hands and stared hard into my eyes for a long moment and kissed me on the cheek.

"You too Edward," she murmured and then sank into her pillows.

When I arrived home I went straight to my room, I wanted to continue to ride the high I was on from spending the day with Bella. As I lay in bed thinking of how innocent she looked while she was asleep my phone vibrated on my desk, I jumped up and grabbed it, it was a text from Rachel, I deleted it without opening the text to read it. I went back to bed and put my phone on my nightstand and started going over the conversations we had in my mind laughing at some of the funnier points and my phone vibrated again, I picked up the phone annoyed and ready to delete another text from Rachel, my eyes flew open, it was Bella!

**Sleeping yet? –B**

Nope, you should be though! –E

**Just wanted to thank you for everything again! –B**

Stop, my ego wont fit through the door if you keep that up! –E

**I can't help it, you make me feel like Cinderella! –B**

That's the plan, Cinderella and beyond! –E

**Can I ask you something seriously? –B**

Proceed :) –E

**What am I to you? –B**

_What the fuck am I supposed to say to that? Shit, where the fuck is Alice when I need her? Tell her the truth douche, ALWAYS tell her the truth!_

Your everything to me! –E

**That's a bs answer but I will take it for now! –B**

What am I to you? –E

**I don't know yet, what I do know is that it's harder for me to breath when your gone. I didn't have that problem 3 days ago! –B**

Me too –E

**Night E –B**

Night B –E

And once again, I fell asleep thinking of Bella Swan, I was pretty sure that was going to be a permanent thing!

**********

**First Conversation With Edward**

**B is kickin it in the living room trying desperately to finish this chapter so I can go to bed, 1:07 AM!! Edward walks in and flops down in overstuffed chair and puts feet up on ottoman.**

**E: What's up B?**

**B: Hey Edward, what's going on?**

**E: I have some questions about this story?**

**B: Ok, what do you want to know?**

**E: Well, first of all why am I such a fucking douch dude? Do I have to have a permanent fucking hardon, I mean is that really fucking necessary?**

**B: You don't have a permanent hardon Edward, you have never had an emotional or physical reaction to a girl on this level before so it may take you some time to get used to it!**

**E: But Bella's sick so we may never get to do it which pretty much means that I'm gonna be walking around with blue balls for the rest of my life!**

**B: So are you saying your in this for life Edward?**

**E: Don't use that fucking reverse psychology bullshit on me B?**

**D: Just a simple question.**

**E: Whatever, I'm gonna get out of here before you start asking about my mother or some other kind of absurd girly shit!**

**B: Night Edward!**

**Edward flips me off and walks out the door!**

Now hit that review button and leave me and Edward some love peeps!


	3. Unwanted!

Chapter 3

Unwanted

Bella

The next several days were the best days of my life, Edward arrived every morning promptly at 8AM and left every evening at 9PM. I had no idea what was compelling him to waste his Christmas vacation away with me in this hospital but I wasn't going to question it either. The Cullen's had changed my life, no, the Cullen's and _Edward_ had altered me in a way that could never be reversed.

On Saturday morning my nurse Emily came in and helped me get ready, I was able to do a lot more for myself lately as everyday I felt stronger. Emily smiled at me as we started our morning ritual, "Is your boyfriend coming at his regular time today Bella?"

I scowled at her playfully, "He's not my boyfriend Emily." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have been with Sam for 5 years and he has never been as attentive to me as Edward is with you so if he's not your boyfriend than maybe the definition of boyfriend needs a revamp."

I was thinking over what she had said when she slipped out of the room unnoticed, a moment later a warm hand was enveloping mine, I smiled and looked up, "JACOB!" I cried in surprise, "What are you doing here?" Jacob was the only friend I had that stuck with me through my illness. The rest became engrossed in their own lives and left me behind. I never blamed them, we were teenagers, selfish by nature, and always looking to have a goodtime and a goodtime could definitely not be found in the hospital's oncology ward.

Jacob smiled and pulled me against him for a hug that felt like home, "I just got in last night Bells and I wanted to come and see my favorite girl immediately!" I felt a smile spread all across my face, I knew he was blowing smoke up my ass. Jacob attended Oregon State University where he was a star in every sense of the word. He was a star athlete, tall, exotic looking, funny, intelligent, and had an amazing bod. He didn't have a lot of lonely nights to spend thinking of his poor friend Bella Swan evident by the fact that I NEVER heard from him in between visits.

Jacob eyed the phone sitting on my side table, "Bella, why didn't you tell me you got a cell phone, we could be texting like crazy!!!"

I laughed at his excitement, "I just got it Jacob," I said smiling at him. He picked up the phone and started typing into it and his phone started ringing he then saved the number into his phone, "There," he said triumphantly, "Let the text wars begin."

We started talking about his classes and his friends, his football season and just about everything else under the sun but as always he carefully avoided any subjects that included reference to the revolving door of woman who steadily moved in and out of his bed. Jacob had made clear on many occasions his intentions towards me, which were that one day he would make the two of us "official" to the point where a crush I had once had on one of the La Push boys was returned but went unrequited due to the boys fear of Jacobs wrath.

The conversation continued to stream fluidly when finally the door opened announcing the arrival of my own personal angel, "Edward," I cried happily feeling my lungs fill and the tightness in my stomach easing. He came straight over to me hugging me, kissing my forehead looking deep into my eyes and than kissing my cheek.

It was than he noticed Jacob sitting there and stood straight up stiffening, my own body froze with stress looking between them the look on Jacob's face was clear Edward's presence was unwanted.

"Edward Cullen, how do you know Bella?" Jacob asked.

My eyes widened in surprise, "You guys know each other?" Jacob tore his stare from Edward to look softly at me.

"Edward knows my sister," there was an edge to his voice, I didn't like where this was going.

"You know Rachel?" Edward's jaw made a clicking sound, it was set so hard I thought it might actually break, I reached up and ran my thumb over it and he relaxed immediately. He turned his gaze to me his face softening and he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to leave you to visit with Jacob ok, I will be back after lunch. He kissed me softly under my ear and I sighed and than stiffened again as I heard Jacob softly growl. Edward lifted my hand and kissed it and than nodded once stiffly at Jacob before leaving.

As soon as he was gone I turned to Jacob curiously, "I won't spend what little time I have with you talking about Edward Cullen Bella!" Jacob spat. I wanted to press him but decided Edward should answer the questions I had anyway.

"What _do_ you want to talk about then Jacob?" I asked relieved when he grinned at me.

"Glad you asked," he answered and took a small velvet box out of his pocket handing it to me, "I wanted to wait until Christmas but I have to leave on Christmas Eve anyway, we have to be back at school for a game on Christmas day so here you go."

I bit my lip looking nervously at the box in my hand, "It's not going to bite you Bella, open it." I opened the box and found a white gold ring with a small pink stone with a small diamonds on either side, _shit, please do not hyperventilate!_

"Jake?" I said trying to keep the panic out of my voice very unsuccessfully.

Jacob laughed, "Don't have a coronary Bella, it's not an engagement ring." I took an unsteady breath grateful for that. "It's a promise ring!" _Wow, that relief was short lived!_

I looked at him quizzically, "Bella, I have never made it a secret how I feel about you, I know that there is no other girl for me and although I know neither of us are ready for marriage, I want to be clear what my intentions are. I want us to be official, dating only each other with the intention of getting married as soon as I graduate. I am coming towards the end of my junior year, I figure that gives us plenty of time to get things sorted out. What do you say?"

The answer is no, I know with everything that I am that even if I don't end up with Edward, Jacob is not the one for me. Jacob is important to me because he and his family are the last ties I have to my parents, he is my friend, a brother like Emmett or Jasper but not a boyfriend, not a lover and definitely not a husband. "Can I think about this a little Jacob?" I asked nervously.

He scowled, "What's to think about Bella, this is the way things are supposed to be, the natural flow of things, is it because of him, because of Cullen?" He was yelling at me and I was getting really pissed fast.

"Zip it Jacob," I snapped and felt guilty immediately as his face fell. "Look, you obviously had some time to think about this, don't I deserve the same?"

His face softened and he smiled taking the box and leaving it on my nightstand, "Sure Bells."

Our conversation moved on easily and before I knew it Edward was back and the moment went from awkward to horrendously bad in a heartbeat. Jacob sat in the chair usually occupied by Edward as Edward stood opposite him on the other side of my bed. They stared silently at each other for a tense moment when the door flew open.

"Jelly Belly!!!" A familiar voice boomed as Emmett entered my room with his girlfriend Rosalie. I had come to adore Rosalie in the few short days I had known her and was grateful for her presence.

As Emmett took in the situation he was immediately at Edward's side, Jacob jumped up in response to Emmett's defensive movement. Jacob and Emmett were leaning in towards each other over my bed. Rosalie stood at the foot of my bed looking back and forth her expression a mixture of fear and anger.

I instinctively sat up putting myself between them one hand on Emmett's chest and the other on Jacob's. Emmett relaxed immediately under my touch, Jacob did not. "Both of you will stop this ridiculous behavior this instant!" neither of them moved, "This very damn instant!!!!" I yelled.

Rosalie came to Emmett's side, and whispered something to him causing his stance to relax. He turned to me and smiled apologetically, "Sorry Bella," he said sheepishly.

I looked to Jacob who had not relaxed in the least and to my utter astonishment said, "Maybe you and I should take this discussion outside Cullen," causing Emmett to stiffen again.

"Jacob," he ignored me, "JACOB!" I turned his face to mine in a movement so hasty it was almost a slap, "You will not take this discussion outside, next door, down the street or anywhere else! I love both of you and I won't have you fighting under any circumstances, anywhere are you very clear on that Jacob?"

Jacob studied my face for a moment before whispering, "I think maybe I should go, I can come back to see you tomorrow from 8-12 if that's alright with you?"

My anger grew even deeper, "Jacob Black you will not leave this room before you have acknowledged my requested and agreed to abide by it and don't think for a moment that I will not pick up the phone and call your father, Embry, Quill, Jared, Paul and SAM as well as whoever else it takes to shame you back into your senses!" Jacob's eyes widened at my threat, I had avoided Jacob's dad ever since my parents died. Jacob's dad Billy was my dad's best friend and it hurt way to much to see him, in fact I avoided all of the La Push gang for that very reason.

"Bella!" he whispered.

"Don't test me Jacob Black, I would hate for you to figure out how serious I am only after it's to late." Jacob cupped his hand over mine on his cheek, his hand was trembling I could feel the emotions in him bubbling to the surface. It hurt him to think of the pain I would subject myself to in order to get him in line.

He dropped his head refusing to meet my gaze, "I am so sorry Bella, I was way out of line, of course I will do as you ask, I am so sorry." Jacob knelt by the bed putting his head in my lap, I knew what a big deal it was for him to show this vulnerability in front of Emmett and Edward.

I stroked his silky long hair for a moment, "I'll see you tomorrow morning ok Jakey?" He nodded into my lap and got up leaving silently head down, hair veiling his face but we all saw the tears shimmering on his cheeks.

Emmett's eyes were as wide as saucers at the emotional display from a man as large and strong as himself. "Emmett," I whispered.

"You don't need to worry about me Bella, if you love him that is all I need to know, he is off limits."

"Thank you," I murmured.

Rosalie pulled at Emmett's arm, "Bella," she said, "Please forgive us for the hurried exit but I think we need to get going" she said looking pointedly at Emmett.

I laughed softly, Rosalie was a strong woman, "Go easy on him Rosie," I laughed as they waved and walked out the door.

Finally alone with Edward he walked around my bed to sit in his chair, once seated he froze staring at the velvet box on the nightstand. _Shit! _He picked up the box and opened it starring at the offensive contents and snapping it shut setting it back on the nightstand. "Early Christmas present?" he snarled.

**Edward**

My world was crashing in around me, _He asked her to marry him? What the fuck, Bella had never even mentioned Jacob Black's name and he was fucking proposing to her??? And if there had to be some loser competing for her did it have to be Rachel's fucking brother? _

"Edward," Bella's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, she patted the side of her bed and I went and sat there. She looked at me for several long seconds and than cupped my face with her hands bring me closer to her and than pressed her lips to mine, I felt like fire was rushing through my veins, I immediately became hard and deepened the kiss, Bella mewed the sexiest kitten sound I had ever heard and than pulled away and looked into my eyes. "The decision has been made, you have nothing to worry about. Although we haven't discussed how we feel about each other I know that I have no desire to enter into a relationship with Jacob or any other man."

I am a coward, this fragile vulnerable girl was choosing me and declaring herself freely with no idea as to how I would receive her because I had not made my feelings known to her. If it was physically possible I would kick myself in the balls right now, instead I was hard because of the kiss and her declaration.

I planted kisses along her chin up to her ear and whispered, I don't want to declare myself to you as a reaction to Jacob Black so instead I will just say Isabella Swan, there is no one else for me." She shivered and than circled her arms around my waist bringing herself closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders in return. Just as I became very comfortable and happy with her in my arms my father came in.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan, how are we doing today?" Bella pulled back from me and I returned to my chair. Her smile lit up my universe.

"We are doing great Dr. Cullen." My father laughed and went about the process of checking Bella's vitals.

"Have you had your lunch yet Isabella?

"No," she answered sheepishly, His look set me in motion grabbing a carton from the refrigerator and popping it into the microwave.

"You have been doing very well Isabella, your most recent lab results made me do a happy dance!"

"I would have loved to have seen that," I muttered. My father ignored my sarcasm.

"You are doing so well I do believe that you may leave the hospital for a few days. If you wish, I would like to invite you to spend Christmas with us at our home."

She looked down and that delicious delicate pink stained her cheeks, "Dr. Cullen, your family has done so much for me already, I could never impose on you and your family any further and intrude on your Christmas,"

My father laughed heartily surprising both Bella and myself, "Bella, if I go home and tell my wife your answer was anything but yes I am going to be sleeping in the guestroom for quite some time, and although the guest room is comfortable you have seen my wife, my bedroom is preferable by quite a large margin. So please, I simply wont take no for an answer."

Bella grinned ear to ear, "I would love to join your family for the holiday, thank you so much for including me," and just like that I couldn't wait for Christmas.

My father dispensed Bella's meds and left us alone. I flipped on her IPod and sat with her while she ate. We didn't speak but it was a comfortable silence. Once she was done she took her meds and than scooted over so I could take her in my arms as she slept, which had become our routine.

As she drifted off she asked, "Are you going to mind my spending tomorrow morning with Jacob?

_I would rather rip my fucking tongue out and shove it up my own ass than have you spend a second with that fucking douche bag who I don't trust one fucking iota, good thing I do trust you! _

"Of course not, I am guessing you have a lot to discuss and I have some errands to run so I will use the time wisely," I kissed her forehead, "Go to sleep now Bella and stop worrying about Jacob and I," minutes later she was asleep. I took my phone out and sent Alice an emergency text.

Do you know what I am getting Bella for Christmas? –E

**I'm not telling! –A**

What the fuck Alice –E

**Is this you sweet talking me into telling you? Cause if it is you need to work on that! –A**

Please! –E

**No –A**

Why? –E

**Because this is an important experience for you, you'll see! –A**

Whatever you evil fucking troll! –E

**Sweet talk me all you want, my lips are sealed! –A**

Bella woke shortly after that and I took her for another run around the hospital, we managed to avoid my father this time. and over dinner I decided that I wanted to know as much about Bella as possible knowing full well that asking questions would prompt her to ask her own questions in return.

Once we were done with dinner I took a breath and asked, "Bella, what happened to your parents?"

She studied my face and than sighed, "I was diagnosed with leukemia when I was in the 8th grade. At first my parents would drive me into Seattle for my treatments and I was able to continue my life normally." She paused looking up at the ceiling for a moment and then smiled wryly at me and continued.

"The Dr.'s thought I was a miracle child because before long I went into remission. The summer before my Sophomore year the leukemia came back with a vengeance, like it was determined to get me, to. . . take me.

I was checked into Virginia Mason in downtown Seattle where I again made amazing progress, and was discharged before the school year started. I was only home for about 2 months. I was in English class at school and I started feeling faint, I asked the teacher for a pass to the nurse but I barely made it to the door before I collapsed." Her breathing became a bit labored as her eyes took on a slightly dreamlike quality.

"The ambulance was called and I was rushed the emergency room, all of the medications had put a lot of stress on my heart and it stopped. When I woke up a few days later I was told that my parents had been in a car accident on the way to the hospital. My mom Renee died on impact, my dad Charlie died a day later. I was 16 when that happened and the courts decided that I could live in my parents house on my own with court appointed supervision."

She brought her gaze back to mine for a moment and then looked down studying the swirly pattern on her sheets. "I was doing pretty ok up until about 9 almost 10 months ago when my leukemia came back and I was admitted to Virgina Mason yet again! About 2 months ago my oncologist decided it was time to retire and that's when he told me about your dad, somehow one of the brightest stars in oncology was right in my backyard at Forks General and I was transferred here and into his care, you pretty much know the rest."

The way she talked about it was unnerving, she voice shook in a couple of places but for the most part it was as if she was reciting a story she had memorized. She knew no other way than how to be strong, she essentially had been by herself since she was 16 years old, she was a sophomore when she got sick and went into the hospital, which meant Jacob had been a senior that year and chances were he looked after her until he left for college. That's why she didn't say no right away, he was the only person who didn't abandon her, not immediately anyway, _fuck!_

_How fucking bad was Bella's story going to get?_

I wrapped her up in my arms, kissing her forehead and her scarf covered head and than she did something I never expected, she slipped the scarf off of her head and turned to face me head on, she had a thin layer of shiny brown hair covering her head, I reached out and touched the hair, if was the softest thing I ever felt when I looked at her there were tears shimmering in her eyes, my hand dropped from her head with a shock, _did I hurt her?_

"I want you to see the real me Edward, I am broken and sick but this is me, this is who I am and I would understand if you didn't want to get involved with me I am so damaged but I don't want to hide any part of me from you." She moved both of my hands up to her head and let them slide down her cheeks and than she kissed each palm and looked up at me through her lashes. I was absolutely overwhelmed, this woman was the bravest person I had ever known, for the first time in my life I knew something with absolute certainty and that thing was that Isabella Swan must be mine forever.

"Bella," I whispered, her eyes met mine and I cupped her cheek in my palm, "Bella, you have cast some kind of spell on me, you are in my every thought, I consider you with every decision that I make, Bella, I love you, I am in love with you." I pulled her back into my arms and ran my hands over her baby soft hair as I gently kissed her lips and than pulled her flush against me. She rested her head in the crook of my neck. We sat like that for what seemed like forever and then I lay back in her bed bringing her with me. She tilted her head up and opened her mouth to say something but I put my finger on her lips and shook my head, "Nothing more tonight Bella," I said and she nodded snuggling in, never putting her scarf back on her head.

I listened to her breathing even out and soon she was asleep, I kicked my shoes off and pulled out my phone texting my mother and father, visiting hours no longer applied to me.

**Bella**

When I woke up in the morning I was still curled into Edward, everything had changed and I couldn't be more happy. I peppered his jaw with kisses and he smiled lazily, "I'm not going to open my eyes just in case this is the best dream I have ever had." he whispered, I giggled, _giggled_ and pressed my lips softly against his, as I pulled away he muttered "na uh" against my lips and pulled me back to him, I smiled, "Emily is going to be here any minute," "ugghhh" he groaned, "fine," he said and sauntered into the bathroom.

When he came out he kissed me softly, "I have to go." I scowled and his smile grew obviously pleased at my reaction. "I'll be back for lunch if your free."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Har har har Edward, so what are you going to do today?"

He frowned a little, "I have some errands that I have to run, this beautiful woman has been holding me hostage in her room so I have to get some stuff done that I have been putting off."

I smiled guiltily, "But you will be back by lunch right?"

He kissed me on the tip of my nose, "I am looking forward to having lunch with you."

I sighed deeply, "Ok than, I'll see you later!

**Edward**

It felt awful to leave Bella but I really did have things that needed to be done and obviously Jacob and I should not be in the same room together. I walked in the house surprised to see Jazz and Em sitting on the couch, I checked my watch, 7:30AM "What the fucks going on," I demanded.

Jasper sighed, "Alice says we gotta go with you shopping today so hurry the fuck up and take a shower so we can go! The stores are opening early because its so close to Christmas and Alice doesn't want to miss anything." I smiled and ran upstairs, Alice was waiting for me on my bed.

"Make it quick Edward, I want to me on the road in 15 minutes," I frowned at her but smiled to soften it.

"Well Alice unless you want to be a witness to my morning _"business"_ you better get out of here so I can get on with it." She threw a pillow at my head and ran out screaming for Jaspers protection, I smiled as I shut the door and had to stop for a minute, I was smiling, a lot, _Bella!_

Two hours later I had bags filled with gifts for my family, Jasper and Rosalie but I hadn't come across anything for Bella. I was going from shop to shop and found nothing special, I didn't want to get her just anything, I wanted it to be a gift, an experience and a memory all in one.

I took out my phone to text Alice when she crept up beside me, "Looking for me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, Dione Warwick, why was it so important for me to figure it out myself?" She laughed, if I wasn't so irritated and short on time it would have been a charming sound.

"Edward it's really easy to _give a gift_, gift cards, gift certificates, cash, electronics, grotesquely expensive anything, but to actually know a person well enough to know what they want, what they would love is different. You know Bella, you know what she wants, what has been missing, and now your going to give her that."

I smiled to myself, and than scowled at Alice, "So are you going to help me or what?"

Alice slipped her arm through mine, "Of course I'm going to help silly, you didn't think I would even consider letting you do this on your own did you?"

I laughed as we walked back towards the car, "Let's get out of here Ali, I don't want to be late for lunch with Bella."

"Oh, can we come too Edward PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella would be upset if I said no.

"Of course Alice but we need to hurry because we will need to stop and get something for us to eat so lets go."

**Bella**

My tiny room was packed, Edward brought Alice, Jazz and Em with him for lunch and Roslie met them at the hospital. Esme was dropping off Carlisle's lunch so the two of them joined us as well, If felt amazing to have so many who cared about me so close. As we were finishing up our lunch Carlisle was paged and called the switchboard from the phone in my room.

When he hung up he turned to me beaming, "Bella, your most recent blood tests are back and they are excellent, tomorrow afternoon you will be transported to our home for the Christmas holiday."

My smile was so big my cheeks felt like they would crack, "I get to leave the hospital?" Carlisle smiled at me indulgently, "But tomorrow is only the 23rd."

Edward laughed, "Well you can stay here if you want Bella?"

"No, no, no!" I answered quickly "But are you sure I wont be to much trouble being there an extra day?"

"Just keep away from my cookies Bella and you can stay as long as you want," Emmett flashed his dimples at me.

Alice jumped up, "I gotta go, there are a million things that need to be done" and with that she left taking the rest of the Cullen's with her. Once they were gone I turned to look at Edward who was sitting in his chair.

"What's wrong Bella?" I sighed, he knew me well already.

"Jacob didn't come by this morning, I'm worried" I answered fidgeting with my bedspread. Edward did not respond and I became nervous looking up to see his expression which was for the most part expressionless only his eyes giving away a slight edge.

"I can go look for him if you want to see him, would you like me to?" _Yes! _

"Of course not Edward, Jacob is a big boy who is more than capable of taking care of himself, I would have liked to have seen him before he left but I have never been the type to have their wishes granted why should that change now?" He flinched at my words; I know he hated that I had been alone for so long, in a strange way it hurt him.

I smiled at him pushing his unruly hair out of his eyes, "Smile for me Edward, I couldn't live with myself knowing I could ever been the reason for your sadness."

He pulled me into his chest and whispered against my temple; "Don't ever say that Bella, you are never to blame for me being sad, just the circumstances." We spent the rest of the night listening to music, talking, laughing and sharing soft kisses. Before I knew it, it was time to sleep, Edward went to the bathroom and returned wearing pajamas, I looked him over and smirked at his appearance, he smiled in return.

"What? It gets uncomfortable sleeping in jeans," He got into bed beside me and I pulled the scarf off of my head throwing it on the bedside table before snuggling into his chest and drifting off to sleep.

*****

**Now hit the review button and tell me what you think!**

**Hit it!**

**Hitttt itttttttt!**


	4. Rachel

Chapter 4

Rachel

**Bella**

The next evening I was toasty warm relaxing on the Cullen's sofa leaning into Edward's side, my feet covered in socks and ridiculous bunny slippers in Emmett's lap. We were watching a chick flick much to Emmett's dismay (once he was told there was no nudity he was completely uninterested!) while Esme, Alice and Rosalie prepared dinner. I had no idea what the girls were making but it smelled amazing! As the movie was coming to its end Dr. Cullen arrived home from the hospital and took my vitals happy with the results, then he brought the ottoman over to sit in front of me,

"Isabella, Jacob came to see you at the hospital today and was very distressed to find you gone, I believe he may have thought the worst for a few moments before I was able to explain to him that you were staying with us for the holiday." I was biting the inside of my cheek so hard tears were pricking behind my eyes. Dr. Cullen continued, "He asked if he could come visit here with you tomorrow morning before he left back to Oregon and I told him that he was welcome in our home at your invitation."

I swallowed hard and turned to Edward, "I think we need to talk before I decide if can invite Jacob into this house Edward." As the others began to leave I grabbed Emmett's hand, "Where do you think your going, I have a feeling you have a lot to do with this." Emmett sighed looking almost pained but sat, "You better stay too Jazz," Emmett said, and Jasper took Dr. Cullen's vacant seat in front of me.

**Edward**

I took Bella's hand and sighed and began to tell her the story, "We moved here to Forks from Los Angeles, Esme was tired of the Beverly Hills lifestyle. She said that living there was like living in a dream, everything was so beautiful but in an artificial way. Esme was in line at the grocery store and our neighbor's housekeeper was in front of her gossiping with another one of the neighborhood housekeepers. They were discussing a memo the "Estate Manager" had posted advising all staff that from now on if visitors were present on the estate all "non-essential" staff were to be "discreet" or in other words, unseen. What that meant was that if someone was coming up the drive, the landscaping staff would literally dive behind bushes, same with housekeeping etc. and staff this would give the impression of paradise, perfection without effort, that was the last straw for Esme. Dad was constantly getting job offers from small town hospitals she ordered him to choose one saying that no amount of money was worth raising her family in that type of environment so that's how we ended up here in Forks."

"Arriving in Forks was exciting but also really sucked in a lot of ways, we were the center of a lot of unwanted attention. The girls at Forks High School are all very generic and uninteresting but bold and aggressive, I wanted nothing to do with them. Dad was invited down to La Push for a beach bar-b-que and bombfire to meet all of the residents on the reservation, we all went of course and that was where I met Rachel. She went to school on the res so I had never even seen her. We hit it off right away, we spent the whole night talking. She was smart and funny and different, she is kinda the female version of Jacob. Tall, long shiny straight black hair, copper skin, she was beautiful. Pretty soon we were sneaking around seeing each other, she did not want anyone to know about us because of her family's position within the tribe, she had all but been promised to marry another boy on the res, you probably know him, his name is."

"Seth Clearwater" she interrupted.

"Yes that's right Seth Clearwater," I continued, "I think the whole sneaking around thing made things more exciting to Rachel and I, it also made us reckless, she became pregnant almost immediately."

Bella gasped, "Oh my god, Edward! Rachel? What happened?" I took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"She didn't want to bring shame on her family by messing up the arrangement with the Clearwater's, she told her family that I took advantage of her." I let me head drop to hide my expression from her, I was still very angry, no matter what happened after that there would always be people who looked at me like a predator, a deviant! Once I got my emotions under control I looked up again meeting Jaspers gaze who nodded at me, urging me to go on.

"Rachel's father went to the reservation police, they called us down to their station for questioning and we went. My mom and dad had to take me and sat in during the questioning. They were made to listen to me give details that no parent should have to hear regarding their child's sex life. Rachel and her father were there as well, Rachel just cried the whole time listening to their relentless questions and my honest answers, in the end they sided with Rachel and arrested me. They were going to charge me with sexual assault but once Rachel saw them cuffing me she broke down and told the truth. She told her father and the police that she made up the story to keep from bringing shame to her family. The police released me with no charges; I tried to see Rachel to make plans for the baby but her father refused to let us speak."

"One night Rachel just showed up at our door, she looked terrible, she had huge circles under her eyes where she had not been sleeping, she had lost a lot of weight and her eyes were almost swollen shut and completely red from all of the crying. In the end everything she went through to protect her family crashed around her, she was depressed, scared and her father wouldn't speak to her. Sam, Jared and Paul came here looking for Rachel that night, her father sent them to bring her home. She was so scared, I asked her if she was afraid they would hurt her and she said they would never hurt her physically, they would do worse, they might stop loving her, she could be shunned from the tribe forever.

Billy called my father later that night; he was rushing Rachel to Forks General. Esme and I went with him, and waited on the opposite side of the waiting room from the Black's and their friends, when my dad came out Esme and I knew immediately Rachel lost the baby. The stress was too much for her; she wasn't able to handle it." I stopped talking, the emotions were becoming too much. I looked at Emmett and nodded, it was his turn.

Emmett's face was hard and I imagined frightened Bella a little and Emmett picked up where I left off. "The next weekend Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and I were having dinner at the diner when Jacob came in with Quill and Embry. Jacob came to our table and demanded to know where he could find Edward, I told him the only place he would _ever_ find Edward was standing behind me. Jacob didn't even flinch, he said fine, if that's what it takes than lets get to it and he walked out to the back of the diner.

I made Rosie leave with Alice, and then Jasper and I talked about the situation for a minute. We knew that it was either going to be me that day or Edward at some future date and I couldn't let that happen, my brother would never back down but Edward is 6'1" and Jacob is almost 7 feet tall has about 75 lbs on Edward. Jacob is more my size so I went out to face him. We fought for what seemed like hours, we were both black and blue all over, hands and knuckles were broken, facial bones fractured, concussions etc. In the end, the fight was a draw, I think that's why he was so quick to want a rematch the other day. Ironically even though my dad was not scheduled that night he was waiting for Jacob and I at the hospital when we were done, he patched us both up and sent Jacob back home, no cops, no fuss. He treated Rachel, he treated Jacob and we are not allowed to enter La Push, we can't even go to First Beach." Emmett shook his head with a look which combined confusion and disgust.

Bella swallowed hard and looked at Jasper, "Where do you fit into all this Jasper?" she asked. Jasper leaned forward resting his forearms on his legs. "Bella Jacob came to find me after the fight with Emmett, he was leaving back to Oregon and he wanted me to pass a message to Edward. The message was basically that he considered the Rachel debt paid by Emmett. He wanted Edward to know that he wouldn't come after him for the Rachel situation. He said a lot of other things, private things that I will not repeat because I know that if he was in a better state of mind he would never have confided in me but suffice to say he was in a very bad place when he met up with Emmett that day.

Bella let out a big whoosh of air and leaned back into the cushions. "I can't ask Jacob to come here. I could never do that.

Emmett reached over and pulled Bella to him wrapping his monster arms around her, "Bella, I see the way my brother looks at you, he has never looked at anyone like that, do you know what that means?" Bella shook her head no, "That means when you're here, this is your home and you can invite whom you please, when you please. We will welcome your guests and treat them with respect always." Bella looked a little overwhelmed by Emmett's generosity, she hugged him back tightly and than he called out "Mom, is the freakin food ready yet I'm starving!!!!!!"

My mom came in and swatted at Emmett playfully, "Please use your indoor voice Dear," she laughed, "Come and eat kids."

**Bella**

After dinner we all moved to the family room and sat around the fireplace. The guys made Smores for everyone and Esme made hot cocoa. They all regaled me with embarrassing stories about each other and Esme broke out the picture albums and everyone groaned including Dr. Cullen. I laughed as she told me the stories behind the pictures and I don't know how it happened but at some point I ended up with her arm around me as she stroked my scarved head. It had been so long since I have had a mother daughter moment I felt overwhelmed by the sentiment, Esme seemed to know exactly what I was feeling, she kissed my forehead and whispered "It's ok Bella, I'm not going anywhere you will always have me."

I shook my head and looked up at her through my eyelashes, "They thought the same thing Esme and I thought the same thing of them, now I am all alone."

Esme hugged me so tight to her it was almost painful, "Bella, you are not alone and you will never be alone again. No matter what happens, we _are_ your people now." The room had gone quiet as the powerful moment happening between Esme and myself registered with everyone. I felt the weight of the sofa shift, someone sat on the other side of me, it was Dr. Cullen.

"Isabella, do I need to reiterate my wife's sentiments in order to assure you that they are true? Because if that is what it takes to convince you that we consider you part of this family now, I will."

I smiled shyly, "Thank you Dr. Cullen, for everything."

He took my hand smiling softly, "I think when we are here at home you should call me Carlisle, what do you say?" I looked up and took in his soft loving expression and grinned ear to ear.

"Ok Carlisle, and maybe one day you will call be Bella?"

Carlisle laughed, "Why would I ever do that when Isabella is such a beautiful name?" I rolled my eyes and laughed along with everyone.

Soon everyone was yawning and Esme showed me to the guest room where all my things were waiting for me. I washed my face, put on my jammies and sunk into what had to be the most comfortable bed EVER! I lay there for several moments when the door opened and Edward slipped into the room. "You saved room for me right?" he laughed. I threw the covers forward and patted the bed. Edward slipped in and drew me into his chest, "Bella?" I looked up at him; do we need to talk about Jacob some more? Was there anything you wanted to ask me?" I sat up indian style facing him.

"Did you love Rachel?" I asked sounding much more calm than I felt.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before turning his gaze back to me, "No I didn't".

I thought about that for a minute and than asked, "Did she love you?"

Edward laced his fingers through mine, "She never said she did and if I had to venture a guess it would be that she did not love me. However, if things had not gotten so messed up we were probably headed in that direction.

"How do you feel about her now?" I whispered.

Edward squeezed my fingers, "That's a difficult question to answer Bella, the way I feel about Rachel changes all the time. Sometimes I feel nothing but rage towards her for her accusations, sometimes I feel sorry for her because she caused herself so much pain, sometimes I feel sadness that we were never allowed to grieve together for the loss we should have shared. But mostly I feel numb towards her. She showed me who she was by letting things get as far as they did before she told the truth, who knows how far things would have gotten with us before I saw her for who she really is."

I felt nervous asking the next question, "Was she the first woman you were ever with?" I asked looking down fidgeting with the comforter. He did no answer right away so I looked up into his eyes and he finally answered.

"No". I decided now was not the time to go further into that conversation.

I looked deep into his eyes and could see that he was being honest but was afraid, possibly of my judgment or rejection? "Edward, I need to speak to Jacob but I _will not_ have him here if it upsets you. I can see him next time he is home if it would bother you to have him here."

Edward pulled me into his arms, "Bella, it's fine, you can have Jacob or anyone else over. I have to be honest if it was the same situation in reverse Emmett and I would both lose our minds and go after anyone including Jazz who dared to get my sister in that situation. I don't care for Jacob but I do understand him."

I kissed him softly and than nuzzled as close as I could, "Good night Edward," I whispered and then pulled my scarf off throwing it onto the nightstand.

"Good night Bella," he answered and stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to a glorious sight, Edward must have gotten hot at some point because he took his shirt off!!! I took my time looking him over, _Edward has tattoos_, the tips of something coming over one of his shoulders, a band around his arm and above that what I assumed was the Cullen family crest. I had seen Esme wearing it on a bracelet, Alice on a necklace and Carlisle on a ring, I had not seen Emmett wear one which made me wonder if he had a matching tattoo to Edward's. I found myself wondering if he had any other tattoos and then chastised myself, time to get my mind out of the gutter. I tried to jostle as little as possible and pulled my phone off of the nightstand and sent Jacob a text asking him to come by as soon as he was up and then I snuggled into Edward. I was right about to fall back to sleep when the door flew open and Alice jumped onto the bed and started jumping up and down. Edward groaned, "Fuck Alice, did you have coffee or something?"

Alice giggled, "Come on you guys it's Christmas Eve Dayyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!" I laughed at her excitement, Edward reached out and pulled Alice down into a soft headlock to which Alice wailed, "Moooooooooooooommmmmmm!"

Esme appeared in the doorway, "Edward do I really need to say anything?" Edward laughed and shoved her softly away from him, she scampered off the bed and bounced out of the room, heading upstairs, Edward laughed softly, "Emmett's next," he laughed.

I got out of bed and looked shyly at Edward, "I have to take a shower Edward, Jacob will probably be here early. I sent him a text message already.

Edward nodded, "I'm going to go upstairs and shower," he said walking towards the door, before he got to far he turned and came to me hugging me and kissing me softly on the lips, "Good Morning Bella."

I returned the kiss and responded breathlessly, "Good morning Edward," and than he left for his shower.

I loved being at the Cullen's, after my shower I dressed in a faded worn pair of jeans, a long sleeved beige thermal shirt with pink flowers, thick socks under the ridiculous bunny slippers and had my head wrapped in a very pale pink scarf. It was nice to be wearing _real _clothes instead of pajamas. After devouring a plate of Esme's delicious pancakes, Edward, Emmett and I hung out in the living room. Edward and Emmett were playing an intense game of Rockband yelling at each other and making snide comments, I was laughing the entire time until I heard the knock at the door.

Edward started towards the door when Esme appeared, "Sit down," she ordered him as she went to the door. My heart was about to burst out of my chest it was pounding so hard as Esme opened the door and smiled up at Jacob. "Good morning Jacob, please come in Bella has been expecting you."

Jacob came in nervously and said "Thank you Mrs. Cullen," Esme smiled warmly at him, "Please call me Esme Jacob, and know that you are very welcome here today." She touched his arm reassuringly and than turned to leave gesturing for Emmett and Edward to follow her.

Once they were gone Jacob came in and sat next to me on the couch, he had yet to look at me and I decided that I wouldn't rush him I would just wait until he was ready. Finally after several long minutes he said, "Bella, I am so sorry that I did not show up the other day for our visit." I was suddenly nervous, something about his tone made me doubt whether our friendship would survive this conversation.

"Did you want to tell me what happened?" I asked.

He finally turned to face me, "I can't believe how I acted the other day but worse, I can't believe you saw me like that, I am so sorry Bella, and just so you know I told my dad and he wanted to rip my head off!" I smiled, I could imagine with pretty good accuracy what Billy's reaction would have been.

"I accept your apology Jacob, lets leave that behind us ok?"

Jacob smiled, "That would be great Bells, thanks." I nodded and remained silent. "Jacob stood up and went to look out the window, "So you said you were going to think things over," he said nervously.

I remained silent until he finally came back and sat next to me, I brought the velvet box out from its hiding place under my blanket and held it out to him, "I'm sorry Jacob I cannot accept this." Jacob stared at the box for several long seconds before taking it from my hand.

"Why?" he whispered. _Shit, I don't want to do this!_

"Jacob, you are my friend and I love you so much but I am not in love with you and I don't believe that you are in love with me either."

Jacob snorted, "Your going to tell me how I feel now Bella?" I restrained myself from rolling my eyes at him.

"Jacob," I said gently when did you make the decision that I was the one for you and you were going to buy me this ring and ask me to commit myself to you?"

"Bella, I have known for a long time," he explained, "but to answer your question I made the decision about 6 months ago and bought the ring about 4 months ago." I really didn't want to ask the next question but he needed to be convinced that this was the right thing for both of us.

"Jacob, how many woman have you slept with in the last 6 months?" Jacob inhaled sharply and got up from the couch once again burying his hands in his hair.

"Bella why would you ask me that" he growled.

"Jacob how could I not ask you that? You are telling me that as of 6 months ago you could no longer live with the knowledge that I am not yours because your love for me is so all consuming that you want marriage right? That love is so great that you made the decision to ask for a lifetime commitment, so I think I deserve to know, how many woman have you slept with since you decided that I am the only woman you ever want to be with for the rest of your life?" He wouldn't look at me, "You don't even know do you?"

Jacob finally met my gaze, "Bella, we can make this work I promise I will make you happy I will provide an amazing life for you, I will protect you, I will make you laugh, we are meant to be Bella, we are _supposed_ to be!"

"No Jacob, I am sorry but you will never love me or be able to dedicate yourself to me in the way that I will require of the man I decide to say _forever_ with."

Jacob came and kneeled in front of me, "Bella, just give us a chance, please just a chance," he pleaded.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Jacob, I would never hurt you like that, letting you think there is a chance when I have made up my mind wouldn't be right."

"Bella, I promised!" I froze, _this is bad, this is really bad what did he promise, who did he promise. I don't want to know, I don't want to know!" _I felt my breathing quicken and there was a tightening in my chest, all of the feelings that I have spent so much time learning to control were clawing to the surface.

"Please Jacob," I panted, "Please stop, I don't think I can hear this, it's to much," I spat out hoarsely.

The pain became even more severe and I clutched at my chest, "Bella, Bella are you ok? Bella!" I felt a hand on my wrist and strong arms wrapped around me, I inhaled. Edward!

"Bella, are you ok sweetheart?"

"He promised Edward, he promised. Who did he promise?" I felt a warm hand around mine, I looked up into Jacob's eyes. "Jacob?" Jacob turned to look at Edward for a moment and than his eyes met mine and I saw it all, the pain and responsibility that he had been shouldering. "Jakey, tell me what happened," I demanded.

Jacob shuddered, "It was Charlie, he asked to see me, before. . . he asked me to, no demanded that I promise to take care of you. I promised to protect you and make sure your happy and I did Bella, I promised him and then he was gone just hours later, gone," Jacob's body was heaving as he tried to keep the tears away. "Bells, I can't let him down, I can't let you down. I know I have made mistakes but I can make it up to you, I can fix it please!"

Suddenly as I looked at Jacob I didn't see the mammoth man he had grown into but the boy I had known all my life. I could see us down at First Beach wide eyed, laughing, running and tripping in the tides, innocent and young with our whole lives ahead of us. I was acutely aware of Edward sitting beside me now, "Edward," I whispered, "I'm ok, please give Jacob and I a moment," Edward kissed my forehead and than left the room.

Jacob and I sat staring at each other for several long moments, and than I reached out and stroked his beautiful, long, shiny black hair. "Jacob, you don't have to marry me to keep your promise to Charlie. You have been my best friend my entire life and you _have_ always protected me. As far as my happiness goes, I haven't been this happy in a very long time, for the first time in I don't even know how long I am looking forward to whatever is coming next! Jacob, you need to find a woman who wants all the things that you want and who will love you the way you deserve to be loved, I will not allow you to waste away your life with me because of a misinterpreted promise you made to my father and quite frankly Charlie would lose his mind if he thought you were trying to get me settled down so young Jacob," I said smiling at the end.

"Bella," Jacob said softly, "I don't know what to say, where do we go from here". I patted the spot on the sofa next to me, Jacob sat there and looked at me with sad eyes.

"We go back to the way things are before you came for this visit Jacob, you go back to school only now you text me every once in a while, and you keep being my best friend, more than my best friend, my family. Can you do that Jacob?"

Jacob put his arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek, "I will always be your friend Bella, you will never get rid of me!" I took his hand and we sat there for a long moment, content in the silence and finally he sighed, "I have to go, the guys are waiting for me so we can get back to school."

I smiled at him, "Ok Jakey, I'm proud of you, you know that right!" Jacob cupped my cheek with his humongous hand, a hand so big I knew if I would have accepted his proposal, those hands would always be able to hold me together and protect me, for the rest of my life.

"I know you're proud of me Bella, I'm proud of you too. You're the bravest, strongest person I have ever known and it seems like you are making a new life for yourself, I hope it all works out. I would hate to have to come back here and crack skulls!" We both laughed as he stood, he looked at me gravely, "There is something I have to do before I leave." I looked at him curiously as he called out, "Edward, Emmet, can you come in here please?"

Edward and Emmett walked into the living room and stood side by side, the stress rolling off of them in waves. I sat stiff with worry but Esme came and sat beside me taking my hand and patting it reassuringly. Jacob walked over the Emmett and stopped in front of him, they stood looking at each other for several long moments having a silent conversation with their eyes that I would never understand do to my lack of testosterone. Finally Jacob spoke, "You gonna play next year?"

Emmett smiled, "Hell yeah!" Jacob smiled in return, no one could resist Emmett's infectious smile.

"Where you playing," Jacob asked.

"I am waiting for my letter from UDub but my back up could make me your roommate!"

Jacob laughed, "Oregon State is my school, but if you end up there I will make sure it is an easy transition for you as long as you do one thing for me." Emmett's face became serious; Jacob gave a telling look in my direction me then back at Emmett. Emmett finally uncrossed his arms, his face became open and sincere.

"She's one of us now, I would take anything upon myself before I let anything happen to her," Emmett answered. Jacob seemed pleased with his answer and held out his hand, he and Emmett shook and then gave each other that one armed man hug, and then Jacob moved to Edward.

He gave Edward a grave look, "What Emmett and I did to each other will look like a vacation . . ."

Edward's head hung for just a moment, "Jacob if I ever. . . ." he shook his head slowly, "I would welcome whatever you had planned for me." Jacob held out his and they shook, giving each other a silent knowing look and than Jacob walked over to Esme.

"Thank you for having me in your home Esme, I very much appreciate your hospitality."

Esme rose and smiled, "Your welcome Jacob, I meant what I said before, you are welcome here anytime and I truly hope this will not be the last time I see you here." Jacob leaned down to hug Esme but then pulled her with him as he stood to his full height, Esme giggled while Edward and Emmett both smiled. Jacob whispered something to her and her face became thoughtful and slightly pained but she smiled as she whispered her response to him and then kissed him on both cheeks.

He put her down than leaned down to hug me tightly, "Love you Bells," he whispered.

"Love you too Jakey" I answered. He turned and walked to the door and what can I say, I _am_ a human woman, I checked out his butt a little and than he turned and smirked at me as my eyes had to travel up to meet his.

"The game tomorrow is going to be televised Bells, you should check it out cause I just decided I'm gonna win it for you." We both laughed, Jacob knew I watched all his televised games even though the only thing I really understood was if they won or lost.

"I'll be watching Jakey, I'm always watching!" he gave me one last long look and than he was gone.


	5. Understanding Jacob

**A Conversation With Jacob**

**It is a beautiful October day in Palm Springs (currently 86 degrees), having Jacob in my living room makes me feel like a dirty dirty cougar!**

**D: How are you Jacob?**

**J: Doing alright, it's really fuckin awesome here!**

**D: Yeah, I love living here! So lets get down to business ok!**

**J: Alright, hit me with it!**

**D: So, as usual readers are kinda pissed at you, any thoughts about that?**

**J: Well, I read the last couple of chapters and from the readers perspective I can **

**understand that the they may feel irritation or frustration towards me, I am kind of**

**hoping that at some point you might do an outtake from my perspective so that people**

**may understand me a little better.**

**D: Tell me about some of the misconceptions people have about you that bother you the**

**most.**

**J: Well, let's start with the situation that went down in Bella's hospital room, you have to **

**understand that the 2 most important **_**living**_** woman in my life are my sister Rachel and **

**Bella. My sister ruined her life over Edward Cullen, my family will **_**never**_** be the same**

**because of Rachel and Edward's actions. Then here I am spending time with Bella **

**and who walks in, Edward fucking Cullen! Try and see things from my perspective, the**

**only thing that was standing between the Cullen's and Bella is me and the promise I**

**made to Charlie.**

**D: So basically your saying in that moment your anger in thinking Bella was in danger **

**overruled rational?**

**J: Fucking big time!**

**D: What are your thoughts about the Rachel/Edward situation?**

**J: I am not going to put all of my family's stuff of there but I will say this, as a brother if **

**some guy gets your sister in trouble, it's your obligation to protect her! As far as what**

**Rachel did to Edward, I am not going to get into that to much because that's between **

**Rachel and me but I will say this, it will take a long time before I get past the **

**disappointment. As a man, almost the worst thing that can happen to you is a woman**

**accusing you of rape or some similar offense. It is something that you never live down.**

**Even though Rachel recanted, I know that as long as Edward Cullen remains in Forks,**

**there will always be people who gossip and choose to believe. I really have a lot of **

**compassion for him in regards to that!**

**D: Do you think you and Edward will be friends at some point?**

**J: Hard to say, I hope so but his relationship with Bella will make it difficult because no**

**matter how much I grow to like him it will always be my first instinct to protect her**

**that means that I will always be waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak.**

**D: So, tell me your thoughts about Emmett Cullen.**

**J: I really like Emmett and I have a lot of respect for him as a person, a man and an**

**athlete. I wish I could say that if I would have run into Edward that day in the diner**

**cooler heads would have prevailed and I would not have fought him because it would**

**not have been a fair fight thankfully it was Emmett, he stood in for his brother kinda**

**like Hector did for Paris in the Iliad, that says a lot about him and his character. When**

**he said the only place I would ever find Edward was standing behind him I instantly**

**respected him, I still wanted to beat his ass but I respected him! I would love to **

**challenge Emmett to a wrestling match some day but I have to say I would do just**

**about anything to keep from being on the wrong side of his fist again, it was brutal!**

**D: Anything else you want to say before we finish up?**

**J: Yeah how bout you show me the rest of your place, let's start with your bedroom!**

**D: Sigh**


	6. The Attack

Chapter 5

The Attack

**Edward **

My mom, Emmett and I left Jacob and Bella in the living room but we cold hear everything minus a few whispered sentiments clearly. When she asked Jacob about the woman he had been sleeping with Emmett and I both flinched simultaneously, "Brutal" Emmett muttered and I nodded in agreement. By the time Jacob left I was amazed at how in the span of less than an hour Bella had turned mortal enemies into allies. Emmett and Jacob had fought brutally, the violence easily could have reached mortal consequences had it not been for the presence of Jazz, Embry and Quill. Now they were shaking hands and agreeing that Bella's well being was the most important thing. She was truly amazing.

As we all sat around eating dinner that evening her smile was radiant, it was as if she were a magnet, the longer everyone was around her the closer they wanted to be, including me. As Rosalie and Alice cleared the table, my mom brought out a platter from the kitchen, "I made something special for you Bella," she announced setting the dish in front of Bella.

Bella's eyes almost popped out of her head and they never left the plate as she asked my mom, "Is that homemade cheesecake?"

Mom laughed and picked up the serving utensil as she answered, "Yes it is!" but before she got to the platter Bella stabbed her fork into the side cutting out a large chunk and shoved it in her mouth like a chubby bunny, her eyes closed and a faint humming sound came from deep in her throat, we all exchanged shocked glances and than burst into laughter.

Bella's eyes flew open and pink immediately stained her cheeks, she looked mortified, "Oh my god Esme I am so sorry!" she cried, mom fluttered around the table and hugged Bella as she continued to laugh.

"Oh Bella, that is quite alright" she said through her laughter, "I am just glad you are enjoying my food! Mom continued to chuckle, "That's going to be your piece though ok!"

Bella laughed and nodded, "Ok," she said her face still pink as we all laughed.

Once dessert was over we all moved to the living room, we let Emmett choose a movie which mom quickly vetoed saying it was Christmas inappropriate so his second choice was Elf, Bella clapped when he made the choice saying she loves Will Ferrell. While we were watching she fell asleep with her head buried in my chest. My father took her vitals and laughed when she did not even wake up and than I picked her up and took her to the guest room she was inhabiting depositing her into the bed and closing the door. I went back to the living room to join my family when Jasper and Rosalie arrived.

"Where's Bella," Jasper asked.

Alice frowned and answered, "She fell asleep already", Alice looked so disappointed my father laughed.

"She will be up shortly Alice, her medications make her sleepy." Alice seemed slightly appeased and everyone seemed to break into individual conversations for a while.

"So what was Bella's reaction to the Rachel story Edward?" Jasper asked.

I sighed in response, "Pretty fucking rational for a chick if you ask me."

"Edward!"

"Oh crap, sorry mom," I laughed. "She asked me some questions, if we were in love with each other, if she was my first, how I feel about her now and once I answered her questions she told me she would be inviting Jacob over and than she went to sleep."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "Why do you think she wanted to know how you feel about Rachel now?" Alice asked.

I ran my hand threw my hair in frustration, "I'm not sure but I didn't get the impression she was jealous or wondering if I still had feelings for her. I'm guessing it was more to see if I was past it or not".

"You could guess that but you would be wrong," We all turned to see Bella coming from the guest room, she came over to the couch and curled herself into me.

"Enlighten us Bella," Alice prompted.

Bella looked up into my face, "I wanted to know if you had forgiven her, I wanted to gauge what your capacity for forgiveness is. I completely disagree with what Rachel did, in fact it disgusts me. But Rachel is Jacob's sister, she is my family, and it is only a matter of time before we end up in a room with Rachel, and how that meeting goes is completely up to you and Rachel. So, how is it going to go Edward?"

I was fucking blown away, she might as well have speared me in the stomach. Forgiving Rachel was something I had never even fucking considered! I just assumed that there would be a day when my anger diminished and that would be the end of it. Rachel had consistently tried to contact me via text since the police released me but I never so much as opened her texts, I deleted every single message. Now I found myself wondering what she wanted and if she was trying to make amends. "Edward," my mom called softly snapping me out of my thoughts, my entire family was watching me, Bella was not, I wonder why.

"I'm going to need a little time to think about that Bella," I said quietly.

She smiled up at me, "I know that Edward" she said calmly and then turned to look at everyone else and said, "So what do you guys usually do on Christmas Eve?"

The rest of the evening was spent was spent hanging stockings, of course there was one for Bella, making cookies for Santa, watching Christmas movies and watching Emmett and Jasper wrestle until Esme put an end to that. I think it was the latest Bella had stayed up in a long time and at 11:30 I could see her fighting with her eyelids. My mom and dad said goodnight warning everyone not to stay up to late and not long after that Bella looked at me smiling regretfully and I gave her a head start to get ready for bed as I went up to my room and changed into my pajamas. I was about to head back downstairs when I noticed my phone on my desk, the screen indicated that I had a new message. It was from Rachel, I felt the anger that I normally do but instead of deleting the message like I normally would, I opened it.

**E- So much has gone unsaid, please E I just want to talk. –Rach**

Tonight wasn't the night for this, I deleted the message and went downstairs to Bella.

I was in a deep and comfortable sleep when I was suddenly woken up by well, there's no polite way to say it, Bella was fucking mauling me.

_Fuck yeah!!!_

She was kissing me hard and deep her hands under my shirt running them over chest. When I was awake enough to comprehend what was happening I kissed her back hard causing her to moan and my dick to get hard, "Fuck Bella!" She tore her lips from me to breath and I moved to her ear sucking on her earlobe whispering, "What the fuck are you thinking getting me going like this Bella," and than moving on to her neck.

She gasped as I nibbled on her and answered, "I am 17 years old Edward, with the hormones of a 17 year old what the fuck do you think I am thinking?"

I froze pulling back, "What are you thinking Bella?" She smiled shyly and blushed making my dick twitch and throb.

"Do I have to spell it out Edward," she asked softly making my hormone riddled dick even harder.

"Bella," I shook my head trying to think.

"No Edward, no don't think about it just feel with me please." She kissed the corner of my mouth pressing her tongue lightly against me, such an innocent gesture made any of the remaining blood left anywhere else in my body flow straight to my dick. I crushed my lips to hers moaning when my tongue touched hers, I had to feel her against me so rolled my body on top of hers and lowered myself to her enjoying the warmth radiating from her and pressed a little harder into her when I heard a very faint cry of pain and flew off of her standing by the side of the bed.

"Bella, are you ok, did I hurt you?" If I had not been so concerned I would have laughed at her, she looked very frustrated and turned on.

"I'm fine she cried, get back here!" I shook my head at her, "No way Bella, your sick and that means kissing only."

_I'm pretty sure my dick wants to beat my ass at this point!_

"That's not really a decision you should be making without me is it?" She spat.

"Bella, I swear to god I will not be doing anything that could even remotely hurt you or set back the progress of your getting better and yes, when it comes to your health I will absolutely take it upon myself to make that decision! Besides, we haven't even been on a date, we haven't defined what we are to each other?" I knew where I was going with this, I had been heading here since the moment I laid eyes on her and now I was going to make it official.

"So let me get this straight, you need a note from my Dr. who happens to be your dad by the way, we have to go on a date and we have to be going steady before you do me?"

_Did Bella just say DO ME???? Fuck me, is she __**trying**__ to turn my dick to sand? _

"Yeah Bella that sounds just about right," I said with not a hint of a smile. She huffed and turned away from me, "Bella," I called softly to her.

"What!" she snapped.

I laughed softly, "Wanna go steady?"

_Shit I think I just grew another vagina!_

"What" she asked incredulously, "Did you just ask me to _go steady?_" I walked around to her side of the bed and leaned down putting one hand on either side of her legs, she leaned back a little in reaction to my close proximity.

"Bella, I want you to be my girlfriend, will you?"

She giggled a little, "Is this how this normally works?" she asked.

I kissed her cheek, "I have no idea this would be my first girlfriend experience."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, "No way!" she exclaimed.

"Bella, are you stalling, do you not want to be my girlfriend or not?" I asked skimming my nose along her jawline back and forth smirking when I heard her breathing speed up.

"Ok" she answered, and I kissed the tip of her nose smiling.

"Ok what Bella?"

"Ummm, ok I will be your girlfriend!" I smiled, no grinned, no it was a shit-eating grin.

I hopped over her getting back under the covers and pulling her into my chest, "Go to sleep Bella, we can talk about the rest in the morning."

She sighed and lifted her face towards mine and I kissed her softly, "Night Edward," she said and closed her eyes, she was asleep minutes later.

**Bella**

I woke in the morning to something tickling my chin, I brushed at it gently without opening my eyes, it was silky soft hair, I inhaled deeply.

_Edward!_

I smiled but that was short lived as I soon realized that _I attacked Edward last night!!!!_ How embarrassing, I can't believe I did that, wait yes I can I am freakin 17 years old and I have spent the majority of my high school years in a hospital and then one day I woke up in an alternate universe and the hottest freakin guy in the universe was completely into me! Call me crazy but I want to jump his bones! I snuggled in a little closer when the door flew open and Edward and I were thrown apart as Alice landed in between us.

She threw her arms around Edward, "MERRY CHRISTMAS BIG BROTHER!!!!"

Edward groaned but hugged her back, "Merry Christmas Ali," he sighed.

She then turned and gently wrapped her arms around me, "Merry Christmas Bella" she whispered like it was a secret.

I laughed and hugged her around her tiny waist, "Merry Christmas Alice" I whispered back to her.

She jumped to her feet and started bouncing on the bed, "Come on you guys you gotta get up so we can open presents, Rosalie and Jazz have to get home and do Christmas with their families." She took a running jump off the bed to the door skidding in her socks when she hit the hardwood and flying up the stairs, she looked like a cartoon character.

Edward and I laughed and than he kissed me softly, "Merry Christmas Bella."

I smiled happily, "Merry Christmas Edward" and I hugged him close to me.

He pulled back to look at me with a mock stern look, "We better get ready before Alice loses her mind."

"Do I have time for a shower?" I asked.

Edward laughed, "You do but you can't take one," He laughed my expression, which I assume belied the bewilderment that I felt. "We do Christmas morning in our jammies, we open presents after breakfast and I don't smell anything yet so we have about an hour. Wanna go see what everyone is doing? He asked.

I smiled, "Sure let me just brush my teeth." When I came out of the bathroom Edward was walking into the bedroom, I kissed him to find his mouth minty fresh too. We walked into the living room to find everyone there in their jammies except Carlisle, "Where's your dad," I asked Edward.

"Probably reading the paper in his office like every morning.

I grabbed Edward's hand, "Lets go," I said pulling him up the stairs towards the second floor where Carlisle's office was.

I knocked on the door, "Come in" he sounded amused, when I opened the door and walked in Carlisle laughed, "I thought it might be you, nobody else knocks around here."

I took a deep breath and asked, "Dr. Cullen may we come in and speak to you for a moment?"

"Isabella," Carlisle frowned, "I thought you were going to call me Carlisle."

I nodded, "I will but this in an official visit."

"Oh" Carlisle said with surprised, "Please come in and sit." Once Edward and I were seated I took a deep breath and began.

"Dr. Cullen, Edward and I are officially a couple."

Carlisle smiled at both of us, "I am very glad to hear that, congratulations to you both." Carlisle looked affectionately at his son, I was a little jealous but went on.

"That being said I think that he should know as much as possible about my illness and what he should expect and also, we want to know about my illness and sex."

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a loaded glance and than Carlisle cleared his throat. "Well ummm regarding your illness, I know Edward well enough to guess that he has probably been doing quite a bit of research on his own in that correct Edward?" Edward nodded in the affirmative. "As Isabella has given me permission to speak with you in regards to her treatment I will provide you a list of her medications as well as the methodology we are using in treating her. Once you are ready you can come to me at anytime with your questions and we will discuss all of your concerns in detail, is that alright?" Edward nodded again and Carlisle went on.

"Ok, moving on to your next concern, I am glad on many levels that you have come to me to discuss sexual activity prior to engaging, it shows responsibility as well as mutual respect."

_I am such a dumbass!_

"Bella, you know how sometimes the tissue lining your throat and mouth feel tender and inflamed?" I nodded, "Well that is a side effect of your treatment which you would also feel within your vaginal walls during intercourse."

_Oh my god Dr. Cullen just referred to my vaginal walls, can I please die now!!!_

"It is important that your body be healed and ready before you partake in any type of activity of that nature, as your Dr. I feel compelled to tell you that manual stimulation without penetration should be fine, as long as there is no discomfort. If you should feel discomfort you should stop immediately and give your body additional time to heal before trying again. Also as your Dr. I have to tell you that the only way to effectively avoid pregnancy and STD's with 100% effectiveness is abstinence, that being said if you choose to become sexually active you will need to use both oral and prophylactic protection as your medications can cause oral birth control to be less effective do you both understand?" We both nodded but that did not appease Carlisle, "Do you understand Bella?"

"Yes Dr. Cullen." I squeaked.

Dr. Cullen turned then turned to Edward, "I understand," Edward answered.

"Good," Dr. Cullen sighed, now Bella if you don't mind I would like to speak with Edward for a moment.

_Oh shit!_

I got up to leave and mouthed, _I'm sorry_ to Edward as I passed by him.

**Edward **

_I cannot believe that I am having the sex talk with my father, again! _

It had been several long moments since Bella shut the door behind her and left Carlisle's office and he still had not said anything to me, he was just staring at me with a strange expression.

"Edward, I am very proud of you for coming in here and having this conversation with me today".

_Yeah, not really my fucking choice but I will keep that to myself right now._

"Obviously you care deeply for Isabella and you think highly of her or you would not be educating yourself regarding her illness and how best to proceed regarding physical love, I find your behavior to be very mature although I find that your relationship may be moving to quickly. That being said I want your reassurance that the mistakes you have made in the past will remain part of your past."

_Fuck, could someone knock me the fuck out right now! _

"The last thing I want to do is disappoint you and mom but that's not the reason why I am not going to be repeating the mistakes I have made in the past. I will be careful because I can't wait for my future and I wont jeopardize that, I will be careful because I don't want Bella to go through any of the things that Rachel went through, her life has been difficult enough I will not ever be the cause of her pain, and I will be careful because it is the right thing to do." Just as my father was going to respond there was a knock at his office door and my mom peeked in.

"Is everything alright?" My father assured her that everything was fine, mom smiled at us both and said, "Ok well, its time for you guys to come downstairs for breakfast!"


	7. Christmas

Chapter 6

Christmas

**Bella**

We all sat around the Christmas tree after breakfast, my mind was boggling seeing the extravagant gifts they were exchanging. I apologized profusely for not getting anyone anything, it's a little difficult with the meager offerings of the hospital gift shop but everyone kept telling me I was silly. Finally all the presents were open and everyone sat around laughing, Edward leaned over and whispered, "We got you a group present but you can't have it until tonight!" I was mortified, "Edward you shouldn't have! I don't have anything to give you in return!" I took my hand and said, "You have already given me everything I can hope for so, you don't need to worry about getting me a gift ok!" I smiled uncomfortable, "Ok Edward". Rosalie and Emmett walked over and gave me an envelope; Rosalie smiled a heartbreakingly beautiful smile, "This is from Emmett and I!" "Rosalie, we were supposed to get her a group gift remember!" Edward hissed. Rosalie laughed, "Yes Edward I remember I just didn't listen because _you _are not the boss of me!" She giggled at his exasperated expression. "Open it Bella!" She cried. I opened the envelope to see pictures of a bunch of electronics boxes, "Ummm thank you." I said confused but still grateful that they thought of me. Emmett and Rosalie started laughing, "It's your new Wii gaming system!" Emmett cried, "I installed it at the hospital after you left the other day, It plays video games and DVD's!!!" I laughed at Emmett, "I get the feeling this gift is for us Emmett but thank you both so much!"

Alice bounced over next Jasper following behind with a large box, this is from "Jasper and I Bella although Emmett supervised," she said frowning. I smiled and went to take the box from him, "It's really heavy Bella, I am going to hold it for you," Jasper said. The top of the box was wrapped separately from the bottom so I was able to just take the top off. Inside there were at least 100 DVD's and video games, I laughed heartily, "Emmett, my hospital room is pretty small, why don't you keep these for me and bring them to the hospital as needed!" Emmett grinned, "Good plan!"

Esme sat across from us next to Carlisle, "Bella, we got you something as well," she smiled. Edward snorted, Carlisle laughed at him but ignored his irritation, "We got a new T.V. for your room at the hospital Bella, Emmett installed it the other day, and we hope it makes your room a little more bearable!" I couldn't find my voice, I was so moved by their generosity I squeezed Edward's hand as I tried to find my voice, but finally, "Thank you all so much for thinking about me, I am really. . . . touched," I said my voice thick with emotion! "Oh come on you guys enough lets do something!!!" Emmett could always be counted on to lighten a moment, Jasper and Rosalie had to leave and join their families to open presents and Emmett and Alice went with them, I took the opportunity to catch a nap, Edward came with me holding me tightly against him, as I drifted off I was completely content to have found a place where I belong!

I woke up to Alice tugging on my arm, "Bella, come on it's time to get ready for your Christmas Present!!!" I was barely coherent, "Wha???" Come on Bella, you need to get in the bath A-SAP please we are behind schedule already!" I was starting to wake up, "We have a schedule? I asked, "Yes!!!" Alice cried, and we are behind right now!" I decided to just do as I was told and not try and make sense of it just now. I took a relaxing bath taking the time to shave my legs and underarms since Alice not so subtly left a razor and shaving cream on the side of the tub. When I was done I walked out into the bedroom where Alice had laid clothes out on the bed. The dress was beautiful, deep purple halter style dress with a flowy skirt, it reminded me of the Marilyn Monroe dress in that movie when it flies up except I don't have a 10th of the bod she had!

Once I had everything on Alice came bouncing in, she looked me over once, you look great Bella! I looked over Alice, "Wow Alice, so do you!" She had on a pink body hugging strapless dress that shimmered and ended just above the knee. Her spiky hair in its usual disarray but her green eyes sparkled even brighter lined and smoky with mascara and raspberry colored lips. "You are so beautiful Bella, we are not going to use a whole lot of makeup!" She used a nude sparkly eyeshadow and lined my eyes and had me put mascara on the sparse lashes that had grown back in. She put a very pale pink on my lips and than brought a lilac colored scarf with the matching purple from the dress running through it. "Alice where are we going? I asked, "Alice laughed, we are staying right here Bella, my dad won't let us take you anywhere he is afraid you may get sick." I thought it over for a moment, "Well, if we are staying here I think I will leave the scarf off than if that's ok." Alice studied my face for a long moment and than said, "I have never known anyone like you Isabella Swan, I think I am very proud to be your friend right now!" I blushed and looked away from her embarrassed with her praise. "Well" Alice said lets see what we can do than! Although my hair was little more than a ¼ inch long she made it stand straight up in front and then made the rest swirl and I wasn't going to try and kid myself about it looking great but it did look ok. Alice let me borrow a small pair of pearl earrings and tossed some peep toe black heels with black sparkles scattered around the front at me to put on and I was ready.

Rosalie came in to say dinner wasn't ready yet, it almost hurt my feelings to look at her, she wore a strapless floor length gown in black with a long slit that went up to her right thigh, she was beautiful beyond description! The three of us sat around laughing and talking about boyfriends and music and whatever else came up. I hadn't felt this normal in years! As Rosalie was whispering secrets about things, which should never be uttered except to your girlfriend's, my phone beeped signaling a text message. I grabbed it and looked up at Rosalie and Alice confused, "It's from Edward! Why would he text me when he is here?" I wondered, "Well read the message Bella!!!" Alice cried! I opened the text, and read it looking back up at them in surprise. "He wants to pick me up in 10 minutes for a date! Am I missing something I asked? Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Don't you want to have a date with Edward, you better answer him before he finds another date!" she giggled, my fingers flew across the touchpad responding that I would love to accompany him on a date and then I hit send and giggled relishing in the sound of my own happiness when there was a knock at the door, I looked up in surprise and rushed to the door, it was Jasper dressed in a suit and tie, "Wow Jazz you look so handsome!" I gushed at him, "I am here to pick up Alice for our date," he said smiling at me. Alice hopped up and came to the door smiling shyly at Jasper. Jasper absolutely beamed at Alice, "You are breathtaking Pixie!" he murmured. He took her hand and kissed it before slipping a corsage on her wrist and then looked at me and said, "Bella you look beautiful," he took an envelope out the inside of his jacket pocket and handed it to me, "Have a good night Bella," he said and pulled Alice away from the door. I closed the door and Rosalie came over and I opened the envelope.

_Miss Isabella Swan_

_You are formally invited to attend_

_the 1__st__ Annual_

_Cullen Winter Ball_

_Christmas evening at_

_Eight o'clock in the evening_

_Immediately following the first annual_

_Cullen Winter Banquet._

I looked up at Rosalie for an explanation but there was another knock at the door, I went to open it, Emmett stood there, also dressed in a suit and tie. Emmett reached down and hugged me to him, "You look amazing Belly Bean!" I laughed, "You look wonderful too Emmie," I answered. Rosalie came to the door and Emmett's face became uncharacteristically serious for a minute, "Rose, ummm wow!" Rosalie twirled for him doing a game show hostess pose at the end. Emmett laughed wrapping his huge arms around her whispering in her ear something that I am glad I didn't hear as it made her blush so deeply the blush disappeared into the bodice of her dress. He then took her hand and twirled her making her giggle and then he slipped a corsage on her wrist and escorted her out of the room.

I closed the door and knew I would go mad waiting so I picked up my phone and sent a Merry Christmas text to Jacob explaining that I did not catch the game but Edward Tivo'd it so I would watch it tomorrow asking him not to ruin the surprise. As I hit send there was another knock on the door, I set the phone down and went to answer the door. It was like the first day again, he looked like an Angel! Absolute perfection dressed in a suite and tie. His eyes sparked green and his hair looked like he had been running his hands through it all night which knowing Edward he probably had. He looked me over his eyes gliding slowly from my shoes to my hair and than back down to my eyes and then my lips, my skin was set on fire as his eyes moved over me. "Hi he said quietly, "Hi" I answered and than he grabbed my waist bowing my body to his crushing his lips to mine, my lips moved against him and I wanted to stay that way forever but eventually I had to breath. I pulled away from Edward and smiled suddenly self-conscious of the way I was dressed and my insanely short hair. Edward cupped my cheek, "Bella you look….. your…… I….., beyond words!" I smiled feeling more confident, "Thank you Edward, you look so handsome!" He picked up my hand and kissed the tip of each finger and than my palm and slipped a corsage onto my wrist. I had to fight to keep my emotions under control if I was going to make it through this night, my one night as a normal teenage girl. Well, as normal as you can be in the Cullen household!

Edward lead me into the formal dining room where all the other couples sat including Carlisle and Esme and we sat down completing the banquet party. Esme made crown rack of lamb and lots of other stuff that I didn't really notice because the lamb looked so impressive and was the best thing I had ever eaten in my life. Esme explained that we would be having dessert later and it was time for The Ball.

We went downstairs to the Cullen's rec room, they had completely transformed it with twinkle lights and decorations. It looked so beautiful I couldn't believe it was a basement! Emmett went and docked an IPod into their sound system and music filled the room. Everyone began to dance except for Edward and I, I stood uncomfortable next to him shifting my weight from one foot to the other. Edward laughed at my fidgeting.

**Edward **

Bella looked so nervous looking at the dance floor like it was a firing squad aiming for her! I had to laugh she is absolutely adorable! Bella looked at me like I has lost my mind, "Edward, I don't dance, I have _NEVER_ danced ever!" I chuckled and lifted her hand to mine kissing her hand. "It's going to be painless Bella, I promise we will not try anything to fancy ok?" She looked so apprehensive like I had just asked her to bungee jump or detonate a bomb! I placed my hand on the small of her back and led her to the dance floor. I took her left hand and kissed her wrist and than placed her hand on my shoulder and than took her right hand kissed her wrist intertwined her fingers with mine and began to sway moving her body with mine.

At first she was stiff and nervous but after a few minutes she melted into me letting her head rest on my chest. The songs changed and we continued to dance as the world around us fell by the wayside and the one and only thing that could ruin a moment so magical happened. "Picture time come on you guys smile!!!" Bella and I exchanged a look, Bella's indulgent, mine furious and then we posed for Alice to take her damn picture. 20 or so flashes later I hissed for Alice to piss off and she bounced away to torture someone else with her flash. I turned to take Bella back into my arms but she just as I was about to wrap my arms around her when she was ripped from me, "It's time for our dance Belly!!!" Emmett bellowed. He held her up against his chest her feet legs and feet dangling and waltzed her around the dance floor. I wanted to scowl at my fucktard of a brother but Bella was laughing and smiling at his antics and my heart wanted to burst at the sight of her smile. When the song ended I began walking over to her but Jasper beat me bending at the waist in an exaggerated bow and kissed her hand and than took her in his arms and lead her smoothly around the dance floor. I was getting impatient my fingers itching to feel her skin to feel her body pressed against mine. _Is this is the longest fucking song ever when the fuck is it going to end???_

Once the song ended I practically ran to her only to be thwarted by the evil dwarf again! "Ok everyone, it is time to announce the King and Queen of the first annual Cullen Winter Ball!!!!" Alice was practically screaming with excitement. Alice continued bouncing, "The vote was unanimous and …" Bella frowned and interrupted the pip-squeak, "Alice how can the vote be unanimous when I didn't vote? Alice sighed at her exasperated hissing "Shut your piehole Bella before you ruin the moment!" We all chuckled except for Bell who cross her arms and scowled at Alice. "Anyway, as I was saying," Alice went on "By unanimous vote the King of our first annual Cullen Winter Ball issssssssssssssss Edward Cullen!!!!" I rolled my eyes at her but stepped forward as Alice popped a plastic crown on my head. "Ok ok enough of that no one really cares about the king anyway so on to the Queen!!!!!! And the queen of the first annual Cullen winter ball issssssssssssssss Bella Swan!!!!!!!!!" Alice cried.

Bella laughed as she came forward and Alice popped the plastic crown on her head, "I feel like this may have been fixed," she muttered! "Ok, now you guys have to have your dance! Alice commanded, we walked back out to the dance floor as Emmett went to start the music. I pulled Bella tightly into my embrace and leaned down to whisper to her, "You are so beautiful Bella, I can't stand it!" Bella giggled, "Thank you," she murmured. It seemed like we had been waiting for the music to start for a long time when it finally did we looked up at each other and started laughing hysterically, _"I'm to _sexy_ for this shirt to sexy for this shirt so sexy it hurts" _We all began dancing ridiculously laughing trading partners and having fun! _Fuck I'm glad Emmett and Jasper are doing this shit too so I'm not the only fucking asstard!_

Once the dancing was over we all went up to the kitchen and had banana splits, Em and Jazz flung whip cream on each other and Alice braided Rosalie's hair and then twisted them into buns Princess Leia style. My mother and father said goodnight and then Bella started nodding off so I walked her to the guestroom and told her I would be back in a minute.

By the time I got back to the guestroom Bella was in bed barely awake, I slipped into bed next to her and pulled her to me kissing her softly and listening to her breathing even out as she fell asleep. I was starting to panic a little, tomorrow Bella would have to return to the hospital and we would be removed from our bubble, the one where Bella seems well and everyone is happy, the bubble where her room is 2 stories down from mine and I can see her anytime I want. I could already feel an emptiness in my chest, the more I got of Bella the more I needed this is definitely an enjoyable addiction.

In the morning Esme made us pancakes and we all sat around laughing about the night before. My father came in and took Bella's vitals and dispensed her meds and than let us know that the ambulance would be by at 2PM to take Bella back to the hospital. She smiled but I could feel the sadness radiating off of her. She touched my arm and told me she would be taking a nap and went to the guest room, I wanted to follow her but Alice touched my arm and shook her head no so I went up to my room to simmer in misery peacefully.

**Bella**

When I woke up after crying myself to sleep warm bodies surrounded me. Rosalie was spooning me her hand resting on my arm and I was spooning Alice my arm around her waist my hand on her stomach. This was it the final straw, silent tears started flowing down my cheeks, I tried not to sniffle I didn't want to wake the girls up. "I know your awake Bella," Alice whispered, "It's ok to be sad and feel sorry for yourself sometimes you know." I hugged her tighter and started sobbing and soon I could feel Rosalie's tears against the back of my neck and Alice's shoulders were shaking. I wanted to believe they would always be there for me but I couldn't because nobody else had. I knew they wouldn't do it on purpose but Alice and Rosalie would leave me to live their lives and that only made me sadder, made me cry harder which made them cry harder until finally Esme poked her head in to let me know it was time to go. Emmett took my things and put them in Edward's car he would follow me to the hospital and get me settled, and the paramedics loaded me into the back of the ambulance on a gurney no less which seemed ridiculous after spending the evening dancing but hospital rules and what not. Everyone hugged me and said they would see me soon but I couldn't help but feel like things would never be like this again I would always look back and wish for the memory and it almost made me wish it had never happened. The ride to the hospital was excruciating, and reminded me of what my life back at the hospital would be like but no better time then the present to embrace it.

Once back in my room I was feeling a little quiet and wanted to wallow in my self-pity. Edward always seeming to know what I was thinking kissed me on the forehead and told me he needed to speak with his father so he would be sleeping at home tonight. Once I was alone I took out my journal and wrote, I am so broken and had spent the last 5 years of my life trying not to die and honestly I had kind of been welcoming that fate before Edward came around. I wrote every toxic thought and feeling down I wanted to lock it away forever but when I was done I felt lonely. I picked up the phone and called Jacob.

The phone rang twice before I remembered it's really late, I looked at the clock 2:30AM _shit!_ I was right about to hang up when he answered his throat thick with sleep "Ello, Bel are you ok?" I took a deep breath, "Yeah Jacob I'm ok, ummm are you alone?" I could hear him moving around, "ummm, gimme one sec Bell's, more shuffling a woman's murmur and walking and then, "Yeah Bell's, I'm alone, what's up_? I'm so stupid now, why did I call what the hell was I supposed to say?_ I heard him sigh, "I know it's about the Cullen's Bell's just spill it ok?" I smiled a little, Jacob knew me well. "Bell's?" "Yeah, I'm here," "Tell me what's going on Bella." I sighed, this was so unfair to Jacob but I needed my friend, "Jacob, their going to leave me to aren't they?" I whispered. I heard Jacob's breath hitch, "You know Bella, I thought that at first, but I gotta tell you Emmett and Edward are really stand up guy's and Esme Cullen doesn't seem like the kind of person who just dumps people you know." The tears were coming now, "But Jacob," "Yeah I know Bell's, I know what you want me to say, that he is an asshole and the Cullen's are going to be like the rest of your friends who just took off the first chance they got but I don't see that happening, I think this guy and his family are the real deal so…." _I could not believe what I was hearing, was he defending the Cullens? No Jacob was supposed to say that they would let me down that I would be sorry, that I should run as fast as possible, what the hell? _"BELLA!" _Oh crap!_ "Yeah I'm here Jacob!" "Bella, you know your kinda like Silent Bob in a lot of ways, your pretty shy and quiet for the most part but than when you decide to speak your mind you really fuck people up, you know get in side their heads and turn them inside out and that's cool and all but its also kind of your problem. You spend a lot of time thinking about things, thinking about people leaving you, what I see is you halfway out the door already, trying to beat them to the punch. Your way more brave than that Bella, your stronger than that right?"

I though about what Jacob said for a minute, "Hey Jakey," "Yeah Bells" "Ummm, thanks for that I really needed it, I'll let you get back to sleep or whatever now!" I giggled, "Thanks Bells," Jacob chuckled," but I wanna ask you something first." "What is it Jakey?" "Do you love him, Edward?" I felt uncomfortable discussing this with him when I had not said it to Edward yet! "Yes, I do Jacob, I really do!" "Lucky son of a bitch!" Jacob muttered, "Bell's, if you love him than you gotta grab on with all you got and no matter what fight to keep your grip, tell me you will, tell me you will fight for your happiness!" Hearing Jacob say it like that made everything click into place, of course I would, he is so important, a part of me already, of course I will fight for him! "Jacob, I will, I am, I'm holding on!" I heard Jacob snicker on the other end of the line, "Then my job here is done Bell's, now I got another job to do since I'm up so I gotta go alright?" I snorted, "Sure HoDonut, talk to you later!" I hung up and set the phone down, I was really tired, so tired I felt dizzy but happy, I have made my choice and I'm happy!


	8. A Turn For The Worst

Chapter 7

A Turn for the Worst

**Edward **

When I got to the hospital the next morning Bella was asleep. Bella was usually up and looking towards the door for me to get there but I guess all of the activity had taken more out of her than I realized. She woke long enough to eat breakfast, take her medication and pat the mattress asking me to get into bed with her and fall back to sleep. Bella did not wake again until it was time for lunch when the pattern repeated, lunch, medications, back to sleep. At some point I must have fallen asleep as well, when I woke up I was groggy and felt really hot, _shit am I sick? _I felt my forehead with the back of my hand, nothing, I felt Bella's forehead, hot! I took my phone and sent a text to my father, 3 minutes later he walked into Bella's room, he was _not _happy!

I slipped out of bed and sat in the chair while my father woke Bella, he examined her thoroughly and than examined me and advised us gravely that Bella had the flu, he ordered blood work for Bella and ordered that no visitors other than myself be allowed in Bella's room from now on and I would need to wear sterile scrubs and a mask while visiting. When my father left the room Bella and I looked at each other the fear evident in her eyes as I am sure it was in mine. She held her hand out to me and I held it firmly, no words were spoken as the moment was to much for either of us, we just stared into each others eyes and said everything we needed to say that way. She soon fell asleep and tried to think of what I should be doing, if Bella had more family and friends I would be contacting them to let them know about the change in her condition, so I picked up her phone from the nightstand and sent a text.

Jacob,

Bella has the flu, waiting for test results, will let you know! -E

I hit send, less than a minute later the phone began to vibrate, he was calling, I hit the send key and answered in a whisper, "Jacob," "What's going on Cullen?" I sighed, as crazy as it seemed I was relieved to be speaking with Jacob, he is the only one who might panic and worry over Bella as I would and it was comforting to know that I am not alone! "Jacob she has the flu, my father took blood tests and we are waiting for the results but she has a fever and is pretty much sleeping non-stop." "Jacob's breath became ragged, "I'm on my way!" "Jacob, stay there, I will call you if you need to come here besides, my father will not allow any other visitors to avoid her being exposed to any other illnesses or viruses so you wouldn't be able to see her." The line was silent for a long moment, I could only hear his breathing, "Edward. . ." his voice was husky and thick with worry and _tears?_ "Jacob, I will be here for her every minute I promise you and if the time comes I will call you and let you know you need to get here!" His voice became barely audible, the tears now unmistakable, "Edward please. . . ." I took a deep breath, I knew exactly what he was asking, exactly what I would be asking, "Jacob I will do everything I can for her and so will Carlisle and I text you everyday, several times day and if the time comes I will call you I promise, I wouldn't do that to her, I wouldn't do that to you!" "Thank you Edward, I will be waiting to hear from you, please take my phone number for yourself." _This is fucking insane, I'm not positive but I think Jacob Black and I just became friends. _"Your welcome Jacob." I hung up and saved his number into my phone and turned my attention to Bella bringing my chair right beside her bed, her breathing was a bit labored, I bought my hand to her forehead her fever did not seem to be getting hotter. I held her hand and put my head down on the mattress and fell asleep.

Emily shook me awake in the morning. She waved me over to the hall outside the door with her and explained how things were going to be until Bella got better. "Here are your scrubs Edward, there are also hospital socks, shoe covers and a mask. If you choose not to wear the socks than you need to wear the shoe covers. Esme will be taking over the preparation of Bella's meals, that is the only way we can know for certain that a mask and gloves are being used while her food is prepared she will bring the meals every morning and knock on the door and you will come and get them. We must limit exposure to viruses, bacteria and illnesses, as much as possible, her immune system is very weak and she will need all of her strength to fight off this flu, if she were to catch anything on top of that. . . ." I took a deep breath, "Thank you Emily, I appreciate everything you do for Bella!" Emily smiled, "Bella has become my friend Edward and also I wanted to thank you for the Christmas present it was very very generous, too generous but I will not be refusing it!" she laughed.

I stared at my shoes, "What is it Edward?" Emily asked, I took a breath and continued to look down at my shoes, "I love her Emily and I can't help but feel humble and overwhelmed in the presence of the people who take care of her and make her well. Really Emily I feel like such a fucking wuss but, thank you so much for everything you do for Bella, I will never be able to repay this debt!" I finally looked up at Emily, her eyes held some emotion that I couldn't place, "I am so happy that you and Bella have found each other Edward. I will not lie to you I was not happy about it at first because as you know my husband and I live on the reservation and are very close with the Black's but I am happy to chastise myself about the prejudices I had about you. You're a very good man Edward Cullen and I believe you and Bella Swan to be perfectly matched!" Emily hugged me to her and then left to see her next patient.

Like the day before, Bella woke only for meals and to take her medications, Emily gave her a sponge bath in bed without her ever waking and my father had a cot brought into her room although I did not use it choosing to sleep the way I had the night before. First thing the next morning my father came into Bella's room and woke me, Edward we need to talk about Bella. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and Carlisle handed me a cup of coffee, I took a sip and then looked at Carlisle expectantly. "Edward we are going to start Bella on a drug protocol that will boost her red blood cell count, right now her immune system is not strong enough to fight the virus so her red blood cells are dying, we need to turn that around as quickly as possible. Emily will be in shortly to start an I.V. with the new medication." My mind was boggling, Bella's red blood cell count was decreasing, I didn't know a ton about medicine but I had heard enough to know that red blood cells were essential to fighting illness. I searched my father's face which was currently in Dr. Mode, "Is she going to be ok?" My father took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, _shit this is bad!_ "Edward, I can't say for certain right now, she is very ill and it's going to be a fight to get her better. My father patted my shoulder and left, I took out my phone and sent Jacob a text.

Bella is starting meds to boost red blood cells today. –E

**This is bad right, she should be able to do this on her own! –J**

Yes, her body should be producing red blood cells on her own –E

**Is she going to be ok? –J**

We don't know yet but I _WILL_ keep you informed! –J

**Thank you Edward, thank you for being there for her! –J**

I put the phone down and sighed, I couldn't let my mind accept all of the possible outcomes, the only acceptable outcome was Bella's complete recovery! My phone kept vibrating, I was making my family crazy by ignoring their text messages, I could not keep repeating the same bad news over and over, my father could update them when he got home. The day went the same as before with Bella waking only for meals and Emily bathing her in her bed. As Emily left that evening I started to panic, she had a look in her eyes that I did not recognize, a sadness, she looked hopeless. I felt the emotions starting to well up but it wasn't the right time for that, I picked up my phone and sent Jacob a text.

Get in the car –E

I received a response in less then a minute.

**I will be there tonight –J**

Late that evening my father came into Bella's room and sat on the side of Bella's bed facing me, he looked tired, older my heart went into double time, he wasn't here as Bella's Dr, he was here as my father. "Edward. . ." his voice caught, _he can't cry, he cannot fucking cry or this is over! _Carlisle cleared his throat and continued, "There has been no increase in Bella's red blood cell count, in fact the count slightly decreased. Tonight will be very difficult, I don't know how to say this so I will speak plainly." He took a deep breath and took my hand in both of his, "Edward, I can't promise you that Bella will make it to the morning," he paused and took several deep breaths squeezing my hand tight, uncomfortably tight and continued, "there is a tremendous amount of stress being put on her heart right now in addition to the exacerbation of her leukemia and her fragile immune system. If she does make it to the morning the outlook will be slightly better but no where near optimistic, do you have any questions Edward?" I was hearing a buzzing in my head, I couldn't hear my thoughts, "It's the flu, what the fuck I don't understand it's just the flu. . . ." Carlisle hugged me awkwardly, "Would you like me to stay with you tonight Edward?" "I shook my head, "No, go home and let the others know what's going on please and ask them to stop texting me unless it is of vital importance." Carlisle nodded and headed for the door, "Jacob just arrived, I examined him and he is free of any illnesses so he is getting changed and will be in shortly, the staff will page me immediately with any changes and I will be here immediately." I nodded and Carlisle left. I turned to look at Bella, she did not look peaceful, it did not seem like she was resting, her breathing was labored and her face looked pained. My heart plummeted. _What the fuck Edward, don't give up you need to be strong for her, fight with her! _I took her hand and kissed it saying silent I love you's.

The door opened and Jacob came in, his eyes were wild with fright and anger, I understood exactly what he was feeling. I cautioned him with my eyes and he took several breaths to calm himself. I put Bella's hand down and moved silently from the chair so that Jacob could sit with her. I moved to the other side of the bed and stood watching as Jacob whispered and murmured soft encouragements to Bella, he was falling apart right in front of me and I finally understood the depth of his commitment to her, I felt guilt about all of the bad things I ever thought about him. "Jacob," I whispered, "You must be strong for her, you have to save your emotions for another time, she needs our strength." Jacob took several breaths and nodded. I turned and walked to the window thinking of all the shitty things I had ever done and never made amends for, it made me wonder if this could be happening because I didn't deserve to be happy, didn't deserve someone as kind, as generous, as amazing as Bella. She needs help, she needs something, what? I have no idea I'm not a Dr. I grabbed the sides of my head and pulled at my hair and than a calm washed over me, In that moment it was so clear to me, I knew exactly what I needed to do!" I turned and looked at Jacob, "I have to go for a little while, will you stay with her until I get back?" Jacob nodded, I went to Bella and kissed her through my mask, "I will be back soon Bella, I love you!" and than I ran through the hospital out to my car.

I sped through the darkness to the man that I had always held at arms length, to the man that loved me with everything he was but never pushed me to return the sentiment for fear that he would push me away. I deserved nothing for him as he had always done right by me and all I ever did was take and take from him. I stopped in front of the house and ran in, the light in the dining room was on and I ran in, everyone, my family, Jasper and Rosalie sat around the table, no doubt Carlisle had been updating them about Bella condition.

"Dad!" my dad looked panicked, "Edward, what is it, has something happened?" I wondered what I looked like to illicit that response from him, I went and stood in from of him, "Dad, you have to save her!" My dad turned in his chair to face me, "Edward I am doing everything that I can, we are all doing everything that we can to help her!" He didn't understand me, I had to be clear, I kneeled in front of him leaning my forehead against his knee and closed my eyes and felt all of my arrogance and ego drain from me, I pleaded, "Dad, I am sorry about everything, I have been awful and I deserve nothing but I need her dad, I need her so much! Please save her dad, please do this for me, please save her!" And than I finally cried, I sobbed into my father's lap, letting the fear and the agony have me, he stroked my hair and allowed me to cry for several long minutes. I felt his hands lift my shoulders and his arms wrap around me as I finally admitted weakness and vulnerability in needing his comfort. My heart ached for her, I could see our future together, everything we could be, everything we could have, everything that was being threatened! I kept whispering into my dad's shoulder "Please save her Dad," over and over.

After several long minutes he stood up and offered me his hand helping me up. He put his hands on his shoulders and as I looked at him he no longer looked tired or afraid, he was determined! "Edward, I am going back to the hospital now and I am going to stay with Isabella Swan until she is better, do you need a ride?" I took a breath feeling slightly relieved. I shook my head, "I have another stop to make before I go back," I said wiping the evidence of my breakdown from my face. My dad turned to my mom, "Esme will you send everything I need to the hospital please?" My mom nodded, "Of course dear," she answered. Carlisle took a look around the room at his family and nodded a silent I love you before grabbing his coat and leaving. I stood silently for a moment and than turned towards the door as well when Alice started to get up from the table, "Sit down Alice!" mom ordered and Alice obeyed with a look of confusion. Mom turned her gaze to me and said, "Your brother needs to be strong right now, it is not the time for hugs and weakness," I looked at my mom and saw her in a different light, as a woman who knew how to weather a storm and felt an immense respect for her. That was when I realized that I was changing, in this moment, I could feel it as it was happening, I was becoming a man, I was becoming what Bella needed. I looked around the room and said something I had always felt but never said out loud, "Thank you everyone, I love you all very much" and than I turned on my heel and left to my next destination.

I refused to think about what I would say, this was going to be difficult enough without me over thinking it. As I drove deeper in La Push my nervousness faded, my feelings were resolved and genuine no matter the outcome this chapter of my life would be complete and I would finally be able to move on. I took a deep breath as I parked in front of the Black's house. The living room light was on but no other lights were on. I walked up to the door and knocked softly, Billy Black answered the door,_ shit, didn't see that happening._ I shuffled nervous again, "Mr. Black I was hoping to speak with Rachel sir." Billy considered it for a moment and than moved aside a silent invitation to enter. I walked into their small living room and waited, Billy looked at me hard for a second, "Charlie Swan was my best friend Edward," I nodded, "Charlie Swan is still my best friend Edward." I nodded knowing now from the loss of my parents that love survives even death. "I appreciate everything that you and your family are doing for Bella, I have kept my distance from her because if hurts her to see me but she _is_ my daughter and I love her deeply," and than he turned and walked down the hall. A moment later Rachel entered the living room her eyes wide and already tearing. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

I looked down at the floor for a moment collecting my thoughts, "You have been trying to contact me for sometime now Rachel, I came to give you your opportunity to have your say." Rachel took two steps towards me and then stopped, "Edward, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am! I was very confused and scared when I said those awful things about you and that is no excuse, there is no excuse for what I did! I handled things so wrong and put so much stress on myself that I lost our baby, it's all my fault everything is my fault and our baby died because of me!" She began crying and her breathing came quickly and I realized that there had been no one else she could speak to about this, I was the only one who truly understood. I reached out and hugged her to me and she continued to cry, when her sobs quieted I pulled away leaving my hands on her shoulders. "Rachel it is not all your fault, it is definitely my fault too, we created the situation together and you reacted very badly. As far as the baby goes, you need to forgive yourself, I have." Rachel looked up at me through her tears hopefully, "You f-f-forgive m-me?" I dropped my hands from her arms and smiled sadly at her, "I do forgive you Rachel for everything, and I have also forgiven myself, I hope that you will do the same as well as whatever else it takes for you to move on and find happiness."

Rachel fell to her knees and began sobbing her shoulders shaking, Billy ran in and put his arms around his shoulders giving me a dirty look, "What did you say to her?" I looked at Billy calmly and said, "I said nothing wrong Billy it's what I did," "What did you do than!" Billy spat eyes narrowing at me. I felt no malice or anger at his reaction, only sadness for Rachel and her family as they were obviously still divided by what had happened, "I showed her kindness Billy and it is obvious that she is not used to it, I hope that will change," I said quietly moving towards the door. "Edward!" I turned and Rachel looked up at me from where she knelt on the floor, "Thank you Edward, thank you so much!" I smiled at her and left getting in my car and speeding towards the hospital.


	9. Dad

Chapter 8

Dad

**Carlisle**

I drove to the hospital in somewhat of a trance, Edward almost destroyed me back at the house, I had never seen him cry not even when his parents died, and there he was calling me _DAD_ for the first time ever, he had always called me Carlisle or father before but now he is calling me Dad and asking me to save Isabella Swan for him. I have to do it, I have to find a way to get her through this, the only way Edward would make it through this is if he and Isabella made it through this together. I have to do this for my son.

The night nurses were shocked to see me, they never had to deal with me because I worked day hours and a few of them had less then stellar work ethic, which had landed them on night duty to begin with. "Tanya!" I snapped, "Yes Dr. Cullen" she said falling in step beside me as I walked, "I want Isabella Swan's most recent test results immediately, call the cafeteria and let them know that there is to be fresh coffee at all times up here at the nurses station as well as in the visitors area, I have a feeling it's going to be full." "Yes Dr. Cullen," she said writing furiously on a sticky note as we walked. "I will be in Isabella's room for the most part, when I am in that room you will be at the nurses station so that I know where to find you, if I am not in Isabella's room you are to be by my side at all times unless otherwise instructed do you understand?" "Yes Dr. Cullen" she nodded eyes wide with anxiety. Just then we reached Isabella's room, "Tanya," I said calmly, "Yes Dr. Cullen," I had never liked Tanya, she was lazy and had shown very little capacity for empathy when it came to patient care however she was extremely capable with medical procedures and made a point to be keep current on medical advances something most nurses were not inclined to do. "Tanya tonight would not be a good night to be a disappointment, if your plans are to stay at this hospital and advance, tonight would be the night to prove that." Her eyes widened at first in fear but I saw the determination set it, "I know she is in trouble Dr. Cullen and that tonight is crucial, I will not let you down!" I nodded to her pulled Isabella's chart from the plastic hanger on the door and walked into her room.

Jacob was sitting at her bedside drawing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, he was very scared, _he's not alone!_ I walked to her bedside reviewing the new entries on her chart since I left, "Has she woken up since you have been here Jacob?" "No," he answered his voice barely audible. I put the chart down on her side table and began taking her vitals, which had not changed since I left. When I looked down her throat I found her congestion had gotten worse, I listened to her lungs, there was fluid collecting rapidly. I updated her chart and hit the call button a voice rang out "Nurses Station", "Have Tanya come to Isabella Swan's room immediately please," "Yes Dr. Cullen" the voice answered and a moment later Tanya was in the room awaiting instructions, I reviewed my notes with her and gave her instructions regarding the new antibiotics I would be introducing to Isabella intravenously and asked her to get on it immediately, Tanya took the chart and left.

I turned to Jacob, "You should get some sleep Jacob, we have a long fight ahead of us." Jacob looked at me and I could see he was not the least bit tired. "Can I ask you a question Dr. Cullen?" I smiled at him, he was a huge man and he and Emmett had beaten each other black and blue, which gave me an idea about his strength, but right now he looked like a child who was lost. "Please Jacob, call me Carlisle and ask me anything." It seemed like Jacob was taking care to ask his question carefully, "Why Bella? You met her first and I know you are the reason she and Edward met and I just wondered why?" I was surprised that of all people Jacob Black was the first to ask but he was the closest thing she had to family so I felt compelled to answer. You have met my wife Esme?" "Yes, I met her on Christmas Eve Day, she is very sweet I like her very much." I smiled at him, "I will never forget the day that Isabella Swan arrived from Virginia Mason and her care was entrusted to me, I had them fax her paperwork ahead of time so I could review her charts and be prepared. The day before she arrived I spoke with her Dr. and he told me about some of the challenges I would face having Isabella as my patient. He told me about her parents, he told me that you were her only visitor but that you lived far away, he told me to keep my distance from Isabella Swan because I could find myself developing a closeness with her and as her prognosis was not good that would not be a good idea. I thought it very unprofessional of him as a Dr. to even feel the need to say as much! As Dr.'s we learn to care for our patients without crossing that line because unfortunately we do lose patients sometimes and we can't let that keep us from providing quality care to our other patients."

Tanya entered the room and hung a new bag up connecting it the I.V. and adjusted the flow, she updated the chart and had me sign and than nodded and left. I turned back to Jacob, "The day Isabella arrived I came into this room and introduced myself, I ended up staying for hours talking to her and being completely engrossed in everything she had to say and wanting her to say more! As I left her room that day I realized that she is an Esme and that was why I was and am still so drawn to her! Her Dr. was right, I already loved her and I wanted her in our lives forever! I went home that night and I didn't say anything to Esme, how would I tell my wife about this girl and explain that I loved her and she reminded me of my wife yet I loved her in a completely fatherly way? About a month later Isabella had a set back, it affected me deeply and one day Esme surprised me here with lunch, I think she was trying to cheer me up, I took that opportunity bring her here and introduce her to Isabella. I could see that she was having a reaction to Bella similar to mine, I went on seeing my other patients and before long Esme had spent half the day with Isabella! She stopped by my office on her way home and accused me of holding out on her and keeping Isabella all to myself, I admitted it but told her that I didn't know how to explain! Esme started making more frequent visits to see Isabella and although I never have asked her, I am pretty certain that my beautiful wife knew what she was doing when she sent Edward down here on the day they met."

Jacob chuckled and said, "It's nice to know she had that effect on others cause every time I am around her I feel like she is weaving some kind of magic on me!" I shook my head, "No Jacob it is not just you, she has cast a spell on my entire family!" We were silent for a long moment when the door opened, Edward had returned. "Did you change your scrubs and wash up son?" Edward nodded looking at Isabella, "Has there been any change," he asked. I updated both Edward and Jacob on her condition and hit the call button, "Yes Dr. Cullen?" "Please send Tanya and let her know she will be drawing blood." "Yes Dr. Cullen" the voice answered. We all waited in silence for Tanya who arrived about two minutes later and drew a blood sample, "Tell them I want the results within the hour please Tanya," "Yes Dr. Cullen" she answered leaving. Once Tanya was gone Edward turned to me, "Where is everyone?" "Who?" I answered, "Emmett and Jaspers cars are in the parking lot, I saw them when I drove in. I took my phone out and sent a text to Emmett, it was just a few moments before I received a response. "They are in the visitors area, I am going to go give them an update and try to convince them to go home." Edward nodded and turned back to Bella, before I went to the visitor's area I brought another chair in from the hall for Edward and made my way to see my family.

**Edward**

Jacob and I sat silently for quite sometime watching Bella and listening to her breath. I finally broke the silence, "I went to see your sister tonight Jacob." I searched his face for a reaction but he didn't seem to be surprised, I wondered if maybe Rachel or Billy had called or texted him. "I wanted. . ." Jacob interrupted me, "I know why you did it Edward, you did it to deserve her, to be worthy of her. I would have done the same thing!" We stared at each other for a while I wasn't sure what was happening or if I was comfortable with it, "Look Edward, things got really fucked up fast, I don't know a lot about you but I know enough now that I can say I approve of you for Bella, and. . . . . I think Charlie would have too." I lowered my eyes and studied the bedspread, "Thank you Jacob," I murmured, a huge smile spread across Jacob's face, "Hey don't get me wrong dude, he still would have put you through the ringer and made your life hell. Your ass would have been leaving a half hour early every time you went anywhere because you would be getting pulled over every time you got behind the wheel! I am sure he also would have given you an up close and personal tour of his gun collection! Still in the end he would see what I see, he would approve."

I smiled although I was jealous that Jacob had known Bella's father so well, "What is it that you see Jacob?" I asked. Jacob's face became very serious, "If you could take her suffering, her illness upon yourself so she could be well would you?" "Yes" I answered, I didn't even need to think about it because I already had a thousand times. Jacob went on, "Even if you knew you wouldn't live through it?" "Especially if I wouldn't make it through it, I am stronger than she is, If can't fight it off she definitely can't!" "What if you knew that she wouldn't stay with you, would you still do it?" Jacob asked. "Yes" I whispered feeling pathetic, "As long as Bella Swan is somewhere on this earth I can live my life although it would be empty. If Bella ceased to exist. . ." I shut my eyes tight and pinched the bridge of my nose stuffing my emotions down. When I opened my eyes Jacob's face was soft with understanding, he knew how I felt, he knew because he had all the same thoughts on this subject with the exact same answeres. "That's what I see Edward."

We went back to our silence for some time when my dad came back with Tanya, he studying her studied her chart for a few minutes, "It looks like the antibiotics and the medications we are administering to boost her red blood cells are starting to work." Jacob and I both let out a whoosh of air simultaneously. "Don't get ahead of yourselves," my dad cautioned, "We still have a long night ahead of us and we still wont be out of the woods when we get there!" We both nodded but I still felt a hope and I was betting everything on that tiny bit of hope. My dad left the room again and I told Jacob I would stay up with Bella if he wanted to get some sleep, he thanked me and moved to the cot to lie down. I moved to the chair that he vacated so I would be out of the way when the nurses and my dad needed access to Bella. I held her hand and stroked her cheek concentrating on the sounds of her breathing, it sounded a little less labored and I allowed myself to feel a little relieved about that. As I continued to concentrate on her breathing it began to make me feel drowsy and before long, I feel asleep.

I was having the most amazing dream, Bella and I were lying in by bed at home. She was curled into my chest her fingers combing lazily through my hair, "Edward, it's time to get up," "No I smile no opening my eyes, I want to stay in this dream forever!" "I know Edward, so do I but its time to get up!" I could feel myself waking up, I could hear Jacob snoring and, _Bella playing with my hair?_ I opened my eyes; she was awake, smiling softly at me, "Hey," she said, "Bella" I said, "Bella, Bella, Bella!" She looked exhausted, there were large dark circles around her eyes and her lips were grey and chapped, she looked beautiful! "How long have you been awake?" She laughed softly, it sounded a little hoarse, "Long enough to wonder how we slept through that!" she said gesturing at Jacob, I laughed with her. "I need to call my dad and let him know your awake," I said, "No need," Bella said pointing, my dad had pushed the other chair up against window and fallen asleep. I smiled and walked over shaking his arm, "Dad, wake up!" He looked confused at first but everything seemed to come back to him quickly, he looked past me and smiled, "How are we doing today Miss Swan?" he asked, Bella smiled back but it didn't quite reach her lips, "You tell me Dr. Cullen."

My dad got up and running his hands through his hair, "Well, lets see shall we!" He did a full examination and hit the call button asking Tanya to come in to draw blood. "Dr. Cullen", we all turned and looked at her causing her to blush a little, "Yes Tanya?" "My shift ends in an hour would you like me to stay with you?" she asked. "What time is Emily in today?" my father asked, "Emily is in at 8A.M., would you like me to stay until she is in and brief her with your new instructions as you relayed them to me last night?" My dad smiled at her, "Yes Tanya that would be fine and thank you very much for all of your help, we will be running things this way until further notice ok?" "Yes Dr. Cullen, oh and Bella its nice to see you awake!" Bella smiled at her, "Thank you Tanya!" Bella answered and Tanya left Carlisle right behind her saying he was going to update the family.

"I should probably wake Jacob up, he would be really upset if he missed you!" Bella's eyebrows shot up with surprise, "and since when do you care about what upsets Jacob Black?" she asked. "I shrugged, "Cut me some slack ok, we have something in common!" She smiled, "Don't wake him, I really don't feel well and if you don't mind I just want to go back to sleep." I ran my thumb over her cheek, "Of course Bella, go back to sleep." Just as she was closing her eyesf Emmett came in, he looked ridiculous in the ill fitting scrubs he wore and any other time I would have laughed hysterically but I was not amused right now. "It's not a good time Em, she is going back to sleep." Bella swatted at my arm and shushed me, "Come in Emmie Bear!" Emmett came over and sat gingerly in the other chair, he looked like a frightened bird, it would have been comical under any other circumstances. "Emmie, are you ok?" Bella asked. Emmett picked up Bella's hand, her skin color was off color and her hand looked tiny in Emmett's huge paw. "I needed to see you Belly, I needed to see for myself that you are ok, are you ok?" Bella sighed, I could see that she wanted to lie to him and was feeling conflicted, she patted his hand, "I don't know Emmie, I could really use some of your strength right now, would you mind if I borrowed just a little?" she smiled at him teasingly. Emmett looked down at the bedspread, "You can have anything Bella, absolutely anything if you just promise you'll be ok!" I looked away to give Emmett what privacy I could because I sure as hell wasn't leaving. I could hear him sniffle, "Edward," he whispered I turned to look at him, "She just fell asleep, is that normal?" I sighed, "She is exhausted Em, it is taking everything that she has to fight this!" If possible my bear of a brother seemed even more sad, "I'm sorry, I had to see her! I don't know what to do, when something threatens my family I kick it's ass and I cant do that this time! I don't know what to do, how to help, I have never felt like this before!" The tears were burning bright in his eyes threatening to escape. I sighed, "Just keep loving her Em, love her and do what you always do, make her laugh and keep her spirits up ok?" Emmett nodded, "Esme left a few minutes ago to start breakfast, do you want me to take Jake?" I nodded, "Yeah, that's a really good idea, I am assuming he has not eaten since I called him yesterday so he is going to be really hungry, I'm not sure mom even has enough food in the house to feed you and Jacob!" I smiled wishing Bella and I could be there to see Jacob and Emmett eating through the entire refrigerator. I turned and shook Jacob's arm, "Jake, wake up" nothing! "Jake, wake up fucker! I shook harder. I looked at Emmett, "Dude, can you believe this shit?" Emmett laughed, "This is a problem I know how to handle!" He said smiling walking over to Jacob's cot, he leaned over and whispered at Jacob, "Dude, you fumbled that play against Northwestern, the ref called it wrong, you didn't deserve that win!" Jacob flew up into a sitting position turning simultaneously to face Emmett, "What the fuck are you talking about, that play was good asshole!" Emmett and I laughed at his expression, he was sooooo mad and his hair was all knotted up standing in all different directions "Come on dude, Emmett said, Esme is cooking us breakfast!" Jacob looked at Bella, "Go ahead Jacob, she will probably be out most of the day and I will be here with her." He got up and he and Emmett headed towards the door, "I didn't fumble dude, I have the tape of that game at home from like 8 angles, I will bring it by sometime I didn't fucking fumble, I could hear Emmett's booming laugh as the 2 giant boys walked down the hall. I turned on Bella's IPod to the sound of music soundtrack and smiled at the ridiculous music and took her hand putting my head on her mattress and drifted back to sleep.


	10. Crappy Ass Singing

Chapter 9

Your Crappy Ass Singing is Music to My Ears!

**Edward **

Jacob arrived back at the hospital in the early afternoon after having breakfast with my family and than stopping to see his family to let them know what was happening. Bella had not woken up again and I decided it would be a good time to see my family, I knew they were in the visitors area. I walked slowly to the visitors room enjoying the feeling of my muscles stretching out, I had to ask Carlisle if it might be possible to use the treadmill in the Dr.'s gym to keep myself from going stir crazy and my muscles from freezing up. When I got to the visitor's area my family was all sitting around a table playing cards. Everyone froze as I pulled Alice out of her chair setting her in Jasper's lap stealing her seat and her cards, "I'm in," I said, and after a brief moment of surprise everyone continued the game as usual.

After an hour of laughing with my family over a ridiculous card game that Emmett made up and kept changing the rules to I pulled my mom aside. "School starts up tomorrow mom," I could tell by her expression that she already been thinking about it. "I will go to the school tomorrow and speak to your principal, we will discuss the best way to deal with this situation and if they will allow it we will have your brother and sister bring your lessons and you will complete and return them going to school for tests, if your principal thinks it necessary you can either test out and get your GED or we will enroll you in an independent studies course.

I couldn't believe it, I expected a fight, nothing was more important to my parents then our education! I must have looked as confused as I felt because my mom laughed at me hugging me tight to her, "Edward you are 6 months from graduating high school but you are light years ahead of your peers, I am certain that several of your teachers especially your Spanish teacher will be pleased with your absence! You need to know that your father will find any GED or independent studies curriculum lacking and will be supplementing with his own assignments!" I groaned knowing she was completely right and that anything Carlisle came up with would be so much worse than what I would face at any school or independent studies program but I would take it if it meant I could stay with Bella!

My mom was walking with me back towards the nurse's station, I would need to change scrubs again before going back in. I knew Bella's test results would be back soon and I wanted to be there, "Mom, thank you for everything, I have learned so much from you in the last couple of weeks, you have taught me so much about what it means to be strong! It's not what I thought it was." My mom smiled at me, "It never is Dear, men have a misconception that brawn equals strength when it is quite the opposite! It is easy to act out physically to resolve a problem but to be there for the person you love, supporting them through the hardest parts of their lives, to push your own pain aside in order to nurse a loved one through their own, that is true strength Edward and you are being so strong for your brother and sister as well as Bella! I am so proud of you Edward! I smiled feeling a strange confidence and pride spreading throughout me with my mom's praise. I kissed her on the cheek, "I have to go!" I smiled regretfully at my mom, she squeezed my shoulder, "Of course Dear she said kissing me on the cheek."

Before taking my place in my chair I kissed Bella's forehead through my mask and stroked her scarved head, I sighed feeling better being by her side even though she was asleep. Jacob snorted smirking at me, my eyebrow cocked, "What?" I asked. Jacob laughed, "You're a fucking pussy dude!" I felt my face redden, "Shut up ass!" I muttered making him laugh harder and then his phone buzzed, he read the text and slammed the phone on Bella's side table. "Some girl finally come to her senses and dump your bootie calling ass?" I snickered. Jacob rolled his eyes, "They never come to their senses, I do!" he smirked. "That was coach, he explained, he wants to know when I'll be back. School is still on break but the team is back for practice and I have already missed 2, if I miss another I can't dress for the next game." I could see the conflict in his eyes and I knew it was about more than a game, Jacob wouldn't care about a stupid game. "What happens if you miss the game Jacob?" I asked curiously. "Well, it all depends on coach, he could bench me for the next few games which could compromise my scholarship or he could send me to meet with the athletic disciplinary committee who could revoke my scholarship." Jacob sighed obviously irritated to even have to consider these issues when he obviously felt he was where he needed to be.

I thought carefully about his predicament, "You know Jacob, Bella would fillet your ass if she thought you were even considering putting your scholarship in jeopardy. You have worked very hard and your almost done, this would really piss her off!" Jacob sighed, "I know, and I know that I have to go I just don't want to!" We sat silently for several minutes, Jacob sighed a look of defeat and remorse on his face, "You'll keep me up to date and let me know if I need to come back and send me updates every time Carlisle lets you know whats happening?" I rolled my eyes, _how many fucking times do I need to prove myself to this guy?_ "Yes ass, I will fucking update you on all of Carlisle's patients if it makes you happy and if you need to be here I will let you know, fuck!" I scowled at him just in case he didn't know he was irritating me. Jacob laughed, "What!" I demanded, Jacob held his hands up in mock surrender, "Nothing dude, hey you think Bella might have some Midol in here you can borrow?" and than he started laughing, hard! I tried to keep the scowl on my face but my lips were twitching and soon I was laughing with him. "I guess I will leave tonight after dinner," Jacob said. I smirked at him and laughed softly, "What dude, your mom is a really good cook!" I laughed, "Jacob I just hope my parents don't go broke trying to feed you and Emmett!" Jacob became serious for a moment, "That wont happen will it? I mean I'm gonna be back in February and I need to know where to find your mom." I smiled shaking my head in disbelief, "I think they will be ok Jake," I said knowing my mom and dad had just picked up another kid for life.

Later that night when Bella fell asleep after dinner Carlisle came in and asked that Jacob and I follow him. I looked at Bella apprehensively, but decided to do as I was asked knowing Bella wouldn't wake while I was gone. Carlisle led us to the elevator and down to the first floor, I was starting to get a little irritated as we followed him but we shortly arrived at the hospital chapel, Carlisle opened the door and as we entered my jaw dropped and I immediately had to swallow down the emotions that were boiling within me. I felt Jacob's arm around my shoulders and as I looked at him I knew he was doing the same. The chapel was full with my family, what had to be most of the residents of La Push including the Black's and all of the hospital staff that had been helping with Bella's care.

We stood there frozen for a moment and than starting walking forward as people came forward one by one to hug and comfort us telling us how much they loved Bella and wanted her to get better. By the time I got to the Black's at the front of the Chapel I was barely holding back the tears threatening to spill. Rachel hugged me and told me she had always loved Bella and she was happy we found each other. _Billy actually shook my hand!_ He told me that before Jacob left that night they would be performing a healing ceremony for Bella at the reservation. I muttered a heartfelt thank you to Billy and turned finally to my family, they were all red eyed but had a hopeful look about them. When I saw Emmett, tears streaming that was the final straw I sat in the front pew and let the misery wash over me. Being positive and optimistic for Bella was exhausting when I was really and truly terrified of all of the possibilities. My family surrounded me and the Chaplin began a prayer for Bella. I cried until it was over and than I took a deep breath and headed back to the only life I wanted anymore, my life with Bella.

For the next 4 days Bella continued to wake only when it was time to eat, she would try and stay up for a few minutes so we could talk but she would usually end up falling asleep mid-conversation. I questioned my dad about this but he said not to worry, her test results had him very optimistic and he felt that very soon he would be able to say with complete confidence that she would recover from her flu in full. The principal at my school was allowing me to complete my assignments from the hospital but had demanded that I return to school within two weeks so my mom was looking into online-based independent study programs that I could enroll in. Things were getting better but I couldn't shake the doom and gloom feeling, nothing would be ok until Bella was awake and smiling, laughing at Emmett's jokes and trying to get Alice to sit still. I took a deep breath and took out my phone to text Jacob and let him know there were no changes from my earlier text, oddly I found myself missing Jacob. He was loud and obnoxious but he had kept me company as I sat waiting for Bella to get better. I was just starting to doze off for the night when I was jolted awake by a knock on the door; my mom was looking through the window gesturing for me to come out to the hall. I was a little irritated knowing I would have to change my scrubs but I went to see what she wanted.

When I got to the hall I looked at her expectantly, "Edward, I want you to come home for the night. You look absolutely haggard and I will not accept no for an answer. I have your dinner waiting for you at home, you will go home, eat, take a shower and get a good nights sleep and come back first thing in the morning." I stood there for a moment just staring at her when I realized that the fact that I was to tired to argue meant that she was right. I put my arm around her shoulders and we walked towards the elevators together, as we passed the nurses station all of the nurses stopped to stare at my leaving. They were used to my presence and probably thought I would never leave. On the elevator ride down my mom received a text, "Your brother will be staying with Bella tonight, he is on his way now and as soon as he gets here your father will examine him and than get him changed although I don't know how Bella will ever get any rest if Emmett falls asleep in her room!" I laughed, "Well, she slept through Jacob's snoring so I guess she can sleep through anything!"

When I got home I went straight to get a shower, I stayed under the streaming water until it ran cold happy to be getting a proper shower, the shower in Bella's hospital bathroom sucked ass! When I came out of my bathroom Alice sat bouncing on my bed, I smiled happy to see something that used to irritate the fuck out of me not to long ago. "God Edward, put some clothes on!" Alice cried! I chuckled shaking my head, "Turn around Alice!" I commanded, normally I would order her out immediately but I needed some awake human non-hospital employee contact. As soon as she turned I dropped my towel and changed into my pajamas, and than turned and picked Alice up throwing her over my shoulder as I ran down the stairs, she beat the small of my back screaming "Moooooooommmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!" I laughed plopping her on the stool next to mine at the breakfast bar and dug into whatever it is that mom put in front of me, it tasted so good but I barely noticed it or looked at it I was completely engrossed in Alice's stories about school and Jasper and how some senior girls had started flirting with him recently and didn't see her as a threat because she was only a sophomore. She told me about the kids at the rec center and the projects they were working on and that Jasper was accepted at Udub, when she gave me the news I turned to look at mom who was smiling at me and produced a large letter size envelope from behind the kitchen counter. I broke into a smile and tore the envelope open reading only the first sentence of the letter on top and jumped up picking Alice up by the waist and running over to hug my mom, "I got in!!!!!" We laughed and hugged when suddenly I realized what that meant and stopped dead. My mom and Alice looked at me confused for a moment as understanding set in. My mom cupped my cheek with my hand, "Oh Edward, you have always been the one that I worried about the most! My sensitive, loyal, genius son! Send in your acceptance information, we will cross that bridge when we get to it sweetheart, the universe owes you Bella Swan and that is how I know everything is going to work out." I smiled at her and allowed myself to believe she was right. "Come on Ali, let's watch a movie ok!" Alice ran into the living room and picked a DVD out and started it as I got comfortable on the couch. Alice came and sat by be and I put my arm around her hugging her close, "I've missed you evil munchkin!" I whispered to her. Alice giggled "I've missed you to Emo!" We laughed quietly together and before the movie even began I was in a deep sleep.

I woke up in my bed, _how the hell, I know Alice didn't carry me up 3 flights of stairs!_ I heard a giggle and rolled over to find Alice sitting Indian style on my bed. I ran my hands through my hair and smiled, "How did I get up here?" Alice smirked at me, "Don't you remember I carried you!" she laughed. I rolled my eyes at her, "You woke up halfway through the movie to pee and I made you come up here! "Alice explained. "Come on, you gotta get going it's already 9AM! I nodded and Alice scampered out of my room leaving me to get ready.

I ate my breakfast listening to Alice's non stop chatter, every once in a while she would pause and my mom would interject something, it was music to my ears, I never thought I would miss my family so much. Once I was done my Mom dropped me off at the hospital, I stopped by the nurses station to pick up a new set of scrubs and went to the Dr's locker room to change and than started to Bella's room. I had never been particularly religious but lately I found myself praying, praying for Bella, praying for me, praying for an end to the deafening silence coming from her. I had been balancing on the precipice for so long, something needed to give, now I was just praying for an answer to my prayers. As I neared Bella's room I heard the strangest screeching. I stopped for a moment and listened, "Ohhhhhhh were half way there ohhhhhh oh living on a prayer!" I ran to the door and looked in to see Emmett playing the Rockband guitar and Bella with the mic singing both of them laughing and staring at the T.V. intently. I had to stop and the door for a moment, I felt like my heart was going to explode, I wiped the wetness from my cheeks and opened the door to my future just as she turned to look at me.

**Bella**

_What the hell is that noise!!!_ I awoke slowly wiping the sleep from my eyes and looking around for the source of the noise that woke me. Hanging half off of the cot on the side of my bed was Emmett snoring so loud I could not freakin believe it! _How does anyone in the Cullen house sleep ever? They have to be able to hear him from any room in the house!!!_ I looked around and picked up Edward's stress ball from my nightstand and chucked it at Emmett's head, it tagged him right in the middle of his forehead. He woke with a start looking around trying to get his bearings and that's when he saw me grinning at him.

"Belly!!!!" he exclaimed jumping over to my bedside in an instant pulling me tight to his chest, "Belly your awake!!!!" I laughed at his excitement, "Yeah Emmie, I'm awake, what are you doing here?" I managed to ask despite the lack of oxygen. Em sat in Edward's chair, "Mom made Edward go home to get a good nights sleep so I volunteered to stay with you cause there is no way Edward would let you stay by yourself!" I nodded a little disappointed, I saw Edward for a few minutes everyday but it felt like I hadn't seen him in forever, I missed my Angel.

Emmett was still beaming as he pulled out his phone and sent a text, "I need to let my dad know your awake, he is going to be so excited Belly!" Emmett cried. Emmett and I sat chatting for a few minutes, Emmett catching me up on everything I had missed putting his own "Emmett" spin on everything. A few minutes into the news report the door flew open and Carlisle came in, "Miss Swan, how are we doing this morning?" I laughed; Carlisle was nothing if not a creature of habit. "I think I am doing pretty good Dr. Cullen but I guess you will be the judge of that!" Carlisle began his examination taking my vitals and checking my breath sounds and my inspecting throat and than sitting at the side of my bed and taking my hand, "You are doing much better Isabella, I am going to have a nurse come in and draw blood for tests but I think everything should be fine. You really scared us Isabella, I am very happy to have you back and I know I'm not alone!" he said smiling. I lowered my eyes embarrassed that I had caused so much trouble. "Carlisle," I whispered, "Yes Isabella?" he answered as he wrote in my chart. I looked into his eyes, "I know how close I was, I could feel it, I felt you all getting further and further away and my parents closer and closer, I wasn't ready yet. Thank you for bringing me back!" Carlisle ran his hands through his hair and I realized where Edward got it from and smiled, Carlisle continued to write in my chart but looked very serious and distracted. Carlisle finally sat the chart down and looked at me and I realized that I had confirmed his suspicions of how close things actually got. Carlisle came over and hugged me close to him, "You welcome Isabella but you should know I didn't just do it for you, I did it for him too." I smiled and knew that Carlisle did everything he could for me as a Dr. but what saved me was what he did for Edward as a father."

Carlisle hit the call button and asked that a nurse come in and draw blood, Tanya came in and when she saw me sitting up in bed smiling at Emmett and Carlisle she smiled, "Bella welcome back, it's good to see you up and smiling!" I was shocked at the genuineness she showed, I was never Tanya's favorite, actually, I didn't think anyone was. She came to my side and I looked away as she drew the blood she needed. As she left she smiled saying "See you later Bella!" I must have looked like a moron as I watched her leave, "Everyone was very concerned about you Bella," Carlisle explained. "I guess so I muttered," still a little shocked. Carlisle left saying he would be back later with the test results and Emmett sat excitedly reminding me a little of Alice, "So what do you wanna do as while we wait for Eddie?" I rolled my eyes, Edward hated when Em called him that. "What do you want to do Em?" I asked. Emmett tapped his finger on his bottom lip pretending to contemplate and than smiled like he was having an epiphany, "Let's break in your Wii!" he suggested. "I don't know how to play any of those games Emmie," I laughed. Emmett started rearranging the furniture and setting up the game, "Don't worry Jelly Bean, we'll start with one that doesn't require a whole lot of skill," he said wagging his eyebrows at me.

I tried to warn Emmett what a horrible singer I was but he said that would just make things more fun, Em the self proclaimed "Ax Man" played the toy guitar and I was the lead singer as we laughed our way through 3 rounds of Rock Band, we were well into our 4th round and my favorite powering through Bon Jovi's Living On a Prayer when I became became giddy, I knew he was near. I looked towards the door and saw him beaming at me through the window in the door. I dropped the microphone, "Edward!!!" I cried out, he flung the door open rushing to take me in his arms. "Bella, Bella, Bella, your crappy ass singing is music to my ears!!!" he laughed spreading light kisses around my forehead and scarved head finally pulling away and looking deeply into my eyes as he ran his thumb over my cheek. "I've missed you Bella, so much," he said with so much feeling it hurt my heart. I was drowning in his eyes, his beautiful eyes which were dark green with emotion, I leaned forward and touched my lips lightly to his pulling away immediately taking his hands in mine, "Edward, I don't want another minute to pass us by without telling you, I love you Edward, thank you for everything, all the amazing ways you have changed my life, I love you!" Edward took me gently in his arms kissing me deeply and I thought my hospital bed would set on fire from the intensity of the kiss, my lips moved against his as if they were made especially for him and when he finally pulled away so we could catch our breath he rested he forehead against mine and whispered "I love you too Isabella Marie, more than I ever thought possible!" I scooched to the side so Edward could slip into bed with me and we spent the afternoon whispering softly to each other and exchanging soft kisses as we watched Emmett playing Rock Band.


	11. A Normal Teenager

Chapter 10

A Normal Teenager

**Bella**

I sat in a chair by the window in my room waiting for Edward to return thinking back on the last couple of weeks. I grew stronger and stronger everyday and had my Angel by my side almost constantly to keep me company. Jacob was texting me on a regular basis and in a crazy Twilight Zone twist, Jacob and Edward AND Jacob and Emmett were exchanging text messages regularly! Outside the hospital the there was a light layer of snow blanketing the trees and shrubs. I wanted to ball that snow up and stick it down Emmett's shirt and then run and hide behind Edward while I laughed at the expression on Emmett's face. I wanted to make snow angels with Alice and Rosalie and than argue with them over who's was prettiest. I wanted to help Esme make hot cocoa and than sit in front of the fire with Edward watching a movie and flicking the whip cream from my cocoa at him. I wanted to be a normal teenager so bad it hurt!

While I was daydreaming of all the things that couldn't be Edward returned from downstairs where he had been running on the treadmill in the Dr's gym. Must be nice to have your dad be such a bigshot at the hospital! It didn't seem like anyone gave any of the Cullen's to much trouble about all of the rules they broke! He jolted me out of my daydream with a soft kiss on the lip's, "What's wrong sweetie." he asked. I smiled at the petname, he had been trying on different ones trying to settle on one that worked, I was pretty sure sweetie wouldn't be the one! "I was just wondering what it would be like to be an ordinary teenage girl in Fork's, WA" I sighed. "Don't you ever wonder what we would be like outside of this hospital?" I asked wagging my eyebrows at him. "Bella, Bella, Bella, I have gotten a short glimpse of what you would be like outside of this hospital and I think I need the protection of the nurses constantly running in and out of this room Tiger!" he said laughing at me. I made my best attempt to pout at him, "What do you want from me Edward, my boyfriend is the hottest freakin guy on the entire planet and he is a freakin nun for gods sakes! I mean holy hell Edward your not even slightly tempted to take advantage of my wild teenage hormones which are compelling me to act indecently and with loose morals, not even is the least??? Edward chuckled and leaned over my chair causing me to let my head fall back and push myself hard into my chair, he smirked at me as he licked my earlobe sucking it into his mouth then letting his tongue trail down my neck until he reached my collarbone and than made his way back to gently kiss my lips. "I can't wait to take advantage of your indecency Bella," he said leaning his forehead against mine, "but we have nothing but time and I have yet to receive your Dr's note!" I scowled at him causing him to laugh, "I guarantee this would not be a problem with the majority of the male senior class at Fork's High School Edward!" Edward's expression became fierce in an instant, "Not funny Bella, I'm taking a shower!" he said tearing his shirt off and taking a step towards the bathroom. I threw my hands up against his chest to stop him, "Jealous of imaginary competition Edward?" I smirked running my hands down his chest and hooking my index fingers in the waistband of his shorts at either hip bone. "Maybe I am, I'm not going to pretend that I don't know I have a good thing, I know exactly what I have and I don't take that lightly, I will protect it!" Edward retorted. I sighed letting the weight of my wrists pull his shorts down an inch and than slid my fingers together to rest under his belly button. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, want me to kiss it and make it better?" I smiled innocently at him, "Bella!" he hissed at me, "Let's not start something we have no intention of finishing in a hospital bed. For fuck's sake Bella are you trying to kill me?" _Nope, just trying to crack your marble hard resolve just a little! _"I'm sorry, your standing in front of me half naked, what would you do if I were standing in front of you half naked?" He closed his eyes scrubbing his face his hands, "Bella," he said wrapping his fingers around my wrists bringing them up to his lips and kissing each of my palms and then setting them in my lap, "I am going to jump in the shower, I really hope you can be better behaved when I get out!" I smirked at him but remained silent watching E.J. lead him into the bathroom.

**Edward **

_Isabella Swan is trying to kill me! Is it possible to die of a hardon? I'm guessing I will be finding out soon! _I was gradually easing the water temperature to get colder and colder but it didn't take me long to realize a cold shower wasn't going to _take care of the problem_ this time so I decided to, "Take matters into my own hands," so to speak. A few minutes of thinking about Bella with her hands hooked in my shorts easing them down and offering to "Kiss and make it better", asking what I would do is she was standing in front of me half naked, I growled, the thought was more then enough to bring the greatly needed release. I leaned into the shower wall wondering who you sent the prayer to requesting that your girlfriend's cancer go into remission soon so that your dick doesn't explode!

I turned off the shower but stayed leaning against the wall in the shower for a few minutes. I had to be in control of myself before I walked back into that room with Bella again, _Bella, fuck!!!_ It was hard to believe she was sick, when the girl got something in her head nothing short of an explosive device would get it out and how the fuck did I become the voice of reason? Seriously how the fuck did that happen???

I finally managed to drag my ass out of the shower and get dressed, I set the toilet lid down and sat on it for a few minutes thinking of everything that had happened since I met Bella Swan. My life had become a whirlwind of hospital rooms, illness and a love so massive I felt like it could crush me at any moment. Everything thing that I had ever thought had known for certain became a maybe and things that once seemed impossible were my only certainty. I got up smiling; I was exhausted and knew that I would sleep hard and well with Bella curled into my side. I could hear her tapping on her side table impatient for my return, the distance of just a few feet to much for either of us to bear. I finally gave in to the gravity pulling me towards her.

I was reading Naked Lunch for the 50th time but that shit never got old for me, Bella was reading Persuasion, she loved that girly shit, books like that made me a little crazy but as far as romance novels went that one didn't suck to much, alright it's pretty good but you would never catch me with that shit anywhere but in my room with the door locked. I was watching Bella in my peripheral vision, she had a small smile on her face as she read. She had the earbuds in from her IPod in and I would bet money that she was listening to Norah Jones or something equally as cheesy. I set my book down on the nightstand and leaned into the pillows, I was halfway out already eyes closed and breathing deeply, it was pure instinct I reached out and pulled Bella into me breathing in her scent and shutting off the light. She kissed me softly and whispered goodnight, I wished her goodnight as well but I'm not sure if I got it all the way out before I was in a deep sleep.

**Bella**

I woke up in the middle of the night warm from my medications, I looked up at Edward, he looked so peaceful. He was deeply asleep snoring softly, his lips were slightly parted and that alone would have been enough but his shirt had ridden up leaving me to ogle his hard stomach.

I traced his ab muscles softly with the tip of my index finger he moaned softly in his sleep sending a new heat raging through my body. I continued tracing feather light patterns across his stomach and up his chest and was rewarded with another groan and a growing tent in his flannel pajama bottoms. _This is freakin insanity, nobody should be made to endure this!_ I leaned into Edward moving my lips softly against his, pressing my tongue against his bottom lip as he gradually woke up. I felt his arms circle my waist bringing me closer, "Edward" I whispered against his lips, something about the simplicity made him snap, he crushed his lips to mine moaning my name, it sounded like a love song falling from his lips, "Belllllluhhh", I sighed into his mouth moving my hands to the hem of his shirt and lifting thrilled when he leaned forward and allowed me to undress him.

Before the shirt hit the floor his lips were on my neck, than dragging his tongue along my collarbone and up to my ear. I brought knees up so I was straddling him pulled my camisole off chucking it in the same direction as his shirt and than settled into his lap feeling his hardness and shuddering in admiration of it's apparent size.

We sat like this for a moment, both of us bare from the waist up him chiseled and hard with smatterings of ink, his face was hard with lust, his eyes burning, I'm not sure what he saw in my face but whatever it was it made his eyes burn brighter as his gaze took me in, me soft and flushed from cheeks to waist his gaze was so hot on my skin I thought it would ignite.

I suddenly felt shy, his finger was making a slow trail on the back of my arm from my wrist to my neck and than he cupped my cheek with his palm, I leaned into his hand sighing from the intimacy of the moment.

**Edward **

In a moment the energy in the air changed from an almost animalistic sexual intensity into a tink unmistakable blanket of love. I couldn't fucking stand it, how was I supposed to handle this kind of fucking assault, I am an 18 year old man-child when a girl, no, when Bella Swan looks as me like that, touches me like that, her shredded panties should be shoved in the back pocket of my pants which should by lying crumpled on the floor while I. . . . ., _fuck fuck fuck!!!_

I pulled her into me kissing her softly and whispered, "Bella, we can't! You have to be patient." She sighed into my mouth as she slowly and sensually kissed me back, "I'm not pushing Edward, I know that we can't and I accept that, but there are things we can do." She pulled away from me our eyes meeting and as I searched her face, her expression, her eyes and I finally began to understand her. I am her boyfriend, she loves me, I love her, she wants what any other girl in her situation would want, which is to feel that love but she can't because of this anything but normal environment and she is afraid that I will reject her because of her fragility.

I circled one arm around her waist and used the other the support my weight as I brought her under me and hovered above her. I stared into her eyes, deep cinnamon pools, so many emotions unashamedly on display because her honestly ruled her, she was unable to hide from me. I leaned in close to her inhaling, I was in so fucking deep and I didn't have to wear skinny jeans and manliner to know that I was about to drown.

_Fuck it, take a deep breath and jump in the deep end!_

I pulled back letting my gaze move over her naked skin, her breath quickened and the most agonizingly beautiful blush spread down her breasts and stomach disappearing into her flannel pajama bottoms. I smirked; at least I wasn't the only one completely losing it here!

And losing it I am, I am losing my fucking mind! I have to fucking know what she tastes like before my dick revoltes and kickes my ass! This was not a good fucking time to be a lustful, horny pig boyfriend who wants…… fuck this Oprah shit, I'm a man, I'm thinking with my fucking dick!

**Bella**

I really want to be focus on the amazingly intimate and romantic aspects of this moment but I could actually feel my wetness soak through my panties, pajama pants and seep into the mattress! After what seemed like a lifetime of planning Edward finally brought his lips to my right breast and let his tongue circle around my nipple causing an electric current that went straight to my core, "Oh my god Edward!" my hands flew to his head grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck and forcing him tighter to me, he licked and kissed his way to my other nipple to repeat the process and I closed my eyes letting my eyes roll in ecstasy, the sounds coming from me were completely unfamiliar to my ears, whimpering, moaning, panting and begging, yes begging.

Edward crushed his lips into mine, "Bella, when you make those sounds you make it very difficult for me to concentrate!" he growled. "Don't Edward, please don't concentrate," I whimpered. He met my gaze and held it as he pressed himself against in me creating a friction so sublime my responding moan brought his lips to mine muffling my cries. "Shhhhh Bella," he whispered against my lips, "You must be quiet!" I bit down into my bottom lip attempting to control myself.

"Edward, please Edward, please touch me, please!" For a fraction of a second I saw a look of doubt in his eyes but it was soon replaced by need. He shifted his weight onto his side lying half on and half off of me and continued his assault on my lips face neck and ears while his hand came flat against my stomach and slipped under my p.j.'s continuing the journey. I spread my legs instinctively and felt his fingers feather light stroking me through my soaked panties. He groaned feeling the sopping wet wisp of fabric immediately pulling them to the side running his fingers lightly up and down my slippery lips. "God Bella, you are so fucking wet, how can you be so fucking wet?" I felt the heat rising in my cheeks, I know I have no experience but I had already had a feeling that what I had going on downstairs was excessive, having his confirm it was mortifying. "I'm sorry," I whispered shutting my eyes in horror.

"Bella open your eyes!" Edward commanded, I slowly opened my eyes meeting his, _crap he is really really angry! _"Bella don't you ever apologize or feel embarrassed about your body responding to me like this!" His expression changed in an instant, as I felt his fingers resume their torturous slow and feather soft attack, "Besides, you getting so wet like this, over me, makes me the fucking king!!!" I'd like to say, no never mind I wont even pretend, I wasn't listening to him because my mind was singularly focused on the intense pleasure his fingers were providing and wanting more, much, much more!

There would be no more coherent chatter after that, just moans, gasps, whispers, growls and cries of pleasure, his mouth, his hands, his fingers were doing amazing things to me! Just when I thought it couldn't get any better he sucked my earlobe into his mouth nibbling on it and whispered, "It's time Bella," I could barely form a thought much less a sentence! "Ummm for what?" I groaned. He chucked, it was the sexiest damn sound, "For you to come!" Just hearing him say the words would have been enough but then he took his thumb and pressed it flat against my clit and began rubbing it in circles. "Oh my god, oh my god Edward what's happening to me???" I was a little panicked, my body started to tighten up and I felt like my body was heating up from the stomach out. "It's ok baby, relax and go with it, come for me Bella!"

Is that it, is that what's happening, am I having an orgasm? Edward took the hand that had been squeezing my nipples and pulled my p.j.'s and panties down past my hips then he spread my lips wide with his fingers while he continued to circle and pinch my clit, my palms slammed onto the mattress fisting the sheets and my hips began bucking against his hands, I had no control over my body, Edward was the master composer and I was his most precious instrument, he was playing me expertly, knowing exactly where to touch and what to do to achieve the desired symphony. I whimpered pressing my teeth into my lip trying to keep quiet, "Bella look at me" he demanded and when I opened my eyes and saw the mixture of love and lust on his face it threw me other the edge. I felt my core pulsating and clenching, my body felt like it was floating and I whispered his name over and over "Edward, Edward, Edward". The next thing I knew I was tucked into his side and he was stroking my bare arm lovingly as I drifted into the best night of sleep I had ever had in my entire life.

**A/N**

**Ok so, I had to take a little bit of a break from this story because it went in a direction that I wasn't expecting and than stalled a little as I tried to figure out how to get things back on track. **

**As to be expected Edward is not really speaking to me right now, he is really pissed about the whole "Dad" scene with Carlisle, he did not appreciate having to have such a public display of emotions so what can I say. Hopefully this chapter will loosen his ass up a little.**

**I have received some great reviews but more so private messages and emails from people who found a way to identify with the emotions of different characters and the things that they are going through. Thank you so much for your messages it makes the writing process rewarding.**

**Ok, I guess I better get back to it, I will post 1 possibly 2 more chapters by the end of the weekend.**

**Let me know what your liking and what your hating cause this story has gone off the rails and I have no idea where it will end up!**

**xoxo,**

**D**


	12. Seriously!

Chapter 11

Seriously???

**Edward **

I woke up and lay next to Bella trying not to think about what we did last night, _fuck that was hot!!! _After she fell asleep I went to the bathroom to relieve myself, it took about 2 fucking seconds of remembering Bella's kittenish sex sounds and I blew my shit like it was fucking amateur hour, fuck amateur second! My morning wood did not me fueling the fire remembering last night not to mention the fact that my still sleeping girlfriend was naked lying on my chest, _fuck, she is going to be the reason I lose any semblance of sanity!_ I carefully grabbed my phone off of the side table not wanting to wake her, 6:30 AM, shit my dad would be here soon, she needed to get up and dressed. I kissed her forehead and ran my fingers up and down her arm until she began to stir.

She stretched arching her back reaching for me digging her short nails into my chest a little, I chuckled, that made it official! 'Morning Kitten, you need to get up my dad is going to be here shortly!" She opened her eyes slowly and smiled wide at me throwing her eyes around my neck and crushing her lips to mine, _cause my naked girlfriends hard nipples __**crushed**__ against my naked chest is exactly what I need to tame the wood!_ "Bella," I chuckled against her lips, "Your sheet has slipped and if you don't get dressed you will be putting on quite the show soon!" She pulled away pulling the sheet up and sighing, "Fine, you get your way, I am getting up and putting clothes on." I grabbed my t-shirt from the floor and slipped it on her, watching her parade around the room naked would surely drive me to throw her over the bed and fuck her senseless, there would be no possible fucking way around that. She smiled at me knowingly and walked into the bathroom blowing me a kiss as she closed the door. I clipped her IPod into the docking station and hit play, Norah Jones began playing, I chuckled to myself pleased that I called that one, I knew her as well as I knew myself anymore! I used the click wheel to scroll through and find something that wouldn't make me puke and hit play feeling much better as the music from Audioslave filled the room. I got dressed and made her bed up, she didn't spend nearly as much time in it lately choosing to hang out at the small love seat Esme had delivered and placed in front of the window when Bella's flu had cleared up.

I picked up a sports magazine Emmett had left the last time he was here and was flipping through it when my dad knocked and came in. He looked around the room and found me sitting on the couch and smiled, "Son," he smiled. Things between us were definitely different since the night I asked him to save my Bella for me, he had done it and I knew I could trust him completely with anything. The only other person in the world I felt that way about was Bella and before Bella, there had been no one, life with Bella Swan just kept getting better and better. "Hey Dad, Bella will be right out," right on cue Bella walked out of the bathroom looking like a dream come true, her hair was growing fast, she had a slight bang which lay flat but for the most part it was out of control and spiky, she would look similar to Alice soon. She flew to Carlisle throwing her arms around his waist, "Dr. Cullen, it is sooooooo nice to see you!!!!" she cried. Carlisle laughed at her buoyancy and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, it's great to see you too Isabella, to what do I owe this wonderful greeting?" Bella shrugged, "Well, it's not that I don't enjoy the amazing company I have everyday but it's nice to have a little change of pace every once in a while!"

Carlisle gestured for Bella to sit next to me as he brought my usual chair over to sit in front of her. "Bella, I am very pleased with your latest test results, you are making amazing progress and I could not be more pleased. I want to discuss how you would feel about going home and switching to outpatient care?"

_What the fuck did he just say?_

**Bella**

All remnants of a smile were wiped from my face, I must be hearing things, I did not just hear what I think I did, did I? Did he just say. . . .? No, I can't let myself even begin to believe that, it would hurt to much when reality set in and I would not allow that. "Isabella did you hear me?" I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry what did you say?" He smiled sweetly at me, "It's time to discharge you from the hospital Isabella, your immune system is strong and you are responding well to your medication. You are an ideal candidate for outpatient care I believe that you will continue to thrive and get well under those conditions. What do you think?"

I stared at him blankly, not knowing what to say, not able to allow myself to believe what he had been saying; I had been living in hospitals just short of a year _this time._ I was afraid, did I even remember how to live in the outside world? What would I do, could I even remember how to scramble eggs anymore? "Bella?" I looked up at him trying to focus on his face, "Carlisle," I gasped, "SERIOUSLY????? I mean, please don't joke with me, please don't do that! Are you serious, can I leave?" Carlisle brought his chair closer until his knees were almost touching mine, "I am very serious Isabella, and, I am very happy for you!"

A smile slowly spread across my face and I stood slowly walking to the opposite side of the room trying to allow my mind to grasp what Carlisle was telling me, I'm leaving this place, I am leaving this hospital, I am going to leave here and come back only for appointments and then I will leave again! _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!!!! _I spun around and hurled myself at Edward who stood just in time to catch me and spin me in his arms. "Bella, oh my god this is amazing!" he cried! I hugged him tightly to me, this was the most amazing thing ever ever ever!!!!! I could hear Carlisle laughing behind us and I tapped his shoulder and he put me down, I turned and ran to Carlisle who also gathered me up into his arms hugging me tight to him, "Bella, I am so happy for you!" he laughed and put me down. "I think you should call the family so they can all come by and help pack up, we can have you discharged by dinner time!" I laughed, "Home by dinnertime!" I cried, "I can't believe this!!!"

Edward was grinning ear to ear, "I will call Esme now and have her get your room ready!" _Wait what?_ "Edward," I said gently and carefully, "I have a house to go to, I'm going home, to my home." I immediately began to regret my words as I watched his face fall. "I'm sorry Edward, but I think I have to live normally as soon as possible and that means going home, I can't live at your house forever it would be temporary and I can't bring the pain and regret of my eventually leaving on us both! I think it is best that I go home!" I watched as he thought it over and unwillingly accepted that I was right. "Besides Edward, you know I am going to spend tons of time at your house and you can come and visit me anytime you want! Anytime!" A small smile spread across his face, "Your right, I will accept this on one small condition!" he said mischievously, "And what is that?" I asked walking over to him and circling my arms around his waist, "I want to take you on a date, Friday night, I am going to pick you up at 7PM and take you out. . . . . .If that's alright with you?" He actually sounded nervous, did he even think it was possible that I would say no? Wait, _was_ it possible I would say no? I turned and looked at Carlisle, he smiled and nodded, "Make sure you keep warm and you get plenty of rest. You must also eat regularly and well, make sure to take your medications on time and keep all of your appointments, go out on your date it you wish Isabella!" I turned to Edward smiling, "Oh my god, my first date Edward, I'm going on my first date!!!! I started jumping up and down, "Yes Edward, I would love to go out with you on Friday night I would LOVE LOVE LOVE TO!!!!!!!" He laughed happily, "Well let's call the house and tell them the news before they want to kill us for holding out on them, I can only imagine the torture Alice would put me through if we didn't let her help!" he laughed. I frowned looking between Edward and Carlisle, "Don't they all have school today?" I asked. Carlisle smiled indulgently at me, "I think I am going to let them skip today Isabella, this is a pretty special occasion don't you think?" I walked over and hugged him again, "Thank you Carlisle, for everything. Carlisle patted me on the back and cleared his throat, "Your very welcome Isabella, I couldn't be more pleased at how everything has turned out!" We shared the smile of co-conspirators knowing he was talking about more than my discharge.

In less than an hour the entire Cullen family including Jasper and Rosalie had descended on my hospital room, it was VERY crowded but under Esme and Alice's expert direction all of my belongings including the new additions to my room were packed and carried away in just under an hour. I was left by myself as Edward had gone to help get my house ready, I rolled my eyes thinking of Alice having free reign over my house, hopefully Esme would keep her in check and I would somewhat recognize my house. I was picturing my house in my mind, everything as it was the last time I was there. Everything as it was since the day my parents died except for their room. Before being re-admitted to the hospital I had decided my house was to quiet and I would get a roommate but I couldn't bare to let a stranger move into my parents room so I decided that I would. I packed up all of their things and moved it all to the shed out back but I couldn't do it, I was never able to move my things in there so the room sat empty. Maybe I could turn it into on office or something, I sighed aloud, there were a lot of things to think about now that I was being discharged. Things would change between Edward and I now, it was inevitable, our relationship would be totally different, we would be dealing with things that we never had to deal with before. I was looking forward to it, to getting to know the Edward outside of these hospital walls.

My phone buzzed snapping me out of memory lane, it was a text from Jake;

Hear your boy is springing you today! –J

**Yup, I should b home in a couple of hours! –B**

I'm coming home this weekend to see u, It'll be nice to see u at ur house! –J

**SWEET!!!! I can't wait, we can bust out the Rockband! –B**

What the hell, you play Rockband? –J

**Well, Emmett plays the instruments & I sing! –B**

Ummm Bella, I don't want to hurt ur feelings but nothing that comes from ur mouth could ever be mistaken for singing! –J

**Keep it up ass hat and I'll have Emmett tackle ur ass and hold you down while I slap you around a little! –B**

You win, I would do just about anything to keep from being tackled by Emmett. . . .again –J

**When should I expect you? –B**

I will be getting in late Friday so I will sleep in a little, see you Sat, I'll text u b4 I come –J

**Can't wait!!! –B**

Me either! –J

I was bouncing a little excited about the coming weekend, my first date and Jake was coming to visit. Awesome!!!!!

Time was moving to slowly, I decided maybe if I took a nap it would make time move faster. I slipped into my hospital bed for what would hopefully be the last time ever and after a few short minutes I had fallen asleep thinking about Edward.

**Edward **

I walked down the hall with my Dad to get Bella, moving her things had been relatively easy, she didn't have much in her hospital room although it had seemed like she did because the hospital room was so small. Carlisle stopped at the nurse's station to pick up the paperwork while I continued on to get Bella. My heart was pounding, the short time we had just spent apart was the longest we had been apart in weeks and I couldn't wait to see her! When I got to her room I found her sleeping, she looked at peace, beautiful and warm so of course I wanted to wake her up and hold her, I had to chuckle at myself, the irony!

I sat by her side and picked up her hand kissing the inside of her wrist, I loved doing that, it had become almost our standard greeting. She smiled although her eyes were still closed and I knew she was awake. "Bella, it's time to go home," I said quietly. She stretched her arms out pulling me into her wrapping her arms tightly around her. "Home sounds amazing!" she said as she released me. She offered me her hand and I pulled her up, "Come on let's go meet my dad at the nurses station," I was practically vibrating with excitement, she smiled and laughed softly at me, "Ok, ok just let me get my stuff on, Carlisle will have a heart attack if there is a sliver of skin showing anywhere!" I stood waiting for what seemed like an eternity as Bella pulled on her hippie looking boots, gloves, scarf, beenie and jacket. When she was done she turned and looked at me and I couldn't help but laugh. "What" she demanded narrowing her eyes at me, "Nothing I'm just not sure where to kiss you, your all covered up in there!" I laughed. "Har Har Har Edward, make fun of the sick girl!!!" I gave her an exasperated look, she knew I hated it when she joked around about that but I had tried to loosen up about it. "Come on lets go already!" she latched onto my arm and swung the door open dragging me out the door, as we got closer to the nurses station I noticed that it was packed, it seemed like all the hospital's staff and many of the 3rd floor patients had convened to wish Bella farewell.

Bella's hand squeezed mine tightly and I turned to look at her, she hadn't realized what she would be leaving behind. People who had cared for her, trying to make her well for almost a year, people who had grown to love her, people she loved. She stood frozen in place, I saw the panic setting in, I put my hand on the small of her back and began running my hand up and down her back and whispered, "It's going to be ok Bella, this is not the last time you will see them," after a moment she looked at me and smiled and resumed her walk towards her friends.

Emily was the first to rush to her, "Bella, I am so happy for you, I am going to miss you so much!" she cried hugging Bella tight to her. Bella hugged her tight, "I'll be back for appointments Em and you can come visit me too anytime, please promise me you will I couldn't stand it if we didn't stay friends!" Emily pulled away from her, "Isabella Marie, we will always be friends and of course we will visit, I can't wait!"

Bella continued from person to person until she had said goodbye to everyone she then signed her discharge paperwork and took a seat in the wheel chair, I pushed her into the elevator where she waived at everyone one last time as the doors closed. The three of us remained quiet on the elevator ride down, I had my hand on Bella's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, I was once again amazed at how she was able to hold her emotions in check. Everyone who had to say goodbye to Bella cried, she did her best to comfort everyone and then moved on. I glanced at her through the corner of my eye, she was deep in thought but didn't look sad, I frowned at the lack of emotion really bothered me. I mean if this was Alice or Esme they would have swollen red eyes and be well into the ugly cry by now but Bella was almost stoic, I shook off the uneasy feeling I had about that, I would not ruin Bella's moment. We reached the first floor and exited the elevator, as we neared the front doors of the hospital she looked up and smiled at me, she was nervous and fuck I couldn't blame her.

Once we passed the hospitals entry I stopped, Bella got up from the chair and stretched her arms over her head inhaling deeply. She turned to me and smiled crooking her finger at me, I laughed as I walked towards her, her enthusiasm infectious, she wrapped her arms around my waist and lay her head against my chest, "Love you," she whispered. My heart felt like it would burst, the first words that left her lips when she left the hospital were that she loved me! I lifted her hand to my lips kissing each fingertip and than the inside of her wrist and looked deep into her eyes, "There are no words Isabella, no words to convey what I feel for you," I murmured, a little embarrassed the public display of emotion. We stood staring into each others eyes for a long moment when Carlisle pulled up in his Mercedes, her eyes lit up, "Let's get the fuck out of here!" she squeaked! I got her settled in the car and we drove away towards Bella's house, none of us looked back.


	13. Roommates

Chapter 12

Roommates

**Bella**

As Carlisle parked in front of my house I found myself staring from the window, I felt frozen in my seat, I couldn't believe that I'm here and I can't believe that I'm not here alone! I heard Edward's door shut and took a deep breath, _Am I really here? _My door opened and Edward offered me his hand and I climbed gingerly out of the car clutching Edward's hand and staring at the front of my house wrestling down the bubbling emotions threatening to erupt when suddenly the front door flew open and Emmett took a running jump off of the porch and ran straight at me, my eyes flew wide open in surprise and fear as Emmett tossed me up into the air catching me under my arm pits like a 2 year old, "Welcome home Belly Bean!!!!" his voice echoed through the quiet air, I just knew my neighbors would be so pleased about my return seeing as how it came as a package deal which included Emmett Cullen!

Emmett flung me onto his back and ran back towards the house both of us laughing Carlisle yelling after Emmett to be careful and me screaming for him to go faster. When we entered the house my new adopted family stood in my small living room waiting for me. The house smelled fresh and was clean, nothing like it would have been if I was alone. I would have spent the next week dusting and cleaning but my new family was taking care of me just like they had been since the day Carlisle walked into my life. I smiled hugely at them as Emmett leaned down low so I could slide off of his back. As soon as I righted myself Alice flung herself at me hugging me and squealing "WELCOME HOME BELLA!!!!" I laughed and hugged her back followed by the rest of the family. Once everyone welcomed me home I decided I wanted to take a look around my house.

Alice hooked her arm through mine as we started our walk through my house. I began by re-acquainting myself with my living room noticing that the TV that was in my hospital room was now in the living room, it was bigger that the one that was in here before. The TV was mounted on the wall and my dad would have been overjoyed! The gaming system, games and DVD's I got for Christmas were neatly stored in the entertainment center that had previously held the old TV. _Wait, how did they get shelves in there so fast? Whatever, its Alice!" _When the walked into the kitchen she stopped short, "What the hell Alice? What did you do?" Alice bounced into the kitchen waiving her arms around like the girls on The Price is Right showcasing some prize, "You like it?" she asked smiling wide, I looked around my kitchen at the expensive new appliances, "I most certainly do not like it Alice, what the hell happened in here?" I needed to calm down, I was practically yelling at her and there had to be some valid explanation for all of this.

"Bella," Edward called to me quietly, "I think I should be the one to explain because this is my fault." I turned to face him as Alice quietly excused herself to give us privacy. I looked to Edward expectantly, he sighed deeply and started. "Bella, when we first met and you asked me to come here and get you some things, I brought Alice with me that night. When we walked in the house seriously smelled like something had died in here! We came in and looked around and found that your refrigerator had broken, there was water leaking all over the floor and the freezer had defrosted so all the food inside rotted. We cleaned up as best we could but when my dad told me you were going to be discharged and we brought your stuff this morning I realized that you did not have a refrigerator so I asked Alice to get you one. I didn't mean in any way to offend you or overstep in any way it's just that I realized that I had forgotten to tell you that the old refrigerator had broken and I didn't want you to have to stress over anything so quickly after coming home so I took care of it." I sighed feeling the guilt starting to settle in already, "Well that explains the refrigerator, whats the story with the dishwasher, microwave, toaster, blender, food processor and washer and dryer?" _Excessive much? _ Edward rolled his eyes, "Well, that's my fault too, I know my sister better than anyone except maybe Jazz, I should have known that having mismatched appliances would be more then she could bare! I'm really sorry Bella, Alice is incapable of having things be ummmm aesthetically unpleasing!" He smiled sheepishly and despite myself my lips twitched a little.

"Get in here you evil meddling midget," I rolled my eyes as Alice bounced into the kitchen half standing behind Edward like I was going to try and assault her or something. Edward must have found this particularly amusing because he turned his head away and covered his mouth as if to pretend he was thinking about something when really hiding the smirk I saw in his eyes. "Explain yourself Alice," I demanded. At first she looked a little afraid and repentant but than she stepped out from behind Edward and took a defensive stance hip popped and arms crossed in front of her chest, kinda a mini and ridiculously unscary version of Emmett. "Look Bella, your part of this family now so you might as well get used to the way we do things, and we do things big! When one of us needs something we don't sit around thinking about it or worrying about offending one another we get the job done! You needed and Edward provided me with his credit card which in turn provided you with a more up to date and energy efficient kitchen!" _Is that seriously her defense? _ "ALICE!!!" I cried getting just a little frustrated, "Oh zip it Bella!" Alice snapped, "I'm never going to apologize for loving you so just shut your damn pie hole!" _What the fuck? _This was obviously an argument I was not going to win, I sighed deeply, "Can I just ask you one question Alice?"

Her face softened just a bit and she moved her hands to her hips as if she was preparing for another battle raising an eyebrow indicating that I should proceed, "Why do I need a refrigerator with a TV in the door?" I asked truly bewildered as to why someone would even make such a thing. "Bella, you need a TV in the kitchen so that you can watch the Food Network!!! Since you have decided to live here instead of with us that means that we are going to be here all of the time and we get hungry, Hell Emmett could eat through everything you have in the fridge now in two hours! I glanced at Emmett to see him nodding, "Your kitchen is a little small so I thought that since you need a fridge AND you need a TV we could save counter space by getting you a fridge with a TV!" She was grinning ear to ear completely satisfied with the soundness of her convoluted explanation. I closed my eyes searching for patience, "Alice. . ." "Look Bella," Alice interrupted, "we love you and that means from time to time we are going to spoil you inappropriately, I sort of apologize in advance if that upsets you but this wont be the last time so just get over it, shut up and give mama some love ok!" She held her arms out like she was expecting a hug, I turned to Edward who had his back turned to me now his shoulder's shaking from his silent laughter, "Edward, did I just wake up in an alternate universe? Did your sister just call herself my _mama_ and tell me to give her some LOVE?" That was it, all of the Cullen's sans Alice burst into laughter, Edward laughed so hard tears rolled down his cheeks. "Not an alternate universe Kitten, Alice's universe!" He coughed out while laughing. I turned back to Alice who was still holding her arms out waiting and shrugged acquiescing and hugging her, "Thanks Alice," I whispered softly in here ear. "Thank's nothing Bella, make us some dinner!" she laughed and I finally joined in the laughter looking around my living room and kitchen filled with people that loved me and I now had to accept that I loved and adored in return. Edward came to me still laughing pulling me into a loving embrace and whispering in my ear, "I love you Isabella Swan," I smiled brightly at him, "I love you Edward Cullen!" _and only you forever!_

**Edward**

Emmett, Jasper, my Dad and I retreated the living room flipping on sports center as the girls went to help Bella prepare her first dinner back in her house. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she opened the refrigerator and her eyes became wide in amazement of all the food that my mom and Rosalie had stocked it with. After a few minutes of staring at the contents of the fridge my mom came up behind her and began making suggestions, Bella's face lit up and they began taking ingredients out of the fridge. I tried to pay attention to the TV when Jasper interrupted, "Hey, I don't wanna make anyone paranoid or anything but is anyone else worried about Bella staying here by herself, maybe she should get an alarm or something installed don't you think?" My mind went into overdrive immediately coming up with a thousand different scenarios where Bella could be hurt or worse because she was by herself. "Well," I started slowly it's not like she will be alone very often, she will spend a lot of time at the house and when she is not I will be here and you guys will spend a lot of time here as well right?" Emmett and Jasper both nodded. "Edward," My dad did not look pleased, "your mom and I have been very lenient with you in regards to spending the night at the hospital because of special circumstance but now that Bella is home things are different. You will live with the same rules that Alice and Emmett do, I expect you to respect the rules of our house." I hadn't even thought about that, it made total sense.

"Well, we can talk to her about getting an alarm installed but I still feel uneasy about her being by herself, what if she gets ill, or falls, or forgets to set the alarm and someone breaks in the alarm would be completely useless in any of those scenarios!" I was getting paranoid I knew it but it's not like those things couldn't happen. "Maybe she should get a roommate," Jasper offered. I winced at the idea, "I don't like the idea of a stranger living with Bella, the roommate might be cool but what if they bring people over, no, I don't like it at all!" We all sat silent for a minute, "What if the roommate isn't a stranger?" my Dad said, we all looked at him in confusion. "Emmett," my dad started, "If your mother and I allowed you to move in here with Bella would you promise to abide by the same rules you have under our roof? All of the same rules Emmett?" Carlisle's face was serious conveying the message that he would never even consider this option under any other circumstance but he felt this situation warranted an exception. "Wait, before you answer Emmett, you need to know that you will be responsible for Bella's safety when I am not around, your my brother and all that but if something ever happened to her on your watch . . ." I shook my head unable to continue my sentence. "I'm a little irritated that you even feel the need to say that Edward, Bella is my sister, I love her like I love Alice, I would literally throw myself in harms way to keep her from getting hurt. I know you have never said the words out loud but I have always assumed the same as far as you and Rosalie are concerned, am I wrong?" I immediately shook my head, "If anything ever happened to Rosalie while I was present. . ." my voice caught as I imagined the pain that would consume Emmett if anything ever happened to Rosalie because although the way he loved Rosalie was not the same as I loved Bella the feelings were just as strong. "Alright then, Dad I will follow the rules here as much as I do at home so, I guess there is only one thing left to do, who's gonna talk to Bella about this?" Emmett asked looking skeptical, I sighed knowing this would be an uphill battle, Bella would see this as us babying her and taking her independence away, "I think I should do it, right?" I asked. My dad smiled at me, "Actually Edward, I think it should be a family discussion and your mother and I will present it. This is not something to be taken lightly and it's important that you all know what your mother and I expect of all of you so we will talk about it tonight during dinner if that's alright with you?" I nodded my consent, this was really strange, I had been dealing with all of these really adult things for so long and now all of a sudden I was being immersed in the world of a teenage boy living under his parents roof and if I was honest this was a first for me as I always acted as if the rules Alice and Emmett followed had never applied to me before. I had grown a lot in the experiences I had with Bella and I knew that I could never disrespect my mom and dad ever again by breaking their rules or disobeying them, this was going to take some getting used to!

**Bella**

I was enjoying making dinner with the girls, we had settled on a simple pasta with marinara, garlic bread and salad. I had never made so much food for 1 meal in my entire life! I guess they weren't exaggerating when they said Emmett ate a lot! Rosalie and Alice were planning a trip to take me shopping and although shopping was never something I was interested in I was really looking forward to it besides, I really did need new clothes and I had a nice cushion of money since the monthly deposit from my parents trust had been going untouched the entire time I was in the hospital and it was time to spend some of it as well as take care of some business left unfinished.

Esme called Carlisle and the boy's to the table and we all sat to eat, the conversation flowed easily with everyone talking and laughing cracking jokes at each other's expense. Edward sat next to me with Jasper on the other side and I felt completely at home and safe! "So what's everyone doing Saturday?" I asked, the table quieted as everyone looked at me curiously. "What did you have in mind Jelly Belly?" Emmett asked. "Well Jacob is coming in this weekend to welcome me home so I was kind of thinking I would invite some of my other friends from La Push over as well. . . . in fact, I was going to invite all of Jacob's family for a visit, it has been a really long time since I have seen Billy and I think I have hurt his feelings, I can't allow that to go on any longer." I saw Edward's jaw tighten out of the corner of my eye as he realized Rachel would be invited as well, I took his hand and squeezed hoping that this could be a start of a new direction between the Cullen's and the Black's, Edward gave me a wry smile, I knew he would do this for me I just hoped the cost would not be to high for him.

I turned to meet the eyes of the ladies at the table silently pleading for back up, "I don't know Bella, I am always up for a party but you house is a little small to hold Jacob and his friends, those guys are HUGE!" Alice said in mid-thought. "Well, I guess we could always go down to first beach weather permitting, most of the people coming will be from La Push anyway so it would be closer to them." The table went silent and still, I started fidgeting, "What did I say?" I looked around the table, Edward had is head turned away from me but his body was stiff with stress. "Umm Bella, the guy's aren't really allowed in La Push so we don't go there," Rosalie said quietly. "Of course you can go to La Push, Jacob said so! Once I started feeling better and I found out Esme had been feeding Jacob and he was texting with Edward and Emmett I spoke to him about that and he lifted the ban! You guys can go to La Push anytime you want, I'm sorry I guess I forgot to tell you!" Jasper snorted, "Just because we're cool with Jacob doesn't mean the rest of the Res is cool with us Bella!" "Actually," I said slowly, "that's exactly what it means!" Jasper's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well," I started, "Jacob is a direct descendent of Ephraim Black, the last Quileute Chief, they don't really have the necessity for a chief in modern times but they do still have a tribe council made up of elders who they refer to on matters of importance but when issues arise where the council is unable to come to an agreement and they need a tie breaker so to speak they revert to the old fashioned way. The opposing parties present their arguments to the chief and he makes the final decision and by final I mean FINAL! That's Jacob!" I looked around the table and almost laughed, they were all staring at me, mouths gaping eyes wide. Carlisle was the first to speak, "Wouldn't it be more sound for them to refer to Billy? He is also a direct descendent and he has a little more life experience to make important decisions, why would they leave important tribe issues to a man as young as Jacob Black?" I giggled a little, "That's what I said Carlisle! Decisions rarely have to go to the tribe's chief for resolution, most issues are resolved within the counsel by the elders, because of that Billy is on the counsel where his experience is more valuable. He can't be both on the counsel and chief so that falls to Jacob!" I explained. "Wait, Chief Jacob????" Emmett fell into hysterics, "Priceless!!!!" I rolled my eyes at Emmett, "Anyway, the point is Jacob lifted the Cullen ban in La Push and told Billy, Sam, Embry, Quill, Jared and Paul so you guys are golden!" I watched Edward and Jasper exchange a peculiar look as if they were having a silent conversation. I looked back and forth between them, "What is it?" I asked "Bella, the three of us will need to speak to Jacob personally before we can go down to La Push. It's not that we doubt you but some things need to be done and said in person, do you understand?" he asked carefully. I rolled my eyes and muttered "Guy's are complicated!" Edward and Jasper laughed at my frustration, "Fine, we will do it here then! This Saturday my two families will be in the same place at the same time and I will be loving life, Alice make a menu and a shopping list, and whatever else it is you do! I can't wait to get started! Alice laughed, "Wow Bella, your kinda scaring me! You're kinda reminding me of me!"

"Isabella, now that we have that settled there is something Esme and I would like to discuss with you," Carlisle said. _Uh oh, he looks serious! _ I put my fork down, "Ok, what is it?" I asked. "Isabella, I am in complete agreement with your reasons for wanting to live here in your home and I support that decision, I am however very concerned about your safety and I was hoping you would consider taking some steps that would alleviate some of our worry?" "Ok," I said cautiously, "What are we talking about here?" "Well," Carlisle began, "First we were hoping you would consider an alarm system for the house, does that sound like something you might be interested in?" I thought about it for a quick moment, it was probably something I should have done a long time ago but I had never thought of it. "That sounds reasonable, I will call around tomorrow and have someone come out and do that this week," I said. "Bella, I will call the company who handles our house and have them come out and get you all set ok?" Esme offered. "That's fine Esme but I will be paying for it!" I answered determinedly, I saw Edward flinch a little out of the corner of my eye.

"Well that was easy enough!" I said happily, ready to move on. "Actually Isabella, there is one other thing." _Here we go, he saved the worst for last! _ An alarm can only do so much, we are worried about you being here alone, we were hoping that you would consider getting a roommate." "Wow, sorry you guys I really don't want you to worry about me but I don't want a stranger living in my home, I just can't do that!" I knew I was being stubborn and I hoped I had not offended Esme and Carlisle but there was no way I could let a stranger live in my parents house! I watched as Carlisle and Esme exchanged a loaded glance, _what's that about?_ _there is no way they would let Edward move in here and I am not sure I would want him to even if they allowed it! We should take time to be a normal teenage couple, or as normal as we could be! _ I looked at Edward pointedly for an explanation, "Don't look at me!" he said, "Ohhhhhkayyyyyy, who should I look at then?" I asked. "Jelly Bean!!!" Emmett's booming voice made the walls vibrate, "Which room is mine!!!!!!!!" For a moment I panicked but almost immediately I softened to the idea, if there was one person I know I could stand living in my mom and dad's room it was Emmett. "Not so fast Emmett," I said with fake strictness, "You will not bring so much as a jockstrap into this house without clear rules being in place!!!" Emmett's face fell, "What kinda rules?" he asked apprehensively. I tapped my finger on my lip thinking for a moment, "First, the toilet seat is to be returned to the down position at all times and that is a house rule not just an Emmett rule! Two, the chores will be split fair and evenly, you will be responsible to fix crap that cant be fixed by simply turning the power off and on, Three, I will do the cooking but you will be on clean up duty, Four, ESPN is not the only channel my TV gets and don't forget it! Five, you are in charge of killing bugs and taking out the trash no exceptions ever! Six, the move your feet lose your seat rule is in effect at all times, no whining! And last but not least, the remote is not attached to your body and don't forget it!!!! Got all that Emmett?" I smirked at him happy with the house rules. Emmett smiled dimples blazing, "Move your feet lose your seat?" he asked eyebrow cocked, "That's right," I said "rule number six, move your feet lose your seat has been a longtime Swan household rule which you will come to find is invaluable!" Emmett snorted at me rolling his eyes, "This is gonna be easy Hell's Bell's and by the way I like your bossy side. I accept your house rules but I have one of my own, rule number eight, no girly shit hanging up in the bathroom ever got it Swan?" I pursed my lips and stared at him for a moment not really wanting to agree to this rule but he accepted the remote control rule right! "Fine, agreed but under extreme protest," I smiled, grab the key from above the eave on your way out, you can move in whenever you want!"

_I have a roommate!_


	14. Sisters

**Chapter 13**

**Sisters**

**Edward**

I let myself into Bella's house early in the morning still in my pajamas and slipped into her bedroom. She was sleeping and looked so peaceful, beautiful and warm. I didn't want to wake her so I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of her room while I warmed up. She had a stack of pictures sitting on her desk that I started flipping through; they were old pictures from when she was a little girl. There were pictures of birthday parties and trips to amusement parks pretty standard stuff. As I got further down in the stack she became older in the pictures and they began to include friends and school settings. As I neared the bottom of the stack my breath caught, it was a picture of her at the diner. It was obviously a candid shot, it was taken in the profile and she was smiling at someone who was outside of the frame, her hair was down with heavy bangs swept to the side flowing almost down to her waist in soft curls. She looked healthy in this picture slim but curvy, she was probably 15 pounds lighter now if not a little more. I put the picture to the side only to find that the next one was even more amazing, she had her arm around the waist around a girl I recognized from school, Jessica. I could not stand that girl but I guess she and Bella had been friends at some point. They were dressed up like they were going out, dressy but not to dressy, she looked fucking hot in jeans and the black top showed just a little cleavage. Jessica of course looked trampy so I guess she had not changed much since that picture was taken. I put that picture aside with the other and turned to the last picture, I thought my heart would surely stop! The picture was taken from the waist up, she was laying in grass which looked to be a little wet but the sun was out and bouncing off of the drops of water on the grass making it look like there was light shining all around her. Her eyes were open and focused on the person taking the picture, she was not smiling but her eyes were soft and deep as if she was thinking about something special and important. Her hair was spread out above her and her lips soft pink with some kind of gloss or something. I turned the picture over, it was dated and there was a message, "How can you look at this picture and have any doubts that you are the most beautiful girl in the world! –J" I knew the message was from Jacob, he must have taken the picture. I was jealous but also grateful that this picture existed. I took the 3 pictures and put them in the pocket of my backpack, I would make copies of them and give her back the originals. I got up and slid into bed behind my Bella pulling her back tight into my chest spooning her, she shifted slightly and whispered, "Edward what time is it?" I smiled at her sleepy voice, "Its still very early Kitten, go to sleep." I murmured against her ear, she turned her head searching and I kissed her lips softly, she sighed and fell back into her deep sleep with me closely following.

**BELLA**

I woke to Edward spreading soft kisses along my shoulder and smiled wide yawning and stretching. "Morning Kitten," Edward's smile was like the sun spreading over my skin on a cold winter's day. I reached my arms around his neck and hugged him tight to me enjoying his warmth. "We need to get up, the alarm people will be here soon and so will my mom, she wants to make sure they do a good job!" I sighed and snuggled deeper under the covers, "Isabella, come on Kitten!" I giggled at his stern tone, "I don't wanna!" I whined speaking for the first time, it felt good to sleep a whole night without nurses coming in and out of my room waking me up every two hours. "Ok, me first than, I'm gonna get in the shower and use all the hot water Kitten!" He swung his legs over the side of the bed but before he could get up I was flying past him grabbing my robe and dashing into the bathroom, there was no way I was going to take a cold shower!!!

When I was done Esme was already downstairs starting breakfast and wouldn't let me help. I sat at the table chatting easily with her until she set a large plate of eggs, bacon, pancakes and a large glass of milk in front of me, "Ummmmm Esme, is this for me or for Emmett?" Esme smiled at me, "Bella, your too thin for my taste, your about 6 inches taller than Alice but I think you probably weigh about the same! Now I realize that your medications and hospital food have had a lot to do with that but now that your home it is time to put some of that weight on ok!" I looked down at the huge plate of food and took a deep breath, "Ok Esme, here we go!" I said digging in. "You don't have to eat it all dear, just eat as much as you can alright," I just nodded, as my mouth was full. A few minutes later she put a second plate down in the chair caddy corner to me with a cup of coffee she had already fixed up, a few seconds later Edward came down the stairs freshly showered with his backpack over his shoulder and sat to eat, "Thanks mom!" he said as he picked up his fork eyeing my plate. "Your mom says I need to gain weight," I told him, he ran his eyes down my body and up again stopping in strategic areas and said, "Yeah, I can definitely get on board with a little more Bella!" I blushed deeply and Esme swatted Edward on the arm as she sat across from me with a cup of coffee, "Be nice Edward, don't embarrass her!" Edward snickered at me and popped a fork full of pancakes in his mouth.

We were still eating breakfast when the doorbell rang, Esme went to answer it and I could hear her speaking quietly with men in the entry way and then she came and took her seat once again with us. "Bella, how well do you know Jasper?" I looked at her curiously, "Ummmm, I dunno I guess not as well as I know everyone else, he is kind of quiet," I answered quizzically. "Yes," Esme said, "Jasper spends a lot more time observing and listening than he does speaking, that's why he is such a good judge of character, he is also very good at reading people that's why he went around your house last night and found all 8 of your spare keys. He was very distressed at how easy it would have been to break into your house as they were not well hidden!" Esme was scolding me lightly and I felt so guilty for disappointing her. "I swallowed some milk before I answered, "I'm sorry it's just that I tend to lose keys a lot so I hid some around the house but then I would forget where I hid them so I hid more!" _That sounds freakin crazy even to me! Crap Edward looks really pissed! _ Esme smiled at me, "I figured it was something like that, I hope you will forgive me for being so forward Bella but that was the locksmith that just arrived, and he is installing combination locks on the front and back doors as well as the door that goes into the garage. I figured that would be the best way to avoid the overabundance of keys don't you think?" _That is sooo not fair, how am I supposed to argue with that kind of logic? _"Combination locks?" In my mind I saw latches with pad locks on my doors and I wasn't really fond of that idea. Esme smiled patiently, "It's a keypad which releases the lock when the correct combination is entered. "Did they give an estimate for the installation?" I asked, it sounds expensive to me but the logic was sound so I guess I would have to bite the bullet. "Well dear, Carlisle and I aren't really comfortable with you allowing Emmett to live hear free of charge so we decided it would only be fair if we cover the cost of the installation of the locks and the alarm system as his "deposit", we would also like to cover the monthly cost of the alarm in lieu of rent, would you be amenable to that arrangement?" The actual answer was absolutely not, the Cullen family seemed to be hell bent on bankrolling my existence and that didn't really work for me the other thing that didn't work for me was the hopeful look on Esme's face and how I couldn't bare to see anything buy happiness and acceptance in her eyes! "Ok Esme, I think that sounds like a seriously lopsided trade and all around bad business decision that makes me really concerned about your household finances, but ok!" Esme laughed and got up to answer the knock at the door, "Get started on your school work Edward," she said as she walked to the hall.

I grabbed our plates and took them to the sink but made sure to smirk at Edward, "Get your books out school boy!" I laughed. Edward frowned at me but opened his backpack and took out his laptop, "So are you going to be going back to school soon Bella?" I froze in surprise for a moment, "I guess I forgot to tell you because it's never came up but I graduated from high school last year Edward," I grinned ear to ear, Edward was very competitive and I knew this would irritate him to know end and he did not disappoint, "What the hell do you mean you graduated last year, you've been in the hospital for a fucking year Bella practically on your death bed when the hell did you fit fourth fucking period in?" I had to giggle at him, his nostrils were flaring and his cheeks flushed, Edward was 18 and I was still 17 and had graduated when I was 16, he couldn't stand it!

I finished school by FedEx and email Edward! The principal agreed that I could continue my classes from the hospital, they would FedEx my assignments and I would FedEx my homework back to them. Tests were completed via email or timed assignments via webcam, the thing is I would get so bored in the hospital pretty soon I was way ahead so they just put me into an accelerated program and I graduated last year. His expression was a mixture of irritation and pride, "So what are you going to do now Bella?" he asked. "Well, sometime in the next couple of weeks I am going to have to go to UDub and see the admissions director about enrolling. I was accepted conditionally after my early graduation and now that I am getting better I can probably start attending this fall if Dr. Cullen says it's ok."

**Edward**

My mind was completely boggled, Bella graduated high school already! Ok I know it's irrational but that shit pissed me off, I admit it I am a competitive asshole but at the same time I was in complete awe of her. She was in the hospital bedridden and still leaving her classmates completely in the dust academically, I knew she was smart but it just dawned on me that intellectually speaking I had met my match and very possibly my superior, that shit was hot as hell!

"Bella, your going to Udub in the fall" It wasn't a question but an apprehensive statement, things couldn't possibly be working out this well could they? She was smiling but also looked a little nervous, "Ummmmm yeah as long as Dr. Cullen says it's ok." "Mom!!!" I yelled as jumped up pulling Bella into my arms spinning her as she laughed. My mom came running in looking alarmed, "What's wrong!" she cried, "Bella's going to start at Udub this fall!!! My mom laughed in delight and came to join in our hug, we enjoyed the excitement for a long moment and than separated. "Bella, we are going to celebrate this on our date Friday because I'm going to UDub this fall too!" Bella's eyes were bright with the same happiness mirrored in my mom's eyes. "We're going to college together?" Bella asked, I pulled her to me kissing her tenderly rubbing her arm gently, "Yes Kitten, we are going to college together." We didn't need to say the words aloud, being separated would have been torture, now we didn't need to worry about it now, we would be together.

We settled in at the table again, me working on a paper assigned by my dear old dad, I was re-doing the original paper which he rejected as an incomplete thought process unworthy of the time it took to read it. I was suspicious that he had not read it at all and was just trying to set an impossibly high standard to get me to do better but whatever if he wanted a re-do he would get it. After that I had a ton of advanced chemistry also assigned by my dad. I really do have a love of science and math it's just difficult to have my dad grading my work because he is a freakin ingénue! I took a few breaths to clear my mind and began typing; Bella was on her laptop going through the course catalogs at UDub's website. We worked for a while only breaking the silence for a moment so Bella could learn to use the alarm system and new locks on the doors. Esme left after warning us that Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had all packed Emmett's belongings into their vehicles this morning and would be by after school to start moving him in.

My neck was starting to get stiff from looking down at my laptop for an extended period of time; I yawned and stretched looking at Bella for the first time in hours. She had put her head down on the table and fallen asleep. I smiled to myself thinking of what a fucking pansy she was turning me into and how much I was enjoying the transformation despite myself! I got up stretching once more and picked her up, one arm under her knees the other supporting her back, her head fell into my chest and she took a deep breath sighing contently causing a feeling of warmth to spread in my belly. She felt safe with me, she was constantly bringing out the asshole macho caveman instincts in me without even trying. I did my best to keep them under wraps but there were times it had been really difficult and she would raise an eyebrow at me. I needed to get better at that shit cause we had been in the hospital all that time, now that we were out in the real world where men would certainly be eyefucking her I might lose my fucking mind in addition to all of the potential fights which would be counter fucking productive with a girl like Bella, she would not see that shit as attractive.

I sat on the couch with her in my lap and shifted so I could lay down and pulled her in tight to my chest, we had about another hour before everyone would be out of school and I wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet that Emmett would shatter in a mili second. I snorted softly thinking of my brother, I was fucking lucky as hell, I had never really thought about my family in terms like that before but Emmett was so much more than my brother, he was my best friend, I could talk to him about anything and never be embarrassed. Emmett would always tell you the truth and speak from his heart, if he had a similar experience he would own up to it no matter how embarrassing! I could hear Bella's breathing become deeper and the even sounds of her breath were making me drowsy, I closed my eyes thinking of how nice the warmth from her body felt pressed into me and before I realized it I was asleep.

I woke to the sound of Emmett outside yelling at Jazz, Bella groaned next to me and I laughed softly, "Living with Emmett is going to take some getting used to!" she sighed sitting up on the couch.

I reached out and stroked her shiny soft hair, "You like that huh?" she asked smirking, _You have no fucking idea, _"No Bella, I love it! It is so soft and shiny, you look adorable!" She rolled her eyes at me, "Only I could get hooked up with a guy who has hot sex god hair! I mean, that just sucks!" she ranted, _Again, adorable. _It will grow back Kitten, it's grown so much in the last month, your gonna look like Alice in no time!" Bella smiled, I guess that's better than being Emmett's twin!" she snorted. "Im gonna get out there and help out before Em loses his shit," I said kissing her as I got up and walked to the door. "I'm coming to!" Bella jumped up following me, I frowned at her, "Sorry Kitten, it's cold out there and you know my dad told you to keep warm!" She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, "Fine, I will make after school snacks then!" she said sulking, I walked into the kitchen after her and picked her up at the waist sitting her on the counter kissing her deeply, _Fuck now I'm gonna have to will this boner away before Em or Jazz see it!_ Bella moaned softly into my mouth and wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me close to her, _not helping with the boner problem_. I pulled away from her smiling, "Those are going to be the best after school snacks in the history of the world Bella!" She smiled, "Biased much Edward?" I walked towards the door picturing Jacob in a thong bikini, "Absofuckinglutly" I called to her over my shoulder, boner gone!

**BELLA**

Urrrrrgggghhhh, forever the invalid, Bella Swan!!!! I have been reduced to making sandwiches while everyone else takes care of the heavy lifting. I pulled everything out of the fridge when the front door flew open, any other time it would have scared the crap out of me but I was expecting it, "ROOMIE I'M HOME," I laughed as the walls vibrated to Emmett's greeting. "Hey Emmie Bear, how was school?" I frowned at myself, I sound like his mother!" "It was great!" he was standing just inside the kitchen holding a huge flat screen TV that looked impossibly heavy but he did not seem to be straining in the least, "I got to sit next to a hot piece of ass at lunch, what more can I ask for umph, damn Rosie!!!" Rosalie had walked up behind Emmett just in time to hear him and smack him upside the back of his head, "Take it upstairs Romeo!" she turned to me and smiled, "Need help Bellie, Please?" I laughed; she had taken to calling me by some of Emmett's nicknames for me. "Sure Rosalie, I'm just making sandwiches and sliced apples with peanut butter, do you want to slice the apples?" Rosalie walked, no strutted to the fridge and pulled out the apples, the woman was amazingly beautiful, slinky, sexy and graceful, basically everything in the world that I am not! I let myself feel jealous for a moment and then let it go, no need to dwell on things I had no hope of changing!

"So are you going to mind me hanging around here all the time Bella?" Rosalie asked, I stopped what I was doing and turned towards her, "Why on earth would I mind having you here Rosalie?" Rosalie sighed and looked a little sad, "I know I can rub people the wrong way sometimes and I would never ever want to make you feel uncomfortable around me, promise me that if you get tired of me you will let me know! I would rather you tell me so we can talk things out rather than hate me forever!" She looked panicky and _scared_, it made me curious. "Rosalie, what's going on?" I asked quietly. Rosalie took a step towards me and than stopped, "Bella, I really like you a lot, I think, I mean, I know that I love you! I have never had girlfriends before, Alice is the closest I have ever come and she is always busy with Jazz and honestly she prefers you to me anyway which is fine but the point is, no matter what happens with me and Em or you and Edward, I want us to be friends always." She looked down like she was embarrassed,

"Rosalie sit down with me," I said taking a seat at the table, Rosalie sat in the same chair Edward had occupied earlier that day. "Rosalie, you know I have been through a lot the last couple of years right?" Rosalie nodded her eyes widening a little, I sighed studying the table for a moment before looking up to meet her gaze and continuing, I rarely ever cry anymore Rosalie, after you have been through the things that I have been through it is pretty easy to get through most things pretty easily. Anyway, my point is I did cry in front of you. That was a big deal for me, it means I trusted you to be there for me in a moment when I was not in control. You did not judge me for my weakness or tell me to stop feeling sorry for myself, which was exactly what I was doing, you just held me and cried with me. I will never forget what a good friend you were to me that day, what a good friend you have been to me ever since! I don't have brothers and sisters Rosalie but if I did have a sister, I would hope she would be just like you, except not so pretty cause that can be a blow to my self esteem sometimes ya know!" I smiled to soften my words. Rosalie looked like she might burst into tears at any minute, "I don't want a sister just like you Bella, I want YOU to be my sister," she whispered. I smiled and put my pinky finger out to her, "Then sisters it is Rosalie, me and you ok, no matter what!" She smiled excitedly and wrapped her pinky around mine before pulling me into a tight hug, "Thank you Bella," she whispered, I laughed "For what Rosalie" she was quiet for a moment and answered, "For accepting me the way I am. . ." I patted her back softly as our hug continued, "Ummmmm I don't know what the hell is going on here but I totally approve!!!!!" Rosalie and I pulled back and rolled our eyes at each other, "Emmett, don't make me go over there!" Rosalie growled at him, Emmett smiled wide, dimples blazing, "Wouldn't dream of it baby, wouldn't dream of it!" He sauntered out the door and Rosalie and I looked at each other and laughed, "Come on, let's finish up here Rosie!" and we got back to fixing our after school snack!


	15. Bella Tacos

**_Yup, I am posting slow and I am not even proof reading so if the last couple of chapters have been jacked up with grammatical and spelling errors it's cause I DON'T HAVE A BETA!!!! _**

**_Anyway, thanks for your support you guys, love the reviews, love the messages you email me._**

**_Enjoy and please know, things are about to heat up!!!!_**

Chapter 15

Bella Tacos

**Bella**

Rosalie, Alice and I were cleaning up the kitchen after dinner while the guys crashed in the living room exhausted after moving Emmett in one afternoon. They had to make a couple of trips to the Cullen's house to get his bedroom furniture and other items but everything was moved in and Alice had already unpacked most of his room refusing to touch his more "personal" items.

"So Bella, I think it's time to get you some clothes don't you think? I mean, IT'S TIME!" I ROLLED MY EYES at Alice. "Just tell me what you have in mind Alice and make it quick your cutting in on my cuddle time!" I snapped just a little too much. "Well, tomorrow is Thursday, you have a big date on Friday night and a party on Saturday oh yeah not to mention the rest of your life to live hopefully in jeans that aren't 4 sizes to big for you! After school tomorrow we are going to pick you up and go to Port Angeles, I mean that's not as good as Seattle but were short on time, we will do the Seattle thing another time. Sounds good right?" Rosalie and Alice stood watching me waiting for my response; I made them sweat it a minute knowing all along that I wanted to go, "Fine!" I laughed at their relieved expressions, "Let's do this shopping crap!" Alice started clapping her hands bouncing up and down; I immediately began to second guess my decision. "Pick me up after school, I'll be ready,"

It was starting to get late and I knew Edward would leave soon, I went to the living room and wedged myself in between Edward and Emmett even though there was really no room for me on the small loveseat. Edward smiled and pulled me into his lap, I let my head rest against his shoulder and sighed contently. "I have to leave Bella," he whispered. I looked up into his eyes, he didn't want to leave, it made me happy. I smiled at him, "I know, Edward, that's ok we will see each other tomorrow." "Actually, I really need to stay home tomorrow, my dad assigned me Algebraic Number Theory because he thinks everyone is as good at that shit as he is!" He groaned out loud not looking forward to the assignment. Emmett snorted, "You are as good at that shit as he is nerd, that's why he pushes it on you! Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett, "Whatever dude, you don't think he is being just a little fucking demanding about this whole home schooling shit?" Emmett laughed softly, "Edward, for such a smart guy you can be such a fucking tool. Yeah Dad's being a little bit of a dick about it cause you being home schooled is his wet dream come true! He has always thought that the public school curriculum was beneath all three of us but he especially felt that way about you. I mean dude come on, Dad studied that Algebraic theory shit at fucking Oxford for fucks sake!!! You are doing the work of a fucking Rhode Scholar and you're a senior in high school! I watched as Edward thought about what Emmett said and his face turned a little smug! I chuckled a little, "Well I will see you Friday for our date then! Edward frowned at me, "Don't you want me to come by tomorrow night? He asked, I smiled looking down, "Of course, I always want to see you," I answered softly. "Awe crap, I can't stand this shit, come on Rosie I'll walk you out to your car!" Emmett jumped up scowling at us, Edward laughed at his childish expression.

Rosalie got up from her seat, "Oh Bella, while Jacob's here this weekend we're going to get your truck working, there are bound to be some problems cause it sat so long but it should be relatively easy." She said pensively, "Oh ok that's really cool, umm thanks Emmie." Emmett looked at me and guffawed, "Ummm Bellie, I couldn't even change your oil, Jacob and Rosie are gonna fix that hunk of ancient Fred Flintstone super junk!" I took a deep breath and motioned with my hand for Emmett to come closer, when he was kneeling right in front of me I smacked him Rosalie style right upside the head, hard! "Fuck Bella, what the shit???" He scowled at me rubbing his head while everyone else laughed, "Don't dis my truck Emmett, I love that truck!" "I guess so," Emmett mumbled.

"So Rosalie _you're_ going to fix my truck?" Rosalie smiled at me, "Yup, I love car's and I have been itching to work on yours since I laid eyes on it but I have more experience with newer cars that are computerized so Jacob is going to help me out, we used to work on cars together all the time in autoshop." My eyes widened incredulously, "Rosalie YOU take autoshop?" This is one of the strangest conversations I had ever had. Rosalie laughed, "Yeah, I get that a lot Bella, I do take autoshop and I love it, always have!" "Yeah and the enrollment spiked when she started too! The guys all thought they were gonna show her a thing or two until she took her first carburetor apart and put it back together again faster than anyone in class including Jacob!" Emmett said with pride. "Well that's awesome Rose, thanks for fixing my truck, it's really nice of Jacob to agree to help out while he has a weekend off, I will thank him when he gets here!" Rosalie laughed, "Ummm Bella, I didn't ask Jacob, I'm just gonna drag his ass out there and tell him to help me!" she laughed, I laughed with her but I was starting to see why she could rub people the wrong way, she was a wee bit bossy!

Emmett walked Rosalie to her car and Jasper rose to drive Alice home. "Alone at last," Edward murmured kissing me softly. I giggled, "Edward your leaving remember!" He groaned and leaned in kissing me again, "I will take whatever punishment they can throw at me for an extra hour with these lips," He murmured kissing me deeply and grinding his erection against my hip, "Edward," I whispered, somehow I ended up on my back while Edward hovered above me kissing me deeply and grinding into me, the sounds coming from Edward were absolutely lewd and I loved that he reacted that way to me! We made out for several more minutes before we heard my very own personal cock blocker clear his throat. Edward and I both looked up to find a very amused Emmett looking down at us, "Your gonna have to hurry if you wanna make curfew Eddie boy, see you in the morning Bella, goodnight!" Emmett made his way upstairs and we both stared after him until we heard the door to his bedroom shut, "I can't fucking believe I am related to that guy, I am pretty sure my parents would be really pissed if I killed him!" Edward growled, I giggled, "Yeah he can be a little annoying but he's right, you need to get home, come on I'll walk you to the door!" "We got up and walked hand in hand to the door, "If you need any help with your Algebraic Theory homework call me ok," Edward looked shocked, "What the hell Bella?" I laughed softly and stood on my tip toes to kiss my on his jaw, "Your dad taught me," I said simply. He just shook his head and we stood there for several minutes holding hands just looking into each other's eyes and than Edward kissed me softly and left, no words were uttered and yet we said everything we needed to say. I closed the door behind him and went upstairs where I was determined to finish the makeout session Emmett had interrupted in my dreams!

I woke up early the next morning with an eerie feeling, like someone was watching me, I rolled over towards my bedroom door opening my eyes and sat straight up gasping, "What the hell Emmett are you trying to give me a heart attack!!!" Emmett frowned, "I'm hungry Bellie". As irritated as I was, I had to laugh, "God Emmett, you are a eating, swearing, yelling machine!" I said getting out of my bed and reaching for my robe, "Jesus Bella what the hell!" Emmett yelled turning his back to me, "What did I do?" I asked confused at his reaction, "Are you covered up Bella?" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah Em, I'm covered up!" Emmett turned around and looked at me sternly, "Bella, you can't just walk around here with your girl thingies on like that, you need to wear clothes!" "Em," I balked, "First of all your in _**my **_room, second, the girl thingies are my pajamas and third, your wearing boxer briefs with no shirt on so what the hell are you telling me to put clothes on for!" Emmett smiled at me a little embarrassed, "Guys are supposed to walk around their house in their underwear Bellie, that's the way things work in the world and those shorts thingies are wayyyyyy to short!" I rolled my eyes at him, whatever Em, go get dressed, I'm gonna start breakfast ok!" Emmett's huge dimply smile was back and he held his hand up for a high 5, I laughed and jumped to reach it, he turned and sprinted down the hall, "Be down in a few Bellie!"

It was unbelievable how much Emmett ate, I used half a loaf of bread making French toast for breakfast! He was upstairs brushing his teeth while I cleaned up the breakfast dishes when Rosalie walked in, "Hey Bellie, what's going on?" "Hey Rose," I smiled, "I managed to save you some breakfast," Rosalie looked at the french toast sitting at the table and rolled her eyes, "You trying to make me fat Swan?" I laughed as she sat and dug in, "Nothing could be better for my self esteem then you getting fat Rosalie!" She took a sip of the coffee I sat in front of her, "Bella, you clearly don't see yourself the way others do! You are beautiful, I don't know what were going to do when your hair grows in but were either gonna have to lock Edward's dick up for your safety or put him in a strait jacket to keep him from murdering any man who has the misfortune of accidentally looking at you!" I laughed at her but the last part had a ring of truth to it, I had seen Edward give some of the orderlies and even patients at the hospital murderous looks for the minor infraction of falling in my line of sight, I sighed quietly to myself, we would cross that bridge when we came to it.

Emmett came barreling down the stairs and froze when he saw Rosalie, "Baby, you look beautiful today!" he nuzzled her neck and she giggled at him. "Bella, I am leaving you my car today so that if you want to get out for a while you can ok!" I stared at Rosalie like she had lost her mind, "Rosalie, I haven't driven in a year!" She rolled her eyes at me, "Bella, it's like riding a bike don't worry about it!" I scoffed at her, "Yeah Rosalie, it's just like riding a very very expensive bike who's owner would turn you into Bella taco's and feed you to wild dog's if you put the tiniest of tiny scratches on it!" Rosalie contemplated for a moment, "Well, make sure there are no tiniest of tiny scratches and we can skip the Bella taco's ok!" She smiled brightly. I waved goodbye to my friends and decided to take a nap it was still very early and I was still getting used to the idea of sleeping without interruption, it was fabulous in fact I think sleep is my new favorite hobby!

Several hours later after a long nap and a shower I bundled myself up and picked Rosalie's keys up from the counter, twenty minutes later I was parked in front the coffee shop in the mass metropolis of downtown Forks. I went in and ordered a decaf mocha and bought a newspaper, I was settled into a comfy chair well into my paper when I realized someone was standing in front of me, "Mike Newton, oh my gosh how are you?" I smiled wide at my old high school friend, "Bella that is you, wow you look great! How are you?" He sat in the chair next to me, "I'm doing great Mike, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?" Mike chuckled, "Yeah, I am meeting some of my friends here, we're ditching!" We both laughed and he suddenly stopped and became serious, "How are you doing Bella?" I sighed, I am sure this will be the first of many such conversations, "I am doing great Mike, I feel really good and I'm getting better and better everyday!" He looked as if he was trying to decide if he believed me or not, "So your better?" he asked tentatively," "Well, I'm not in remission but I am headed in that direction so I am pretty happy!" Mike smiled and seemed a little relieved, "Hey Bella, I really feel bad, I should have visited more, we all should have! I'm really sorry about that!" I smiled, don't worry about it Mike, I was never upset about it ok," Mike nodded and seemed grateful and just then the door opened and Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric and Tyler walked in laughing and joking with each other, they all froze when they saw me, "Bella!" Jessica cried, "Oh my gosh Bella is that you?" I laughed as Bella rushed over to me, I stood so she could hug me and I was genuinely happy to see her. We all sat and chatted happily everyone catching me up on what they were doing and eventually individual conversations began when Mike leaned over to me, "Hey Bella, I was wondering if you might want to do something tomorrow night with me?" I could feel the shock on my face and the sweetest smoothest voice answered from behind me, "Sorry Mike but I do believe Miss Swan has a prior engagement this Friday night do you not Miss Swan?" "Edward!" I cried jumping up and hugging him, he laughed pulling me up into his arms leaving my legs dangling.

**Edward **

I had to take a break from these fucking mind boggling mathematics and decided to visit Bella, when I got to her house and she wasn't there I figured she had probably gone into town, Emmett had sent me text letting me know that Rosalie had left her car with Bella. I couldn't believe my eyes when I read it, Rose didn't even let Emmett drive her BMW with her in it but she let Bella take it out alone! Fuck that girl brought out the good in everyone! I found it parked in front of the coffee shop and when I walked in and saw her sitting and laughing with friends my heart swelled but that was short fucking lived. As I walked up Newton leaned over to her and asked her out on a date, I wanted to fucking pulverize him but instead I took it upon myself to answer on her behalf. "Sorry Mike but I do believe Miss Swan has a prior engagement this Friday night do you not Miss Swan?" She jumped into my arms and the look on Mike's face was so dejected I almost felt sorry for him, but not quite so just for good measure I kissed her deeply before I sat down in her chair pulling her into my lap, "What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly, she looked so happy to see me it made my bones feel like butter, I traced my thumb over her cheek. I needed a break from my studies so I went to see you, when you weren't there I figured you were here somewhere and I wanted to see you!" I kissed her nose and then looked around, "Hello everyone," I greeted her friends, they were all staring at us a little stunned. I turned to Bella, "Is there something on my face?" I asked amused, "You look perfect," she replied laughing softly.

Jessica was first to recover, "Ummmm Bella, how do you and Eddie know each other?" she was eyeing Bella suspiciously and I groaned internally. Jessica had thrown herself at me about 100 too many times and it looked like she would be taking a shot at Bella, I felt Bella's body stiffen to Jessica's tone, she was a smart girl and already knew she did not approve of Jessica's attempt at familiarity. "Actually Jessica, Edward hates being called Eddie and his father introduced us," I could just kiss her for standing up to Jessica like that, so I did! I stayed in the background just holding Bella as she chatted with her so called friends, I was watching Mike out of the corner of my eye, he was brooding and kept looking at Bella like she was the whip cream on his banana split or some shit like that and it was pissing me off cause Bella's the whip cream on my banana split and mine only! She looked down at me a little worried, she knew me well and I know she sensed my tension, "Everything ok Edward?" I frowned at her, "Yeah Kitten, everything's fine as long as your having a good time, are you? She nodded and smiled, I reached my hand up and fingered the beenie she was wearing, "What's with the hat?" she shrugged, "Carlisle said to keep warm so I put it on," she had stopped covering her head when she became comfortable around the family, that's when I learned that she never felt self conscious about losing her hair, she covered her head to keep others from feeling uncomfortable about it. "Are you cold now Kitten?" She shook her head and leaned into me, "I don't want to take it off right now," she said quietly, "I nodded at her, "Sure Kitten, whatever you want!" I could see Mike shooting daggers at our private conversation and smiled. "Hey Bella, as long as you guys are already going to be out on Friday, why don't we all meet up and do something?" Mike looked like the cat that ate the fucking canary obviously pleased at putting Bella on the spot. "I don't think that's such a great idea Mike, maybe another time ok!" My jaw was set like rock as I answered his ridiculous question, "Edward!" Bella quietly admonished me, "It's ok Kitten, Mike understands, if he had a girlfriend that was as hot as mine he would keep her all to himself cause he's not a stupid guy, isn't that right Mike?" Mike ran his hand through his hair nervously, "Yeah I guess that's right Bella," he said smiling tightly at her, "Maybe another time, why don't you give me your number and we will set something up for another day," he smiled at me taking out his phone because we both knew there was nothing I could do or say without coming off as a complete fucking prick. Bella gave her his number and he saved it in his phone and sent her a text, "There, now you have my number too if you want to call or text me!" Mike said happily, my muscles were coiled so fucking tight at this point if I would have sprung at him I would have taken us both through a wall.

Bella looked down at me again, she was biting her lip so hard I knew it would start bleeding any second, I ran the pad of my thumb over her lip releasing it from its torture device and than kissed her softly, "Hey, none of that Kitten those lips are very important to me!" Bella nodded smiling tentatively at me, "I think we should go so I can get a nap in before Alice and Rosalie show up," she said getting to her feet, "Ok I answered, I'll drive you home in Rosalie's car and have Emmett pick up my car on his way home from school ok." She nodded and started saying her goodbye's, I said goodbye to the girls and even though I wouldn't normally I shook hands with the guys smirking at Mike when he flexed his hand after I released it.

On the way back to Bella's I explained the problem I was working on and after listening to the problem and my different theories as far as a resolution she began thinking through it out loud considering logic and rules, I kept looking at her out of the corner of my eye amazed at her intelligence and feeling stupid for being jealous of Newton who could obviously never hold her attention with his simplicity. As she kept talking I found I was no longer listening, I was watching her lips move and her face deep in thought. She paused for a moment and bit her lip, I groaned instantly hard just as we pulled up in front of her house.

As soon as we were in the front door I took her hand running upstairs to her room pulling me behind me as she laughed completely oblivious to the effect she had on me. Once we were in her room I shut the door hugging her to me as I fell back on her bed taking her with me, "Edward what's going on?" She laughed breathlessly; I kissed her deeply moaning into her mouth my hands searching for the bare skin between her ridiculously big jeans and the t-shirt she was wearing, she moaned when my fingers met their destination, I tore my mouth from hers to taste the spot I adored the most at her collarbone, she shivered as my tongue lapped at her skin, I hooked my hands under her knees and brought them forward until she was straddling me and than I pulled her shirt off throwing into the corner of her room and than rolling over trapping her beneath me. She smiled at me sweetly as I hovered above her, I put all my weight on my knees for a moment so I could chuck my shirt into the same corner hers went to and than I lowered myself so my chest was flush up against hers only her bra in between us.

"Bella," I whispered into her neck between kisses, "Yes," she squeaked out making me smile, "I want to make you come Bella, I want to watch your beautiful face as you come for me and only me Kitten," Bella moaned and nodded, I let my hand roam down over her body until they came to the waistband of her jeans. I unbuttoned them and slipped my hand inside her panties down to her slick folds, "Fuck Bella, you are so fucking wet!" My dick was doing a fucking happy dance inside my pants, trying to bust out while I lazily fingered Bella's wet pussy, her eyes closed and her back arched, "Edward," she whispered, "That feels sooo good baby!" My dick got even harder, Bella never called me pet names, hearing her call me baby like that was almost like her talking dirty, I wanted to reward her, "What did you call me Kitten," I growled into her ear, "BABY, I said that feels so good baby!" I pressed my thumb down flat on her clit and moving it in quick circles. She immediately began bucking her hips and moaning. I knew that she was close to her orgasm, I caught her nipple visible through her insubstantial bra and nibbled on it through the fabric and watched her face with pleasure as her orgasm washed over her. She arched her back and continued to buck her hips violently causing more friction while calling my name over and over. When she finally began to calm I pulled her up against me and she began spreading kisses across my chest before circling my nipple with her tongue and lightly biting down on it, "Bella, shit!" she smiled and sat up unbuttoning my pants, my eyes opened wide and I caught her wrists, "Bella, what are you doing Kitten?" I asked alarmed, she leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Isn't this when you call me Tiger baby? It's your turn, that's what I'm doing now be a good little boy and let go of me!" I turned my head to look at her, I was torn, I really fucking wanted to let her have her way with me cause I needed to unload my gun in the worst fucking way but I didn't want to let things go to far either, "Now Edward, let go now and lay back and enjoy the ride ok," her eyes were flashing a warning at me, I let go and smirked at her, "Fine Tiger, your driving!" I said relaxing into the pillows as she unbuttoned my pants and pulled my cock out through the flap in my boxer briefs and began stroking me slowly and sensually, I groaned loving the sensation thinking this was the hottest thing ever having Bella give me a hand job then I felt her fingers on my hand, "Show me how you like it Edward," she whispered, _mother fuck, __**that**__ is the hottest thing ever!!!_ I put my hand on top of hers moving with her up and down my shaft bringing her other hand around so that one was on top of the other and showing her how tight to grip and the speed I liked and than I let go letting her take over. She stroked me with her perfect hands bringing me closer and closer and than suddenly tightened her grip and starting twisting her hands in opposite directions as she moved them up and down my shaft my body began to shudder and I growled her name out as my come coated my stomach and I heard her giggle. I opened one eye looking at her, which sent her into full on laughter, "What is so funny Miss Swan?" I asked cocking an eyebrow, "Nothing baby," she cooed, "It's just nice to see you lose control for once, she picked her discarded t-shirt off the floor and used it to clean me up and than we both fell into a deep sleep.

**Bella**

Several hours later I found myself sitting in the back seat of Rosalie's car as she drove us out to Port Angeles for the promised shopping. On the way there I made very clear to Alice that Carlisle had instructed me to stay warm at all times and as such there would be no dresses she would have to make do with jeans, she pouted for a moment but I think remembering my flu made her come around quick. It didn't take long upon us arriving in Port Angeles before my anxiety starting kicking in, before long Alice had sales people jumping taking things away bringing more things, putting the "for sure items" by the register and basically driving them nuts, I was glad that I had money put away cause this trip was going to cost a fortune and I was right! When we finally made it to the register my eyes almost popped out of my head when the salesgirl gave me the total but Alice sensing my anxiety looked me dead in the eyes and reminded me that I had been through a lot and deserved new things. I reminded myself that we had also bought things in larger sizes for my eventual weight gain and that made me feel better until I saw the salesgirl handing Alice a credit card. "Alice what are you doing, that is way too much money I can't let you pay for all of this besides I have the money I can provide for myself just fine thank you very much!" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and scowled at her knowing I looked childish but to upset to care. "Don't worry about it Bella, I didn't pay for anything ok!" I looked at her confused for a moment, "What do you mean you did. . . ughhhhh Edward!!!!!!!" Alice smiled, "Don't be too hard on him Bella, he just loves you so much and there aren't enough ways for him to show you!" I smiled but I was still irritated, Rosalie hooked her arm through mine, "Come on Bellie, lets go get mani/pedi's ok!" I smiled up at Ro, "Ok but I get to pick my own color!"

I felt like jelly sitting in the throne like pedicure station, the attendant was rubbing my feet and it was amazing!!!! Once we were all buffed and polished I insisted on paying for the three of us and then we made our way back to the house knowing the guys would be starving I just wanted to get home and get everyone fed, this shopping trip was exhausting all I wanted to do was go to bed!

When we got to my house we were pleasantly surprised to see that the guys had made tacos for dinner, we all ate and sat in the living room afterwards, I was leaning into Edward relaxing and enjoying the evening when I woke up suddenly in my bed. I looked around trying to get my bearings when I saw a note on my nightstand.

Pick you up tomorrow at 7.

I love you forever!

Edward

I smiled and snuggled back into bed falling asleep instantly and dreaming about my date.


	16. Preparations

Chapter 15

Preparations

**Bella**

I sat at the vanity in my bedroom with my eyes closed and knee bouncing with anticipation as a very irritated Alice got me ready for my date. "Bella, he is going to be here in 10 minutes, stop fidgeting so we can get you dressed and ready!" I took some deep breathes and forced my leg to stop moving in the hopes that Alice would hurry when I heard a massive plop on my bed, "Looking good Isabellie," I smiled, "Thanks Emmie bear!" "Ok, eyes done," Alice said and I popped them open to see Emmett laying across my bed with his long legs hanging off. "What do you think of my outfit Em?" I asked gesturing to the clothes hanging by the window, he looked as if I asked him a difficult math question and answered, "I'm sure he would think you look beautiful in anything Bella!" I laughed at his generic answer, Alice muttered "Coward" underneath her breath. "Out with you Emmett, Bella needs to change!

I put on the clothes that Alice picked out for the evening, dark blue skinny jeans that actually fit a sapphire blue cashmere sweater with a deep v neck and a lighter blue camisole underneath. I finished it off with black ballet flats and small white gold hoop earrings. I smoothed my still too short bangs down and went to my closet and picked up a cashmere scarf, gloves and beenie matching set in winter white that used to be my mothers, I thought they would contrast nicely with the brilliant blue of my outfit and there was a knock at my bedroom door, "Come on in," I called out, Esme walked in and Carlisle followed her and they each sat at the end of my bed. "This is a surprise!" I said looking at them quizzically, "To what do I owe this pleasure," I asked leaning against my vanity. Esme and Carlisle smiled at me, "You didn't really think we would miss your first date did you sweetheart?" Esme asked, I smiled at them both, "I guess I hadn't thought about it really," I murmured. "Carlisle patted the bed in between he and Emse and I went and sat in the spot, "Isabella, we wish with all our hearts that your parents could be here for you tonight but we were hoping maybe you would allow us to stand in for them just this once?" I looked down studying my hardwood floors, sometime soon I would need to tell Esme and Carlisle just how much they mean to me, "I would like that very much," I said quietly. Carlisle put his arm around my shoulder, "Come then, there is a nervous young man downstairs waiting for you!" I smiled and let Esme and Carlisle lead the way downstairs. As I came down the stairs my heart almost dropped into my stomach, my very own Angel stood in the living room wearing dark jeans and a black button up shirt with a dark gray sweater over and black slip on dress shoes. He looked so beautiful I had to look away. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I started to walk towards him but Carlisle pulled me to stand in front of him both of us facing Edward, crossing his arms in front of me protectively. "Edward, Isabella has a curfew tonight of 1:00AM, a. . ." "Dad," Edward interrupted," "As, I was saying, 1:00 A.M. curfew, do not be late, 1:01 AM is late are we clear on what time Isabella is expected home and what late means?" Edward looked beyond irritated, "Yeah dad, crystal clear," "Excellent," Carlisle exclaimed and I had to giggle a little. "Now, where will you be going tonight?" Carlisle asked Edward, now Edward just looked angry, "We are going to the diner for dinner and than to Port Angeles for a movie dad Christ!" Carlisle smiled, clearly he was enjoying this as it had been sometime since Alice and Jasper got together so he had not been able to play this role for a while. "Do you have a full tank of gas Edward?" "Yes dad, I have a full tank of gas!" "Good," Carlisle smiled, if you decide to change your plans you need to call and let us know, Isabella do you have your cell phone and some cash?" My eyes widened at his question, I looked up at him, "Why do you think Edward is going to leave me somewhere?" Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all snickered, "No Isabella, Edward would never do that but it is a standard dad question when sending a daughter out on a date!" "Oh ok," I smiled, "I do have cash and my phone with me" I assured him. "I expect you to treat each other respectfully and act like responsible adults understood?" We both nodded, "Well then have a good time kids!" Carlisle leaned down and kissed my cheek before pushing me towards Edward, we both looked at each other nervously and he took my hand quietly leading me towards the front door. We remained silent as we got in the car and all the way to the end of my block when Edward stopped car and looked at me, "Holy shit dude, I am at a complete loss for words right now!" Our eyes met and we burst out laughing, "That was crazy, what got into your dad?" I cried, "I have no idea but lets shake if off and have a good night ok!" I nodded in agreement and Edward continued to the diner.

**Edward**

When we got to the diner Bella instantly took off to a booth near the back that looked like it was bit enough for 10, "Ummm, Kitten I don't think we should sit here this booth is for large parties!" "Nonsense, this is Isaballa Marie's booth and she can sit here any time she wants!" I turned to see an older woman dressed in a 50's style waitress outfit smiling lovingly at Bella. "SUE, oh Sue, it is so good to see you!" I watched as Bella and Sue embraced and than Sue looked to me, "Well Bella, I have been invited to your welcome home party tomorrow so I don't want to take time from your date we can catch up tomorrow but I would like to meet you beau if you don't mind!" I smiled at Sue and introduced myself, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, it's very nice to meet you," Sue clucked her tongue a few times before shaking my hand, "Sue Clearwater, nice to meet you as well Edward, I hear you gave Jacob a run for his money and ultimately won the race for fair Bella's heart!" I could feel my cheeks flush and I hope it came across as embarrassment and not the complete pride it really was. "He certainly did put up a good fight, Jacob will always be a worthy adversary and I greatly respect him!" I said feeling as if I should say something respectful since Jacob was their chief and all. Sue laughed, "Well, I don't know about all that but I would certainly be happier if he and Leah spent a little less time talking and texting one another!" Bella's eyes almost popped out of her head and she grinned ear to ear, "Your joking, Leah and Jacob!!!" Sue nodded and rolled her eyes, "We will talk about it more tomorrow, I will be back in a minute to take your order and Bella, your order had better be substantial you are wayyyyy to skinny girl!" Sue gave her a loving smile and than walked away.

We both looked over the menu until Sue's return, "Whatcha havin Bell?" she asked, "mmmm I'm gonna have the the BBQ Bacon Cheeseburger with a side of onion rings and a chocolate shake, wait make it a strawberry shake." I cocked my eyebrow at her, "What, I'm hungry ok!" I smiled "I'll have the same but make my shake chocolate please," She smiled knowing

I got the shake for her. "We are gonna have to have some hot chocolate before we leave so you don't get to cold after the milk shakes Bella," She nodded just happy I didn't give her a hard time about the shake to begin with I'm sure.

Once Sue walked away I asked her a question I had been dying to ask her for some time. "So Bella, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I smiled at the childish question and she returned my smile. "Well, I'm not really sure, sometimes I want to be a novelist, sometimes I want to be an editor, sometimes I want to teach, sometimes I want to be a journalist, sometimes I think I should work for a non-profit dedicated to cancer research. I have decided that what I should do is go to school and figure it out as I go along!" I nodded, "Is there anything in particular you are leaning towards?" I asked, "Mmmmmm I think editor or journalist and eventually novelist." "What would your novel be about?" She gave me a strange look that I couldn't place, "It would be loosely based on a girl who accepted death and was walking quickly towards the place where she knew her loved ones were when one day her reason for living came to visit and gave her the most amazing gift she had ever received and she than she took a leap of faith and began to live again!"

I looked down studying the table for a few minutes getting my emotions in check, when the girl you love more than your life tells you she had accepted death it puts some things into perspective.

"So, tell me about you and Jessica," I scowled at her she was trying to change the subject, "There is no me and Jessica! When we first came to Forks well, lets just say we caused quite the stir upon matriculation! Jessica was very aggressive, very showy, very suggestive, very much everything I would never be interested in! I seemed like the more I avoided her the harder she tried to get my attention. Even the rumors about Rachel didn't keep her away, but I started keeping to myself after that, I wouldn't speak to anyone but my family and would barely make eye contact with anyone at school. Eventually she eased off a little but never gave up but than Christmas vacation happened and the rest is history. Bella smiled at me, "Yeah she was always kind of slutty but she was always so funny and sweet to me I never really cared! When she called you Eddie at the coffee shop, it was not cute!" I snickered at her, "Jealous much Bella?" she cocked an eyebrow at me and pointed a finger at me and rolled her neck, "Oh no you di'ent Edward!!!" I laughed at her, "What?" I asked innocently, she had a mischievous look in her eyes, "Nothing, you just reminded me that I'm supposed to call my friend Mike Newton to set up a group date, I wonder if he's busy now," she said taking out her phone. I growled at her taking the phone out of her hand and placing in on the table, "Point taken Bella!" She smiled at me and we both leaned back as Sue put our food on the table.

Bella did some pretty good damage on her burger, she cracked me up when she got her plate and stuffed onion rings in her burger and poured extra bbq sauce on it. I started at her as she took a bite and moaned, _fucking hardon, not good timing!_ I laughed at her reaction to the burger, "What," she said, "You used to live in Southern California, don't you ever miss Carl's Jr.? I would do anything for a western bacon cheeseburger but this will do for now!" I fixed my burger just like hers and we made a huge mess with the bbq sauce, Sue laughed and brought us extra napkins and wetnaps. Bella finished half of her milkshake and half of mine and I was more than happy to share, this was the best meal I had ever had in my life, no burger from Carl's would ever beat it! When we were done I ordered 2 hot chocolate's to go, Sue brought them to our table with the leather folder containing the bill, I opened it to pay but there was nothing written on it. I looked up at Sue who winked at me, Bella was hers too and Sue was happy to see Bella happy. I smiled at her and left an outrageous tip before rising from the table, Bella and Sue hugged goodbye and promised to catch up more the next day and we left for Port Angeles.

We drove away in comfortable silence for some time before Bella finally broke the silence, "So what movie are we going to see?" she asked. "Ummm, I have no idea, whatever's playing I guess," Bella laughed and turned her body in her seat to face me, "You don't even know what's playing?" she asked incredulously, I laughed at her reaction, "Nope, just figured as long as I'm with you I could make it through any movie right?" She laughed again but nodded in agreement.

When we got to the theater it turned out there was a zombie movie playing, Bella spent most of the movie covering her eyes and hugging me tightly so it was a win win situation as far as I was concerned. As we left the theater I noticed Mike and the rest of his crew out of the corner of my eye, Bella had not seen them and they had not seen us so I just continued walking her out to the car and we managed to get away without having any contact with them. I got Bella home right before curfew, the rain had really picked up and it was starting to thunder, we made out for a few minutes on her patio but she started to shiver. "I'll text you when I get home ok kitten," she nodded and kissed me one last slow sensuous time and than I left. When I got home I sent her a text, she responded saying she was scared because of the movie and the thunder, I called her and told her to keep her and Emmett's door open, his snoring would make her feel better, she said that she would and we said goodnight. I lay in bed for a long time that night thinking over every minute of my date with Bella, it was perfect! I set my alarm for early the next morning wanting to slip into bed with her before she woke up.

**Bella**

I spent hours trying to fall asleep but that stupid movie combined with the thunderstorm that had started up was making it impossible. I walked to Emmett's room room and poked him in the arm, "Em wake up," I whispered, Emmett sorta opened his eyes, "What's wrong Bellsy?" I shifted my weight from foot to foot embarrassed, "I'm scared, I can't sleep!" Emmett pulled his covers back and I climbed in, "My brother better not kill me for this Hell's Bells," he yawned, "Me either," I answered and we both fell into a deep sleep.

Some time later I dreamt of strong arms picking me up and cool sheets around me and a hard warm body pressed against my back, even in my sleep I panicked, "Edward, I was scared. . ." "Shhhhhh sweetheart, I know that, go back to sleep!" I snuggled down into bed and was back asleep in seconds.

**Edward **

When I walked into Emmett's bedroom my first instinct was to drag him out of bed and beat his ass senseless but before I could do that memories of last night set in. The scary movie, the thunderstorm, Bella was scared and Emmett's a teddy bear, end of story. After realizing that, it was actually kinda funny, Emmett was all the way at the edge of the bed with his back to her, even is his sleep he was trying to escape his brothers girlfriend but Bella needed the contact to feel safe so she was in the middle of the bed with her back to him butt sticking out just barely touching his butt. I brought my hand up to my mouth and swallowed down the laughter and took out my phone, this had to be preserved for later, Em had it coming! I took the picture and sent it to Rosalie and than picked Bella up and put her in her bed slipping in beside her. She woke up halfway and started explaining herself but I shushed her letting her know I wasn't upset, how Emmett made it through that situation unscathed is beyond me but amazingly I was not the least bit upset or jealous, more evidence of Bella's influence on me. I smiled and kissed her bare shoulder and pulled her tighter into my chest and fell asleep.

Several hours later we were showered and dressed making our way downstairs, it was only 9AM but Bella had a full house already. My family, Jasper and Rosalie were all in the kitchen having breakfast; Bella went straight to the coffee maker to fix me a cup, "Morning Jelly Bellie how did you sleep?" Rosalie snickered. Bella didn't get it, which made it that much more funny, "Ummm ok I guess, how did you sleep Rosalie?" She met Rosalie's gaze her face so honest and innocent everyone burst into laughter except for her and Em," She looked around completely oblivious stopping at Em who was frowning, "What?" she asked him, he passed her his phone and scowled at me, she took a look at the picture and to my complete surprise burst into laughter. Before long there were tears were streaming down her face, "Oh Em, I am so sorry!" she said through her laughter. Emmett's scowl grew more pronounced, "Bella, if this picture of you and me butt kissing got out at school I would be done!!! There would never ever be another conversation in the locker room ever!" Seeing Em so agitated sent Rosalie over the edge, she was doubled over tears streaming at his discomfort. Bella walked over and sat on Em's knee hugging him, "I'm sorry Emmie, please forgive me," Emmett was clearly still irritated but being Em he hugged her around the waist, "That's ok Bellsy but next time make sure your boyfriend doesn't get any artwork ok!" Bella's eyes narrowed at me for a moment and my heart palpitated, I held my arms up in defeat, I hoped Bella never looked at me like that again! She smiled and I smiled back at her. Alice set two plates down, "Hurry Bella, we have a lot to do today!"

As we ate Alice gave everyone instructions as to what they were responsible to do and exactly how long it should take to get done, people would start arriving at 2pm and it was almost 10. Esme was in charge of decorations; Jasper and Emmett would go to the rec center Alice worked at where she had arranged for us to borrow tables and chairs. I would be in charge of rearranging the furniture and helping out wherever necessary. Dad would be at the hospital for a while but would join us later, Bella, Rosalie and Alice would be doing the grocery shopping and cooking.

Before long everything was underway, when the girls returned from the grocery store, Bella took over in the kitchen ordering Alice and Rosalie around, completely comfortable in her home. I smiled and stayed away from the kitchen, there was no fucking way I was getting roped into that shit! "Edward," I cringed as Bella called from the kitchen, luckily at that moment there was a knock at the door, I took a look at my watch, 12PM, someone was early! "I gotta get the door Bella!" I called to her hearing her mutter something in response. I opened the door to find Jacob standing there, he grinned at me holding out his hand "Whats up brotha?" I laughed and did the guy handshake complete with uncomfortable half hug. "So where's my girl?" Jacob's voice boomed through the house reminding me of Em, "Watch it Jake, I don't like you that much!" I muttered, Jacob laughed at me as Bella came skidding around the corner and took a running jump into his arms "Jakey!!!!!!!" she screamed, I smiled surprising myself yet again, the Edward I was used to would rip her from his arms and punch him, oh well!

Jacob laughed as he set her down and ruffled her short hair, "Looking good Bells, how ya feelin?" Bella walked to me and wrapped her arms around my waist resting her head into my chest, I stroked her hair and she smiled, "I'm doing great Jakey," she answered. He looked around and smiled, "Well, I guess my worrying about you living here alone was for nothing, you couldn't be less alone!" he laughed as my family milled around the house busy with preparations. "Oh, I don't like here alone Jake!" Bella said with a smile, suddenly Jacob's friendly demeanor was gone he narrowed his eyes at me and almost snarled, Bella's hand shot out and punched him hard in the arm. "Snap out of it Jacob, Edward's not living with me not that it would be any of your business!" Jacob smiled at me sheepishly, I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes at him, "Well who's living with you then and did you have them checked out, what if it's a crazy person!" "Well of course it's a crazy person, who else would be able to put up with sharing a residence with Isabella Swan!!!" Emmett laughed at his joke, the walls vibrating around the bass in his loud mouth voice. "Shit, Emmett, your living here?" Jacob was grinning ear to ear, "That's right Jakey boy, hey you think we can get in some touch football later?" Jake smiled mischievously, "Hell yeah, I'll text the guys and tell them to bring a change of clothes!" Bella frowned, "Guys it is going to be raining later," Jacob and Emmett smiled thick as thieves, "All the better Bells!" Jacob answered.

Rosalie came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel kissing Em on the cheek, "Jake, I need you to help me with Bella's truck today, we picked up some tires for it yesterday but I am sure there is going to be plenty of other little issues that need to be fixed." Jacob looked at her pensively, it was strange to see him serious for a change, it made me think of what Bella told us about him being chief of his tribe. "The truck should start up with no problem, everytime I come home I start it up and let it run for a while but your right, the last time it was whining pretty loud, I have some ideas as to what it could be but we need to get in there to know for sure, I hope you brought something else to wear that truck is a grease pit!" Rosalie nodded taking an elastic band out of her pocket and putting her hair up into a ponytail, "I have some overalls in Em's Jeep along with my tools, lets get started hopefully we will be done by the time this thing gets going." Rosalie kissed Em again and walked out the front door, "I'll be right there Rosalie, I just need to send out some text's ok!" "Sure Jake, I brought you some overall's to by the way, just come out when you're ready!" Rosalie answered.

Jacob looked pointedly at Emmett, "Sorry dude but that shit is hot, she's the only girl I've ever known that not only knows more about cars then I do but can fix them better too!" Emmett laughed and beamed with pride, "Don't I fucking know it, I wont be able to resist tapping that shit later!" "Ewwwww hello, I am standing right here jerks!" Bella covered her ears with her hands and scowled at Em and Jake. Jacob laughed and ruffled Bella's hair again, "Sorry Bells but that shit is just the truth!" Jacob held out his fist and Em bumped it with his own and than Jacob turned to walk out the door, "Full disclosure Em, I'm gonna stare at your girls ass all day long!" "I'm alright with that Jake, I'll take payment out of your ass during football tonight!" They both laughed as they left the hallway, "I don't know what to say about that!" Bella shook her head and disbelief; she had never seen Jacob in "guy mode" before. I shrugged and smiled sheepishly a silent apology for their behavior. Bella looked at me skeptically, "Bella, if anyone ever told me they were going to spend an afternoon staring at your ass they would be doing it from the ER!" I growled. She stood on her tip toes kissing my jaw and hugged me quickly getting back to the kitchen.

**Bella**

I could not believe Emmett and Jacob, but I pushed their caveman behavior to the back of my mind, I had a lot to do. I checked the clock, it was starting to get tight. I pulled out the hor d'oeuvres Rosalie prepared earlier and put them into the oven, Alice was setting up the kitchen table for buffet style serving as I got the rest of the ingredients out of the fridge to finish up. I had decided lasagna would be the best way to go, easy to make ton and we would need a ton for this crowd, I smiled at Alice suddenly glad for the double oven she had installed which I had thought was ridiculous when I had originally seen them. I had 6 large disposable aluminum pans of lasagna, 2 in the over and 4 in the fridge waiting their turn. I knew the party would well into the evening so I would make 3 pans in the afternoon and than 3 for after the impromptu football game, I was staggering their time in the oven to ensure hot food for late comers. I got to mixing dip up as Alice poured chips into large bowls and fixed vegetables on platters.

"Bella, does this set up work for you?" Alice asked, I turned to look at the table, of course the table looked beautiful. I turned to Alice and as she waited in earnest for my opinion I suddenly felt overwhelmed. I leaned against the counter and studied the hardwood floor for a moment while I got my emotions in check. "I continued to stare at the floor, "Thank you Alice," I whispered finally looking up at her. Alice was at my side instantly making me smile, "Don't be ridiculous, you're my sister Bella, you and Rosalie! I would do anything for your girls!" I hugged her quickly, "You should really tell Rosalie that Alice!" Alice laughed, "Nah, I like to keep her on her toes!" I rolled my eyes at her and heard another knock at the door, "I got it" I called out checking my watch, another early arrival.

I opened the door smiling and instantly felt liked someone had punched me in the stomach; it was Billy and Rachel with Jacob several feet behind them on the walkway as if to make sure everything was ok. I nodded at him and he turned to head back to Rosalie, "Bella, I hope you don't mind us coming early but I thought it would be best if we met privately for a moment," Billy explained. It took me several moments to find my voice, I could feel Edward's presence behind me but he was waiting for an indication that I needed him. I continued to stare at Billy trying to figure out what to say as he waited patiently when suddenly I realized how silly it was to have kept my distance. I missed him, Billy is my family and I missed him! "Oh Billy, I'm so sorry," I cried flinging myself into his arms and hugging him to me tightly. Billy hugged me back cooing soothingly in my ear and smoothing my hair. When I finally pulled away and looked at him he had tears in his eyes, which made me feel even more guilty for the separation, "Billy, I am so so sorry, please say you will forgive me!" Billy smiled at me "There is nothing to forgive Bella, I'm so glad to see you, I've missed you!" His voice wavered over the last three words. He hugged me again and then released me, and then I remembered Rachel standing there. I had forgotten how beautiful she is, suddenly I felt dowdy and insignificant in the presence of this exotic beauty who knew my boyfriend in a way I had yet to discover, but she was also Jacob's sister, my family.

"Rachel, I'm so happy you came," I said hugging her quickly, when I pulled away from her she looked almost scared. "Bella, I ummm I just. . ." I smiled at her, "We will take a few moments alone a little later ok Rach," I said quietly, she just nodded her eyes filled with worry, "Until then just know that you are welcome in my home, by everyone, isn't that right Edward?" I heard the screen door open and slam shut but I didn't turn to look and then I felt his warmth behind me and his hands on my waist. "Billy, Rachel, we are all very happy to have you here today, Bella has been very excited to see you and I am especially glad that you are here today in her home, welcome." I thought my heart would burst with the pride I felt knowing he was mine, I covered his hands with mine and squeezed 3 times, a silent "I love you" hoping that he would get the message, he intertwined out fingers and squeezed back four times, he got it! I lead them into the house where they joined in the preparations and before long my house was full with tall dark haired amazingly beautiful friends from La Push, I felt like a midget, I could only imagine how Alice felt. Rosalie and Jacob eventually made their way back to the party and Emmett organized a Wii bowling tournament, everyone played including Dr. Cullen, it was ridiculously satisfying to see him behave like such a juvenile, competing and trash talking along with everyone else, in the end Jasper and Alice won the tournament wining the half bag of Cheetos grand prize! It had started raining during the bowling tournament so as soon as it was done Jacob turned to Emmett, "I believe it's time to make you my bitch Cullen!" Emmett crossed his massive arms across his chest, "I think you've taken one too many hits to the head this year if you think you could beat me at anything Black" They stared at each other for a second the room going silent then Jacob started for the back door, "SUIT UP" he yelled, all the guys _including Edward_ following behind.

At first I thought they were ridiculous but when I made it out to my back porch and saw a mountain of shirts and shoes my eyes went wide as I found Edward in the crowd of men. I heard Rosalie snicker beside me, "Calm down Bella, he's just a man!" I shook my head, "He's my everything Rosie," I whispered and felt her arm wrap around my shoulders. Edward's eyes met mine for a second and he jogged over to me, "Bella you need to go inside and put your warm clothes on if your going to be out here!" I let my eyes roam over his body, his chest was lean and muscled, his ab muscles delicious, the V disappearing into his almost obscenely low slung jeans almost made me pant. I threw my hands around his neck and crushed my lips to his, I felt him smile against my lips and then he pulled back, "Stop trying to change the subject Bella, go put on your warm clothes so you can cheer me on, I'm gonna win this thing for you after all!" I smiled as he ran back to the huddle and went inside to put on some extra layers. As I stood in front of the coat closet I heard the back door shut, I looked around the corner and saw Rachel making her way towards me.

I watched with curiosity as she approached me, "Bella, can we talk now?"

I motioned for her to follow me and we sat in my living room to have the talk that I both dreaded but knew was inevitable.

******

**Yes, yes, I know it's a cliff hanger and I hate to do that to you but life is really hectic right now! My husband and I are closing escrow on our new house THIS WEEK so I am packing for our move plus I do work a full AND a part time job people so just cut me a little slack before you send me hate mail ok!**

**I promise to update again either Friday or Saturday **_**hopefully **_**sooner although no promises AND I already have 2 new story ideas **_**plus**_** I have decided that immediately after completing this story I will be changing my 1****st**** story "Becoming Bella" back to in progress status and re-writing some parts and then finishing the story, I actually re-read it the other day and I can't wait to get back into that story, it was a great idea but I had to stop because creatively it was making my brain bleed!**

**Anyhow, thank you so much for the amazing reviews and for the private messages that you all send. They inspire me to write more and attempt to live up to the expectations you all have.**

**xoxo!**


	17. War Zone

In celebration of the **16 hours of sleep I got last night, here is your chapter early!!!!**

**Luv ya guys!**

Chapter 16

War Zone

**Bella**

I sat at the end of the long couch Indian style facing Rachel who sat identically facing me from the other end. My nerves felt like they could eat me alive but I refused to let Rachel see that! Although Edward had been honest about his relationship with Rachel there was no doubt that this woman who sat in front of me now had the ability to level my world with just a few words.

Rachel on the other hand looked liked a rabbit about to bolt, I smiled at her trying to reassure her, "Rachel, first and foremost we are friends please don't be afraid I don't see any reason why we can't leave friends today!" Rachel took a deep breath, "Bella, you have been close to Billy and Jacob since forever but I have always been on the perimeter of those relationships, know why?" I shook my head no, and honestly, I had always wondered! "I look like my mother, exactly like my mother!" She unclasped the chain which held the locket around her neck and handed it to me, I studied the picture in the locket, "Oh my god Rachel, this is your mother?" I asked with a start, "Yes it is," she answered quietly. I exhaled deeply and handed the locket back to her, "She was beautiful, as you are but I am not getting the connection to this conversation." Rachel stared down at the couch, "I have been a huge source of hurt to my family just by existing ever since my mother died and there has never been anything I could do about that. Well, ever since Edward came to see me and spoke to Billy things have been getting a little better but my father expects this conversation to go well, if it doesn't. . . ."

I felt a pang of sympathy for Rachel, "Let's not worry about that for now, tell me what it is you wanted to say and we will work everything else out somehow ok Rach." She smiled, "No one ever calls me that anymore," she murmured. She took a deep breath and raspberried as she exhaled, a mannerism I was familiar with since we were kids. "Bella, I know Edward must have told you what happened between us, I want you to know that I am deeply ashamed of what I did. I have no intentions of trying to excuse my behavior in anyway but I hope you believe me when I say that unfortunately I never stopped to think about what could happen after I told the biggest nastiest lie of my life. I hurt Edward, my family, and my tribe! I never meant for any of it to happen and if I could go back and undo it all, I would, I would be stronger and I would stand up to my family and I would have my baby today!" I honestly didn't know how to feel about that, if Rachel had her baby today, that would be Edward's baby, that means she and Edward would be together. I shook the thought out of my head, doesn't matter, that's not the way it is. "Rachel, I'm not going to try and convince you that I understand or agree with what you did because I don't. . . . . . . . that being said, your father, Jacob, your tribe and the Cullen's were not the only victims, so were you Rach, you are part of your own collateral damage. I am so sorry about your baby Rachel, I know my life would be completely different if things would have gone as they should and you and Edward had your baby but. . . . . Rachel you lost something too and I don't think anyone has acknowledged that, I am so sorry for your loss Rachel, I am so very sorry." Rachel started shaking and she looked panicked, "No, no no I am not allowed to think about that, I don't think about that Bella, I can't!" As strange as it was, I understood, I never thought about losing my parents, even though I knew it was true I didn't think about it because I knew I would lose it, fall apart and that couldn't happen, I need to be strong."

"Rachel, we don't need to go any further into this, you and I are ok but I need you to know, I can and will be that safe place for you! When your ready you can come to me and I will listen, I will hug you and I will tell you that eventually everything will be ok because Rachel, eventually everything will be ok! It will never be forgotten but everyone will heal in time and it will be ok!" Rachel took several deep ragged breaths and than launched herself at me hugging me tightly, "Thank you Bella, thank you so much I understand why my dad and brother are so attached to you, I hope we can be closer too." I smiled and pulled away from her, "Rachel, we can be as close as you and Edward feel comfortable with ok." She looked down at the mention of his name, "He's different with you Bella, he's a better man. I am very happy for you both and I know you haven't said anything but I want you to know that he and I are over, I have moved on just as he obviously has. I would not. . . . will not do anything to try and undermine your relationship." I smiled at her but really that was something I was not worried about, other women did not pose a threat to my relationship but I thanked her regardless and hugged her one last time. "Come on Rachel let's get out there and ogle us some man meat ok!" We both giggled and made our way out back."

As soon as I got out back Edward's eyes met mine and I knew my absence had not gone unnoticed, I let my eyes travel down his body again and he smirked at me, _cocky little shit_! I hooked my arm through Rachel's a way of letting everyone know that she was here because I wanted her to be and I went to stand next to Rosalie who briefly narrowed her eyes at Rachel, "Let it go Rosie," I whispered under my breath, she nodded and looked back to the game. "Who's winning I asked?" Rosalie smiled "Nobody," she laughed, "This is a no score game right now!" I laughed with her, Em and Jake were going to fight to the death! The teams were comprised of Em, Edward, Paul, Quil and Seth against Jake, Sam, Jasper, Embry and Jared. They all had bandanas hanging out of the back pocket of their jeans and they were completely drenched and muddy. They all had amazing bodies but I only had eyes for only for one, I stared greedily at Edward but saw Rachel doing some ogling of her own beside me. I stiffened a little but as followed her gaze I realized she was staring at Embry, I snickered and she glanced at me, "What?" she asked innocently, I shook my head at her, "Nothing!" I answered just as innocently. I pulled her over to where Leah stood, "Hey Leah," I greeted her, "Bella," she said curtly, I laughed and she looked at me a little irritated, "Glad some things haven't changed," I said. She rolled her eyes. "So you and Jacob huh," I said nonchalantly, Rachel's eyes went as wide as saucers, I think Leah blushed a little but it was hard to tell with her dark coppery skin. Her masked slipped for a moment as she looked embarrassed but it was back in an instant, "What's it to you Bella," she asked with a scowl, "Nothing," I smiled, "Just glad he has finally found someone who won't put up with his crap that's all!" Leah kept the scowl on her face but her lips twitched just a little and than she put her arm around her shoulders and leaned in close to me, "I have never been this happy Bella, he is trying to transfer to Udub for his senior year, it is something that normally isn't allowed but they are salivating at the thought of having both him and Emmett playing first string so I know they are going to make it happen!" I laughed and slipped my arm around her waist as we all looked on upon the game.

I was surprised at how good Edward played, he was fast and stealthy, it was almost as if he knew what everyone would do just before they did it and it allowed him to slip through small crevices and get free to catch the ball but Emmett was being carefully guarded and couldn't pass to him. I looked around to find that my neighbors had made their way over and quite the crowd had gathered. Esme was making her way around and letting them know they were welcome to stay for dinner after the game, I caught her eye and smiled my thanks to her and turned back to the game. The guys had all come together and were talking, the game had been going on for over and hour with no score so the guys had decided to go to sudden death. The first score would win the game and with a flip of a coin Jacob's team got the ball first. They all set in formation and Jacob yelled hike, the guys all scrambled but Sam was able to get free, Jacob threw the ball to him and I held my breath but Paul managed to graze the ball with his fingertips sending it out of Sam's hands, suddenly all the guys were jumping onto the live ball causing all of the spectators to burst into laughter, I would never be into football but watching these guys was hilarious! Carlisle and Billy went out to the "playing field" and removed the man/boys off the heap one at a time to find Emmett at the bottom with the ball, I didn't know what that meant but I cheered anyway as Leah scowled. . . . again!

The teams each huddled for a minute and than re-set their formations, this time Em yelled hike and they all scattered, Sam was guarding Edward and doing good job but it was almost like Jasper knew Sam would fail and ran over to help, when Jasper was about a yard from them Edward faked Sam out taking a step to the right and than spinning to the left and running towards the endzone, I was amazed at how fast he ran, much faster than anyone else playing and than as if he and Em had done it a thousand times he held his hands up as he entered the endzone never having looked back and the ball fell into his hands for the first and last score of the game. I immediately started screaming jumping up and down waving my arms like an idiot, Edward began running towards me but Emmett went flying at him picking him up by the waist and he and the rest of the team celebrated their win. Rosalie ran over and hugged me and we laughed at the ridiculousness of being so happy about a backyard football win! Finally Edward disengaged himself from the pack and came running at me gathering me up in his arms and twirling me around. "I told you I would win this game for you," he whispered in my ear, I kissed his freezing lips, "Come on lets get you dry champ," I laughed, "Wait Bella, I have something for you," he held the ball out towards me, "Game ball," he said with pride, "Hey that's my ball!" Yelled Sam, Rosalie, Rachel and Leah all yelled at him to shut up and he retreated behind Emily for protection. I laughed and took the ball, "Thanks champ!" I said and he leaned in for another kiss.

"Alright, alright come on Edward you all need to get changed and warmed up before you get sick," Carlisle ordered. Esme brought a stack of towels out to the patio and they all started drying off, and all of us woman went inside so they could change into their dry clothes. I got busy putting the lasagna and bread in the oven while Alice made more salad. Rosalie, Leah and Rachel all sat at the table laughing and chatting as the boys sauntered in with clean jeans but they were still shirtless, somehow I think that was not an accident. Edward pulled me tight into his arms, his skin was still cool giving me goosebumps but who the hell cares right! Jacob was standing behind Lean with his arms around her waist his chin resting on her head when I noticed the tattoo that wrapped around his bicep, "Hey," I said to Jacob pointing at the tattoo, "You and Edward have matching tattoo's!" Jacob's eyes went immediately to Edward's arm his expression turned murderous, Edward shoved me behind him and Jacob was in front of him clutching his arm below the tattoo like a vice, "What the hell is this Cullen?" Jacob growled and I heard Rosalie yell for Emmett, "Jakey what's wrong?" I asked meekly, confused about the confrontation. "This is a tribal tattoo Bella, my tribe's tattoo signifying great loss, grief, abandonment and death, it is for members of our tribe who have lost members of our tribe and your boy here is making a mockery of that so my question is are you going to have that removed or do you want me to remove it for you Cullen?" Suddenly Emmett was beside Edward snarling at Jacob, I put my hand on Em's arm pushing at him, "It's ok Em, this is just a misunderstanding that's all, right Edward?" Edward's face was cold and hard as he stared at Jacob, it was clear to me that taking Jacob on did not frighten him in the least, "Edward," I said quietly, "Please tell me why you got this tattoo," I asked while prying Jacob's fingers from his arm.

Edward tore his gaze from Jacob and he turned to look at me straight on, "I got this tattoo to honor the death of my child Bella, things got so fucked up Rachel and I never had an opportunity to mourn the death of our child so I did the only thing I could, I got this to say goodbye, and to remember." I turned to look at Jacob, he was conflicted, angry but sad, "Rachel get over here now," he growled. Rachel walked over timidly with Billy right behind her, "Son, I don't think this is the place to work out family business," Jacob's eyes flashed bright with anger towards his father, "Why not dad," he taunted, "We're here, the Cullen's are here, it seems to the perfect time to work this out!" Esme and Carlisle suddenly appeared at Edward's side and my tiny kitchen seemed claustrophobic. "Rachel, is this the way you feel, like you never mourned the loss of your child?" Rachel started shaking the same way she did in the living room, she was standing at the edge of a knife, and teetering, Embry appeared at her side his arm around her waist supporting her weight. Jacob's eyes flashed to Embry awareness of the situation setting in. "Rachel," he said softly, "Yes, she answered softly and than screamed, "Yes that's how I feel, you were all so busy judging me and making me feel ashamed you never stopped to realize that I lost a child, we both lost a child!" Her sobs began to rack her body and she began to tear at her hair in anguish, Embry quickly wrapped his arms around her murmuring soothingly in her ear.

Jacob stared at them for a moment, and than waived Embry away pulling Rachel into a tight embrace, "I am so sorry Rachel, I never thought. . . . I didn't know!" Rachel just looked at him crying quietly. Jacob kept an arm around her and turned to face the room, "Everyone gather round," he ordered. The kitchen and hall were suddenly filled with Jacob's tall, dark haired tribe members. He thought carefully for a moment and than began, "We have failed a member of our tribe, abandoned her in her time of need in our quest to avoid scandal and the appearance of impropriety. We should all be ashamed but no one more than me." Jacob looked sad and he looked down for a few moments collecting his thoughts before he looked up and continued. "Tonight at midnight we will begin the burial ceremony for our lost tribe member baby Cullen-Black, we will mourn our lost tribal member so that our sister Rachel as well as the baby's father Edward Cullen can begin to heal from their loss. We will all ask forgiveness for abandoning our tribal sister Rachel in her time of need, she has been egregiously wronged and although we can never right that, we will try!" Jacob then turned to Edward, "Edward, it is tradition that the male members of our tribe get a tattoo upon losing an important family member to signify the great loss in their lives, we have never allowed a non tribal member this great honor but in light of everything you have done for our tribe to start the healing process I invite you to do so if you wish," I knew what Jacob was doing, if he gave Edward the opportunity, _the permission_ to get the tattoo and Edward accepted it, it would be as if that's the way it had been all along and none of the tribe could undo what had always been! Edward nodded at Jacob, "Thank you Jacob, I accept your generous offer and thank you for honoring me with the opportunity to mourn my lost child in the way any Quileute father would." Edward held his hand out to shake with Jacob but Jacob pulled him into a tight embrace, "I am sorry for you loss Edward," Jacob said quietly. They hugged for a moment and when they pulled away Edwards face was mangled with grief, "Thank you Jacob, I am sorry for your loss as well, that was your niece or nephew after all," I could tell by the expression on Jacob's face that he had never thought of the lost baby in that way and suddenly he breathing became ragged and his own face mangled with grief, Leah was at his side her hand and on the small of his back whispering in his ear. Jacob nodded to her and straightened up suddenly, his eyes finding Esme and Carlisle, "Your family is invited to La Push tonight for the ceremony, I hope that you will attend so that we can finally stop fighting fate, it is clear to me that the Cullen's are meant to be a part of our lives, a part of our tribe if you will. First through Rachel which didn't work out, and now through Bella Swan who has been a part of our tribe since her birth. I hope that your wont disappoint us?"

Carlisle stepped forward, "It seems we have our own injustice to make up for in our family Jacob," Carlisle said looking pointedly and Edward who hurriedly looked away. "We accept your invitation but please know that Jasper and Rosalie are Cullen's and will be with us as well," Jacob nodded his consent and than exhaled deeply. The room was thick with tension but leave it to Emmett, "This doesn't mean I'm gonna have to call you Chief Jacob now does it dude cause that shit would suck!" The whole room erupted in laughter as the tension eased, Edward wrapped his arms around me and whispered "Thank you," in my ear. I looked up at him confused, "This is all because of you Bella, everything good that has happened since the day I first met you has happened because of you, thank you." I smiled feeling uncomfortable with taking credit and just kissed him in response.

The rest of the evening was filled with eating, laughter and trash talking between the two teams. Late into the night Jacob got his crew together and they headed down to the reservation to prepare for the ceremony, "Do you remember where to go?" Jacob asked me, I nodded, "We will be there," I answered. Jacob hugged me tight and then turned, "She is in the kitchen," I said smirking at him. Jacob looked at me sheepishly, "You aren't mad at me or anything are you Bells?" I laughed quietly, "Jacob, as I watched Leah comfort you tonight I realized that the tribe needs a strong matriarch, Leah will fit that roll perfectly, I am more than happy for you both." Jacob ruffled my hair and walked towards the kitchen looking for his Indian Princess and I smiled happily for my friend. "You look happy," Edward said as he slid his arms around my waist, I turned towards him stepping away, "What about you Edward, how are you doing?" He paused to consider his answer, "I'm not sure how I feel right now Bella, this is all very late but still feels somehow natural. I guess my answer is, we will have to talk about this later when I have a better grip on how I feel," I nodded, "Fair enough, and Edward, I will be here for you every single step of the way, just like you were for me ok." Edward kissed me on my forehead and hugged me, "I love you Bella, more than I ever thought possible," I nodded, "Me too Edward, more than I thought possible!"


	18. Discoveries

Hey everyone, so this chapter is mainly to introduce some information to take the story where it needs to go. I had mentioned in a previous chapter that the story had taken on a life of it's own and went in a direction I had not anticipated so I had to kinda reign things in and take a little control back from the characters, mainly Emmett and Edward who just wanna do whatever it is they wanna do!

Also sorry for the delay, I had promised all of you who reviewed and sent msgs that I would post Friday or Saturday but what can I say, we closed escrow and I am trying to move, I'm doing my best ok!

Enjoy the story and thank you all for your support via review, email and by adding me to your alerts!

xoxo!!!!

Chapter 17

Discoveries

**Jacob**

FUCK!!!! Could things get any more fucked up?

Just when it seemed like everything was out on the table and things were well on their way to being chill, BAM just like that I am the most unobservant, insensitive asshole in the history of the world and of course that is brought to my attention by none other then Edward Cullen!

My sister was standing in front of me falling apart in Bella's kitchen, I could feel the agony coming off of her in waves, almost as if it would drown her, how did I miss that? And Embry, why was Embry comforting her and _how long_ had Embry been comforting her, how did I miss that?

Now I am sitting at the head of our ceremonial fire pit with Rachel sitting between Edward and I about to start the mourning ritual for the niece or nephew that I had never bothered to acknowledge because I was to busy spinning the family PR machine. What a joke, I fucking _failed_ my sister, left her to drown alone in her grief because I was worried about what the neighbors would think. I could see Rachel shaking and Edward reached out and held her hand, I couldn't believe I had hated this guy or any member of his family, they are unfucking hateable! I take Rachel's other hand and lean in close to her, "I am so sorry Rach, everything is going to be ok, maybe not soon, but eventually." Rachel turned to look at me and I cringed internally, her eyes are filled with fear and apprehension, she is probably afraid that this public acknowledgement would bring a new wave of ridicule and judgment. I put my arm around her shoulder, "We are behind you now Rach, I'm sorry we weren't before and I wish I could change that but I promise you that from here on out me and dad and I guess Embry will be there for you." "So will we Rachel," Edward said softly, _fucking Edward, what is going for man of the year or something?_

A few minutes later, I got the nod that everything was ready. I looked around taking in the large sea of people that made up my tribe, everyone attended these gatherings, it wasn't technically mandatory, but it was. The Cullen's, Jasper, Rosalie and Bella were in front, Bella's eyes held Edward's gaze and I was sure that wouldn't be changing for the rest of the night. Leah stood next to Bella and as our eyes met she nodded at me, a silent encouragement, _God, I'm glad Bella said no! _

I nodded to Harry Clearwater one of our tribal elders who began to tell the story of how this ceremony came to be and why it is of such great significance to the tribe. Before long, you could hear a pin drop and Harry's voice rang out clear in the still night air. I closed my eyes and let his voice wash over me bringing forth in me a natural instinct to protect and lead my tribe.

When Harry was done I opened my eyes to survey my people, eyes were wide with rapture, Bella had been to this ceremony before but she was still completely taken in, Esme, Alice and Rosalie had tears in their eyes, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were completely engrossed. I nodded to our tribe matriarch, Embry's great aunt Layla Call who began chanting in our native tongue to awaken the spirits of our ancestors so they may guide our lost tribe member to the spirit world. I looked to Leah who smiled at me knowingly, once we married she would be the tribe matriarch and she would unite the tribe in a ways I would always fall short. She would be strong for me and guide me when anger and confusion took me off course. She would never falter; of this I was certain, that was Leah's way. All she asked in return is that I always put her and the tribe first; that I always be true, and for her, I knew that I would be, for anyone else I could never have made that promise.

As Layla completed her chant to the ancestors, I rose to begin my portion of the ceremony. I gestured to Rachel and Edward indicating they should stand and I began . . . . .

**Edward**

I lay awake late into the next morning watching Bella sleep; my parents seemed to understand without discussion that I needed to be here as my home is where ever Bella is and more than anything I needed to be home right now. She was exhausted and fell asleep in the car on the way back from La Push, I am exhausted but didn't sleep for a second.

The mourning ceremony was excruciating, and although I had definitely been through worse recently, I felt run down emotionally yet I couldn't turn my mind off. I had worried last night that Bella might be upset by my comforting Rachel but true to Bella, she expected it of me. There were times when I held Rachel's hand and there were times when I held her as she clung to me for dear life. I gave her what she needed because I knew that it was right.

I closed my eyes and replayed the ceremony in my mind, I was in awe of Jacob but at the same time it was hard to believe that he was essentially responsible for his tribe but left his sister wasting away in an emotional abyss. I inhaled deeply and Bella stirred her head tilting up from my chest where she had fallen into such a deep sleep, she never moved. Her eyes fluttered, "Hi baby," her throat was thick with sleep, "Hi Kitten," I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Did you sleep at all," she asked stretching out against me, I smiled at the familiarity, "I'm ok," I answered. She kissed me on the nose and started to get out of bed I tightened my arms around her and narrowed my eyes feigning irritation, "Where do you think your going missy?" I asked jokingly. "I'll be right back Edward, promise ok," I let go begrudgingly as she walked out of her room in her super short shorts and a camisole, I sighed closing my eyes and meditated through my wood. A few minutes later she was back and rearranged the pillows so that she was lying on her back, she motioned for me to come over, I laid half on my side and half on her resting my head below her breast. "Close your eyes and relax Edward, let me take care of you for once ok." I was going to protest, I was going to tell her it would be time to get up soon but, I was too tired. I closed my eyes and felt her fingers combing through my hair, an involuntary humming sound came from deep in my throat, her fingers felt amazing. "Deep, deep breaths baby," Bella whispered to me, I did as she asked and she started murmuring in my ear telling me how much she loves me and promising to keep me safe, in a matter of minutes I was deeply asleep.

**Bella**

I watched Edward sleep for a little waiting until he started snoring softly and then I wiggled out from underneath him taking clothes with me into the bathroom to change. It was quiet as I made my way downstairs but when I got to the bottom of the bottom of the stairs Alice, Emmett and Jacob were sitting in the living room silently.

I sank down into the love seat next to Jacob and sighed, "How is he?" Emmett asked, I didn't know how to answer, this was an extremely private matter and Edward should be able to decide what was or wasn't shared, I decided less is more. "He is exhausted, he did not fall asleep until just a little while ago so we need to leave him be for a while. Until he is ready." Jacob raised an eyebrow at me, "What are you doing here Jakey, shouldn't you be with Rachel?" I asked. Jacob snorted, "Yeah, Embry's got it covered just fine," he rolled his eyes in irritation but I was too tired and worried about Edward to ask what that was about.

"Did you guys want some breakfast," I wanted something to do and cooking would be a good distraction. I brought pastries and the coffee is already made Bella," Alice answered. I really looked at her for the first time, "Spill Ali Cat, what's wrong?" I eyed her speculatively; she had been sitting still for far to long to be normal. "I'm worried about my brother Bella, he never talked about the baby before, we never knew there was any significance to the tattoo we always just assumed it was another form of teenage rebellion, we never asked Bella, he was so angry all the time we just left him alone. . . ." Her voice trailed off and I sighed, Emmett just stared at the hardwood floor looking like someone kicked his puppy. "You guys think you failed him?" Alice and Emmett just nodded silently. "You know it was really hard for Edward to seek Rachel out and forgive her for what she did but, before he could do that he had to forgive himself. Edward can really hold a grudge as all three of you are well aware and he is his favorite adversary as far as punishment is concerned. I think that it would be best if you all follow his example and forgive yourselves for this colossal screw up so that everyone can heal. Edward knows you meant no harm, all three of you have come through for him in a big way since than so. . . . I dunno, maybe cut yourselves some slack ok?" I smiled at Alice and she gave me a weak smile in return. "I'm gonna go home and get some sleep, will you tell him I was here and ask him to call me later?" I nodded and she came and hugged me and than left silently. Emmett hugged me and than made his way upstairs leaving Jacob and I.

I studied him for a few minutes, "What," he asked, I looked away my lips twitching, "Nothing Mr. Clearwater," I answered. Jacob laughed softly, "Very funny Bells, how'd you hear?" I laughed with him, "Edward and I saw Friday night, she told us, and Leah confirmed it last night, I was really surprised Jacob, Leah is a lot to handle, she can kick your ass you know!" Jacob laughed harder trying to muffle his laugh with his fist, "Trust me, I have first hand knowledge of this fact!" he answered with humor. "I was really glad to see her and Rosalie getting along last night, the last think we need is those two being at odds!" I laughed thinking of how the world would surely crumble under the weight of a Leah/Rosalie rivalry. "Yeah," I said, "I think your right about that one. So you're transferring to Udub huh?" Jacob scrubbed at his face with his hands, "Yeah, the process has been killing me but I got word before I left Oregon on Friday, the transfer has gone through so I will start in the fall, I am pretty stoked about playing with Emmett, I had already graduated when he moved here so we have never played togther, it should be a lot of fun!"

I smiled at him, "Well, you guys better do our new alma mater proud cause I'm starting in the fall too, Edward and I both!" "Bella!" Jacob turned serious all of a sudden, "Are you sure your ready?" he asked with obvious concern. "Jacob, I am more than ready to join the real world, MORE than ready!" I answered. Jacob shook his head in disbelief, "Bella, your parents, they would be so proud of you!" I smiled at him, "I know Jacob, Charlie would go out and buy himself a whole new Udub wardrobe and wear it every moment he was not in uniform!" we both laughed knowing it was true, Billy had done that very thing for a full year after Jake was accepted at UO. Jacob sighed, "I guess we are really growing up huh Bells," he said with a tinge of sadness, my head tilted as I considered his words, "Is that so bad Jakey, looks like growing up kinda works for you, I mean Leah scares me sometimes but she is pretty great. Your transferring schools to be closer to her, sounds like growing up is pretty great!" Jacob's whole face softened, he was obviously thinking of Leah, "She totally surprised me Bells, on Christmas Eve after I left the Cullen's she was at my dad's with her family. I was filling her in on what happened and she said "Good, now you can move on and find someone to love you like Edward loves Bella, maybe you already have!" When I asked her what she meant by that she told me that I was an idiot and kissed me, let me tell you, I have never been kissed like that before! When she pulled away she slapped me, HARD when I asked her what the hell that was all about she said it was for making her second to Bella Swan!" Jacob laughed at the memory rubbing his cheek like he could still feel the sting. "Than she told me that any other kissing that happened between us would have to be earned, and man she meant it! Just getting her to take my calls was an uphill battle! She was really understanding when you got the flu though, she was really supportive and kept me strong, I love her Bella!" I grinned so big my cheeks hurt at his confession. "Come on studly, let's eat something before you faint!" I smirked at him leading the way into the kitchen.

Jacob and I had breakfast together and than he left to check in with his family, he would be leaving the following day to return to school and wanted to spend as much time with Rachel as possible. I made my way upstairs to sneak back into bed with Edward; I smiled as I crept quietly into my room. His bed head was adorable and his face so sweet and relaxed so unlike the worry and stress he so often carried when awake. "You just gonna stand there staring Kitten?" I laughed softly and climbed in next to him sighing in contentment and falling fast asleep.

*****

**Edward**

"Oh my God Bella, aren't you so excited, I cannot believe you are going to college in the fall!!! That's probably because I have never seen you going to school though, do you even know what you are going to study? We are going to have to get you a whole new back to school wardrobe and have you guys talked to mom and dad about your living situation yet cause I am sure they are going to have something to say about that, I mean no use in trying to avoid it right? I can't believe you are all leaving me in Forks, I am going to be all alone but I am so excited for all of you, I have already started shopping for Jazz so that I wont have to much to do last minute since I know your going to procrastinate Bella, Edward when do you want to do your back to school shopping or do you want me to just do it for you? Emmett said I should just do his although his is much easier I can do most of it online, his sizes are hard to find in stores"

I groaned out loud turning to look at Bella for a second, "Remind me again why we brought her!" "Because she begged you until you caved like a house of cards Edward, she plays that really well you know, the, "I'm not going to shut up until I get what I want", routine. You fall for it every time!" I looked in the rearview mirror and shot Alice a pleading, _Please shut up_ look which she ignored continuing on with her chatter but at least this time it was directed at Jazz.

"So are you nervous?" Bella grinned, "Nope, totally excited!" Bella had been in touch with the admissions office at Udub and with little hassle her acceptance and enrollment were reinstated. Today we were going into Seattle to look around the U District as well as the surrounding neighborhoods for potential places to live.

Bella had an appointment with Carlisle at the hospital the next day so I wanted to spend as much time today in the car as opposed to walking but I knew that was going to be an uphill battle. Bella wanted to look around campus and that alone was going to be a long fucking walk, how did the 2 most stubborn people on earth end up in a relationship together anyway?

3 hours later we were walking out of the main library, Bella was like a kid in a candy store walking through the rows and rows of books. We held hands and I was grinning at her like a fool, I couldn't help myself seeing Bella so happy and excited made my heart swell. We were laughing about Alice's motor mouth wondering how bad she would be as we walked down the steps of the library heading back to the car to meet her and Jazz. "BELLA," we both turned in the direction her name came from to see a tall surfer looking blond guy with longish messy hair and bright blue eyes smiling and running towards us. "Hey James," Bella greeted him as he reached us, "What are you doing here?" he asked with a bright smile stealing glances at me every couple of seconds. "I'm starting here in the fall so I just came to kinda get the lay of the land," Bella answered and than turned to me, "Edward, this is James, he used to work at the hospital, James, this is my boyfriend Edward." As Bella was looking at me, James took the opportunity to look me over as if he was sizing up the competition and scowled but put his nice guy face back on just in time as Bella turned back to him. I couldn't put my finger on it but something about this guy wasn't quite right and he was making me really edgy. I put my arm around Bella drawing her in closely and kissed her on the forehead extending my hand to James, "Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine James, it's good to meet you," I said cautiously. Bella beamed at me, obviously pleased with my pleasant greeting. James shook my quickly and than dropped it turning back to Bella, "So you look great, are you in remission now?" Bella frowned, "No but I am hopeful, I have an appointment with Carlisle tomorrow and I'm hoping he is going to have some good news for me!" James cocked an eyebrow, "Carlisle, you mean Dr. Cullen? I guess you guys have gotten close huh?" Bella blushed and explained, "Yes we have, Dr. Cullen is Edward's dad so I have spent a lot of time with the Cullen family," she was smiling but I could tell she was feeling a uncomfortable. "Bella, we need to get going, Alice and Jazz are waiting," I smiled at her and her return smile was breathtaking. She turned back to James, "I guess I'll be seeing you around in the fall James, it was nice bumping into you!" "You can count on it Bella, it was really great to see you to, and good to meet you Edward!" Bella and I turned and headed toward the car again, "What's his story?" I asked when I was sure we were out of earshot. "He was an orderly at the hospital when I was first admitted but only for a short period before he was transferred to another floor. He is a pretty nice guy but I don't really know to much about him or anything. She changed the subject and began chatting about other things but my mind was lingering on James, something wasn't right and I would be asking my dad about him as soon as possible. Just then my phone buzzed, I took it out of my pocket, it was a text from my dad asking me to come home early so we could talk. I replied letting him know that I would as I continued to lead Bella back to the car, she bent down to tie a shoelace that had come undone and as she was doing that I was casually looking around. It happened so fast I couldn't be positive but I know I saw James duck behind a building, he was following us, following Bella! When she straightened up I led her hurriedly back to the car and explained to everyone that I had to meet with my dad so the day trip was cut short and I rushed us back to Forks. Early that evening I was sitting in Carlisle's home office anxiously waiting for him.

When Carlisle entered his office his surprise in my being there was evident, "Edward, I wasn't expecting you until much later, of course I am glad to see you!" I wanted to smile but I had a lot on my mind. "There are some things I need to discuss with you and I was a little anxious so I came early!"

Carlisle was clearly intrigued, "What is it Edward?" He asked curiously. "Today when we were at Udub Bella ran into someone she met while she was in the hospital. Something about this guy got my back up, he seemed nice enough but he just set me off and I was wondering if you know anything about him. His name is James and he was an orderly," Carlisle's reaction although conservative set made me immediately nervous. His body stiffened and his mouth pressed into a straight line, "What is it dad?" my voice was rough with stress. "Edward, I don't want to alarm you but, I transferred James off of Isabella's floor because I felt he showed an unreasonable and unhealthy interest in Isabella so I had him transferred to another floor, he went to human resources to appeal my decision but during the administrative hearing he became very emotional, very angry. The human resources representative requested a series of appointments with psych but he refused, human resources suspended him without pay pending his compliance and eventually terminated when it became apparent he would not meet their demands in order to keep his job. I find it very distressing that he has found another avenue into Isabella's life Edward, I hope that you will keep close tabs on that situation." I nodded unable to trust my voice, Bella would try and see the good in him and would refuse to keep him at bay, her blind love and trust was one of the things I loved the most about her but this would be a time when self preservation would be ideal.

Carlisle gave me a moment to digest and than interrupted my thoughts, "You said things Edward, was there something else you wanted to discuss with me?" "Yeah, there is although I have a feeling this will come as no surprise to you! It has become obvious to me through your assignments that you have been trying to prove to me through my proficiency in math and science that law is not my path and I think you may have convinced me." I paused trying to ready my self for my father's honesty, "My question to you is as my teacher and not as my father. You are very at ease with your patients, you are empathetic and charming making them feel comfortable and safe, I am embarrassed to say that there were times when you have examined Bella that I felt almost murderously jealous!" I looked up to meet his gaze to find him smiling at me, "Do you think I can be a good Doctor?" My dad paused a moment to collect his thoughts, "Edward, speaking honestly as your teacher, it will take a great effort on your behalf to develop the type of bedside manner that I have, but that could be said of any med student, the good news is that you have made tremendous progress in that area through your interaction with Isabella. That being said, I believe that you will make an excellent Doctor, better than I can ever aspire to be! Edward, know that whatever field it is you choose to specialize in you will make tremendous strides in progressing the techniques used to treat patients and advance towards cures. I don't say these things lightly, I say them as your teacher and possibly someday your mentor because I only see what's possible when you only seem to see your limitations. I urge you Edward to look past your limitations and see what is possible."

My heart swelled hearing my father's praise, he had never spoken to me with such pride before, and his face was lit up like a kid on Christmas morning! "Have you considered what your specialty will be Edward?" he asked smugly, I gave him a small smile, I am thinking one way or another it will be oncology, possibly pediatric oncology and if at some point I decide patient interaction isn't for me than research may be the way I decide to go."

"Edward, I would normally never even consider such a thing but having been through the journey you are about to embark on and to say that it's difficult is quite the understatement! Your mother and I will be purchasing either a house or condo in Seattle, you should speak to Isabella about residing there with you, Emmett and Jasper and I am sure Rosalie will want in on the free rent as well." I am sure my eyes bugged out cause I could not believe my ears! "Seriously Dad?" My dad sighed, "Yes Edward, seriously. I can't have your studies affected because you are cutting corners trying to find time to spend with Isabella, especially once your residency begins. Once you are doing your rotations, there will be weeks and sometimes months at a time when the only times you see her are when you wake up and when you go to sleep!

I shook my head in disbelief, "Have you talked to mom about this?" I asked, for the first time my dad looked a little apprehensive, "I'll talk to her, it will be ok," I shook my head and laughed softly "Glad I'm not you Dad," "Tell me about it!" he laughed with me. "So what did you want to talk to me about Dad?" I asked curiously.

My Dad turned serious and my body tensed immediately, "Isabella has given me permission to speak candidly to you in regards to her health so I wanted to give you some advance notice as far as what I will be discussing with her tomorrow. Before I begin I want to tell you to relax, she is doing well, and you don't need to worry!" My shoulders relaxed immediately responding to his reassurance and I waited patiently. "Based on a previous conversation I had with the two of you, tomorrow I will be telling Isabella that physically speaking she can participate in sexual activity if that is what she wishes." _I think my heart just stopped! _I wanted to give you some warning about this because unless I read things wrong it seemed to me that Isabella was a bit more eager than you were. I wanted to give you an opportunity to think about what this news will mean to you as well as for your relationship so that you aren't blindsided."

I must have looked like a moron, I was both excited and scared shitless. "Is there anything you would like to discuss with me in regards to this Edward?" I sat looking at him dumbly, "Tell me what you're thinking Edward," I exhaled and met his gaze, "I love her so much Dad, what if this changes everything? I have never been in love with anyone I have been with before, what if she hates it, will I be able to handle that?" My Dad smiled compassionately at me, "Edward, I understand why you have these worries, I have not always been with your mother, there were woman before her but like you when I met your mother I instantly knew that she was the only woman for me! She did make me work for it that is for certain! She needed to be sure that I was invested just as much as she was and every bit of progress that was made in our physical relationship was proceeded by months and months and months of my proving to her my complete dedication and devotion. When the time finally came and she gave herself to me it was the most powerful moment I had ever experienced and even though there were some awkward and even painful moments, it was still one of the most amazing moments of my life. I think in the end you will find that it is much less about the physical, tend to her emotionally and everything will fall into place! _I have no fucking idea what that means! _ I will dad, thanks, I mean for everything, thanks! My Dad came around the desk and hugged me, "I am so proud of you son, I hope one day you will enjoy this feeling with your own children, there is nothing better!" I smiled as I left his office, I needed to speak to Bella, and it was still early so I would go to her instead of calling.


	19. Spartans

So it has been a while and I have missed you my lovelies!

I am so grateful for the reviews and messages that I have received offering up some criticism as well as suggestions. Thank you so much for being constructive which allows me to receive your words as they are being offered which is as a way to make me a better writer.

You may find that this chapter is formatted differently then past chapters which hopefully will make if flow easier and keep the focus on the story, this is why this chapter took me much longer than usual because AGAIN, I DO NOT HAVE A BETA BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, I AM TAKING VOLUNTEERS. Please be awesome with grammar and shit like that if you offer to be my Beta pretty please.

I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving and all that jazz, I ended the night puking in the parking lot of my favorite bar in Downtown Palm Springs aptly named The Hair of the Dog and than again on the way home. Being the professional I am I did not get any on myself of my car, whoo hoo!

I was hoping to fit in a list of cunnilingus euphemisms but I got writers block so it didn't work out, it would have been hilarious and I may try to work it in later in the story.

LASTLY, I love the reviews and the emails you all send but lately I have had lot's of alerts that you have been adding me as Favorite Author and/or Favorite Story. THANK YOU SO MUCH, that is the biggest compliment and it makes me do a happy dance every single time so thanks again!

Now, on with the show!

Chapter 18

Spartans

**Bella**

Edward and I were sitting in Carlisle's office at the hospital waiting for him to finish with some emergency that had come up. We had been waiting going on two hours but we passed the time easily chatting or trying to, I kept going incoherent with Edward gently stroking my face, smoothing my hair or pressing his lips softly to mine every few minutes, I really didn't mind the wait!

Edward took advantage of my lack of speaking ability to voice his concerns regarding James. At first I thought he was just a little jealous but then I remembered the first time I met James. I had just been admitted to Forks General and he came into my room on my first day to drop off some medical equipment for Emily to set up. He introduced himself to me and when I shook his hand I felt a chill run through me and goosebumps raised on my arms and on the back of my neck. Although I didn't believe that made him dangerous, I did promise Edward that I would be careful and keep a safe distance, which quite honestly was something I would have done anyway. It wasn't a coincidence that I didn't ask James for his contact information or offer up mine as a way for us to stay in touch.

It was starting to get late and Edward was worried that we would be late for dinner, Esme had invited us to the house but we had to wait until after we met with Carlisle. I was looking forward to a meal where someone else would be responsible to make the mountain of food necessary to satisfy Emmett Cullen. Carlisle finally walked in apologizing for the wait. He was shuffling through the piles on his desk searching for my paperwork. Once Carlisle located my file he took a moment to get comfortable and then smiled at me a familiar smile, I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Miss Swan, how are we doing today?"

I smiled at his comfortable greeting, "I think we are doing pretty great Dr. Cullen but I'm gonna let you be the judge of that," I answered cautiously. He opened the file and flipped through some pages for a few minutes before closing the folder and meeting my gaze, I was alarmed at the depth of emotion his eyes conveyed and he spoke very quietly, just above a whisper.

"Isabella today is without a doubt the most rewarding day of my career, I am very pleased to tell you that your leukemia is in full remission."

My hand flew out and clenched around Edward's in a Kung Fu grip while I stared at Carlisle dumbly. I shook my head slowly trying to allow Carlisle's words to sink in. My breathing became erratic and labored and I felt dizzy.

"Bella, are you ok?"

I turned my head toward the sound of Edward's voice, he looked fuzzy due to my shaking.

"Edward, did you hear that?" I whispered and suddenly I was in his arms.

"I heard it Bella, I have never heard more beautiful words in my life!"

I closed my eyes enjoying the warmth radiating from Edward's body and tried to steady my breathing. We stayed in that embrace for some time before I finally pulled away and looked at him, Edwards face was severe with emotion, his jaw set tight and his eyes intense with love and protectiveness.

I kissed Edward on the cheek and got up to face Carlisle, both men rose from their seats when I did.

"Carlisle, I. . . . I don't know what to say, I don't know how to thank you. . ." I choked out as I stumbled towards him. Carlisle wrapped me in a tight embrace and I felt him plant a firm kiss on top of my head.

"Your health is my thanks Isabella, your happiness is my thanks and most of all seeing you and my son together is my thanks."

He pulled away slightly cupping my face in his hands and looking deep into my eyes in a gesture so fatherly my heart ached from love it conveyed.

"Isabella, your mine now too, just like Alice, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and apparently Jacob! Your mine and Esme's, you believe that right?"

I blinked a few times and swallowed hard answering with a silent nod. He hugged me again tightly and than kept one arm wrapped around my shoulders as he turned us to face Edward smiling wide.

"Come on kids, your mom is waiting for us at the house with the rest of the gang!"

Carlisle walked us out to Edward's car keeping his arm around me the entire time and for the first time in I couldn't remember how long I was happy to have prolonged contact with a human being other than Edward or Jacob.

When we arrived at the house the door flew open and Emmett came barreling out at full speed, I began laughing but braced myself for the impact closing my eyes, a second later I was riding on Em's back as he ran around the circular driveway in front of the Cullen's house. The rest of the family watched from the front steps laughing at us, I laughed wildly as Emmett hooted and hollered.

"Faster Emmie!" I screamed and he howled his agreement speeding up as we delighted in our game. Finally Emse brought him to a stop.

"Emmett put Bella down now, I am dying to hug her," Esme cried.

Emmett came to an abrupt stop crouching down in front of Esme so I could slide off of his back. Esme gathered me into a tight embrace.

"Bella, it's been to long since you've been here, I am so glad to have you home."

I hugged her back, "I'm really glad to be here Esme" I was grinning ear to ear. Esme slid her arm around my waist and led me into the house as everyone followed, "Oh my gosh what is that smell?" I asked eyes wide, as Esme blushed.

"Oh I whipped up something special for the occasion she winked.

Esme had dinner on the table in record time and it was delicious! She made stew served in hallowed out bread bowls with salad. The conversation flowed easily with lots of laughter provided mostly by Emmett and Alice. At one point I caught Edward staring at me, he was smiling, completely content and at ease a rarity for Edward. I smiled back and squeezed his hand three times, his eyes smoldered briefly and he returned the sentiment squeezing my hand 4 times.

Esme rose from the table announcing that dessert would be served after clean up exchanging a pointed look with Carlisle who motioned for Edward and I to follow him. I looked at curiously at Edward who smiled reassuringly at me and nudged me forward with his hand on the small of my back. Carlisle led us into his home office and shut the door behind us inviting us to sit.

Carlisle looked a little stressed which made me nervous, could something have changed from this afternoon until now? Was he wrong about my being in remission? I could feel my hands start to shake.

**Edward **

I could feel Bella's body tensing beside me and it made me feel anxious, I didn't like knowing she was upset.

"So Dad, what's this all about?" My Dad frowned at me briefly and then turned to Bella.

"Isabella, we started this conversation here so I thought it would be best if we finished it here." Bella seemed to relax a bit but she was still a little tense with anticipation. "Isabella, you had asked me previously about your bodies ability to participate in sexual activity." Carlisle frowned again, deeper this time, "As your doctor it is my duty to inform you that you are now healthy enough to engage in sexual relations should you decide to do so."

I peeked at Bella out of the corner of my eye to find her lips twitching a bit, she was amused at how uncomfortable my Dad was, it was uncharacteristic behavior for him.

"Do you have any questions Isabella?"

Bella smiled at my Dad, "No Dr. Cullen, I think I get the gist." She smirked.

_Bella just smirked at my Dad._ It took everything I had not to bust up laughing at my teenage girlfriend making my doctor father uncomfortable.

Bella rose from her seat and started towards the door.

"We should get back, dessert should be ready by now." She smiled condescendingly at us both rolling her eyes and walking out with a soft laugh. My dad shook his hand staring after her,

"Good luck with that Edward, you are going to have your hands full!"

I scowled in his direction as I treaded out the door scowling again as I heard his laughter follow me.

I found Bella sitting in the living room between Em and Rosalie with a huge piece of my mom's homemade cheesecake. I knew there was no way I would be taking her attention away from that cheesecake so I flopped down on the loveseat sighing in frustration, we needed to talk about this. Emmett as usual was taking delight in my obvious irritation and snickered at me, I flipped him off and tried to pay attention to the chick flick Alice had turned on.

As soon as I saw that Bella had finished her cheesecake I took her plate to the kitchen and wrapped the rest of the cheesecake up to go. I headed back to the living room and leaned down whispering to Bella that I wanted to head back to her house, she frowned at me but got up wishing everyone goodnight. The drive back to her place was quiet; we were both nervous about the discussion we knew would take place.

I took my shoes off and settled on the couch waiting for Bella growing more nervous by the second. She finally made her way downstairs wearing the pajamas Emmett hated and I loved, _how the fuck does she expect me to have a serious fucking conversation with her while she's wearing that shit? _I sighed and decided to feign confidence and jump in the deep end, I can't expect her to be honest with her feelings first, that shit is for cowards.

"So I thought we should talk about what my dad said and what that means for us, do you agree?"

Bella took a deep breath and nodded a light pink staining her cheeks and making me hard, I looked away from her for a moment in frustration, _fucking inappropriate timing asshole_ I silently yelled at my dick. Finally I met her gaze and as I opened my mouth to speak she cut me off.

"Can I go first?" she asked quietly.

I nodded and gestured with my hand that she should begin.

"Edward, I know that I have pushed for more but really, I don't think I am ready quite yet."

Relief swelled through me, I knew she wasn't ready yet and maybe I still needed a little time as well. I reached out to her and when she took my hand I pulled her to me settling her between my legs with her back to my chest and I leaned back getting comfortable on the couch and kissed her neck.

"Enough said Bella, it will happen when its right and not a second sooner ok?" I felt her body relax into mine.

"You not disappointed?" she asked her voice thick with uncertainty.

"Of course not Bella, I would never want you to do something you don't feel comfortable with. I would rather wait until the moment is right for us both."

She got up from the couch and offered me her hand, I took it and she led me upstairs to her bedroom. She stood aside as I walked in and shut the door behind us. I raised an eyebrow at her quizzically.

"Just because we're not ready to _go there_ yet doesn't mean we can't add new things to our shamefully limited repertoire right?" She asked looking up at me through her eyelashes.

My jaw set hard and I turned away from her trying to breath evenly and will my twitching dick to behave.

"Did you have something in particular in mind Kitten?" I asked hoarsely.

I felt my shirt lift and her hands stroking the skin at my waist, goosebumps spread across my skin instantly. Her lips pressed into my skin in the middle of my back and my dick rose to pay homage to Bella. My breathing was ragged and I was holding my self control together with scotch tape and paperclips. Her fingers softly grazed my nipples, I finally fucking snapped.

I spun around to face her grabbing her up into my arms and crushing my lips into hers. She wrapped her legs around me and I heard her sharp intake of breath as my raging fucking hardon pressed into her. Being Bella, she couldn't play it safe of course, she ground her warm pussy against my dick moaning into my mouth.

"Fuck Bella, are you trying to kill me?" I growled before attacking her neck.

Her head fell to the side giving me better access, "Make me feel good Edward, make me come, please."

I flung her onto her bed discarding my shirt and shoes while she watched me eyes wide. I wondered what my face looked like because the only thoughts in my mind were pretty fucking dirty and they all had to do with fucking consuming Bella. Ruining her for any other man who ever had the fucking misfortune of attempting to love her.

I stood beside Bella's bed breathing heavily and studying her as she looked up at me. My eyes raked over her body slowly committing every curve and swell to memory. As I continued to study her she half sat up and my eyes were drawn immediately to the short shorts she wore which were now pulled tight against her because of the way she was sitting and mother fuck there was a spot were her wetness was soaking through!

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers trying to keep myself from looking like a total fucking amateur and coming right then and there. After a few deep breaths I lunged at her removing her scant clothing quickly and pressing my half naked body into hers. I kissed her hungrily and her hands knotted into my hair pulling me tighter to her.

"Take off your pants Edward, I want to feel you."

My mind reeled at her demand, I fucking wanted to but fuck…..

"Bella, I think that would be a bad idea Kitten." I whispered against her lips. She pulled her head back to look at me straight on.

"Nobody asked you to think Edward, just fucking do it ok."

I smirked at her, I fucking loved this side of Bella, she was going to get hers and I was only too happy to be along for the ride. I stood up and began unbuttoning my jeans when she sat up abruptly removing my hands. She looked up at me as she undid the button of my jeans and slowly lowered the zipper never losing eye contact with me. Once she finally had the zipper down and had sufficiently tortured me with the long drawn out process she hooked her fingers into my waistband just as she had that day in the hospital and lowered my jeans and boxers as the same time. As I stepped out of them I realized that for the first time in my life I felt truly naked, exposed.

Bella's eyes finally left mine as they began their ascent down my body pausing at my abs and making me grateful to Emmett for screaming at me while we did crunches that a man without abs was a man not getting ass! She continued down finally stopping at my dick, this was the first time she had really seen it, studied it. Her mouth formed a surprised O that made my dick twitch. This did not go unnoticed, she brought her hand to me and very softly starting at my balls grazed her fingertips over me slowly until she reached the tip. Then she put her hands behind my thighs pulling me closer to her. My eyes widened as I realized her intention.

"Bella, you don't have to do that, I don't expect you to do that."

Bella looked up at me shyly making my dick twitch again.

"But you want me to right?"

I smiled wryly at her, "Bella, I'm a guy of course I want you to!"

She smiled shyly at me, "Well, I want you to do it to me to so it's only fair right, besides, I want to."

I was pretty sure that I was so hard at this point that I could dent metal. Her hand griped me and my head fell back, I really wanted to stay standing because the visual was amazing but she had just started and I knew my knees would buckle soon, these were the thoughts going through my mind when I felt her tongue sweep over the tip of my dick and than take it into her mouth.

The sound that came out of me was absolutely primal, not a moan, not quite a groan, almost a growl. I looked down to watch as licked up the sides taking several passes pausing to take the head in her mouth but releasing it just as the sensations became so intense I thought I would jizz.

"Bella, please you're killing me, please Bella!"

And with my pathetic plea she took pity on my taking me into her mouth and wrapping one hand around the base of my cock as she began to bob her head.

Mother fuck, that shit felt so fucking amazing I thought I would pass the fuck out, but there was no fucking way I was chumping like that. As much as I wanted to continue to watch I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as I panted and moaned trying not to buck my hips to much and failing fucking miserably. Then she cupped my balls and began massaging them and I knew I was done for.

"Bella, oh god Bella I'm so fucking close Kitten." My hips were bucking furiously but she was taking it in stride, which was something to be addressed later. After a few more seconds I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach.

"Bella, I'm gonna come," I was moving away from her but she trapped me with her hand gripping me behind my thigh again and bringing me tighter to her. _Shit, I only have a few seconds left! _

"Bella, Kitten I'm going to come," I tried to loosen her grip again but she wasn't having it.

"Fuck, Bella oh God!" and than less than 10 minutes after my amazing sexy girlfriend started the historically amazing blow job I blew like a fucking chump in her mouth!

I slumped down onto her bed panting, trying to recover and bringing Bella into a tight embrace kissing her forehead and whispering I love you in her ear. I leaned back resting for a moment.

**Bella**

I lay with my head on Edward's chest waiting for him to recover and feeling pretty damn proud of myself!

I had done some google searches trying to get some instruction but when nothing but porn came up I decided to bite the bullet and go to someone I knew could help. My lips twitched a little as I recalled the conversation with Rosalie.

_We sat in my kitchen waiting for Emmett to come downstairs for school, Ro drinking coffee while I tried to summon the courage to ask her the questions I needed answers to. _

"_Stop staring at me Bella, your starting to make me think you like chicks!"_

_I laughed nervously fidgeting with a napkin I was wringing._

"_What the hell is your problem Bella?" Rosalie demanded._

_I took a deep breath and jumped in, "Rosalie, I just need some tips, you know, some instruction."_

_Rosalie's mouth twitched mischievously, "Well Bella, I don't know if I should feel like a proud mama or a fucking uber slut!"_

We both laughed and Rosalie patiently answered all of my questions and threw in some unsolicited advice she thought would come in handy. She than warned me that the Cullen men were "sizeable" I asked how she could possibly know this of Edward and Carlisle and she said that she was so astonished when she first saw Em that he laughed and told her the Cullen apples didn't fall far from the tree. We stared at each other for a long moment before bursting into laughter.

I was completely lost in my amusing thoughts when I felt fingertips grazing my torso just under my breasts, I looked up and started a little at Edward's expression, lustful and a little angry.

"Bella, where did you learn to do that?"

I giggled at his reaction, "Research," I answered and than quickly added, "Rosalie taught me, I mean explained to me." I didn't need Edward getting his panties in knots just now.

Edward moved slowly and was hovering above me supporting his weight with one arm and drawing circles around my left nipple with his right hand.

"I may have to thank Rosie for that you know." He smirked at me playfully.

I felt myself blush in response, "I'm sure she would love that, and so would Em." Edward seemed to think better of it now that he was certain Emmett would become privy to his thanks.

As Edward continued to hover above me drawing light patterns on my skin and making my body shudder in response I watched his eyes turn from brilliant emerald green to almost black with need. His expression going from playful to lustful and almost violent making me tremble.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you have no idea what you do to me. You make me fucking crazy! Kitten, I am going to make you feel so good," Then he leaned in close to my ear grazing my earlobe with his teeth whispering, "I'm going to make you come so hard Bella, is that what you want?"

My body was shaking in anticipation and I didn't trust my voice, I nodded my head yes instead.

"I'm sorry Kitten, what was that I didn't hear you?"

"Yes Edward."

He kissed my collarbone lightly and than met my gaze, his eyes dark and fierce with lust and determination. "I'm sorry Kitten I didn't catch that, what did you say?"

My body was one big nerve ending responding to his voice, his touch, his breath and all the places where our bodies were lightly touching. It was making me crazy and impatient.

I sighed anxiously "I said yes Edward, I want you to make me come so stop dicking around and get with it already!" I tried to sound annoyed but it came out breathless and wanton instead causing me to roll my eyes in frustration. Edward chuckled into my neck and trailed his tongue up to just below my ear.

"Bossy much Bella?"

Before I could retort sarcastically his lips were moving against mine roughly, I moaned into his mouth throwing my arms around his neck pulling him forcefully to me. Edward lost his leverage and his body crashed into mine aligning his erection with my heated core. We moaned in unison and Edward ended our kiss leaning his forehead into mine as we panted attempting to steady our breathing and regain control. Once our breathing was slightly more normal he began his descent down my body licking and kissing his way to his destination leaving me trembling and writhing in response. And the noises, _I sound like a fucking whore!_

"Bella you don't sound like a whore now shut up your distracting me!"

_Shit, did I say that out loud? Crap I did! _Edward paused for a moment and chuckled and than continued his exploration of my stomach. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck, why are my brain and my mouth directly connected right now, why am I saying everything I am thinking out loud, fucking can it Bella, are you aware of what is about to __**not**__ happen to you if you don't shut up?_

"Just in case your wondering, you _**ARE**_ still thinking out loud Kitten, but I think I can shut you up."

With that his tongue plunged into me causing my hips to buck instinctively against him and my back to arch completely off the bed. My entire body was on fire and the sensations he was eliciting were indescribable. One hand went instinctively to his head gripping his hair and pushing his face into me, hard. My other hand went to my breast stimulating my nipple, I felt like I was floating, disconnected from my mind. From somewhere in the distance I could hear myself moaning and screaming out his name.

Edward's amazingly talented tongue steadily increased in speed and pressure until. . . .

"Oh God Edward, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!"

My hands slammed palms down onto the mattress fisting the sheets as my hips bucked pressing my pussy violently into his mouth. As my orgasm seemed to be subsiding it suddenly began to intensify again lifting me even higher than before. This happened several more times until my body finally froze up and collapsed on the bed, the next thing I knew I was waking up.

**Edward **

_I am the mother fucking king of mind blowing multi orgasm kitty licking. I am the kitty licking master, the multi orgasm mother fucking kitty licking master!!! __**I AM SPARTA AHHHHHH OOOOOOHHHH!!!!!!!!**_

"Edward?"

"Hey Kitten, you ok?"

"What happened?"

"I think you passed out Kitten."

"Would you like a pat on the back Edward because your looking pretty freaking smug there kid."

"I would prefer that you call me Champ, or King of Kitty Licking, or better yet Spartan Kitty Licking King!"

"Crap Edward, my bed is not big enough for me, you and that ridiculous ego."

I wrapped her in my arms, "Come on, just call me Spartan once, just one time please."

Bella sighed but my girl is the shit, "Edward you are the Spartan King of Kitty Licking."

I sprang out of bed and pumped my fist in the air, "_**AHHHHHH OOOOOOOHHH, AHHHHHH OOOOOOOHHH, AHHHHHH OOOOOOOHHH!!!"**_

Bella rolled her eyes and got out of bed reaching for her clothes, get dressed Spartan, I want another piece of cheese cake.

**Emmett**

Having to listen to my brother get Bella off was bad enough, I'm just glad we came after the appetizer which was obviously Edward's turn. Once they were done we had to listen to Edward beg Bella until she called him the Spartan King of Kitty Licking, ok from the sound of it he had earned the title but still, come on dude! Jasper and I just looked at each other completely amused and itching to get at Edward. Rosie and Alice just looked amused.

I couldn't help myself, when they got to the bottom of the stairs I sprang up from my seat fist in the air and yelled at the top of my lungs, "SPARTANS". Jasper and Edward's fist's went up as they answered _**AHHHHHH OOOOOOOHHH!!!"**_

**Bella**

_Awe shit!_


	20. Creepy

I know it's been a while kiddies but guess what, I FINALLY GOT A BETA!!!!! (Who will probably want to kill me for the excessive use of exclamation points, lol.)

Anyway, I have not asked her for permission to post her username so for now I will just kneel and offer to her my humble thanks and gratitude as THIS IS THE LONGEST FUCKING CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN.

*********************************CAUTION PEOPLE*******************************

Underage drinking takes place in this chapter so if you find this repugnant or whatever you should definitely stop now.

Last but not least, my before mentioned dope ass beta edited a portion of the story where Rosalie wants an Iced blended extra mocha, mocha to read Iced blended extra mocha. Let me explain, any coffee shop you go to in So Cal if you want a "Mocha" (espresso, milk and chocolate syrup) with extra chocolate syrup you order an extra mocha, mocha. Now, when I moved to Seattle and ordered my first extra mocha, mocha the barista looked at me like I was a complete fucking amateur! Anyway, I was in my favorite coffee shop Vivace one day, (see chapter 1 Edward spends some time there,) when I heard another customer order an extra mocha, mocha. OF COURSE I bee lined for her and guess where she was from? So Cal of course, so I decided to put that tid bit in as an homage to the flaky ass, valley talkin sweet ass place I call home.

F.Y.I., if you want an extra mocha, mocha in Seattle you order an Extra Chocolate Mocha and if you want an Easy Mocha, Mocha (Also a So Cal thing,) you order a Lite Chocolate Mocha.

Now, on with the show and don't forget to let me know what you think!

Chapter 19

Creepy

Bella

The remainder of Spring and Summer had flown by in a blur of amazing memories with my adopted family, Jacob, Leah and sometimes Rachel and Embry thrown in. Edward and I were settling into our relationship nicely, although I still had concerns about how things would change once we were immersed in a sea of testosterone-filled men on a day to day basis at UDub.

I smiled wryly to myself remembering the conversation Edward and I had with Carlisle and Esme about the move to Seattle. Carlisle and Esme had decided to buy a house off campus where we could live while attending school, and I was being invited to live there, rent free. At first I was very apprehensive about living with Edward, but Esme put me slightly at

ease when she said we would each have our own room. And so would Emmett, and Jasper, and Jacob. . . . How freaking big was this house going to be? I sighed; living in a house full of boys was not exactly my idea of a great time. Especially when I am the only one who cooks!

I folded my legs beneath me and got comfortable in the overstuffed chair I was sitting in at the café, and picked up the magazine I had stolen out of Rosalie's bag. It was a fashion magazine, but they had amazing articles on social issues and world events. Kind of Vogue for the thinking fashionista.

I was engrossed in an article about 2 guys who started a foundation focused on stopping the sex trafficking of children by asking people to make a monthly donation of $2, when I began to have an uneasy feeling like someone was watching me. I looked to see James smiling at me and walking over. I smiled back, but I felt uneasy and stressed at his appearance.

"Bella, I was wondering if that was you. You look so different." He fingered a lock of my hair that hung just above my shoulders now. I had to repress a shudder, the same one I felt the day I met him and shook his hand.

"Hey James. What are you doing here?" I tried to smile, but my face felt tight and unnatural.

James settled into the chair closest to me, "My dad just sold his house, so I came to pack up my stuff and move it to my place in Seattle. Have you found a place to live yet?"

_If there is any possible way a sink hole could open up and swallow me before I have to give this guy any personal info about me, that would be great. Hello, anyone up there listening? Earthquake maybe? Tsunami, hurricane, twister even? No help what so ever, huh? Thanks so much, big guy!_

"Um yeah Em, Edward, Jasper, Jacob and I are getting a place in Queen Ann." _No need to tell him Esme and Carlisle bought it for us right?_

"Wait, Bella, you are moving in with four guys? Have you really thought about this?" he asked, sitting down beside me.

_That's really irritating._

Right as I was about to verbally bitch slap him for inferring that I would make such an important decision capriciously, my eye was drawn to the café door where Rosie and Alice were walking in, heads together, laughing.

"It's about time you guys got here," I called out to them, hoping they would go along with my bluff.

James' eye followed mine, giving both Rosalie and Alice the once over. This did not escape Rosalie's attention.

"Sorry we kept you waiting Bella. Introduce us to your, um . . . . company."

Thank you God. Not a sink hole, but Rosalie is definitely a force of nature.

"James, this is Edward's sister Alice, and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie. Rosalie, Alice, this is James. I met him at the hospital. He used to work there. . . ."

I felt like a tool. It was completely obvious that I wanted a quick exit, but James was not picking up on common social cue's.

Rosalie was doing her best to be rude, but James wasn't budging. "Would you ladies like to join us?" He asked, gesturing to the empty love seat across from our chairs. Rosalie's eyes narrowed, and she visibly bristled at having been invited to what he obviously thought of as "our" party.

"Actually, it's time for us to get going or we will be late. Right Bella?" Rosalie's voice was smooth and sweet, but her face held an expression which clearly conveyed her distaste for him.

James turned his attention back to me, "Where are you girls off to?" he asked just a little too innocently.

"Why? Planning on stalking us?" Rosalie spat.

"No, Rosalie, I don't plan on stalking you." James' irritation was starting to show through his carefully constructed mask of calm.

"Hmmmm, not us. Just Bella, right?" Rosalie was being openly hostile now, her voice raising and her shoulders stiff with anger.

"Ok than, time for us to go. It was, um, nice meeting you James. Bye now!" Alice grabbed Rosalie by the arm and me by the hand and headed towards the door. I barely had time to grab my bag and throw a half ass goodbye to James over my shoulder before I was rushed out the door.

As I drove back to my house with Alice and Rosalie in the car behind me I tried to shake off the uneasy feeling that the exchange with James had given me, but I couldn't. The look on James' face as we practically ran out the door was scary. He looked angry, and maybe hurt? _Am I being paranoid?_

When we got to my house Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Leah were waiting on the front porch. _Drat that Rosalie!_

The truck had barely come to a stop and Edward was yanking the door open, "Kitten, are you ok?"

I sighed; this whole meeting while I was on death's doorstep thing may be something we never overcame. "Yes, of course I'm fine." I said, shooting Rosalie a death glare. Unfortunately, Rosalie returned my glare and raised me a middle finger.

"Bella, that guy was creepy. Did you see the way he was looking at you?" Rosalie's eyes were flashing, her arms flailing as she spoke. I had never seen her that angry, and from the look of it, neither had Emmett.

"Bella, who is this guy and what is his deal?" Jacob asked.

I stifled a sigh, not wanting to make the conversation any more dramatic than it had already become.

"His name is James, and yes he is a little creepy, but I think we are making more out of this than necessary." But one look at Edward's face as I said James' name told me this conversation was far from over.

Jacob also noticed Edward's reaction and for a brief second their eyes met and they had a silent conversation. The message that Edward's eyes conveyed was clear. 'DANGER'.

"Come on. We're going to the coffee shop!" Jacob growled.

"Whoa there, Big Guy, calm down." Leah planted herself in front of Jacob, and from the looks of it, he wasn't getting around her or through her without physically moving her, and that wasn't going to happen.

"Le, we are just going to have coffee. That's all." Jacob said, running his hands up and down her arms.

"Well Jacob, I am sure that Bella would be more than happy to make you coffee, and if you know what is good for you, you will drink it and like it cause you're not going to that coffee shop. And I'm guessing you're not the only one who will NOT be going to that coffee shop."

I glanced around to see Rosalie and Alice both giving Emmett and Jasper their 'Don't even think about it' looks. I turned to Edward who seemed to be silently pleading for permission. My eyes instinctively narrowed at him and his eyes fell.

"Ok look, I know the guy is creepy. _I_ don't even feel comfortable around him, but honestly, you guys, he has done NOTHING wrong. It wouldn't be right to get confrontational with him because he rubs us the wrong way. Saying hello is not a crime."

Edward looked neither pleased nor satisfied with my plea, and the rest of the guys were looking for his reaction to decide how they would proceed. I stomped over to Edward and yanked at the collar of his shirt, bringing his face eye level to me.

"I know you are upset right now, Edward, but I will not have you going all agro on a relative stranger, who has essentially done nothing wrong. Even worse, I won't allow you to get everyone else caught up in this either! I know you're upset but you need to think about this for a moment. I am going to be furious with you if you go find James. Will your testosterone induced confrontation really be worth it?"

Edward sighed and straightened up, turning to the other guys. "Let's go inside, Bella's going to make us coffee and cookies." He raised his eyebrows at me, daring me to say no. I took his hand and smiled.

"What kind of cookies do you want?"

*****

**Edward**

I woke up with a start. I had been having a recurring nightmare ever since Bella's run in with James at the coffee shop. In my dream, we were all out together at a club, and Bella leaves to go to the bathroom with Rosalie. After a while we realize it's been too long. We find the back door to the club, which is located by the bathroom, wide open. Rosalie is lying just outside the door, unconscious and bleeding from the head. Bella is gone. There are no people in the parking lot to question, we don't know if he took her in a car or on foot. We know nothing. Just that Bella is gone.

I picked up my phone and looked at the time. 3:12AM. I hit the correct speed dial and send. The call was picked up on the first ring.

"What happened? Is it him?"

"No Jazz. She's fine, but I feel it in my gut. He's coming for her. Are you at home?"

There was an uncomfortable pause, "Are you here Jazz?"

"Ummmm, yeah."

"Come to my room, please." I said coolly.

"Be right there."

I got up and threw a shirt on, opening the door. A few minutes later I heard Alice's door open quietly on the second floor, and Jazz crept up the stairs. He slipped through my door and shut it behind him almost soundlessly; he had obviously had a lot of practice at this. I raised an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Can we skip the big brother act? I'm here to help after all."

I nodded silently, and than gave Jasper the run down on the bad feeling I had gotten from him at UDub, and what Carlisle had told me at the hospital. Jasper was not pleased, but he was even graver when I told him that even Bella, with almost 0 sense of self preservation, had the hairs on the back of her neck stand up when she shook his hand.

"What do you want to do?" Jazz asked.

I sighed, digging the heels of my hands into my eyebrows, "The one thing Bella and I agree about is that this guy hasn't done anything to warrant any type of action. I think at this point the only thing we can do is try and be ready for him. I know I sound paranoid as fuck, Jazz, and maybe even crazy, but I KNOW he is coming for her. I can feel it in my bones!"

Jasper paused for a moment as he thought about everything I had said, "How can I help?"

I didn't know where Jasper would end up in life, but he had a seriously unique skill set that had come in useful many times since we met. He could hack into any computer system, phone system, or data base and delete or change information at will, leaving it without any traces that he had been there. In addition to all of that, he could kick any of our asses, Jacob and Emmett included. The man was an enigma, and sometimes it scared the shit out of me that he was with my sister, but mostly I grateful that she would always be safe with him.

"I think I need to prepare offensively. I need to know everything about this guy. EVERYTHING.

Jasper's arms were crossed over his chest, and he was rubbing his chin while he thought. "I think it's a good idea. I will do a background check, juvenile and adult. Check to see if he has any licenses or permits for weapons. I'll check his transcripts to see if he has taken any self defense or martial arts classes, pull credit card records, bank statements and anything else that might be out there. Might be a good idea to run his name and see if it has ever appeared in any news stories. You don't need to justify your paranoia with me Edward, if it was Alice I would do that and more. Much more!"

"What else would you do Jazz?"

"Exactly what you said, prepare your offensive. You're a scrappy guy and all, but it couldn't hurt to take up judo or jujitsu. Get a permit to carry a weapon and carry it when you get that feeling. Get Bella to take some self defense classes. If all the girls do it together, she will go for it. And seeing as how Bella and Rosalie are moving into the city, you may even want to have Carlisle and Esme plead your case for you. Prepare Bella without her knowing it. Choose one or two _'safe'_ places around the city and tell her things like, if there were ever a natural disaster I will come looking for you here if we are separated. That way, if she does ever have to escape, she will know exactly where to go. I have done this with Alice already. She is fully prepared in the event of an emergency."

I felt like I was seeing Jasper for the very first time. "I'm going to need you to walk me through this baby steps Jazz. I will NOT let anything happen to her."

Jasper nodded and checked his watch, smiling sheepishly at me, "Time for me to make my grand exit. Gotta go bro."

I smirked at him. "This will be our secret, but I wouldn't let Em get wind of it."

Jasper snorted. "Please. Em has been sneaking Rosie in and out of here for as long as I can remember. When he promised Carlisle he would follow the rules of this house while living at Bella's, what he really meant was that he would follow them just the same as he was here, which was barely at all!"

I shook my head in disbelief at everything that was going on right under my nose. Jazz left my room just as quietly as he entered. A few minutes later I saw him walking from Alice's window to the edge of the roof where he jumped and caught a large branch of tree just beside the house and than shimmied down the trunk. As he walked away he turned to wave at Alice and that nodded at me before running down the drive where I imagine his car was parked behind some brush somewhere. I looked to Alice's window where she stood staring at me with a pleading expression. I had no intention of selling her out, but she didn't need to know that just yet. I smirked at her raising an eyebrow. Wrong move; she narrowed her eyes at me and mouthed "Bella". I rolled my eyes and went back to bed. Alice won, as she usually did!

*****

**Rosalie**

"I'm not enrolling in a damn thing until you guy's tell me what the hell is going on, and I mean EVERYTHING. I don't like being spoon fed like a child, and I especially don't like being played for a fool!" I shot an extra furious glare at Emmett for good measure. I felt a mixture of guilt and satisfaction when he flinched. Oh well, he deserved it.

"Rosie, please just once do this. Please." Edward's expression was smooth and his smile disarming, but his eyes were frantic, pleading and _fearful_? It was the last that was taking me closer to really becoming angry.

"Edward, do I look like Bella?" I snapped, "Your charming little smiles don't work on me. You guys have been running around pulling this cloak and dagger shit for weeks, and I am done pretending I don't notice so just dish it, or you can forget about getting any help from me!"

Edward sighed, and I smelled victory in the near future. There had to be some benefits to being such a damn bitch, right? Edward nodded at Emmett, and than went to stand behind Jasper who was sitting at Edward's desk with his laptop, doing whatever it was they had been trying to keep a secret for weeks now.

Emmett sighed and pulled me down onto Edward's bed holding my hand. I searched his eyes, but he had his poker face on. That scared me even more. I brought my hand to rest on his chest, over his heart, and closed my eyes. Something about the beating of Emmett's heart calmed me, as if knowing he was well, was enough; would _always_ be enough. When I felt calmer, I opened my eyes but kept my hand over his heart. "Go ahead," I whispered.

**Bella**

"Get up Swan. You better take this seriously, cause I'm not going easy on you. I'm gonna kick your ass!"

I looked up at Rosalie from the heap she had left me in on the ground. _What the hell am I doing in this self defense class, and how the hell did I get stuck with Rosalie as my sparring partner?_

"Ro," I panted. "I don't really think this is a good idea anymore. Let's go home and I'll make you strawberry cream cheese toaster strudels ok? Please?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me. "You _are_ trying to make me fat, aren't you Bella? Now I'm really gonna kick your ass! Get up loser."

_Crap_

I got up clumsily and stood unsteadily in front of combat Barbie. "Rosie please, You. Are. Killing. Me." I was begging. It wasn't pretty, but she really was kicking my ass.

Rosalie sighed, clearly losing patience with me. "Bella, we are moving to the city, and you need to be ready for all the pond scum out there who are waiting for a pretty little lamb like you to prey on."

"Ok, I get it, but we have been at this for 2 hours _since_ our hour long class ended. Can I please get a reprieve if I promise to practice before the next ass kicking?" I pleaded with my eyes, pulling every kicked puppy dog look I had in my arsenal.

_Score_

Rosalie smiled. "Fine, reprieve until next class, but it better NOT be an ass kicking if you really do plan on practicing." She slipped her arm around my waist, and we made our way to the door, picking up our bags and water bottles on the way.

"Coffee?" I asked.

Rosalie's face lit up, momentarily dazzling me. She was so painfully beautiful when she smiled like that. "Ice blended extra mocha, mocha with whipped cream and caramel drizzle?"

I smirked up at her. "And you accuse me of trying to make you fat?" We giggled as we made our way on foot to the coffee shop, dropping our bags in the back of my truck on the way. The nice thing about Forks, WA is that everything is in walking distance. When we entered the coffee shop, a huge smile spread over my face.

"Jakey, what are you doing here? I didn't see your car."

Jake smiled at me. "Observant much, Bella?"

My eyes swept over him, taking in the running shoes, workout shorts and tee shirt sopping with sweat.

"Oh."

We all laughed together at my eloquence. "Getting ready for football camp, huh?"

Jake rolled his eyes at Rosalie. "Emmett has been working out behind my back. He's gonna try and show me up at training camp. Can't have that, right?"

I laughed thinking of the ridiculousness that our house in Seattle was going to be, what with Jacob and Emmett constantly competing with one another. "No Jakey, we can't have that," I said condescendingly.

Jacob hopped in the back of the truck and rode with us back to the house. Edward and Emmett were in the kitchen, which looked like a freaking tornado had gone through it.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I demanded.

Edward looked at me sheepishly. "I felt bad about the self defense classes, so I'm baking you a cake to make up for it."

My eyes roamed around the kitchen, taking in the mess. It was going to take me forever to get the mess cleaned up. "Ummm, would you like some help?" I asked hopefully.

Emmett snorted, "Nah, we already called for reinforcements." Just then the door opened and Esme and Carlisle walked in. Esme walked over and hugged me in greeting.

"Please save my kitchen," I stage whispered to her.

Esme laughed softly, "Not to worry dear, I'll take care of it. Go play with Carlisle."

I went to the living room where Carlisle was setting up Wii bowling. He wanted to practice as he was sure there was only a certain amount of time before there was another tournament, and he was still bristling about having lost to Jasper and Alice.

We were into our fifth ridiculously funny game, Carlisle and I against Jacob and Rosalie, and we were in a dead tie when Esme called out from the kitchen, "Bella, sweetheart, could you come here a second please?"

"Sure Mom, be right there!" I laughed throwing the controller on the couch and taking a step before I froze realizing what I had said. The house went silent in shock and my eyes went immediately to my shoes as I felt my cheeks flush hot and tears prick at my eyes. I tried to focus on my breathing and force the tears away as I readied myself for the rejection that was sure to come. She is not my mom, she will never be my mom. That is a dream lost to me.

I was aware that Emse was standing in front of me, but I was too embarrassed to look up at her. "Esme, I'm so sorry. It just slipped out, I don't know what to say."

Esme stepped towards me and suddenly I realized where this was headed. Pity. I didn't want her pity. I didn't want anyone's pity. I turned quickly on my heel and ran up the stairs to hide in my room. I flopped face down on my bed, feeling the embarrassment wash over me. I could hear hushed voices from downstairs and than heard Rosalie's car start up and leave. She probably took Jake with her.

There was a knock on my door. I didn't acknowledge it, but the door opened anyway. I felt the bed dip as someone sat on it. I turned my head to see Esme sitting beside me as Carlisle leaning against the door. Always the united front. I envied that so much.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Esme asked softly.

I sighed. "I'm embarrassed. I'm sorry I put you in that position. I wasn't thinking and it just slipped out." I was looking everywhere but at her and Carlisle.

"Well Bella, I hope it's not too presumptuous of me, but I hope it slips out more often." Esme said, stroking my hair.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Bella, I do love Jasper and Rosalie, but I don't think it would be a surprise to anyone to hear that I have a particular soft spot for you and Jacob, right?"

I finally met her gaze. "I always kind of wondered about that. You took to Jacob so quickly. Why is that?"

Esme smiled softly. "You and Jacob have something in common with Alice and Edward. I think you know what that is right?"

I nodded. "My parent's, Jacob's mother, they are all gone."

Esme nodded. "Yes, they are gone, but that doesn't mean you should have to go without a mother, Bella. Everyone should have a mother. You need a mother, and I have tried to fill that role as much as possible without stepping on your toes too much, but it has been very difficult for me. Do you know why?"

I shook my head, searching her face for anything.

"It has been very difficult for me to keep my distance from you because I don't want to make you uncomfortable. There is so much I want for you, so many times I have wanted to give you advice, so many times I have wanted to comfort you, chastise you, show the pride that I have for your accomplishments, but most of all I want to love you, Bella. Like a mother loves her daughter."

My head was swimming with a million thoughts and emotions, but one stood out from the rest, shouting in my head. I DON'T HAVE TO BE ALONE. I DON'T HAVE TO BE AN ORPHAN. I CAN HAVE A FAMILY.

I closed my eyes as I let that thought sink in, and before I realized what I was doing, I lunged at Esme, hugging her tight and crying into her hair. _I'm not alone anymore. I am NOT alone anymore._

Esme laughed. "Silly Bella, you haven't been alone since the day Carlisle walked into your hospital room. It just took you a while to realize it."

_Crap, am I thinking out loud again?_

Esme and Carlisle laughed. "Yes, Bella, you are thinking out loud again." Carlisle smirked at me, and then walked over to kneel on the floor in front of me, wiping my tears away. "You might want to let Edward see these tears. He worries sometimes that you don't cry enough, that you repress your feelings."

I had to laugh at that. "Edward wants me to cry more?" That was hilarious seeing as how Edward was so bad at dealing with tears and emotional situations. Carlisle grabbed my hand, pulling me up with him and looked pointedly at Esme. "Does this mean I can ground her now?"

Esme swatted playfully at Carlisle. "She's too old for that, Carlisle!" Esme laughed.

I looked up at him. "I've never been grounded before. Might be fun."

Carlisle and Esme took in the completely serious expression on my face and started laughing. "Come on Bella, they are probably getting anxious downstairs." Carlisle said, still laughing.

*****

_Oh shit. I did it! Crap, she's gonna kick my ass now!_

I looked down at Rosalie, who had fallen in a heap onto the mats that covered the floors at our self defense class. I knew I had a shit eating grin on my face, but I couldn't help it. Rosalie had been kicking my ass for over a month now, under the guise that she was my sparring partner. It was about time I got some payback.

Rosalie rolled over and looked at me, eyes wide. "What the shit Bella? That hurt like hell!"

I ran to her side quickly. "Rosie, I am so sorry. Let me help you," and with that she swept her leg under my feet, tossing me onto my back and forcing all of the air out of my lungs. _Well, that was short lived._

"Come on Bella, how could you possibly feel sorry for me? Let's do it again, only the next time you finally get your attacker down, don't ask if you can help them up, ok! By the way, I am proud of you. That shit hurt like hell." Rosalie smiled at me, and I blushed at her compliment.

After my breathing went back to normal, we went again. Rosalie chose to come up behind me, this time wrapping an arm around my chest and one at my waist, pretending she was holding a knife to my neck. My hands went up instinctively, as an attacker would expect. Instead of wrapping my hands around her arm, which would have held the knife, I brought my elbow back into her stomach with my left arm while wrapping my right hand around the wrist holding the knife, pushing lightly on the pressure point that would cause her to drop the knife. Then, I used the weight of my body to throw her over my hip and pretend kick her in the side before making my escape.

Rosalie remained on the mat for a few minutes before rolling on her side and slowly getting up. "That was awesome Bella. I think that both of us are ready for our move to the city now." She was holding her side, trying to smile at me, but it was more of a grimace.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing, since we are moving tomorrow." I laughed.

"Let's go. I've had enough of getting my ass kicked tonight." Rosalie sighed. We picked up our bags on the way out of the building and got into Rosalie's car.

"Coffee?" I asked

Rosalie snorted. "Nah, I gotta get to your place and kick Emmett's ass."

My eyebrows shot up as I looked at her, completely amused.

"Oh come on Bella, you think I don't know what is going on here? Em has been practicing with you, right?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Actually, Jasper and Edward have been practicing with me too."

"Bastards!" Rosalie hissed, causing me to laugh.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me and laughed. "So, are you ready for the move?" she asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Although I do wish you would live at the house too." Rosalie laughed.

"Trust me Bella, you are going to be glad I've got my own place when you are staying with me because you need a vacation from Fucktardville."

I laughed at both the truthfulness of the statement as well as the eloquence in which she delivered it. I would never get enough Rosalie in my life.

When we arrived at my house, it was actually empty for once. Rosalie dropped me off and I went inside, flipping on the lights as I went. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I got the strangest feeling that I wasn't alone in the house. I scanned the kitchen and living room, not noticing anything unusual, but there was no way I was looking in the downstairs bathroom.

I looked at the key hook and swore silently. My car keys were in my bedroom. I started fishing around in my bag for my phone when I heard someone entering the combination into the front door lock. Edward and Emmett came in, freezing when they saw the look on my face.

**Emmett**

Edward and I were in our Jeep on the way back to Bella's when I got a text from Rose, letting me know she had just dropped Bella off. Ever since the incident with James at the coffee shop, we had been making an effort to make sure she was never left alone.

We were only a few minutes from the house so we didn't stress about it, but when we walked in the door and I saw Bella standing in the living room, I knew immediately there was something wrong. Her face was pale, and she looked so scared I froze for a fraction of a second and then rushed to her, standing in front of her as I scanned the room. "What is it?" I whispered under my breath.

Her breathing was stuttered. "I'm probably over reacting. I just got the feeling that I wasn't alone."

I waved Edward over and told him to put Bella in the drivers seat of my Jeep with it running and the doors locked, and then come back inside. I waited for him where I was, listening for any noise upstairs and hearing nothing. When he came back, we made our way upstairs silently. Bella's bedroom door was open and someone had definitely been in there, but it was empty now. We moved to my room and threw the door open. As we did that, we heard the downstairs bathroom door fly open and hit the wall. Before we even reached the stairs, the backdoor had slammed.

Edward took a running jump from the top step to the landing, and even though I was mad as hell with adrenaline pumping, I was very fucking impressed with my brother. Edward ran out the front door to Bella while I started to give chase out the back door. As I ran out the door I saw a figure slipping into the woods where it met with the backyard. As I ran, I fished my phone out of my pocket and hit the speed dial. Jake answered on the first ring.

"What's up Em?" He greeted me cheerfully.

"Call Jasper and get to the house now. I'm chasing this fucker into the woods!" I hit end and slipped the phone back in my pocket. I could see the shadowy figure way ahead of me, so I picked up speed and gave full chase.

**Jacob**

After calling Jasper, I called Sam, telling him to bring as many guys as possible within the next couple of minutes and to meet me by Leah's to try and trap this guy in. If the guy went into the woods behind Bella's, and Emmett was chasing him, if we went in from Leah's we would most likely meet somewhere in the middle.

Sam was there already when I arrived, waiting with Paul, Embry, Quill, Seth and Jared.

"Spread out and push in towards Bella's place. Full speed!" We all sprang into silent action, running towards Bella's house, through the forest. There was about 6 miles of forest between Bella's backyard and the La Push forest border, and I knew every inch of it like the back of my hand. When we got about 3 miles in, I heard an unfamiliar sound and stopped dead.

Although I couldn't see them, I knew the other guys heard me stop, and they had stopped as well. I carefully scanned the area, but whoever it was heard me and had stopped running. There was no movement what so ever. I scaled a nearby tree easily to get a better view, and as soon as I was up high and able to look down through the branches, I could make out a body walking in my direction.

My anger was rising as the body came closer, until I was almost blind with rage focused singularly on getting this fucking maniac who was trying to hurt Bella. When he was close enough, I jumped from my position, taking him down as I landed on his chest. I pulled my arm back, getting ready to bring it down, when something caught my arm on the upswing, stopping me.

My enraged roar filled the silent forest air, and all at once I realized that everyone was screaming at me to stop. I finally looked down to see that, passed out on the ground underneath me, was Emmett.

**Edward **

Jasper and I sat on either side of Bella on the couch in the living room. My Mom and Dad were in the kitchen with Alice and Rosalie, while Seth stood by the front door and Embry by the back. What the fuck do they put in that La Push water? These guys are all fucking huge! Even through my anger and frustration, I had to snicker a little when Embry told us what happened in the woods with Jake and Emmett. They looked a little scared while they were telling me, like they thought it might reignite the Cullen-Black war. They didn't need to worry about that. James had united us and yes, we knew it was James.

Finally Emmett walked in the back door followed by Jacob, Sam, Paul, Quill and Jared. Alice came in from the kitchen and nodded in my direction,

"Come on Bella. Let's go hang out in Em's room with Rosalie and Mom for a while."

Sometimes, I wondered if Alice and I weren't really twins, the way she read my mind. Once the girls were gone, Jasper asked Jake what happened.

"While we waited for Sleeping Beauty here to wake up, we scouted the woods. Looks like he ran at full speed for about a mile, and then cut right for about a mile and backtracked. From the looks of it, he must have had a car parked a couple of miles from here, so he came back to get it. Now, tell me what happened here."

I nodded at him and began. "Rosalie dropped Bella off after their class. When Bella came in, she said she had a feeling she was not alone, that it felt creepy. Her keys were up in her bedroom, and she didn't want to go upstairs and get them, so when we got here she was looking in her purse for her phone. I took her out to Em's Jeep and put her in the drivers seat with it running, and told her if anyone she didn't know approached her, she was to drive to my parent's place."

"When we came back inside, we went upstairs. He had been in her room, Jake," I paused for a moment, trying to calm myself. The thought of this fucking creep in Bella's room was more than I could handle. After several deep breaths, I looked up to see similar expressions on everyone's faces. "We moved on to Em's room, and that's when we heard the bathroom door slam against the wall and someone run to the backdoor. I ran to Bella, and Em ran after him. That's all we know."

"Actually," Jasper interrupted, "That is not all we know. I took the liberty of setting up some minor surveillance alerts for James after this started. This is no actual solid proof that would stand up in court or anything, but James' cell phone was bouncing off of the towers in this neighborhood tonight. Going by what Jacob has said, I can pinpoint where it is he was parked, and we can go check out the area and see if we can find anything out. Also, it looks from the way the signals were emitting that he was stationary in 3 different places for substantial periods of time today. One most likely being his truck, the other in this house, and the third probably a place very nearby where he could watch the house to see when it was empty."

Jake was coming unnerved with the information that was being relayed. "Wait, why didn't the alarm go off? All the windows and doors are wired. What the hell happened?"

I sighed with irritation and frustration. "Bella didn't set it before she left. She forgot." Jake's jaw clenched tight, and he looked like he wanted to strangle her. "It looks like he came in through her window, and after he rifled through her stuff, he made his way downstairs to wait." I shuddered involuntarily at the thought of this guy laying in wait for her.

My dad, who had been silent the entire time, finally spoke up. "You guys will be leaving for school tomorrow. The security at the new house is better than it is here. As long as you remember to set the alarms, you should be fine. As far as tonight is concerned, maybe Isabella should come stay at the house?"

Jasper and I locked eyes. James in Forks, for some reason, was much less menacing than James in Seattle.

"We'll keep her safe Edward. Between you, Em, Jake and I, I am sure even Bella Swan will be safe." Jasper smiled wryly.

Luckily, all of the things Bella was taking with her to Seattle were packed and did not appear to have been touched, but before we left I had to take care of her room.

I went to the kitchen and got 2 large garbage bags. "I gotta take care of her room," I said grimacing.

"Edward, I'll help you." My dad followed me up the stairs to Bella's room. I opened the door, and we stepped inside. I felt like I would vomit. He had emptied what was left of the contents of her underwear drawer onto her bed, and then, _Oh fuck, I can't even make myself think the words. They are too fucking disgusting!_

We took her comforter by the edges, folding it inward and then stuffing it into one of the garbage bags, with the soiled underwear wrapped inside the comforter. I took the sheets and the pillows and stuffed them into the other bed. I was seriously considering getting her a new mattress set as well. _Fuck it. Her bed is too fucking small anyway. I fall out of that shit at least once a week. Time for a new bed._

We went back downstairs to find Alice standing with Jasper, talking quietly. Jacob and the rest of his crew had left.

"Alice, before we come back for our first visit, I am going to need you to replace the contents of her underwear drawer, buy her a new bed, sheets, pillows, the works. Just tell me how much I owe you. Fuck it, I'll just leave you my credit card and you can give it back to me when I see you next."

Alice came and put her hand on my arm. "This one's on me, Edward. Just take care of her. She is putting on a brave face, but she is terrified. Although I'm not sure if she is more afraid of what happened, or of how you are going to react to it."

I nodded at Alice and made my way up the stairs to gather up Bella and her things. We would not set foot in this house again until all physical reminders of tonight were gone. The mental and emotional reminders, well, we would have to work on that.

*****

**Bella**

I was alone in the office I shared with Emmett, studying, and I could hear the faint sounds of Jasper, Emmett and Jacob in the basement playing video games. We had been here two weeks now, and I was still in shock over the house. It was freakin HUGE! It had 6 bedrooms, 2 offices and 8.5 _yes eight and a half_ bathrooms! Jasper, Jacob and Edward shared one office, while Emmett and I shared the other. We each had our own room, and Alice had a room here as well. As if! There was a formal dining room, living room, den and the basement had been converted into a rec room, complete with giant screen TV, kitchette and full size refrigerator. The kitchen was my dream come true, and fully stocked with food and spices. The attic was made into a sitting room, which Edward quickly claimed as his office, stating he would never get any work done sharing space with Jacob.

Classes had started this week, and I was already swimming in deadlines. It seemed like Edward and I were the only ones concerned about studying. I sighed and focused on my English lit assignment. Before I knew it, I was slamming the book shut, pleased with the progress I made.

"Jake and Em are talking about having people over tonight. It's probably going to end up being a party. How do you feel about that?"

I rolled my eyes at Jasper, who was standing at the door. "How very Animal House of them," I answered sarcastically. "That's fine, but nobody is allowed past the first floor. There are 2 bathrooms down there, so there is no reason anyone should have to come up here!"

Jasper smiled and I immediately relaxed. "Sounds good to me Bella. I'll let them know." Jasper sauntered out of the office; because Jasper didn't walk, he sauntered. A few minutes later, I heard the house alarm disarm and then someone enter and reset it, _Edward_.

*****

**Edward **

_Fuck me, I hate apologizing!_

Ever since the James incident at Bella's house, we had pretty much had her under lock and key. There was someone with her at all times, and I had noticed lately she started spending more and more time in the bathroom. I had to wonder if that was because of "personal issues", or if it was because it was the only place where she could be alone.

She had been taking it in stride until the incident yesterday in the quad. I was supposed to meet her there after class, but when I walked up she was chatting it up with some rasta poser. I closed my eyes and shuddered remembering the exchange.

I couldn't stop myself, I went a little ape shit. She introduced us, and before I knew it I was giving the guy the third degree and snarling at him through clenched teeth. Bella kept trying to lighten the mood, but I wouldn't let her. Finally she just apologized to the fuckwad for my atrocious behavior, _yes she actually said atrocious behavior_, and than grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Once we were a safe distance from anyone, she stopped and hissed at me.

"Edward, are you losing your mind? What the hell were you thinking back there?"

I was immediately on the defensive. "Bella, he was totally eyefucking you! Do you really expect me to sit around and let some random fucking loser look at my girl like that?"

Bella gave me that look that I spend most of my time trying to avoid, and I flinched. "Yes Edward, that is exactly what I expect you to do. This is ridiculous. Are you really planning on doing this for the rest of our lives? Anytime some random stranger looks at me in a way you find unacceptable, you're going to grill his ass on his intentions like some fucked up Lifetime movie about a controlling boyfriend with a daddy complex?"

I dug the heels of my hands into my eyebrows, trying to contain my anger. "What would you have me do then, Bella?"

"Well, had you been able to act like a rational human being for five minutes, you would have learned that my lit professor randomly paired us together for a project. **Randomly** being the key here Edward. He had no ulterior motives because not everyone in the world wishes harm upon me! You need to get a grip before we implode, Edward."

I stalked off, and we slept in our own rooms last night. At least, maybe she did. I didn't sleep for a second. I was up all night replaying her words in my head, over and over. She was right; if I didn't get a grip, we were going to crumble under the weight of my possessiveness and insecurities. It was easy for me to hide my more unattractive traits from her when we lived in our protective bubble, but now it seemed they were all coming to the surface at once. It wasn't pretty.

I spent the night writing in my journal. It was the first time I had done that since I met Bella. Once I had everything down on paper and I read through it time and time again, I had to admit, I am ugly.

She was right. I was controlling and possessive, among other things. I didn't deserve her, but I wanted to. The only way to do that was to be better, so I would. After procrastinating for a few minutes talking with the guys, I made my way up the office Bella and Em shared.

"Hey."

She looked up from the computer and gave a small tired smile. "Hey yourself."

I sat on the corner of her desk. "Wanna take a nap with me? I didn't sleep last night and I'm exhausted." I smiled at her sheepishly.

And there it is again, _'The Look'_.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. I acted like a complete Neanderthal yesterday. I embarrassed myself, and worse, I embarrassed you." I took a deep breath and sighed. "There are things I need to work on. I don't want us to implode, and I know that you are right, we will if I keep this up. Please forgive me, please." I begged quietly.

Bella came to stand between my legs and cradled my face in her hands. "You know I love you right?"

I nodded.

"Edward, I know that we haven't talked about the future, but since the day you walked into my hospital room I haven't been able to see mine without you in it . . . . until last night."

My fucking heart just stopped beating.

"I need you to work on it. I don't want to have to live a single day without you. I'm not even sure if I can."

My mind was bending and breaking around her words. My lungs were frozen. So was my heart.

"Bella!" I whispered.

"It's ok, Edward. Every relationship has it's problems. We are going to work on ours now so that we can always be together, ok?"

I nodded dumbly at her.

"Come on," she grabbed my hand, pulling me. "Let's go take that nap. I didn't sleep a wink last night!"

We went up to my room, and Bella snuggled into my chest, falling asleep immediately; I couldn't get my mind to quiet enough to fall asleep. After trying for an hour, I finally untangled myself and made my way to the rec room.

I sat quietly, watching the guys play some idiotic video game until finally Em hit the pause button and looked at me exasperated.

"What's your problem Emo?"

I didn't look up from the threads in the sofa I was studying. "Do you guys have problems in your relationships?"

The room was silent, and after a moment I looked up to find Em, Jazz and Jake staring at me.

"Um Edward, your va jay jay fell out of your skirt. You should really pick it up before someone steps on it." Emmett snickered.

"Maybe you should put it in your purse so it doesn't get lost!" Jake coughed out in between snorts. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jazz.

"I'm gonna leave you alone on this one. They got it covered!" Jazz snorted at me.

"Fuck you, bitches. I just came to ask for a little advice, since I am screwing up royally. Obviously I came to the wrong place." I jumped up from the couch and headed for the stairs.

"Aw, come on Ed," Em yelled after me. "I can put on my Dr. Phil for a few minutes and help you out!"

I flipped him off as I headed up the stairs to the formal living room. I knew what I needed to do to clear my head. I took a seat at the piano bench and ran my hands lovingly over the keys. My mom knew I played to relieve stress, and right now I was definitely stressed.

My fingers began flying over the keys, and before long I was completely engrossed. I played every song I knew, and when I was done I started over again. I had no idea how long I had been playing, but when my hands finally came to a stop on the keys, I looked up to find Bella sitting next to me on the piano bench.

"Hey," I said taking a strand of her hair and twirling it in my fingers. "How long have you been sitting here?"

Bella smiled at me, her eyes full of love and adoration. It made me feel like my heart was breaking.

"For about an hour. That was so beautiful Edward. So incredibly beautiful. Promise me you will play more often?"

I straddled the piano bench and pulled her close to me, wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "I promise I will play for you more often. Silly girl, don't you know I would do anything for you?"

Bella twisted her body around so that she was straddling the bench as well, with her legs resting on my thighs and wrapping around my hips. She tangled her fingers in my hair and brought my lips to hers. I tried to convey everything that I was feeling in that moment into that kiss. Love, insecurity, remorse, and fear. When she finally pulled away, she looked into my eyes, searching for something.

"Edward, everything is going to be ok. You know that right?" She asked cautiously.

I pushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled at her. "I know that, Bella. It's just very hard for me to hear that you were even thinking about a life without me. It makes me feel like I am walking blind, on an unstable surface, through an earthquake."

That was when the realization hit me. All this time I was banking on the fact that this relationship would last because I would never, could never consider leaving her. Breaking up with Bella Swan was never an option for me, regardless of that obstacles we may be up against. I had forgotten to factor in the equation's variables. Namely, Bella herself. She could make that choice for both of us. The choice to leave me, the choice to break things off, the choice to end everything that meant anything to me.

"Bella, you said earlier that we had never talked about the future. I know we are too young to talk about permanent things, but all my future plans include you and I being together. Is that the case for you too?"

Bella took my hand and kissed my palm, as I had done to her so many times before.

"Yes, Edward, you are in my every tomorrow. I love you seems so trite when trying to express the enormity of what I feel for you," She paused as she thought for a moment. "I guess if I had to try to explain it, I would say that I feel like I was made for you, just for you, and loving you as well as being loved by you is part of the reason I am here, living, when I could have easily died so many times."

Her confession made me so happy. I grinned ear to ear and Bella smiled back at me.

"There's my cocky, egotistical boyfriend that I love so much. Come here cocky!" she laughed, pulling me to her again for a kiss that could have set the piano bench on fire, and had us both moaning into each other's mouths. Just as my happy ass hands were starting to wander, the professional cock blocker cleared his throat from the doorway.

"What the fuck do you want, Em?" I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead into Bella's, trying to get my bearings.

"Nuthin brutha. Just wanted to remind you that this ain't Pretty Woman, you're not Richard Gere, Bella's no hooker, and there better not be any sex happening on that piano!" Emmett guffawed as he left, yelling out, "Guests are going to be arriving soon, get your butt's ready!"

"I should have smothered him during nap time when I had the chance." I stated, clearly annoyed. Bella's shoulders shook with silent laughter, and I found myself laughing with her. I could forgive my brother of anything if it made Bella happy. Bella unfolded herself from the piano bench and got up.

"Come on, we need to get ready. We are having a party."

I rolled my eyes and took her hand as we made our way upstairs to our respective bedrooms.

*****

**Jacob**

This party was a smashing success. There were people everywhere, and most of my fraternity from Oregon turned out as well as the chapter at UDub who had welcomed me with open arms, and accepted Emmett as a pledge. The house was wall to wall hot chicks, horny guys, and flowing alcohol. The perfect recipe for a raging party.

I made my way over to Edward, who was standing at the foot of the staircase, beer in hand, fending off what looked to be half of the Delta house. The Delta's were our sister sorority, so I had met most of these girls last week, and to say they were aggressive was an understatement. After showing no interest in any of them what so ever, I was lucky to get out of that situation with my underwear in tact.

"Hey Edward, what's going on?" I grinned at him. Edward looked at me like I was a lifejacket.

"Hey Jake, seen Bella?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope. Hasn't made her entrance yet. Want me to go looking for her?"

Edward opened his mouth to say something as he looked up the stairs towards her room, and froze, mouth gaping like a fish. I followed his gaze and felt my jaw drop a little too. Bella was walking down the stairs, smiling, wearing a blue strapless shirt, dark jeans that looked painted on, and a pair of black slip on Vans. The topper was her fucking hair. Oh my God, she had her fucking hair in pigtails. Are you fucking kidding me? I could deal with sexy or vampy, but she looked like the girl next door, wrapped in sex and dipped in sin. In other words, like every guy's wet dream come true. _FUCK_!

I looked around to see that the majority of the guys in the room had stopped to take notice of her entrance. "What the fuck are you guys staring at?" I yelled, jarring most of them out of whatever it is they were daydreaming, which I really did not want to fucking know. "Don't you leave her fucking side!" I growled at Edward, who nodded in response. I am really fucking glad I can't read minds or I would be kicking a lot of ass tonight, Edward's first!

**Bella**

Once I started getting dressed, I realized that this was my first college party, and I wanted it to be special so I called Alice. After squealing with excitement, and than doing a happy dance that I had called her, she did a mental inventory of my wardrobe and than told me exactly what to wear, how to fix my hair and make up, and chose accessories. I complied with all expect the shoes. I didn't want to be uncomfortable all night, or tripping over the 4 inch heels Alice wanted me to wear.

Once I was done, I looked in the mirror and was pleased with the results. I wore dark skinny jeans, an electric blue strapless blouse with a black skinny belt, and a black multi strand beaded necklace that reminded me of a rosary. My angel bracelet that I never took off, because it was the first thing Edward ever gave me, and my Vans. My hair was in low pigtails with heavy bangs, and I had mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss on, which is about as much as I can take. It was a lot of set up for a simple house party, but I felt well rewarded when I walked down the stairs and Edward's mouth gaped.

He spent the rest of the night by my side, arm tight around my waist while he fingered my pigtails and kissed my neck and collarbone. I thought I was going to lose my mind when finally the worlds best distraction walked in the front door.

Rosalie stopped in the foyer, looking around, and finally saw me waving at her. She was making her way over, but got trapped in a traffic jam of bodies. For a moment, a commotion started.

"If you don't stop drooling on me, I am going to amputate that paw, dog!"

I watched as Emmett swooped in from the kitchen, and I'd like to think he was trying to save Rosalie, but I know he was trying to save said dog from paw amputation.

I laughed as Emmett ushered a very irate looking Rosalie over to us.

"Jelly Bean, don't you think you should put some more clothes on?" Emmett snapped. Rosalie punched him in the arm.

"You look amazing, Bella. Don't listen to caveman Emmett."

I smiled at Rosalie, and was about to tell her she looked great too, when we heard shouts coming from the back deck. We made our way out to find Jake doing a handstand on a keg while his frat brothers fed a tube into his mouth, and he drank upside down while they counted 22, 23, 24, 25, 26. Jake finally sputtered and started to fall, but they caught his legs and set him firmly on the ground.

He shook his head, howling at the audience that cheered and laughed in response. I laughed wildly, reminding myself of Alice as I bounced in front of Jake. "I want to do that, Jake!" Jake raised an eyebrow and looked to Edward. I smacked his arm. "Why are you looking at Edward? I want to do that, Jakey. Please!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Bella, you weigh like, a hundred pounds. Maybe we could start you off with quarters or something, yeah?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Come on, Jake. Don't be such a freakin party pooper. God!" The crowd started getting on my side, making snide remarks at him.

"Fine, but your not going upside down in that shirt!"

I smiled, jumping up and down while I clapped. "Fine, give me your shirt."

"Whoa whoa. Here take mine." Edward stripped off his shirt and handed it to me, sending a swoon, _seriously a swoon_, through the crowd of girls. I put the shirt on and tied it in the back at my waist so it wouldn't fly up when I flipped over, and then looked at Jake. "Ok, lets do this!"

Jake took me over to the keg and bent down to my eye level. "Look Bella, as soon as you want, you come down ok? You have nothing to prove. You can come down whenever you want to, ok?"

"Don't worry, Jakey," I smirked. "I don't plan on staying up long. Just 27 seconds or so."

Jake rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever, Bella. Come on, let's go."

I looked at Edward, who shook his head but smiled indulgently, and then took Jake's hand and hopped on top of the keg, bracing the sides with my hands.

Someone put the tube in my mouth and held it there. It tasted strongly of plastic and beer.

"Ok Bell's, kick up and out and we'll get you. Ok!"

I kicked my legs out and felt hands catch them on either side of me, and than I heard Jake's voice again. "Here it comes Bellsy," and than the crowd started counting and beer was pouring into my mouth. At first I felt like I was choking, but after a few seconds I got the hang of it and had a rhythm going. I was able to regulate my breathing and swallowing, and before I knew it 33, 34, 35, 36, 37. I started sputtering and bringing my legs down. When I got down my head was spinning, and it took me a second to get my bearings. Em was in front of me, bending to be eye level with me. "You ok Jelly Bellie?" I hiccupped and then laughed at myself.

"Yeah Em, I'm fine."

Em took my head and shook it, and than someone grabbed me and hoisted me up. "It's a new Keg Stand record, going to Miss Bella Swan with thirty seven mother fucking seconds!!!!!!!!"

The crowd cheered and I looked down at Jacob who was holding me. I put my hand over my mouth and gave him a panicked look. That wiped the smile right off of his face, and he put me down quickly. "Bella, you gonna puke?" He asked taking a step back.

I pointed at him and laughed. "Awe, Jakey you totally fell for that one." The crowd laughed with me, and I started untying Edward's shirt, walking back to him.

"That was quite an impressive display, Miss Swan." Edward laughed.

I pulled his shirt over my head and chucked it at his head, laughing. "You guys spend so much time trying to baby me. You have no idea what I'm capable of!" I scoffed.

The rest of the night, the Delta's kept pestering Rosalie and I about pledging. I think they may have convinced Rosie, but I didn't have the time, nor did I want to be a sorority girl.

Edward watched me closely all night, and this time it was completely justified, because I was WASTED!

The next morning I woke up with a huge headache and a text message from Mike Newton saying he was very impressed with my keg stand. Hmmm, I must have been even more drunk than I thought. I didn't even see him there.

I made my way downstairs, which was totally trashed, and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. As I walked towards the staircase, I noticed a paper bag tucked behind it. I picked up the bag and opened it. There was a beautifully wrapped box inside, with a small envelope. The envelope was addressed to me. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

I tried to tell myself it was just a teeny tiny envelope, but it wasn't working. I was scared. After staring at it for what seemed like an eternity, I opened the envelope. Inside was a beautiful pink card with a "B" in white. On the inside in scratchy print it said:

You look beautiful tonight. I can't wait until we can have some alone time.

It was unsigned, but I got that same creepy feeling I seemed to get anytime James was involved. I set the envelope and the box on the coffee table and waited for the rest of the house to wake up.


	21. Bella Swan Ass Kicker

Chapter 21

Bella Swan – Ass Kicker

**Jasper**

The house was still quiet when I woke up, I sent Alice a text and grabbed some aspirin from the bathroom, it was going to be a _long_ weekend especially without Alice around to shake things up.

I headed downstairs for a bottle of water and to start the coffee when I noticed Bella sitting in the living room staring a box on the coffee table. "Hey Bella, is that from Edward?" But when she looked up and her eyes met mine I knew the answer. I ran up the stairs pounding on the bedroom doors as I went yelling for everyone to get downstairs. I few minutes later we were all convened in the living room staring at the box.

"Someone needs to open it," I said quietly looking pointedly at Edward. He nodded and reached for it. Bella got up and started walking out of the room.

"I'll start a pot of coffee," she said warily. Rosalie clad in a UDub football T-shirt and boxers followed her to the kitchen.

Edward sighed and reached for the box again picking it up and than placing it back down. He put his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands for a moment and than looked up at us. "Whatever is in that box, Bella doesn't see us freak. Whatever is in there we take it in stride and show her a confident, united front." He sighed and than continued guardedly, "Behind the scenes we need to be way more careful. We all need to understand that Bella may be the target but we are all standing in between this psycho and his prize and that means everyone around her is at risk."

We all nodded and than he picked up the box again and pulled the ribbon off throwing it to the side but before he slid the top off he looked up at me, "Are you sure we don't just want to burn this?" He asked hopefully.

I frowned at him in response, "I understand why you would want to Edward but whatever is in there may give us information and right now the more information we have the better."

He nodded and slipped the top off setting the box back onto the table. Whatever was in it was covered in tissue paper, there was a seal holding the tissue paper together. I recognized the seal as I had seen it many times on gifts I had given to Alice. "Ummm Edward, maybe we should take it from here if you want to join Bella," but that made him suspicious and protective. He ripped the tissue paper open and than recoiled as if there was a poisonous snake inside.

Inside was a very obscene looking piece of lingerie, not the norm for this particular store, which I knew from experience was extremely expensive and classy. The piece was something you would expect to see on a very cheap prostitute or a Tuesday afternoon stripper. "Is there anything else in the box?" I asked quietly.

Emmett shoved Edward's hands away from the box and took it lifting the trashy material to look underneath. There was an envelope, he lifted it and handed it to me. I opened it and pulled out a piece of stationary, unfolding it and reading the message silently.

'_Bella My Love,_

_I am so sorry about the beautiful items in your room that I ruined, I promise to make it up to you, this is just a start. I know your friends are keeping you under lock and key right now but not to worry, soon enough we will be together and no one will be able to separate us ever again. You __**are**__ mine Bella, remember that!_

_With all my love and devotion,_

_Your Love'_

I folded the page and looked to Edward, "Do you want to read it?"

He nodded and I handed him the note, we all watched silently as he read it and than watched as the tendons in his arms clenched. The expression that spread slowly across his face was one that I had never seen on Edward before, it was primal, rage. I knew in that moment that had James been in the room Edward would have killed him and none of us would have been able to stop him, all of us would not have been able to stop him.

He threw the note into the box, "I have to say something. You all need to know that Bella is my life, I could live if she decided she didn't want me anymore but if something permanent were to happen. . ."

"Edward," I tried to interrupt him, reassure him.

"Don't Jasper; I need for you all to know this!" He hissed.

I nodded and he continued, "If something were to happen to Bella, if she were to cease living on this earth, I would follow her as quickly as possible. Before you all judge me I need for you all to think about everything that has happened to Bella. Think about every time you have seen the fear in her eyes, every time you have seen her practicing to defend herself knowing what a slim chance it is that it could make a difference.

Consider that this guy was able to get into her home, desecrate her room, and enter our home. As much as we want to deny it he has already proven that he can get to her, he can get close enough to get to her. Acknowledge that if something happens to her it is because I have failed her, failed to protect her. Know that if something were to happen that in those last moments she would be scared to death." His voice faltered for a moment and he looked down taking a few deep breathes before continuing. "In those last moments she would be wondering where I am, why I am not there for her. Now. . . . . replace Bella's face, with Alice, with Leah, with Rosalie."

There was a collective sharp inhale, it finally clicked for all of us, what he was feeling, what he was going through. When we found out James was in Bella's room I had been angry, protective but Edward's words were very effective in the imagery it produced, when I imagined the fear and confusion that I saw in Bella's eyes as Alice I almost came undone right then. When I looked to Em and Jake I knew they felt the same.

"I think it's time to take things up a notch," growled Jake.

We all nodded in agreement, I picked up the box throwing the ribbon and the other envelope inside and headed towards the stairs, "We all need to shake this off, it is time to play our roles," and than I proceeded up the stairs to put the box in my room, I would deal with it later.

**Bella**

Edward decided we needed to get out for a while so we decided to explore Seattle for the day. We hopped on the #2 bus in our neighborhood Queen Ann which took us down 4th Avenue downtown and up to Capitol Hill a funky neighborhood known for it's boutiques and large population of gay residents. We decided to eat first and settled in at a dinner called The Cadillac, we perused our menus for a few minutes until our server appeared, he took one look at Edward and his jaw dropped, this was gonna be fun.

"Well hello there my pretty, my name is Vince, I am your server and I will get you any damn thing you want. So how can I service you?"

I grinned ear to ear as Edward stammered with embarrassment, "Ummmm nice to meet you Vince, my name is Edward and this is my boyfriend, shit I mean girlfriend Bella."

Edward's face was a color I though only existed in a crayon box, Vince roared with laughter, "Edward, this is The Cadillac you can have any ole thing you want, boyfriend, girlfriend, we don't judge here!" I had tears streaming down my cheeks from laughing so hard and finally Vince turned to me looking me over and clucking his tongue, "My, my, my, you are the cat's meow sista! Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, the hair, the eyes, the lips, the smile. Please tell me the two of you plan to repopulate the earth with beautiful babies and at least one of them will be a gay boy!" We laughed and I was supremely glad that we had stopped in at The Cadillac. We talked with Vince for several more minutes and than placed our order. We chit chatted for a while as we waited for our food.

"Do you know that Alice and Jasper have safe places?" He asked.

"What's a safe place?" I asked cautiously.

"It's a predestinated location that we would both go to in case of an emergency. If for some reason we were separated and could not get in touch with each other we would go to that location," he explained.

"Alice and Jasper have that?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded, "I want this restaurant to be one of ours."

"One of ours, how many are we going to have?"

"Three," he answered. "This will be one, we will have one on campus, and my parent's house in Forks. The key will be to go to the closest one where we last saw each other so if the last place we saw each other was at the house in Queen Ann we would come here, if the last place we saw each other was on campus we will go there and if we are in Forks of course we will go to my parent's place. The key will be to stay there until the other arrives, never second guess and leave. Understand?"

I swallowed hard and as much as I tried to hide it I know I looked at least a little scared but I knew that whatever was in that box was prompting Edward to make contingency plan's and my focus right now was to assure him that I understood.

"Ok Edward, if anything ever happens and we are separated I will go to one of our safe places, I promise. The stress lines around his eyes relaxed and I excused myself to go to the bathroom before our food arrived.

**Edward**

When Bella walked away I waived Vince over.

"Something I can do for you handsome?"

"Do you know what a "Predestinated Safe Place" is Vince?

Vince nodded and I continued. "Bella is going through a situation right now, it's not good, in fact it is very bad and very dangerous. We have decided that this will be one of our predestinated safe places but I will need a favor from you and your co-workers."

Vince was all business, "How can we help?" He asked.

I took an envelope out of my pocket that had Bella's name on it, "Keep this under the drawer at your register and let your co-workers know that if she ever comes in here and gives her name she is to be given the envelope no questions, she may not have ID or anything else with her so, no questions.

Vince nodded and took the envelope, "No problem Edward, we can do that for her, for you both."

I smiled and took a second envelope out of my pocket, this is a show of my appreciation for doing this, hopefully the situation will rectify itself without the need for that first envelope, if that is the case what is in it is yours. If she does come in here and ask for it you will get another one of these as long as Bella gets that envelope without a hitch. Understood?"

Vince sighed, "You love her very much."

Before I could stop myself, I was snarling at him, "With my life Vince, I love her with my fucking life."

He was taken aback by my response but took the envelopes and left the table before Bella returned. When Bella got back from the bathroom Vince brought over our breakfast which was fucking tasty! I decided we were going to become regular's at The Cadillac, not only was it open 24 hours serving good ass food but I wanted Bella to get to know the staff just in case.

We hopped back on the #2 in the direction from which we came getting off by Pike Street and walking to the movie theater. We watched two movies that day; ok we watched each other more than the movies! Afterwards we walked down to a pub at the foot of Queen Ann called McMenamins for dinner and than afterwards took a cab home. It was still early but we were both exhausted so we went right to bed.

*****

I woke up to the smell of something delicious and someone snickering, I opened one eye to see Jacob standing beside my bed holding a slice of pizza under my nose.

"Jacob, are you in my room while I am in bed sleeping?"

"Ummmmm, yeah."

"Jacob, are you gay?"

Jacob laughed, "You wish bitch boy, wake your girlfriend up and come downstairs, we are gonna have a midnight snack and watch Old School."

With that he turned and left leaving me chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked stretching out beside me rubbing her hard nipples on my chest and of course, making me hard. I kissed her forehead, her nose and than her lips, long and softly.

"Jacob and I were just sexually harassing each other a little." I answered when I pulled away.

"Hmmmm, mind if I videotape that next time? I could probably make good money selling that to Vince." She laughed at my horrified expression.

"Not funny Bella," I tried to reprimand her sternly but the lightness of her smile brought an answering smile to my lips, so instead, I pulled her up from the bed and tossed her over my shoulder running her down the stairs to the rec room.

Bella laughed wilding smacking my ass as I ran her down the stairs, "Stop that Bella," I warned.

"Well than put me down!" She cried.

We got to the rec room where Em had ordered 4 extra large pizza's, it smelled delicious. I stood in front of the couch with Bella over my shoulder.

"Bella, you will apologize for smacking my delectable ass or suffer the consequences. You may now proceed with the apology." I demanded.

"Edward, you are wasting your time, I would rather hand wash Emmett's jock strap than apologize!" Bella said ending her statement with a raspberry.

"Fine," I warned, "Punishment to commence in T minus 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, I pulled at her shorts exposing 1 very delicious, pale ass cheek and sank my teeth into it as Bella squealed and writhed, than, I pulled her shorts back up smacked her ass hard and dumped her on the couch smiling widely as I watched her rub her ass. Everyone was laughing at our play fight.

"You think that's funny? That is going to leave a bruise Cullen!" Bella snapped.

I leaned over her putting my hands on either side of her head against the couch, "I'll kiss it and make it better ok, promise." I said giving her a long deep kiss and than pulling away grinning at her. She crossed her arms in front of her and pouted.

"Fine, but it better be good! She said and then smiled.

"Oh come on you guys, she's like my little sister. That is an over share!" Jacob grimaced at us.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah Jake, a little sister you asked to marry you which by the way is very fucking creepy dude!"

We all laughed and ate pizza making fun of each other and taking turns annoying Rosalie. Once we were done Bella and I settled on the couch with a comfy blanket to watch Old School. I loved watching Bella laugh and recite all the lines from memory, it was one of her favorite movies. But I kept thinking about how good it felt to sink my teeth into her ass and before long I was grinding my hardon into the back of her thigh. I heard her exhale softly and grind back against me like a horizontal lapdance.

I let my hands wander to the hem of her to short, shorts and slip under to find her already wet. "Always so eager," I whispered in her ear and than ran my fingers lightly over her. "Can you be very very quiet?" I whispered in her ear. She bit into her lip and nodded closing her eyes, and arching her back as I slipped two fingers inside of her. Her head fell back against my chest and her lips parted but she remained silent as I worked my fingers in and out of her slowly. This was the first time I had ever actually penetrated her and although I knew it was evil to do it in this setting, it was also exciting and she felt so damn good around my fingers.

I continued with my assault on her while she continued her slow grind against me that had my jaw clenched tight, if she continued that I was going to lose it, and I wanted to. Then Bella turned her head and pressed her lips to the skin beneath my ear and whispered, "More".

I jumped off the sofa and grabbed her hand dragging her up the stairs to my bedroom. I could hear Jas and Jake grumbling about their girlfriends being far away so I am guessing Em and Rosie didn't even make it as long as we did. Once I shut the door to my room I stripped her down, not even remotely interested in being romantic or tender. Once I had her naked I pushed her onto the bed and devoured her mouth putting all of my desire and lust for her into that kiss. Bella moaned into my mouth and thrust her hips into me trying to get some release.

"Please Edward, I need to come so bad, please." She pleaded.

I shimmied down her body kissing and nibbling as I went until I arrived at my own personal promise land. I studied her smooth wet skin for just a few moments, "Are you shaving now?" I asked. She bit her lip and nodded.

"I like the way it feels," she whispered.

And then I lost my fucking mind and attacked her licking and nibbling her luscious pussy, her moans combined with the way she tasted was driving me to insanity.

"I am so close Baby," Bella moaned.

I plunged my fingers back into her and pumped them in and out as I flicked her clit with my tongue until I felt her clenching around my fingers.

"Oh God Edward!" Bella Screamed.

"Again!" I growled

She screamed my name over and over arching her back and bucking her hips for more friction against my mouth until finally her body dropped to the bed and she panted, completely exhausted.

I smiled smugly as I settled in against the pillows hugging her to my chest. "Anything you want to say to me Bella."

She sighed deeply, "Yes Edward, you are the mother fucking king of Kitty Licking."

I grinned, completely pleased with myself.

After a few minutes of basking in my success silently, Bella began drawing little circles on my hip. She was smiling shyly at me biting her lip, "I want to taste you," she whispered. I groaned, hard as a titanium rod already, that fucking smile, the dirty fucking words coming out of that pretty little mouth that was about to be wrapped around my cock, fuck sometimes I was glad her father wasn't around to shoot my fucking dick off.

She got on her knees untying my pajama pants that were embarrassingly wet as well as tented and pulled them off tossing them to the side and with no fanfare she took as much of me as she could into her mouth all at once.

The sensation was so intense I bucked my hips violently and hissed, "Fuck Bella, that is so fucking good Kitten." I growled. I hoisted myself up on my elbows so I could watch her as took me in over and over gliding her tongue around me and pumping me from my base simultaneously. After a few minutes I groaned, "Bellllllluhhhhh," moaning and bucking my hips faster despite the fact that I was trying not to. I only lasted a few more seconds before shooting into the back of her throat, this was my favorite part, I could feel her swallowing while I was still in her mouth. It was probably something I never would have noticed before her keg stand stunt that I couldn't even think about anymore without getting hard.

Once she was sure I was sufficiently drained she put her head down on my hip next to my semi while I tried to catch my breath. "Bella, that was . . . ." I was at a loss for words; she giggled and looked up at me.

"I'm not done with you yet big boy," she said imitating Mae West's voice and gesturing towards my semi that was quickly becoming a full on.

"What did you have in mind Kitten?" I asked with as much innocence as I could muster.

She snorted at my act, "I thought we would add another new move to our repertoire if your game."

Hello titanium hard cock!

"So what is it, what do you what you want to try?" I was as excited as a 5 year old on the Willy Wonka tour. She crawled up my body planting a kiss that could have set the sheets blazing on my lips.

"How about I just show you?" She said seductively.

I nodded smiling ear to ear. She straddled my hips trapping my dick flush up against me and lined it up so that it was nestled between her hot wet folds. My eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Bella?" I asked with uncertainty. She rolled her eyes at me and smiled.

"Don't worry Champ, I will protect your virtue at all costs, just lay back and enjoy, cause I'm going to make you into my own personal slip and slide!"

With that she started moving her hips so that she slid back and forth along my length, we had never had contact this direct and we moaned simultaneously at the overwhelming sensations. I began moving my hips matching her rhythm as we basically did the cowgirl position without me inside her. She grabbled my hands and placed them on her knees moving them slowly up her legs and abdomen until they rested under her magnificent fucking tits. She put her hands behind her on my thighs and ground down into me her breath becoming ragged and her head fell back.

"Bella, shit I'm gonna come soon Kitten." I gasped.

"No baby, just a little longer please," she pleaded.

I knew I wouldn't be able to delay my orgasm for long so I took my thumb moved it in circles over her clit.

"Oh God Edward, harder please." Bella moaned and I smiled knowing I had her. I pressed my thumb harder into her ecstatic with her vocal reaction. I watched as her abdomen started to tremble, she movements slowed as her orgasm began to build so I moved my hands to her hips and took over sliding her back and forth and pushing her down into me at the same time.

"Shit Bella I'm gonna come, I want you to come with me Kitten."

Our moans mingled and grew louder as our release came closer until finally our cries reached their peak and Bella collapsed on my chest.

We lay like that for sometime until our breathing returned to normal and just as I thought Bella had fallen asleep I heard her giggle.

"Thanks for the dry hump baby." She laughed.

I chuckled kissing her hair, "Kitten, that was anything but dry."

She looked up at me and suddenly became serious; "You know I love you right?"

I stroked her cheek softly with the pad of my thumb and than brushed it over her bottom lip, her tongue darting out to touch it briefly. "Of course Bella, and I love you."

With that I turned onto my side tucking her into my chest, _this girl has turned me into a spooning bitch_. That was my last thought before falling into a deep sleep.

*****

**Bella**

"**Hey Bella"**

"Whats up Alice?"

"**I'm driving in on Friday and I wanted to reserve some time with you and Rosalie for Saturday morning."**

"**Hello"**

"**Bella, are you still there?"**

"Ummmm yeah I'm here, what exactly are we going to be doing on Saturday?

"**Well, I am dying to go to this diner you guys have been talking about. Then we are going shopping, then we are going to the spa, then we are going back to the house, then we are going out for dinner and then we are going dancing."**

"**Hello, Bella?"**

"Yeah, I'm here Alice, you know I kind of wanted to just hang around the house this weekend and relax, maybe you and Rosie can do all the froo froo stuff and they we will meet up with you guys for dinner but forget the dancing!"

"Alice?"

"**Bella, I think you may have woken up in that alternate universe again, you know the one where we let your 18****th**** birthday go unnoticed. Yeah, forget it sister, your going E.O.S. so deal with it!"**

"*Sigh*, fine but you should know in advance that I will have NO fun what so ever AND will make it my life's mission to ensure your misery as well."

"**Awesome, see you Friday!"**

*****Click*****

"If you know whats good for you, you will wipe that smirk off your face Edward Cullen!"

"You weren't even looking at me, how could you possibly know I was smirking?"

I looked up to find him grinning crookedly at me, I picked his stress ball up from his desk and lobbed it at him nailing him in the shoulder.

"Well there goes my career as a major league baseball pitcher, thanks Bella."

I snorted at him, "You don't play baseball baby but I would love to watch it you did." I wagged my eyebrows at him.

A slow smile spread across his face, "Well you know, my Jujitsu class is having a tournament in three weeks, I wasn't going to participate but if I knew I had a cheerleader I might. . . . ."

Edward had started taking Jujitsu the same time Rose and I were taking out self defense classes. His boy had been amazing before the now. . . . . _crap_!

"I can't believe you were not going to compete, you love doing jujitsu and you are so damn competitive, of course you are going to participate." I scolded. "Than afterwards, you are going to model your new jujitsu 10 pack for me," I added slyly.

"What these?" He said lifting up his T-Shirt to expose his chest sporting a much too innocent expression.

I cocked an eyebrow and licked my lips, Edward laughed at my pulling his shirt down. I need a distraction or I'm gonna lose it and attack him!

"Why did you choose Jujistsu Edward?" I really had been wondering.

Edward smiled, "Jujitsu focuses heavily on balance, leverage and overcoming an armed or stronger opponent. I like the idea of using the strengths of my opponent against them".

I nodded thinking about what he said. "Is there someone in particular you plan on fighting?" I asked, I sounded much more calm than I felt.

Edward had a far away look in his eyes, "I don't plan on fighting anyone but my sparring partners Bella but, I will not get into a situation where something goes wrong and after the fact I am wishing I had been better prepared."

I nodded, I wanted to tell him he was ridiculous, I wanted to punch him in the arm and tell him to get a grip, but I couldn't. There was something happening, even as we sat here safe and sound there was something nagging around the edges of my consciousness. I never felt alone anymore, I felt watched all the time, every minute. _Put your big girl panties on Bella, this is a time for courage, not weakness._

"Edward, will you teach me?"

His gaze met mine and he studied my face carefully, he got up slowly and held his hand out to me.

*****

**Alice**

I threw the door to Edward's room open and took a flying jump landing in bed right between Bella and Edward. I could hear Jazz snicker from the hallway.

"Bella, wake up it's your birthday."

Bella groaned, "Edward?"

Edward was well aware of the birthday ritual, "Yes Kitten."

"Am I having a horrible nightmare right now? Because I swear to you I am dreaming that your sister is in bed with us very early in the morning and that cannot be real, that has to be a nightmare."

Edward opened one eye for a moment and I shot him a brilliant smile before he shut it tight, "No dice Kitten, you are awake and Alice really is in our bed!"

"Edward".

"Yes Kitten?"

"I'm horny, do you think you could do that thing where you. . ."

"Oh hell no," I cut her off jumping out of their bed. "Be downstairs in an hour bitches, we're going to Bella's birthday breakfast."

I could hear them laughing after me as I slammed the door and ran down the hall screaming, "Jazzy, they scarred me mentally".

**Edward **

An hour later we were driving into Capitol Hill for breakfast at the Cadillac. Bella was bouncing in her seat, Vince had promised her a special birthday breakfast and even though she hated celebrating her birthday, she had made friends with the staff at The Cadillac and couldn't wait to see what they cooked up for her.

We parked and waited for a few chatting with Alice and Jazz who rode with us. Finally Em, Rosie and Jacob drove in and we all walked in together. Vince was at the other end of the restaurant when we walked in but when he looked up and saw us his eyes widened, "BELLA'S HERE EVERYONE!!!!!!"

I chuckled as Vince ran over, he looked ridiculously "Vince" today with a crown on his head and a pink Boa around his neck. He ushered us quickly to the largest booth in the corner while the rest of the staff gathered around all wearing crown's and boa's, _fucking priceless!"_

Vince grinned at Bella, "Bella Dear, we already got enough bitches trying to be Queen around here so we decided to make you the Birthday Princess!" They all clapped their hands and bounced like a Gay Alice Choir and by the look on Alice's face she had finally found the place where she belonged in the world.

Vince popped a too cute plastic silver tiara on Bella head and wrapped a purple boa around her neck. The rest of the servers and staff went back to their jobs but Vince looked around at everyone and then turned to me. "Are you guys like the cast of some teen dream movie or something?"

I chuckled and made the introductions. "Vince, this gargantuan monster of a humanoid is my brother Emmett." Vince pursed his lips at Em, "I don't suppose you would give me just a little squeeze of that bicep would you honey?" Em shrugged and made a muscle, Vince squeezed it and then squealed. I cocked an eyebrow at Emmett.

"What, everyone wants a piece of me, it's understandable."

I rolled my eyes and continued, "The rugrat over there who is about to burst out of her skin waiting to meet you is my sister Alice. In one fluid motion Alice went from sitting on her ass in the booth to standing on the seat hugging Vince.

"Vince, you and I were meant to be, I can feel it in my bones!" Alice cried. Vince laughed and pulled her off the bench seat setting her on his hip like a toddler.

"I think I'm keeping you Miss Alice," He cooed to her.

We all laughed, "The ray of sunshine over there is Alice's boyfriend Jasper." Jasper smiled, "Nice to meet you Vince, better be careful with that one. No sugar or caffeine, or she's like a gremlin." Vince laughed but moved the coffee cup from the seat where Alice had been.

"Blondie over there is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend."

Vince gasped as he took Rosalie in, "Girrrrrlllllll, I just wanna raise an alter to you and worship it everyday!"

Rosalie snorted, "If I had a nickel Vince."

"Last but not least this is my uncouth, pain in the ass is my semi adopted brother Jacob who is also Bella's best friend and creepy brother figure who proposed to her once." I grinned at Jacob who actually showed his teeth to me and growled.

Vince laughed at Jacob's reaction, "Whoa there, down boy. So how does one get semi adopted into this genetic lottery winner of a family anyway?" Vince laughed.

Emmett guffawed, "Well, he showed up at my parents house one day and we haven't been able to shake him since so we just decided to keep him after a while."

"Well if that's all it takes I'm gonna need momma and daddy's address kiddies!" We chatted with Vince for a few more minutes and than he sat Alice down and took our orders, all but Bella's, and left to have them prepared.

When our breakfast arrived Bella squealed with delight, the cook made her the biggest pancake I had ever seen and had made a happy face on it. The eyes were 2 sunnyside up eggs, the nose was a strawberry sliced in half and the mouth was a slice of bacon. Bella was so happy with her birthday breakfast I looked up at Vince and gave him to most grateful smile I could muster, her happiness was worth everything to me.

Jake and Em ate their weight in pancakes and when they were done they fought over Bella's leftover pancake. Once they were finally full they proclaimed the Cadillac to have the dopest pancakes in all the land. By the time we left I thought we were all going to have to roll out to the cars.

When we got back to the house Alice ripped Bella from my arms for their froo froo shit. I had been ok with it when they originally planned it but now I was getting nervous. Rosalie quietly made her way over to me as Alice talked excitedly at Bella.

"Calm down Assward, I wont let her out of my sight for a second ok." She whispered.

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to jolt me out of my over protectiveness, "Thanks Bitchalie, I appreciate that." I retorted.

Rosalie snorted, "That's your comeback? You need to work on that Edward. That was a disappointment!"

She laughed as she walked to Alice and Bella hooking her arms through theirs and marching them out to her car. Bella looked back at me pleadingly, she did not want to go with them even a little. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

*****

**Bella**

"Alice how did you get them to serve us champagne when we are all underage, especially you?" I asked trying to ignore how uncomfortable this mask was getting as it dried on my face.

"Funny thing Bella, the Spa manager and I have a friend in common so she is being a bit more hospitable and looking the other way." Alice answered without meeting my eyes.

"What friend Alice?" I asked suspiciously.

Rosalie snorted, "There is only one friend that Alice would have in common with a forty something year old spa manager and that is Ben Franklin! Oh wait, wait, unless it's Ulysses S. Grant."

Alice and Rosalie giggled together, "It was Franklin, definitely Franklin, several times over!" Alice laughed.

My eyes were wide in amazement; I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She bribed the spa manager to serve us champagne? I would never understand rich people.

"I better not get in trouble with Esme for your underage drinking Alice."

"You know Bella, your gonna be a Cullen one day so you need to learn how to spend money!" Alice laughed.

"If you need a tutor I would be happy to help." Rosalie laughed.

I shook my head at them, smiling but still in disbelief. "Whatever girls, what's next? I need to get this stupid mask off of me!"

We walked from the salon to Betsy Johnson on 5th Ave, Alice insisted that was the only place we would be able to find an appropriate party dress.

Several hours later I had a bag in hand which held a dress deemed birthday appropriate. My hair and makeup were done and I was ready for whatever Alice was planning. But before all that, I wanted a nap and I wasn't taking no for an answer.

As we walked up the steps to the house Alice pleaded, "Bella your going to mess up your hair, please don't lay on your perfect, beautiful hair."

Alice, I have complete confidence that you will repair any damages I inflict. I reset the alarm once we were inside, the guys were coming upstairs from the rec room, Edward's lips already twitching. I grabbed his hand and headed upstairs.

"Bella PUHLEEEEEEEEZE!"

"See you in a couple of hours Alice, it's naptime."

*****

Four hours later I was in the back seat of Rosalie's car headed toward campus. I was not very happy to have woken up alone and then be trapped by the troll in her bathroom for an hour as she "Fixed my destruction", but I guess I asked for it by taking the nap.

"So tell me again why the guys are at the Phi house?" _Why would Edward go to Em and Jacob's fraternity house?_

"Because Jacob and Em had to go for a little bit so Edward tagged along, he didn't want to be in the way while we were getting ready. God Bella relax, you guys will be together soon enough ok!" Rosalie explained very impatiently. "And stop being such a grouch on your damn birthday!"

I crossed my arms across my chest and as much as I tried not to, my bottom lip jutted out just a little as I pouted. I was used to Rosalie acting this way, just not with me.

I was still sulking when Alice knocked on the front door at Phi House. The guy who opened the door was gorgeous and almost the same size as Em.

"Hi," Alice chirped, "Were here to pick up Jacob and Emmett."

"Well hello beautiful ladies, my name is Demetri, come on in the guys are in the dining room waiting for you." Demetri smiled a heartbreaking smile and started down the hall leading us to the dining room.

"Bella, better turn that frown upside down before your face freezes that way." Alice hissed at me.

These girls were starting to piss me off tonight. "Whatever Alice, it's my birthday and I'll pout if I want to." Alice rolled her eyes at me but dropped it letting me walk ahead of her. Demetri extended his arm, " It's that second door on the left, have a good evening ladies nice to meet you." Demetri gave one last heartbreaking smile and then walked back the direction we came from. I started towards the door eager to see Edward and end the funk I had fallen into.

"You know Bella I am trying to figure out how even my Emo brother puts up with your ass, when you get into a snitty mood you suck the life out of the party." We had finally reached the door and I had reached my limit. I took a deep breath and exhaled twisting the handle and opening it just a little.

"You know what Alice, your brother doesn't have a problem with my ass, as a matter of fact, he doesn't have a problem with any of my body parts. He likes all my parts just fine and is quite partial to my ass in particular. He likes it from a distance, he likes it up close, in fact I think later I am going to ask him to have a private conversation with my ass as well as some of my other girly parts. Of course I can't tell you what he's going to say because he wont actually be _talking_ during the conversation so mind your own damn business and keep your opinions to yourself ok!"

I spun around to walk through the door to find it overflowing with people, "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Bella, show us your girly parts," someone shouted from the back.

Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my cheek and patting my ass. "Nice entrance Kitten." He murmured laughing softly. I buried my face in his chest shaking my head, "Oh no, this is so embarrassing." I moaned.

He bent over until he was eyelevel with my ass, "We'll talk later!" The room roared with laughter and people started to descend on me wishing me happy birthday.

Leah had made the trip from La Push making our group complete and I couldn't be happier. At some point I found myself sitting on Edward's lap at a table with Emmett, Jake, Demetri and 3 of their other "brother's" playing quarters. Since they each had about 100+ pounds on me there was no way I could beat them in drinking so I had to beat them with aim.

We had been at the game for almost 2 hours and I had only had 2 shots.

"Jacob you're my bitch! Drink up sucka," I clutched my stomach laughing as he eyed the full shot glass warily. "Jacob, if you puke you are a big giant pussy you know that right?" Jacob narrowed his eyes at me and pounded the shot slamming the glass on the table when it was empty.

"I would never give you the satisfaction Smella". Jacob slurred.

I laughed at his insult and watched as Demetri lined up for his shot, he had missed every time tonight. His tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth slightly as he concentrated on his shot causing our growing crowd of spectators to laugh. After a few seconds Demetri took his shot and missed.

"You know Demetri, your kind of a disappointment as a frat boy. I mean, this should be your game shouldn't it?" I scoffed.

Demetri looked at Emmett, "Dude, she is fucking brutal".

Emmett laughed, "I know, and you can't even say anything about it cause she can kick ass too".

Demetri's eyes widened and she looked at me with a strange expression, "I gotta see that, Bella, kick my ass."

"News flash Demetri, I have been kicking your ass for about 2 hours now." I snorted.

"Ok, I'll take one more turn. If I make it you kick my ass yeah?" He asked hopefully.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Ok but if you don't make it you chug the rest of that bottle"

He eyed the bottle turning a little green for a second, "Deal," he said picking up the quarter. The room went silent as everyone looked on. Demetri concentrated hard on the glass in front of him and after about a minute he flicked it bouncing it off the table and sending it straight into the glass, he shot out of his chair fists up in the air as the crowd that had gathered cheered for him.

I felt Edward tense under me, I kissed his cheek and patted his leg, "Relax baby, we're just playing around." He studied me for moment and than grinned.

"Go kick his ass Kitten!"

We got up and followed Demetri into the dining room where the guys had moved the table against the wall earlier to make room for the house full of guests.

"Now Bella, if you don't want to do this you don't have to. I'm 260 pounds and only 4% body fat."

I rolled my eyes and snorted at him, "I think that body fat is all located it your brain Demetri. Come and get me, take your best shot, I'll even leave my heels on to give you a better chance at survival."

Demetri looked to Jacob for permission. "Hey, enter at your own risk dude." Jacob said shaking his head at Demetri.

I stood with my feet together, arms at my side in my strapless black and pink Betsey Johnson Dress. I looked the picture of innocence and frailty and I knew it. Demetri walked over standing about a foot in front of me in some kind of drunken ninja stance, which would have made me laugh, but I needed to concentrate.

After a second his hand shot out to grab my arm but I was faster, I caught his wrist squeezing the pressure point. His knees buckled immediately, I kept my fingers firmly on his wrist and put my foot in the center of his chest shoving him to the ground.

**Edward **

Watching Bella kick Demetri's ass was going to be my go to fantasy every time I jacked off for years to come. I almost launched myself at him as I saw his hand shoot out at her but Em held me in place. I didn't even see her hand go up it all happened so fast. All I saw was Demetri fall to his knees and Bella shove him to the ground with her stiletto sandal.

Next thing I knew she was running right for me with a huge smile on her face. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her when her body slammed into mine. She looked up at me and I could feel the pride radiating from every pore in my body.

"Come on Bella, one more time," Demetri called once he picked himself up off the ground.

Bella looked up at me her eyes searching mine. "Ok," she called back to him, her eyes not leaving mine. "Are you ok?" She whispered. I nodded and smiled pushing her towards him even though my instincts were screaming for me to put myself between them.

Bella went and stood in front of Demetri again, this time he took her seriously and looked much more determined. I have seen this look before, he needs to redeem himself and he is going to pull out all the stops. After a moment he took a running start at her, my body instinctively went into a crouch but Em whispered, "Don't worry Edward, she's ready for this".

A fraction of a second before Demetri reached her Bella turned her back to him, he wrapped his huge arms around her picking her up off of the ground. She bent her knee's bringing them up to her chest and then used the weight of her body to bring them back down to the ground. Demetri was left off balance for just a moment and she used that moment to pick up her foot and slam it into his foot further distracting him.

While he was regrouping she spun around and dropped down low drawing her arm back, hand fisted, just as she was about to release Emmett dashed out and scooped her up.

"Whoa there Bella, we don't want his kids to be deformed ok," he said laughing. A beautiful smile spread across Bella's face and when Em set her down she came running at me jumping into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist and kissing me hard on the lips. When she released me I laughed heartily, "Bella, that was so fucking hot!"

We were jolted out of our little bubble when one of Em's frat brothers approached us. "Bella, my name is Felix, I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I am the president of this chapter of Alpha Delta Phi". He held his hand out, Bella kept her legs wrapped around my waist as she took his hand and shook it shyly, "Bella Swan, nice to meet you".

Felix chuckled quietly; I understood where he was coming from. It was hard to believe that Bella could be so shy after kicking Demetri's ass in front of a room full of people.

"Bella, we are an all male fraternity but I want you know, if I could, I would insist that you join today. You are fucking awesome!"

Bella laughed, letting her eyes drop, "Thank you Felix". She said softly.

He shook his head still unable to comprehend her shyness and than turned to look around the room. "I am sure you all found that to be as extremely arousing as I did?" He called out to the room. The guys answered with catcalls and whistles, Bella buried her face into my neck in embarrassment. "Well, I can't regulate your thoughts but I can tell you this. If I hear anyone speak in a disrespectful way about Miss Bella Swan there will be hell to pay first from me and I am sure Jake and Em will want a turn as well." He turned to look at Jacob and Emmett who stood side by side nodding.

"Bella, you are welcome in our house anytime". With that he nodded and reached for the hand of a stacked blond and made his way to the keg.

Bella turned and looked at me, "Thanks for teaching me that move baby".

I laughed softly, "No problem Kitten but make a note, in the future you only punch someone in the dick if you really are in a fight ok?"

Bella nodded at me laughing, she picked up my wrist looking at my watch. "My birthday is over now, can we go home, put on our jammies and fall asleep watching a movie. Just the two of us, please"

I kissed her softly and started to the door with her still wrapped around me. I met eyes with Em who waved as we left. That night Bella and I fell asleep watching Animal House because what can I say, my girl loves irony. The last thing that crossed my mind was that Bella really could kick ass and, that I am the luckiest motherfucker in the world.

*****

**A/N**

**The Cadillac really is a gay diner located somewhere around 15****th**** and Madison on Capitol Hill, their pancakes are delish!**

**In my mind, Demetri and Felix are hotty hot hot and in this story at least, totally cool.**

**Thanks for sticking with me thus far!**

**xoxo**


	22. Over

Chapter 22

Over

**Bella**

I sighed in frustration, I have been in the library working on my group lit project with my partners Laurent and Mike and we have not gotten nearly enough accomplished for all of the energy had been expended. Mike had not done his part and was only interested in talking about "The old days," which was confusing since we really had none. Laurent had done his portion as did I and we were both frustrated with Mike and trying to catch him up. The worst part was after I saw Edwards reaction to Laurent I had kept the fact that my other partner was Mike Newton a secret.

I couldn't know for certain what Edward's reaction to that would be, but I knew it would be bad. I finally got fed up and slammed my book shut, "Look Mike, I really don't want to be a bitch but I need you to bottom line this for me. If you are not going to participate in this project, I need you to tell me now so that Laurent and I can split up your portion of the work. I am here on scholarship and I can't have your lack of initiative screwing me out of an education".

Mike's face fell and he looked like I kicked his puppy, normally that would have made me feel bad, not today. Today I was lying to my boyfriend to avoid his temper and protect Mike, and in return I was going to receive a failing grade on my project because Mike wasn't doing his part.

"Bella I'm sorry, I will get it done, I promise," Mike mumbled.

It took everything I had not to roll my eyes at him, "When will it be done Mike, we need to schedule an additional meeting before next week's to cover everything we should have done today. So, when is it going to be done?"

Mike sighed clearly frustrated with Bitchy Bella, but I could care less. "Let's meet in two days, so Wednesday same time, right here." I nodded and shoved my books in my bags and pulled out my IPod, "See you Wednesday," I called over my shoulder.

When I got outside the library I put on my earphones and started to make my way to the Phi house. It had been 3 weeks since my birthday party there and it turns out, I love the Phi house. The Phi house is just off campus and they have a really decent library that is rarely used, I had 2 hours between classes so I would go there instead of all the way home to get some work done.

When I pulled up I didn't see Em, or Jake's cars but the guys had come to accept me like a vase or something. I was there but not in the way or anything so they just moved around me. I walked in and walked straight to the library waving to a couple of the guys on the way. I had been in there for a solid hour when I decided I needed a stretch break, I got up to move around a little and that's when I noticed Demetri on the far side of the table from me studying. I walked over and sat across from him, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey Rocky, what's going on?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Hey Demetri, how long have you been here, I didn't notice you come in."

Demetri leaned forward, "Been here almost 45 minutes, you were in the zone so I didn't bother you." He answered smiling.

"I appreciate that," I said, taking a deep breath. "You now how hard it can be to get focused sometimes". I smiled as he nodded at me.

"So how do you feel about having been voted on to homecoming court? He asked.

"Oh God, I have rolled my eyes so many times I am afraid they may get stuck! I blame you guys for this. I know this has everything to do with my keg stand parlor trick and our sparring session. You guys have two girls from the Delta house on the court shouldn't they be getting your support?" I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice but it became acerbic towards the end.

Demetri chuckled, "Bella Swan I have never encountered a woman so hell bent on keeping people from realizing how beautiful she is and exactly what's with your aversion to popularity?

"Whatever Demetri, you guys don't like the Delta girls, so what. That doesn't explain why the most well known fraternity on campus has decided to make me their pet project."

"Why haven't you talked with Jacob or Emmett about this?" Demetri asked curiously.

I took a deep breath, "Emmett and Jacob are biased. All they see when they look at me is. . ."

Demetri leaned further in, "What do they see Bella?"

I studied his face for a moment trying to decide if I could trust him. "If I tell you something do you promise you wont tell anyone, don't even tell Em and Jacob I told you?"

Demetri nodded.

"I am in remission right now from Leukemia, it is a battle that I have been fighting for some time now but just short of a year ago I got the flu and passed right over deaths door step and hung out in the parlor for a while. Jacob had been overly protective before that but Em, well he never got over the fact that he couldn't kick my leukemia's ass. When they look at me all they see is cancer girl, they are biased." I was frustrated and irritated but at the same time it felt good to say the words out loud.

Demetri's expression was surprised but did not hold the pity I expected, I was relieved. "Do you think Edward sees you that way too?" He asked.

I laughed, "No, Edward knows I am strong. He sees me in a completely irrational way, as a siren or muse sent specifically for him. He treats me carefully and yes that is partly out of habit from when it was necessary but mostly because of the overwhelming way he feels about me."

Demetri tapped the eraser of his pencil against the table thinking through his response. "Bella, if you were to pay attention for just a little while I think you might find that Edward is not the only one who sees you like that, but honestly I hope you don't pay attention because that is part of your charm. You need to give Em and Jake a little more credit, I think the reason that they are so protective of you has more to do with a little over active big brother syndrome than anything else. You are a beautiful girl on a college campus with thousands of horny college guys. If I were your boyfriend I would never leave your side. I am pretty damn impressed that Edward hasn't permanently branded you his, I would."

I smiled thinking of all the ways Edward would mark me his if he could, if I would allow it. I would probably end up with a 'Property of Edward Cullen' stamp on my forehead.

Demetri changed the subject and I was glad, he was being a little more liberal with the compliments than I am comfortable with. "So, what's up with the Kung Fu? How is it that you know that stuff?" He asked clearly amused but also impressed.

I looked down at the table and frowned, my body stiffened with stress, he reacted immediately to my body language. "Bella what is it?" He asked, his brows furrowed with concern.

"Edward insisted that I take self defense which is where I learned the first move I used on you, then he taught me some jujitsu which is the second move I used on you. He is . . . . . .concerned. I have sort of been having an issue with a stalker." The last word was barely a whisper.

"WHAT?????" His booming voice echoed through the house causing a couple of guys to look in curiously. "Tell me everything Bella," he demanded.

I hesitated trying to decide if I could trust him, something in his eyes, a kindness and patience told me I could. I told him everything, from my initial meeting with him, the time I saw James on campus, the coffee shop run in, the situation at the house and box left behind after the night of the keg stand." When I was done I leaned back in my chair and waited for his response.

Demetri was looking nowhere in particular rubbing his jaw in consternation before he finally spoke. "I am more impressed with Edward then ever. He has somehow managed to find a delicate balance protecting you without alienating you." He studied my face carefully, "I wonder if you will ever realize how difficult it has been for him to find that balance. How it goes against his every instinct to allow your independence and freedom while this guy is out there waiting for an opportunity." He shook his head, "I hope that you don't give him to much of a hard time Bella, his love and devotion for you is obvious to anyone who sees the two of you together but knowing what I do now I have to say that as a man, I admire his restraint. It would be difficult to find someone better, not impossible but difficult." He smiled, and I wondered for a brief moment if he was speaking of himself when he said not impossible.

I smiled at him, unsure of what to say, I looked at the time on my phone and sighed. "I have to go to class," I said smiling as I got up and made my way back to my things. Demetri followed me and watched as I put my things back into my bag. "Bella, I would like to speak with Emmett and Jacob regarding the James situation with your permission."

I continued to get my things together as I thought it over, "Ok," I said finally tossing my bag over my shoulder. "Gotta go, nice talking with you today Demetri, see you later." I called to him as I walked towards the door. "I could feel his gaze on me, on my ass more specifically and I rolled my eyes. He is a nice guy but still a guy nonetheless.

As I made my way back to campus I felt lighter, it was nice to be able to talk to someone who was not so emotionally invested. Suddenly I couldn't wait to see Edward, many of the things Demetri said made me see him a little different and I was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to feel his lips on mine.

When I got back to campus I actually skipped from the truck to my History of Journalism class.

*****

**Edward **

I could hear Bella and Alice arguing upstairs, tonight was Homecoming and Alice was in makeover mode much to Bella's horror. My parent's were here for the game and to escort us all down the field, I walked into the kitchen where they were having coffee when we heard a crash from upstairs.

"Alice, if you try and put that curling iron anywhere near my hair one more time I am going to shov"

"Mom," I begged.

My mom smiled getting up from her chair, "I'll just go check on the girls, Leah sounds a little tense."

Jasper walked in leisurely and sat on the stool next to me at the kitchen island, "Tell you what, I have never been so happy in my life to have been born with a man sac then tonight." He said with his signature drawl and lazy smile. My dad and I met eyes and burst into laughter, I couldn't have said it better myself.

Em and Jacob were at school already, kick off would be in twenty minutes and we were going to miss it if the girls didn't get a move on. Bella walked in and stood in between my legs pouting. I smiled at the way her bottom lip was jutting out, it was adorable and I wanted to suck it into my mouth and taste it.

Bella was wearing dark jeans with a long sleeved yellow T shirt and a purple UW short sleeved T on top. She was carrying her pea coat and a UW scarf with matching gloves, her hair and makeup were already done for the dance, she IS the most beautiful creature in the world.

"Why are you pouting Kitten?" I asked unsure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"Alice!" She said it like it was an expletive. I had to stifle my laugh.

"What has Alice done to make my beautiful girl so upset? I asked trying to keep the overwhelming amusement I was feeling out of my voice.

"It's going to be really cold tonight and she wont let me wear a beenie because of my hair and, she is harassing me about my boots."

I looked down to see that Bella was wearing her old Ugg's, they were warm and comfy, totally her. I was getting a little pissed at my sister for ruining this experience for Bella, she is a Homecoming Princess for fucks sake, let her enjoy it! I pulled my UW beenie out of my back pocket and shoved it on her head smiling.

"Edward, do you know how much crap I am going to get from Alice over this," She was hissing at me but her twitching lips betrayed her.

"I'm not afraid of Tinkerbitch," I whispered, "I have reinforcements. Dad, could I please get a prescription for a warm Bella in a beenie?" I asked never breaking her gaze.

"Yup." Carlisle answered going immediately back to his conversation with Jasper.

She grinned wildly at me and leaned to whisper, "Take that Tinkerbitch," and than licked my earlobe giggling.

We finally made it out to the cars taking two, the nice thing about Bella, Em, Jake, Rosie and myself all getting voted onto the Homecoming Court was that there were seats waiting for us at the game despite the fact that we are so late.

When we arrived at our section, the best in the stadium we were greeted first by Rachel, Embry and Billy who had come to support Jacob and well, all of us really. We then said hello to the two other princesses who were seated in the bleachers with us. They are Delta sisters, Rosalie had decided to pledge after all so we had become well acquainted with the girls. The other 2 princesses were down on the field, cheerleaders, one of them is seriously bitchy and had been _campaigning_ for votes! She thinks, she is a shoe in to win Homecoming Queen, her name is Lauren or as we have taken to calling her, snooty ass Lauren.

The game was speeding by, Emmett and Jacob made for a formidable defense. The team had gone undefeated and had not been scored on yet this season. UDub got more time on Sports Center then any other college team and the NFL was already sniffing around Em and Jake. With ten minutes on the clock until halftime, we were summoned to the staging area to prepare for the halftime festivities. My mom would walk between Em and I down the field to the stage, Dad and Alice would escort Bella. Once the halftime buzzer rang Em, Jacob, Alec, Felix and Demetri made their way over to where we waited. I was the only non-football player on the court as well as the only non-Phi member although the guys were doing their best to convince me to join.

The band took the field and made an aisle down the middle for us to walk to the stage. Rosalie's parents were in Europe vacationing so Jasper was escorting her, Rachel, Leah and Billy were escorting Jake. As we all stood on the stage together there was a moment when I realized that we all somehow made it onto that stage, our entire family. My eyes met my Mom's for a moment to find them shiny with tears, this is the kind of moment mothers dream of.

After a lot of pomp and circumstance it was finally time to announce the Homecoming king and queen. Bella and I met eyes and she stuck her tongue out at me reminding me how stupid she thought this whole thing is, I couldn't agree more. I turned my attention to last year's Homecoming King and Phi alum just in time.

"And this year's Homecoming King is Demetri Ares!"

The Phi's went crazy as Demetri shook all of our hands and hugged all of the girl's before making his way to accept his crown. Bella and I met eyes again and continued to make faces at each other earning a stern look from my Dad, which made Bella giggle, and me snort. We were so engrossed in our little bubble it was only when my Dad lifted Bella up into his arm's that we realized something unexpected had happened, Bella was Homecoming Queen?

Em and Jake ran to her with me following closely and suddenly there was a massive group hug happening with my Mom, Jazz, Alice, Embry, Rachel, Leah, Billy and Rosalie joining in. When we finally started peeling off of her she looked at me wide eyed.

"Seriously?"

I laughed and after a stunned moment she joined in, "Go up there Bella, accept your crown," I nudged her towards the stage. She took a step and than turned and threw herself into my arms throwing her legs around my waist and hugging me tight and whispering in my ear, "Thank you Edward, you're the most amazing man and I am so happy we found each other. You are my air Edward, my everything." I set her on her feet and kissed her softly trying hard to contain the emotions that were threatening to boil over. "Go have your moment Bella, I will be waiting for you, always."

Bella smiled at me and made her way to the stage where she was crowned and Demetri gave her a hug. The Phi's were cheering her on and I had to laugh when someone yelled to her, "Bella, kick his ass again Bella, phaleeeeeezeeeee!" Demetri laughed and leaned down whispering something in her ear, she smiled at whatever it is he said and narrowed her eyes at him playfully. He raised his hands in mock surrender, as hard as I tried not to be, I was jealous of their moment.

I was jolted out of my brief funk by Tinkerbitch, "See Edward, now she is the Homecoming Queen in old ugly Ugg's and a beenie for God's sake! Are you happy now?"

Her eyes flashed at me and I had to smile. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and squeezed, "Don't worry Alice, in a few years it will be you up there and you will turn this place on it's ear." I whispered in her ear. She thought about that for a few seconds and seemed slightly mollified at the future opportunity to correct Bella's fashion faux pas. Demetri and Bella were climbing into a convertible 65 Lincoln Continental. Rosalie and Jake's heads went together immediately salivating over it's pristine condition.

"She looks beautiful, so happy and carefree."

I hadn't even noticed that my Dad had made his way over to me. "Yes she does, I wish she could have more moments like this. Normal, peaceful happy moments, why can't she have that Dad?" My hands were fisted and I was becoming angry, I was failing her and it was only a matter of time before she realized it. There were moments, brief moments where I wished she had chosen Jake. The things that had happened to her would never have happened if she had chosen Jake. He was so passionate about protecting her, he had taken a backseat to me out of respect for our relationship and I was squandering that respect.

My Dad put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed. "Edward, some people are not meant to have an easy life. Greatness does not come to the meek son, it comes to the strong, those who can endure. If there is one thing that I can tell you about Isabella Swan, it is that she is destined for greatness and in order to be worthy of all that will come to her she must first endure. That is what she is doing Edward, learning and growing to readying herself for everything she is yet to accomplish."

I met my Dad's eyes and saw love and patience there, "I feel so useless, she is so strong and takes everything in stride while I sit by and do nothing." I felt disgusted with myself.

"Edward, you must be patient, your time to step up will come and you will be ready to meet the challenge head on and save your fair maiden in whatever way she needs saving. Whether that be changing a flat tire in the rain for her, helping her to cram for a final she is not ready for or saving her from a sick predator. Until that happens, keep your less attractive attributes in check, don't make things more difficult for her Edward, always be the solution, never the problem." I thought about what he said for a few minutes and realized it made so much sense.

"Thanks Dad, your so pimp!" I smiled sarcastically at him.

My dad threw his head back as he laughed, "Thanks son." He snorted ruffling my already unruly hair.

Demetri and Bella had made a loop around the football field and were getting out of the car, they were making their way over to us when I leaned towards my dad, "She looked really hot in that car, I think I'm going to get her one." My Dad rolled his eyes at me, "She doesn't have the best luck Edward, maybe you should get her a hardtop."

I thought about it for a moment, "Your right, definitely a hardtop."

We looked at each other and laughed as I opened my arms, Bella nestled into me resting her cheek on my chest and just like that, the world was right again.

*****

**Bella**

We had been home to change and were now on our way to the dance, everything was kind of hazy for me. _Did I seriously get voted Homecoming Queen, over Rosalie? _As we walked into the ballroom at the Hyatt downtown a buzz went through the room, I looked up at Edward nervously and he pulled me tight into his side smiling.

"Everything will be fine Kitten, enjoy your night." He said reassuringly.

He was right, we did have a really good time, we sat with the Phi's and laughed and danced the night away, even me. Then came the part of the night I was dreading, the King and Queen's dance. The DJ played a song I had never heard from some pop princess who could barely sing and Demetri and I danced. "It's ok to enjoy yourself Bella, you are the Queen it might be a good idea to smile," Demetri laughed.

I looked around meeting Edward's eyes, he smiled wide at me and I was able to relax. Demetri whistled low under his breath shaking his head. "What," I asked

"I don't know what Edward's been slipping in your water but your very . . . . . devoted." It seemed like meant something else but before I had a chance to question him he changed the subject. "So, you excited about the party afterwards," he was grinning ear to ear causing me to smile wide in return.

"Are you kidding me, Alice has been working on our outfits for weeks, she is excited enough for all of us, it is kind of rubbing off," I laughed. The song was coming to an end, Demetri spun me around and then clutched me close ending with a low dip sending me into a fit of giggles. When he brought me up and set me right he hugged me a friendly enough hug but whispered in my ear, "You are the most beautiful woman here Isabella," then he pulled away taking my hand and placing it in Edward's who made his way over when the song ended.

"She's all yours Edward," Demetri smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of her Demetri," Edward caressed my cheek with the pad of his thumb, "Looks like she had a great time," Edward smiled at us both.

"Anytime, see you guys later," he said making his way back to the table where his date sat, she was a Delta.

Edward hugged me tight to him and I melted into his embrace, "Ready to go home for another costume change?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and we both laughed.

"Alice," we said simultaneously.

An hour later we arrived at the Phi house, the party was already in full swing. I know I bitch and complain sometimes about Alice's fashion tyranny but I was loving on my pink and white camouflage toga and Edward's matching green camouflage toga which left most of his chest bare.

Alice wore a white 2 piece toga which I don't really think counts but whatever, Jasper's matched and also left him mostly bare chested. Em and Rosalie's were leopard print, Jane and George of the junglesque, Rosalie's skirt was tiny and Em was completely bare chested as were Jacob and Embry who's togas were Native American inspired with fringe and turquoise accents, Leah and Rachel wore form fitting strapless togas to match.

We were sitting around having a good time watching the guys play drinking games, the music was blaring and the laughter loud and continuous then suddenly a familiar song came on. Alice, Rosalie and I all jumped up squealing "JIGGA".

We made a make shift dance floor a few feet away from the table where the guys were drinking and started dancing.

**Edward**

As soon as I heard the song start I knew we were in trouble, when the girls heard it they jumped up screaming and started dancing, Jacob looked at me curiously, "Big Pimpin, that's their song," I laughed. The thing is, these aren't the kind of girls that dance sexy to get the attention of guys so when Alice, Rosalie and Bella started dancing like Puffy and rapping the words.

'_You know I thug'em, fuck'em, love'em, leave'em _

_Cause I don't fuckin' need 'em _

_Take'em out the hood _

_Keep'em looking good _

_But I don't fuckin feed'em'_

The entire room went into hysterics, Rachel and Leah jumped up and joined them and pretty soon we were laughing so hard we were crying. Jacob was holding his side while Embry who was standing had to lean on him for support. Em and Jazz were leaning against each other to keep from falling out of their chairs. Leah was shaking her ass at Rosalie who was smacking it laughing while Alice, Rachel and Bella imitated Flava Flav as the song continued the girls became more and more ridiculous;

'_Got no patience and I hate waitin' _

_Hoe get your ass in _

_And let's RI-I-I-I-I-IDE _

_Check 'em out now _

_RI-I-I-I-I-IDE _

_Yeah _

_And let's RI-I-I-I-I-IDE _

_Check em out now _

_RI-I-I-I-I-IDE _

_Yeah _

_We doin' big pimpin, we spendin' cheese (Check 'em out now ) _

_Big pimpin' _

_On B.L.A.P.'s _

_We doin' big pimpin' up in NYC _

_It's just that Jigga-man, Pimp-C and B.U.N.B. _

_Check em out now __Don't trip, let's flip, gettin throwed on the flip _

_Gettin blowed with the motherfuckin Jigga Man, fool.'_

The whole place went into pandemonium; Jake had to lay his head down on the table, Embry sat on the floor leaning his back against Jakes chair, Em and Jasper had tears streaming down their cheeks and I was laughing so hard my mouth open but there was no sound coming out. A bunch of the Phi guys jumped up and started mimicking their ridiculous dance moves and before long the entire house had caught the fever and the walls were vibrating with all the dancing. I moved through the crowd towards Bella, she saw me coming and when I got close she did the hoochie bending at the waist and wiggling her ass in my crotch move but Bella is so un-hoochie it was just funny. She turned and pouted when I laughed but then smiled, and jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist throwing an arm up in the air and waving it around like she was a cowgirl riding a bull, I was laughing so hard I had to work not to drop her. I looked over to see Em, Jazz, Jake and Embry dealing with their own similar versions of Bella's ridiculousness. When the song ended we dragged the girls back to the table, we needed a rest from the laughter but every time we looked at each other the laughter started up again.

After a few minutes Demetri and Felix made their way over to us, "Awe shit, you guys gotta bring these girls around more often," Felix said still wiping the tears from his laughter off of his cheeks.

"You can't handle anymore of this biatch," Alice slurred at Felix before straddling Jazz and passing out sending us into a fresh wave of laughter.

"Bella, you went from unofficial Phi mascot to legendary status tonight," Demetri laughed. Bella was really buzzed, she rolled her eyes at him, "I have always been a legend, you just joined the show late, I _should_ kick your ass again but I'm tired and shit so your gonna get off easy." Bella said and then she put her head on my chest and passed out snoring softly immediately.

Rosalie smiled, her eyes glassy, "She is gonna be really fucking embarrassed about that shit later, Edward you should really regulate her liquor more cause that bitch can't drink!" Then she wrapped her arms around Em's neck put her head on his shoulder and passed out. At some point during the conversation Leah and Rachel had also passed out, we all looked around at each other and burst into laughter.

"Good luck getting these girls home, your gonna need it," Felix laughed heartily walking away. Demetri started walking away but I stopped him, "Hey dude, can you help me out I gotta take a piss but if I sit her in the chair she'll fall over." Demetri laughed, "Sure dude, go take care of business." Demetri put an arm under Bella's arm and another under her knees and lifted her off my lap, as I turned the corner I looked back to see he had sat in my chair with Bella on his lap. Her head was resting comfortably on his massive chest as he chatted with the other guys at the table and even though it was irrational I was jealous. I had to remind myself that I asked him to watch her for me.

Luckily the line at the bathroom was only a few people deep, I got in and out in little time. As I made my way back to Bella I heard a familiar voice.

"Dude I swear to God If I don't fucking tap that soon I am going to die!"

"Whatever dude, her pitbull boyfriend doesn't leave her alone long enough for you to tap shit."

"Yeah well I wont take long, as soon as my dick hits the back of Bella's throat I'll be done with her."

All of the jealousy I had been swallowing since we started school engulfed me, having to stand by silently as men ogled her, watching her laugh and smile as she danced with Demetri and than slept peacefully in his arms and than to hear this piece of shit talk about her like she is a fucking whore!

I flew around the corner and before anyone could react I had smashed my fist into Mike Newton's face three times. It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion but I knew the exchange happened in just a few seconds and than I felt several pairs of arms pulling me off of Mike, I was screaming something at him but I was so far gone I didn't even know what it was. Then I heard her voice, the only voice that was able to break through.

"Edward stop, calm down Edward," she put her hands on my face and I calmed immediately. I looked at her and was immediately sorry, I winced at her expression, she was fucking pissed off.

"Edward, what the hell are you thinking?" She was screaming at me. I was confused, but then I remembered she didn't hear what he was saying.

"Bella, Kitten, he was talking about you, saying disgusting," she cut me off.

"I can't believe this Edward, this is about your jealousy? Are you honestly telling me this is some macho freakout? I am not your possession Edward, you do not own me and you should trust me enough not to freak out about what some asshole says about me."

I must have looked like an idiot, why was she saying that? "Bella, I don't think you are, I don't think I own you." My voice sounded small, I was starting to panic, and something in her eyes told me this was very bad.

"If you don't think that, then why were you screaming it at Mike," and then I saw something click in her expression, a realization. "Edward," she whispered, "I can't do this anymore, I can't stand the person I am becoming with you. I keep secrets from you Edward, I hide things and lie to you to avoid your temper and so that I don't have to deal with your jealousy. Your controlling my life with your jealousy, I can't let that happen anymore, Edward," She started crying, "Oh my God Edward, we're over," she sobbed.

"Bella," I whispered, "You can't do this, you have to give me another chance, I can't live without you." I knew I was begging in front of a room full of guys but I didn't care, my life was going up in smoke right before my eyes and it was right at that moment that Mike decided to speak up.

"All that effort Cullen and you lost the girl, looks like I'll get my chance after all," he laughed as the blood dripped from his broken nose and busted lip. I saw red, I lunged at him but someone grabbed me and pulled me back before I got to far. I twisted out of the arms that were holding me and lost my balance, my arm went flying into Bella's face my elbow catching her in the cheek, hard. The last thing I saw was Jake's arm pull back and in the second it took for his fist to reach me I was already welcoming the pain that would inevitably follow, because I deserved it.

Everything went black.

*****

**A/N**

**OH SNAP, I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING**

Boy meets girl.

Boy and girl fall in love.

Boy and girl have fun.

Boy and girl get frisky.

Boy does dumb shit.

Girl gets pissed.

Girl leaves boy.

Come on now, things were going soooooooo but, this is Edward and Bella were talking about, things don't stay good for long, you've read the books, you should know this!

Are you sure, have you been reading closely? Are you sure that is really what happened?

Hmmmmmm, guess we will see.

So, you know I got a Beta for this story right, well guess what, I got one for my first story 'Becoming Bella' as well and I am really excited!

My 'Becoming Bella' Beta is starting at chapter one and I have to say she is a brave fucking soul because that story is a cluster fuck of poor formatting and atrocious grammar!

Once the existing chapters have been edited and re-posted I will change the status of that story to 'In Progress' and finish it so click on the link to my profile and from there you can link to 'Becoming Bella'.

Last, I want to "Pimp out" some great stories I have been reading, who knows maybe someone will pimp me out!

Do an author search on Jenny0719 I have read all four of her stories, they are great! 2 of them are still in progress but they are all great reads!

'His Personal Assistant' by NorthernLights17 is a type of story that is normally not my cup of tea but I loved this story to pieces! http:// www . fanfiction . net/s/ 4992721/2/ His_ Personal_ Assistant

ok 2 more

The Fan by Pears13, AWESOME http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/5161854/1/ The_Fan

And last but not least, I am completely freakin addicted to this story and I almost feel bad for recommending it because it is not a complete story but it is sooooooo fucking good!

The Live In Position by Saewod all my SoCal Valley Ass has to say is, I TOTALLY FUCKING LOVE IT

http:// www. /s/ 5426365 /1/

Thanks everyone for your support and yeah, go ahead and send my hate mail about the cliffhanger, I can take it and I'm used to it.


	23. The Sound of Truth

Chapter 22

The Sound of Truth

**Rosalie**

It had been close to three months since Homecoming, I could have killed Edward that night, what a colossal fuck up. As mad as I was at Edward, I couldn't believe Bella, she wouldn't even give him the time of day to try and explain. Now we were a week away from Christmas Break, Bella moved out of the house in Queen Ann and into my place before Edward even woke up from the beat down Jake gave him. I really don't think either of them understood how their fight was affecting all of us, we were all in intensive care right now, and someone had to take action, so I decided it would be me.

It was obvious to me that Bella didn't want to be away from Edward, she never even unpacked her suitcases. They sat on the floor propped open and she would just take out what she needed and refold her clean clothes back into them. I may be short one friend after this stunt, but it needs to be done, so be it. I paced in my bedroom until I finally heard a knock at the door, I looked at my clock, "Right on time," I murmured to myself.

"Come on in Edward," I smiled. He took a tentative step into my apartment and looked around for a moment.

"She's not here?" He asked, I shook my head feeling immediately guilty. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Edward asked as he sat down on the couch in the small living room.

"Rosalie. . ." Bella walked in from the guest room and they both froze staring at each other, it was painful to watch the emotions flicker across their faces, fear, confusion, love, longing, and finally, anger. Lots and lots of anger . . . . towards me.

"Rosalie, what the hell is this?" Bella hissed.

"You guys need to talk Bella, there is a lot that needs to be said and it is time to talk." I pleaded with them both.

"I trusted you Rosalie, I thought you were my friend," she snapped glancing at Edward and then glaring at me. Oh yeah, she is pissed!

"I am your friend Bella, I am being your friend right now. I am sorry that you don't understand that right now but hopefully one day you will," I said quietly.

"The only thing that I understand Rosalie is that you don't know your place, I'm not sure where we stand now that I know I can't trust you." Her words cut into me causing my eyes to prick with tears, but I jutted my chin out stubbornly knowing that although possibly misguided, I was right.

Bella spun on her heel rushing into the guestroom and coming back with her backpack on and a suitcase in each hand. She stopped in front of me as she headed towards the door, "I didn't think my heart could break anymore then it had already Rosalie but I was wrong. You are supposed to be my sister, on my side, loyal." I started after her in shock as she left, slamming the door after her.

I opened my mouth to apologize to Edward but all that came out was an agonized sob, I lost my only true friend. It didn't matter how good my intentions were, she didn't forgive me, she didn't understand. Lucky for me I happened to be in the company of the only other person who knew what it was to lose Bella Swan.

Edward came and wrapped me in his arms, shushing me. "What are you doing, you should hate me," I cried.

Edward chuckled humorlessly, "Trust me Rosie, I am not to thrilled with you right now, but that doesn't mean that I don't forgive you." I pulled away and looked at him for a moment and then decided to do the only thing I know for certain doesn't help but makes you feel better for a little while. I pulled out a gallon of Rocky Road ice cream and put in my DVD of an affair to remember. Then I pulled Edward down next to me on the couch handing him a spoon and the most miraculous thing happened, Edward looked at the TV screen in shock and laughed heartily, "Rosalie, are you trying to get me to slit my wrists or turn me into a chick?" I took a spoonful of ice cream and popped it in his mouth.

"Shut up Edward, this is the only cure to a love hangover so just go with it." Edward rolled his eyes but settled into the couch, I had never wanted to take someone's pain away so much in my life.

*****

**Demetri**

I was laying in my bed studying, ok that's a lie, I was flipping through a Playboy _not _reading the articles, when someone knocked on my door and yelled that Bella was downstairs. I looked out the window and saw her truck but not Em's or Jake's. I threw on a shirt and headed downstairs, when she came into view I knew immediately that something was wrong. I stopped inches in front of her crouching down until we were eyelevel, "What is it Bella?"

When her eyes met mine I felt my stomach turn, I had never seen someone so frightened or alone, _Where the hell are her friends_?

"I can't stay with Rosalie anymore, I need a place to stay until I can figure something out. . . . I don't have anywhere else to go, I don't have anyone." She said quietly.

I pulled her over to a chair in the foyer and pushed her down into it, "Don't move, I'll be right back." It almost pained me to leave her alone even for a few moments but it was necessary.

I took the stairs 3 at a time to the third floor and knocked on Felix's door, he answered with a towel wrapped around his waist, I could see naked calves and feet in his bed from the crack in the door. I smirked getting a smug smile in return, "Sorry to interrupt, I need to talk to you for a sec, privately," I said.

Felix came out into the hall shutting the door behind him, I told him about the situation with Bella letting him know that I wanted us to help her.

"I don't know dude, I want to help her out and all but this is a house full of horny ass guys that spend a lot of time drunk. I wouldn't want poor judgment and bad timing to result in disaster you know what I mean. She is a really beautiful girl, that could lead to problems." Felix said as he contemplated the possibilities.

"There is a room in between ours and an empty on the second floor, let's move Tyler to that room and put Bella between us, I need to help her Felix, I can't explain it, I just do." I said, even surprising myself.

Felix studied me for a few seconds and then nodded, "Get it done then but make sure she knows to be careful, let her know we have concerns. She deserves to know that before she moves in."

I nodded and shook his hand, "Thanks Felix," I called out over my shoulder as I ran down to the second floor. There were six freshmen studying in their rooms, I sent them up to Tyler's and instructed them to move him into the empty room and then made my way downstairs. When Bella came into view I felt it again, the pull at my heart_._

I quietly made my way back up to my room before she noticed me and called Jake, he answered on the first ring. I explained the situation with Bella and he said he would be right over. I felt a little like a traitor but I felt compelled to let someone know what was going on. I could see it written all over her, Bella is breaking.

**Jacob**

An hour after I got Demetri's call I pulled up to the house and parked. I sat staring at the house for a few minutes, working up the nerve to get down. _Shit is so fucked up! _ Bella was suffering, drowning in her misery and not remotely interested in grabbing onto the lifesaving rafts she was continuously offered. Edward had died inside, I couldn't even look at him it was so sad. He spent most of his time holed up in his make shift office studying and had also taken to sleeping there as well. When he wasn't in class or studying he was drinking, heavily and trying to pick fights.

I took a deep breath and headed towards the door taking my time, trying to understand, _why is Bella doing this? _ The sight that met me when I walked in clenched at my heart, Bella sitting in a chair in the entryway with two suitcases and Demetri sitting in a chair beside her. She seemed to be staring at nothing, she didn't even notice me walk in. I met Demetri's gaze, which told me she had pretty much been like this the entire time. He got up and grabbed her suitcases heading upstairs.

"We are putting her in Tyler's old room," he said quietly.

I frowned at that, "When did Tyler move out?" I asked. Demetri smirked at my question.

"This afternoon when I had the freshmen move him to the second floor," Demetri was enjoying the power trip of moving Tyler but I knew him well enough to know that he was also thinking of Bella's safety. Tyler's room was the safest place for a girl in the house, right between Felix and himself, it made me feel a little better. I nodded and waved him off turning my attention to Bella. I had seen Bella grieve, I had seen her on the verge of death more times than I would like to remember but this was different, this Bella was defeated. There was no fight in her, this girl was barely a shadow of the Bella that once was. I crouched down in front of her placing my hand on her knee, several seconds passed until she acknowledged me.

"Now is not the time to say all of the things you are dying to say Jakey, I just can't take it right now," she mumbled.

I sighed, frustrated and sad, "I'm not going to say anything except I love you. If you ever tell Demetri or anyone one else ever again that you have no place to go, that you have no one, I paused shaking my head in disbelief, girl or not, I'm kickin your ass," I said quietly trying to mask the hurt it caused when Demetri told me she said that shit. She stared at me for several seconds, and then looked down at the floor, "You know what I meant Jakey, you are not mine. I am alone."

I stood up grabbing her hand and pulling her up with me, "Come on, let's get you settled in your new room," I pulled her up to the third floor and into her new room. It was small and stark, pathetic in comparison to her room at the house on Queen Ann. "Bella, you don't have to stay here, you can come home anytime," I pleaded with her feeling guilt about leaving her here.

"There is no home anymore Jakey, they are ingrained in every part of my life. She looked up finally meeting my gaze, "Even you Jake, I have nothing left that is mine, I don't even know who I am without them," she said quietly. My heart ached for her and there was so much I wanted to say but she asked me to keep it to myself and for now I would. I pulled her down onto the bed with me and held her tightly in my arms until she fell asleep, she never cried, not a whimper or a sob. Her life was coming apart at the seams and she was in full surrender mode. I knew I had to stop it, I didn't know how. Once I was sure she was deeply asleep I untangled myself from her and made my way home, I needed to talk to Leah. She was a hardass but she always saw through all the bull to the heart of things, she would know what to do.

*****

**Bella**

When I woke up it was eight o'clock. . . . . at night . . . . . . the next day. I had slept for over 24 hours and had only woken up because someone was pounding on the door. It took me a moment to remember everything that had happened and realized where I was. I propped myself up on my elbows still groggy and confused, the pounding continued from the door and the noise was starting to give me a headache. I tried to call out but my throat was dry and barely a whisper. Finally the door flew open and Demetri walked in coming over to the bed and picking me up throwing me over his shoulder.

I started shaking with fear not knowing what was happening, we passed by some of the guys in the hallway who moved to the side as Demetri walked down the hallway with my body slung over his shoulder he opened a door and walked in a room and before I could register where I was my feet hit ground and freezing cold water was pelting my body and face. I was stunned for a brief second and then I was screaming, it took a moment to realize Demetri was standing there watching me, smirking. My anger bubbled over and I reached out grabbing his shirt pulling him in with me. I never would have been able to accomplish such a feat had he been prepared but he stumbled forward knocking me off of my feet and landing on top of me.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST THAT SHIT IS FREEZING," he yelled scrambling to get up but slipping and landing on top of me again knocking the air out of me. "Bella, are you ok, shit Bella, say something!"

I sat there panting for a second trying to catch my breath and then finally looked up at Demetri, his hair was plastered to his face. The cold water was still pelting us and the bathroom door was wide open, the doorway filled with curious and concerned faces. I was freezing cold and shaking, I tried to imagine what I looked like and suddenly I started giggling because the only image I could conjure up was that Chihuahua from the Taco Bell commercials. Once the laughter began I couldn't stop it and soon I was clutching my stomach and tears were running down my face.

Demetri got up and turned the hot water before getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. I was staring at him like he was crazy, he was fully clothed with a towel around his waist! I continued to watch curiously, he turned towards the door and made a show of unbuttoning his pants which effectively took care of the audience that had gathered. He then began stripping until finally all that remained was the towel. He finally turned back to find me still staring and smirked.

"Make it quick, I'll be waiting for you." He said tossing me a bag of toiletries.

When I got out of the shower there was nothing for me to wear so I wrapped one of the towels on the shelf around me and walked down the hall in the direction we had come from earlier unsure of which room was mine. Luckily the hall was empty as I tiptoed until I found an open door with Demetri standing at the bed. He was rummaging though my suitcases pulling things out, "Um, what the hell was that all about Demetri?" I asked not trying to hard to keep the irritation out of my voice and failing. Demetri tossed a pile of clothes on the bed beside my suitcases.

"Put that shit on and brush your hair," he said studying me, "And put on some make up and whatever other kind of shit chicks do, were going to Pioneer Square for drinks." He gave me one last look before leaving, I jumped a little as the he banged the door shut behind him.

Twenty minutes later I quietly opened the door and stepped out, Demetri wasn't there so I started down the stairs passing no one on the way. I could hear loud music and booming voices coming from the game room so I made my way in, could I be more sorry for coming here?

I walked over to Demetri standing in front of his with my arms crossed pouting, "Now what?" I asked in a huff.

Demetri rolled his eyes, "Now we go eat and then, we go drink," he said smirking, "Think you can hang Swan?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Get over yourself fratboy," I groaned. We started towards the door and some of the guys followed so I guessed we weren't going alone. As soon as we got out the door I went airborn, someone had tucked me under their arm and was running with me, I was horizontal. Normally I would have been irritated but I was accepting that this was part of being the only girl living in a frathouse.

Once we got to the car I was finally put down, I looked up to find Felix grinning at me, "Thanks for the ride Felix," I said letting the acid seep into my words.

"Not a problem Swan, good practice for football, what do you weigh anyway like 25 pounds?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "One oh three asshat!" I retorted.

Felix laughed heartily, "You hear that Demetri, Bella weighs the same as your left arm."

Demetri laughed looking at me, "My left arm hasn't been that weight since the 5th grade Felix," he said grinning.

"Alright, alright enough. Lets go before I change my mind already," but I knew I wouldn't change my mind because despite the front I was putting up, it was the first time in months that I wasn't absolutely miserable.

Of course a ton of guys piled into the car and I ended up on Felix's lap, "You bust wood and I swear I will slug you Felix."

The entire car erupted in laughter, "Bella, he is a 21 year old male if the wind blows in the right direction he gets hard," Demetri snorted.

"Speaking of you and wood Felix, how come there's not some blond temp on your arm right now?" I asked shifting to look at him.

"Temp?" he asked.

"Well, none of them have been permanent, that's for sure," I explained.

Felix brought me into his chest for a brotherly hug, "Oh Swan, it's gonna be fun having you around! I don't have a blond temp on my arm tonight cause I'm going brunette for the night, bro's before hoe's Swan, never forget it."

I just shook my head unsure of how to respond to that. We ended up at a McDonalds because Felix wanted one of their cheeseburgers. Wait, not a cheeseburger, nope he had 8! I ordered a number two the 2 cheeseburger meal and ate one of them only to find Felix moping as he watched the other sit on my tray. I rolled my eyes and threw it straight at his forehead but he was quick and caught it.

"Thanks Swan," he said and shoved most of the burger into his mouth. As I walked out to the car I braced myself and sure enough Alec scooped me up and pretended to waltz with me only to toss me to Felix when we got to the car.

"This is a good incentive to gain weight," I muttered.

We finally made it down to the square and found parking and then walked over to The Merchant's, a bar who's claim to fame was that they were the oldest bar in Seattle and a drink called an Orange Crush. Demetri immediately ordered us a round of Flaming Dr. Peppers and Orange Crushes. We slammed the Flaming Dr. Peppers and moved on to the Orange Crushes. We were having a good time and I actually caught myself smiling a couple of times, which shocked me.

Eventually Felix found himself a blond and as he made his way to the bathroom with her, he caught my eye and smirked and I mouthed _So gross_ to him, he laughed and kept going. There was no dance floor at the merchants but there was music playing and the place was packed, it seemed to be a sea of bodies swaying to the beat. Someone ordered another round of shots, I was only doing 1 to every 3 the guys were doing and I was probably pushing it at that. I made my way over to the digital jukebox and popped some money in paying extra to move my song to the front of the line. I made my way back to the bar, Demetri was sitting on the stool I had been sitting on, he started to move but I told him I wanted to stand for a while. After a few minutes the song I chose started playing, Summer Love by Justin Timberlake.

I closed my eyes and started dancing, I felt large warm hands on my waist and suddenly I was between Demetri's legs. I was completely engulfed in his embrace and felt almost whole with his arms around me. He swayed with me but never left his seat on stool, I'm not really sure how we got from point A to B but the next think I knew we was kissing and nipping at my neck. I knew it was wrong but I was drunk and it felt amazing, I felt the warmth pooling between my legs and suddenly I was being lifted and my shins were resting on his thighs. My eyes darted around embarrassed but nobody was paying any attention to us. I began melting back into our bubble enjoying the feel of his mouth on my neck and his hands feeling me up over my clothes, my body was tingling with excitement and anticipation and then my feet were on the floor. I looked up to see him staring into my eyes.

Demetri leaned down and whispered into my ear, "It's to soon Bella, I'm not a complete ass, I can't do that to you." I nodded in agreement but felt the rejection washing over me.

"I'm going to get some air," I bolted for the door stepping out into the cold night air and shivering. I walked away from the bar wanting a little quiet, when got to the corner I leaned against a light post cringing. I wanted him to do it, I wanted him to kiss me, what the hell is wrong with me? I felt like I was betraying him, he whose name I couldn't even bring myself to think. I leaned over bracing my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. A large group of kids from school walked by, they were laughing and talking, a few of them nodded in greeting, one of them actually greeted me by name which I still found to be so bizarre, that started happening a lot after homecoming.

There were people milling around but the night was calm, music poured out of the various bars and I finally realized how far I had come from the bar we were at, it was almost a block away. I straightened up having finally caught my breath, I would need to apologize to Demetri for my bi-polar behavior. He was a good guy who did me a huge favor by putting the breaks on.

I took a step towards the bar and then froze. A chill ran up my spine and the hair on the back of my neck stood up, the fear that overcame me was all encompassing. I closed my eyes and tried to gather myself together, I was completely still, trying to figure out where he was but failing. Finally I accepted that I would need to save myself this time, there would be no Emmett, no Jake, no Edward to save me.

I stood up tall and started walking slowly towards the bar my eyes scanning the street trying to find him when saw a sudden movement out of the corner of my eye, he was coming from across the street. I broke into a sprint and ran faster then I even knew I was capable. I could see the guys standing outside the bar probably looking for me, I glanced back and saw James getting closer, he had something in his hand _fuck, it's a taser!_

I pumped my arms running faster, the guys were laughing, they hadn't noticed me, I could hear his feet pounding the concrete getting closer and closer but we were almost to the bar when I heard him stop. My instincts told me I had to take action, he is aiming, he can't let me get to the guys. I jumped onto the trunk of a car parked on the street running over the top and the hood, I was only 2 car lengths away from the guys now, I took a flying leap from the hood to the street so I was behind the next car when I got to the third car I leapt up again onto the back the noise from the crunch caused the guys to look. They froze when they saw my expression, I faintly heard the sound of the taser discharging as I leapt from the trunk of the car towards Felix who was closest but still much to far, I saw him rushing forward and then felt the searing pain stab into my side and then rip through me, I could no longer comprehend what was happening.

**Demetri**

Bella bolted for the door saying she needed air, I sighed adjusting myself, I can't remember the last time I was this hard.

"Well, you fucked that one up but good pretty boy."

I looked up to find Felix smirking at me, he had watched the entire exchange. "Don't worry about it, I'll make a full recovery but, I'll probably be visiting the Delta house later," we met eyes and laughed.

"Well, I guess there's nothing wrong with a little appetizer while your waiting for the main course. Better mind your P's and Q's though D, there is no shortage of people willing to kick ass for this girl, including myself." I looked up with what must have been a shocked expression, Felix shrugged in what I assumed was agreement. We were both surprised of his concern for Bella and then he continued. "I can really see myself getting close to this girl, big brother close, if you dissed her, fucked her over well, let's just say it would hurt me more than it hurt you." We laughed together, "Come on, lets get out there and get your girl," Felix put his hand on my shoulder and we walked outside the bar. Bella wasn't there, it bothered me for a moment but I figured she must have taken a short walk to clear her head.

We stood outside talking, waiting for her to return. Soon the other two cars had left back towards the house and the only ones left were Felix, Alec, myself, and Bella who we could not find. I couldn't shake the bad feeling that I had but I didn't want to caveman out on her either so I continued to joke and laugh with the guys outside the bar.

Suddenly everything was in slow motion, we heard a loud crunch, metal buckling and protesting. We turned in the direction the sound was coming from to see Bella jumping off the trunk of a car parked on the street towards Felix. She was too far, she was going to land on her face, Felix ran forward to catch her and I saw something shoot into her side the moment before she hit Felix. Her body twitched violently as did Felix's until he was able to lay her on the ground and push away. He turned to face Alec and I, "Find that motherfucker," He growled. My eyes scanned the street looking for anything, I saw something blond running and turn the corner. I fucking bolted, leaning forward and pumping my arms. I had never run this fast for long distances before but there was no fucking way I was letting this fucker get away.

I turned the corner to see him two blocks ahead rounding another corner. I could hear Alec's feet pounding the concrete behind me, when I turned the corner I stopped. A fraction of a second later Alec stopped beside me, we were in front of a warehouse.

"What do you think?" I asked not looking away from the warehouse.

"What the fuck do you mean what do I think, let's fucking go D," I nodded and we sprinted forward towards the warehouse. As we got closer I saw a busted window on the second floor. I ran at full speed jumping to the top of some stacked crates, from there I jumped up grabbing onto the ledge pulling myself up until my waist was level with the windowsill. I pulled my leg up until my foot found purchase on the sill and then shot myself into the warehouse, I heard Alec behind me seconds later.

After a few seconds my eyes began to adjust to the light, I looked towards Alec and he nodded at me, we went in opposite directions. I moved silently in between crates and around heavy equipment, if your going to try and hide this was a good place to do it, this fucker had no shortage of hiding places. My anger was swelling as each moment passed, I stopped where I was and closed my eyes willing my anger away. If I was going to have any chance at finding this guy I would need to get myself in check.

I took in several deep breaths and willed myself to relax and felt my body move forward, I opened my eyes and continued on. It was almost as if a sixth sense had taken over and although I couldn't see or hear him I knew he was there and I was closing the distance. I was running on pure instinct now, I could sense him, smell him, I could feel his anxiety and could almost hear his thoughts.

I was tracking him.

I could feel the direction James was hiding in and I could sense Alec. The fucker was still, sure that if he stayed hidden we wouldn't find him. As I felt myself coming closer to him I crouched down, I could feel him just on the other side of the crates in front of me. I could see Alec out of the corner of my eye, I put my finger to my lips signaling for him to be quiet and then pointed to the stack of crates.

I silently rounded the crates, his back was to me and he was squatting down on the ground. His blond hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, he was dirty and disheveled almost like he was homeless, and maybe he was. I took a step towards him and he must have sensed me as I was completely silent, his head whipped around and then he shot forward where I knew Alec would be waiting. I gave chase but only got a few steps forward before I stopped dead in my tracks, a light flashed and a shot rang out breaking the silence. I couldn't make myself move forward.

"ALLLLLEEEECCCCCC," I screamed out still frozen where I was, I heard a mumble and was finally able to move forward towards the sound of Alec's labored breath.

*****

**Bella**

I could hear Felix screaming in my ear, he was panicked, pleading with me to say something. I wanted to, I couldn't make my lips move, couldn't make my voice work. I was tired, exhausted in fact. I felt something warm against my fingers, I tried to grasp at the warmth but my fingers wouldn't work either. I finally gave into comfort of the darkness.

*****

There was a bright light shining in my eyes, I could hear someone calling my name with urgency.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes sweetheart it's me, how are you feeling?"

My eyes wouldn't stay open.

*****

My muscles were protesting, stiff and sore like I had run a hundred miles. I opened my eyes confused to find myself in my room. My room in Forks.

I looked around and saw Emmett asleep in the rocking chair in the corner of my room. I sighed sitting up in bed, my back spasmmed and pain shot through my body causing me to gasp and shudder. I tried to quiet myself not wanting to wake Em and swung my legs out of bed and stood carefully stretching. A massive ache throbbed on my right side and my instinct to clutch it proved a mistake as it left me in such sever pain that I had to sit back down on my mattress until my head cleared.

Once I was able to get up again I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and stripped, when I saw myself in the mirror I gasped. My entire right side from underarm to waist was black and blue, in the middle of the bruising was a bandage and upon lifting it I found and angry red contusion with 2 small cuts, they looked like snake bites. The memories started rushing back to me, I had been tasered, by James.

I felt the fear bubble in my stomach and clutched at the bathroom sink desperately trying to regulate my breathing. After a few moments I got in the shower trying desperately to shake off the feeling of doom and gloom, I was in my home, safe. Em was here with me, I was going to go downstairs and make coffee like any other. . . . _shit, what day is it?_

Once I was dressed I made my way downstairs, I went into the kitchen quietly and thought about everything that had happened. I put a pot of coffee on and sat at the table, the memories started flooding my mind, Demetri and I at the bar, James chasing me down he street, the pain of the taser, my body convulsing. My breath became shaky as I recalled the foggy memories of being the hospital, Edward was with me, I could recall feeling the familar buzz that always surrounded us even in my unconsciousness. He never let my hand go.

I stared at my hands imaging his long thin fingers entwined with mine and watched as my hands began to shake, I shook my head trying to distance myself from thoughts of Edward. I could hear Em moving around so I opened the fridge to see what was there so I could start breakfast started.

"Looks like Esme is off her game," I said aloud to myself.

"Yeah well she wasn't exactly expecting you so soon Bella, you should really call over there. They are really going crazy with worry," Emmett said quietly. I looked up to find him leaning against the archway into the kitchen.

I nodded going to the counter to watch the coffee as it streamed into the carafe, "How long was I out for, it seems like an eternity," I asked.

"Four days, Carlisle has been losing it. He has ran every battery of tests known to man to come to the conclusion that you were injured and traumatized so your mind was protecting itself by keeping you unconscious," Emmett's face was etched with worry, it made my heart ache. He was always one you could count on to never let anything dampen his mood.

Emmett and I stared at each other for a few moments and than he walked over to the phone and picked it up handing it to me.

"Call them," he ordered.

I dialed and held the phone to my ear, it was answered on the second ring, "Em, is everything ok?" Esme's frantic voice answered.

"It's me Esme, I'm fine." I said quietly trying to reassure her.

"Oh Bella, I am so happy to hear your voice sweetheart we will be right over."

I was opening my mouth to respond but the line went dead. I put the phone down and looked at Emmett in disbelief, he shrugged eyebrows raised, giving me a weak smile before starting towards the stairs, "I'm gonna shower." I nodded pouring myself a cup of coffee.

Twenty minutes later I was sitting at my kitchen table being hovered over by Esme and Carlisle. I hate to admit it but, it felt good. Esme brought all of the ingredients for French Toast with her and before long Emmett was coming downstairs. Carlisle was changing my dressings and Em wrapped his arms around my shoulders hugging me tight from behind.

After a moment he brought his lips close to my ear, "I love you Isabella. You really scared the shit out of me, you ever do that again and I am either going to die of a heart attack or kill you." I smiled softly and patted his cheek moved by his sincerity.

"Mom, when is that food gonna be ready, I'm freakin hungry!" Emmett boomed and we all laughed and smiled at the normalcy of his outburst.

But it wasn't normal and we were all trying our best to ignore the white elephant in the room. My heart was aching and I felt constantly on the verge of vomiting because I wanted so badly to call him and beg him to come over but I couldn't. I couldn't because there were still things that needed to be worked out, issues to be resolved. I hated who I had become with Edward, sneaking and lying to avoid his jealousy and temper tantrums. There were things that had to be addressed before we could be together again, if we could be together again.

After breakfast Esme cleaned up while Emmett went upstairs and Carlisle and I sat at the table.

"Bella, dinner is at 5 this evening, please don't be late." Esme said a little too nonchalantly.

"Dinner," I asked.

"Yes, we are having Christmas Eve dinner a night early this year because Emmett and Jacob have to be back at school early Christmas Eve morning for practice. They have a big game on Christmas Day, it's going to be televised and everything. Esme's eyes were wide with excitement.

I looked down at the table unsure of what to say, I couldn't intrude like that on Edward, it just wouldn't be fair to show up when things between us are so strained.

"Isabella, don't disappoint Emse, please," Carlisle murmured.

I looked at him briefly and then turned my eyes down again shaking my head. Carlisle patted my hand sympathetically and than got up pulling Esme towards the door, "Come on sweetheart, there is a lot do at home in preparation for tonight." Carlise said smiling adoringly at Esme, I had to look away, it felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart.

Esme came over and kissed me on the cheek, "You are coming, right Bella?"

I couldn't look her in the eye, she was the closest thing to a mother that I had and the mere thought of hurting her pained me to no end. "I don't think that's such a good idea, I don't think we are ready for that yet."

The room was silent until finally I looked up and met her gaze, _big mistake. _Her eyes were fiery, _Esme is mad?_

"Isabella Marie Swan, you _will_ be at dinner tonight! You _will_ be on time for dinner! You _will_ be nice, you _will_ dress nice, you _will_ get along. You will act like you are a member of a family you love and a member of a family that loves you back because Bella, that is the reality of this situation!" Esme stormed out of the kitchen towards the door as I felt tears silently fall, wetting my cheeks. She looked over her shoulder to give me one last look before leaving and then stopped.

"Isabella, honey," Esme rushed over taking me in her arms as my tears flowed silently.

"I'm sorry Esme, please don't leave, I didn't mean to upset you , tell me what I did wrong, I will fix it I promise just tell me what to do," I whispered.

Esme hugged me tighter to her, "Oh Bella, this isn't going to be the last time I am upset with you sweetheart, you need to have more faith in the love that I have for you. It is unwavering, even when I am upset with you, in fact I think that you need to have more faith in everyone that loves you." Esme kissed the top of my head and wiped my tears away with her fingers. "You need to find your way Bella, do it in your own time and make sure your doing it for the right reasons but you need to find your way, know why?" I shook my head, "Because, Isabella Cullen, well that just sounds right."

Esme gave me one last hug and then grabbed Carlisle's hand before heading towards the door.

"Can I ground her now Es," Carlisle smirked. We all laughed quietly and then they left me all alone with my thoughts, the last place I wanted to be.

*****

**Esme**

The ride home from Bella's was quiet, I could see Carlisle was deep in thought and I didn't want to interrupt whatever it was that was going on in his head. When we finally pulled up to the house he shut off the car and looked at me like a bomb had just gone off.

"Edward said he worried that she rarely cries, he has only seen her cry once and with everything she has been through that is unusual. We have seen her on the verge of tears many times and you and I have seen her cry several times and I just realized what the common denominator is, she blames herself for her parent's death. She is still a little girl inside Es, a little girl waiting for her parents to show up at the hospital to take care of her but they never will and she thinks it is her fault because she was sick."

I thought back to when Carlisle had told me how Bella cried and begged his forgiveness for not telling him how bad the hospital food was. " 'Tell me what I did wrong, I will fix it I promise just tell me what to do,' It shook you up so much that she used those words that night, the same ones she used tonight. She is afraid to disappoint us, afraid that we will leave her!" I gasped at the revelation staring at Carlisle in horror. "That's why Carlisle, that's why she can't fully accept him, because it is only a matter of time before she disappoints him to and then what?"

We sat in the car staring at each other for several long moments before silently getting out and going inside. This is between Bella and Edward, there is nothing we can do. We accepted our defeat in silence.

**Edward**

This is fucking bullshit!

My brother, and our parents can go over to Bella's but I'm on house arrest? What the fuck is that about? I sat in my room with my IPod blaring Rage Against the Machine through my earbuds, because I am fucking pissed off. When Felix called Emmett to tell him about what happened to Bella I just about took the door off of the hinges trying to get out to the car. When we arrived at the hospital we waited for what seemed to be hours when Demetri came out, we didn't even know Demetri was there! That's when all the blanks were filled in, Demetri and Alec ran after James and caught him but James was armed and fired on Alec. It was a superficial wound that surprised and scared Alec more than anything but what it said to me was that James was willing to kill to get Bella.

Once the Dr.'s had finished examining her we were allowed in, she was out cold. My dad explained that she had been shot with a taser gun, the anger that coursed through my body was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It permeated every cell in my body leaving my nerves frayed and my senses heightened. Emmett and Jacob forced me outside the hospital where they took me around the side and ordered me to get my shit under control or I wouldn't be allowed back in to see Bella.

I wish I could say I did the smart thing and calmed down, walked back inside and waited by her bedside until she awoke but well. . . . I punched Emmett straight in the jaw instead, and then I cringed because he barely even flinched.

"I'm gonna give you a pass on that one bro cause I can only imagine what your going through but, I just want to remind you that all the jujitsu in the world wont change the fact that I am your big brother and I can fucking shred your ass so don't try that shit again cause I guarantee you the outcome will be much different."

I sighed and turned heading back into the hospital, Bella was unconscious and that was the only reason I was allowed to stay. My dad was afraid my presence would upset her. So I was allowed to stay until the third day when she was woken up long enough to get her into my Dad's car and taken to her home in Fork's. We stopped at the Phi house long enough to get her things, long enough for me to see where she was staying and hate myself. Long enough for me to hate her too, hate her for preferring to live out of a suitcase rather than give me a chance for preferring these jack ass frat boys to our home, I fucking hated us both.

Now I was holed up in my room listening to angry rock music waiting for my parents to get home and tell me if she is ok. There was something else too, something lingering on the edges of my mind that I couldn't register. A deeper anger, maybe even resentment towards Bella, A dangerous type of feeling, the kind that if left unchecked could erupt and end things easily. I finally spotted my dad's Mercedes coming up the drive and sighed in relief.

I made my way downstairs waiting on the bottom step for at least 15 minutes before my parents walked in the front door. My mom went straight to the kitchen while my dad went and sat in the living room. I followed my dad into the living room and sat down across from him.

"She's going to be fine Edward, she has yet to remember everything that happened but she will and it won't be long. The bruises are pretty bad, even worse then yesterday but they are fully developed now so they should start healing up. Before you ask, no, she did not ask about you although I do believe she wanted to several times. She will be here tonight for dinner, I hope that you can restrain yourself enough to not ruin any future you may have with her."

My father had never spoken so candidly to me before about my personal life, frankly I was a little stunned. "Well fuck Dad, don't hold back, please do tell me how you feel." I sneered.

"Edward, normally I would chastise you for the vulgarities and try and gently steer you towards the right path but frankly son, you are running out of time and making all the wrong decisions." My Dad ran his hands through his hair grabbing onto it at one point looking like he might rip some of it out, I almost felt like I was looking in a mirror.

"Edward, it's time for you to grow up and get your head out of your ass. It is obvious to me and everyone else around here that you and Isabella belong together, you are both incomplete without each other. Its time for you to figure out what it is going to take to get this shit put back together and than do it." My dad got up and walked over to the window as I sat there watching him, almost afraid to speak.

When he turned back to me his face was almost cold, I could feel the panic well up in my stomach, "I trusted you with her Edward, I trusted you to right by her. You fix this thing," he spat and than left me sitting in stunned silence by myself. After a few long agonizing moments I went back to my room where I stayed until I heard a quiet knock on my door. I walked over and opened it to find Alice smiling sympathetically "Everyone is here and dinner is ready," she said. I nodded and followed her downstairs.

Alice sat beside Jasper and I sat in the only other empty seat across from Bella. Dinner passed by with chatter and laughter between everyone except for Bella and I who had barely uttered a word. Once dinner had mercifully ended we made our way to the rec living room where the Christmas tree was set up and presents spread out underneath it.

Gifts were handed out and opened, thank you's were abundant but I couldn't tell you what I got or anyone else for that matter because I spent the entire time trying not to focus on the agonizing pain my heart was in. Than my mom handed Bella one last small box, the last thing under the tree. I wanted to stop her but I couldn't find my voice, and maybe I wanted to see her reaction just a little.

Bella unwrapped the box and opened it, inside was a white gold necklace with a heart shaped locket. She fingered the locket for a moment and then opened it, inside was a picture of her mom and dad on one side and a picture of the two of us on the other side. She closed the locket and took several deep breaths.

"Edward, I can't accept this," she said quietly.

I felt my stomach drop and the anger starting to bubble, "Why Bella, why can't you accept it?" I tried not to sound angry but there was a definite edge to my tone.

"You know why Edward," she said simply.

I took several breaths calming myself a little and got up walking behind the sofa I had been sitting on clenching the back of it in my hands so hard I was surprised the wood underneath didn't snap.

"No Bella, you wrong, I don't know. I thought I did for a while but than months went by and things seemed pretty trivial. It seemed to me like we should have been working things out and talking instead of being miserable and apart but here we are doing just that and for the fucking life of me I can't figure out why," I spat.

Emmett jumped up from the chair he was sitting in, his chest heaving and his hands clenched into tight fists, "Don't fucking talk to her like that Edward!"

As I took in his stance, everything suddenly clicked into place and I knew exactly how it is that we got here.

"Sit the fuck down Emmett," I growled, "You are part of the fucking problem here, you are all part of the fucking problem, isn't that right Bella?" She looked at me totally confused shaking her head.

"Edward, this isn't making things any better, maybe you should calm down and speak with Bella privately when you can both be calm," my mom pleaded with her words and her eyes.

"See that Bella, that is exactly what I am talking about. Everyone around here has spent so much time blowing smoke up your ass that even you have started to believe that you are absolutely infallible. Well sweetheart, I would like to set the record straight because I am pretty fucking tired of being the bad guy." The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, I took a few deep breaths and went on quietly, "Bella, you have done nothing but take while we have been in this relationship," I wasn't able to get any further than that before she cut me off.

"I never asked you or your family for anything Edward, I always felt uncomfortable with all the gifts you gave me and money you spent on me," her eyes had fire in them and she looked fucking beautiful but she was talking out of her fucking ass and it was about time somebody called her on that shit.

"Thank you very fucking much Bella, only you would go right to the wallet, but sweetheart money is way to easy. That's not what I am talking about, I mean you and me, all you have ever done is take and that was ok with me because that's how much I love you but Bella if you look back through everything we have been through you may notice a recurring theme which is you always having one foot out the door. You waiting for me to fuck up bad enough to leave, you waiting for me to hurt you enough to have an excuse and me constantly walking on eggshells trying to do everything right."

I walked around the couch and kneeled down in front of her taking her hand, "I'm never going to be perfect Bella, I'm always going to fuck things up but I can't be in a relationship where I am always afraid of the person I love the most in the fucking world, the person who owns my fucking soul taking off because she cant fucking hack it. Because that is what is really going on here, your parents are gone and your expecting me to leave in one way or another to so better you strike first." I leaned down and kissed each of her fingertips and than her wrist before setting her hand down in her lap.

"I will never stop loving you Bella, and I will wait for you until the day I die because I love you with everything that I am and the day I stop waiting for you is the day I will truly die inside. But you need to stop pointing your finger at me and understand that what is going on with us is as much your fault as it is mine." I looked deep into her eyes for a moment, pleading with her to give us a chance and then I pushed to my feet and headed towards the door picking my keys up, "I'm done keeping quiet about this shit, you don't like the sound of the truth coming from my mouth but I just realized that part of being a soulmate is challenging the person you love to be better. That's what I'm doing Bella, you need to sort your shit out and be better, for you, and for us. I'm going back to Seattle, I'll see you all tomorrow," and then I got in my car and started driving. About a mile out I let the tears fall, I may have just ended things for good but everything at least everything I said was the truth.

*****

**Bella**

The Phi house was crazy after the game, we had won the game and the victory party was that which only the Phi house could produce. The beer flowed plentiful and the girls were scantily clad. I spent most of the evening in my room but at some point made my way downstairs to make an appearance, everyone was there including Edward. I said hello to everyone and when I got to him my breath hitched and I couldn't make my voice work so I reached up and wound my arms tightly around his neck. He pressed me tight into his body and after several agonizing minutes we both pulled away. I stood on my tiptoes to whisper to him and he leaned down putting his hands on my hips to steady me. The position was so intimate and familiar my heart started to break.

"Please don't give up on me," I whispered.

Edward pulled back from me like he had been scalded, the look in his eyes breaking my heart even more, it was hope.

"Never Bella, I will never give up on you," he quickly and gently brushed his lips against mine and then the moment was over. I went back upstairs got in bed and despite all of the noise from the party below; I fell into a deep sleep.

*****

The next morning I woke up refreshed and with a renewed sense of optimism, Edward wasn't giving up on me even though I truly did not deserve his patience. It took me a few days to sort through it all but I did come to realize that everything he said was true. I expected perfection from him while I remained hopelessly flawed. I took from him but chose not to give of myself, my love for Edward ran deep but his love for me was transparent and pure while mine was conditional and cautious.

I grabbed my phone and sent Jake a text and than gathered up my towel and bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. The house was completely silent, there would probably be a long recovery time necessary from last nights party. I took my time in the shower letting the hot water work out the many stress knots, by the time I got out of the shower it was steamy from floor to ceiling. I took my things back to my room and than knocked quietly at Demetri's door before cracking it open to see if he was alone. Once I was certain of only one pair of legs in his bed I walked in and shook his arm getting a low growl in response. I giggled at his growl and one of his eyes popped open and than shut. "What fucking time is it Swan?" Demetri growled.

"10:30," I answered brightly.

"What the hell are you doing awake and in my room at this ungodly hour?"

"I'm hungry, I want breakfast," I whined, Demetri reached out and grabbed me pulling me into his bed and spooning me. "Come on D, I'm hungry!"

"Shhhhhh, go back to sleep for a little while, the hungry will go away while your sleeping." He crooned.

I rolled my eyes but closed my eyes, the next thing I knew I was waking up to the sound of my growling stomach. I flung my legs over the side of the bed a little too quickly feeling the bruise on my side ache. I looked over at Demetri who was still sleeping, he was amazingly handsome but he wasn't what I needed. I would always be grateful to him for putting the breaks on that night at the bar before I had something to confess to Edward.

"You wanna take a picture Swan, it'll last longer," Demetri said, eyes still closed.

"No D, what I want is breakfast," I said a little irritated. Demetri sighed but sat up scrubbing his face with his hands. "Fine, but you go wake Felix and Alec," I blanched a little knowing with almost certainty that Felix would not be alone and Alec well, you never knew with Alec. "Better hurry up and get going cause if your still in this room when my naked butt gets out of this bed I'm gonna assume you're here for recreational purposes. I scrambled to get up and ran for the door while Demetri laughed behind me.

I walked over to Alec's room first knocking softly and then cracking the door, Alec's room was empty. I shut it and walked over to Felix's room knocking on the door and then craking it, yup two sets of lets and the bed sheets were on the floor. I put my hand over my eyes and walked in feeling my way into the room. When I finally made my way over to Felix's bed I tapped him gently whispering, "Felix wake up," I heard Felix chuckle and felt myself turning red.

"I little lower and I'm gonna think this is a porno Bella," Felix laughed. I ripped my hand away from him still covering my eyes with my other hand, "D says breakfast in 20," I said before turning back to the door and uncovering my eyes.

"And what do you propose I do with this?" Felix asked, I assumed he was talking about the blond passed out in his bed.

"I recommend some antibacterial, an STD test and changing your cell phone number. . . . . again," I could hear Felix laughing as I shut the door behind me. I walked to my room and checked my phone, Jake had responded with a place and asked for a time. I sent him a text and then finished getting ready, we were in Felix's monstrosity of a vehicle 20 minutes later headed downtown to The Crocodile for breakfast.

When we arrived Jake and Leah were already seated at a table and we were getting dirty looks from all the regulars unhappy to see their place invaded by jocks. We sat and ordered and made it almost all the way through breakfast before, "So Bella, that looked like a pretty intense moment you and Edward had last night, what gives?"

I narrowed my eyes at Jacob but he just laughed, "That shit doesn't work on me the way it does on him sweetcheeks," I looked at Leah pointedly who sighed and then shot Jake a nasty look. "Sorry Baby," Jake cringed while Felix and Demetri laughed at him.

"It seems to me Bella and Edward have enough people trying to interfere, maybe you should keep out of it," Leah said stroking his hair to soften her words.

Jacob sighed and looked at me, "Seriously Bells, Em said things got pretty intense on Christmas Eve Eve, what happened?"

I spilled the entire story and everything that Edward said to me, when I was done everyone at the table was quiet. "So what are you going to do," Leah asked quietly.

"I thought you were going to stay out of it," I snorted.

"Well Bella, I have been trying really hard but it seems to me that Edward hit the nail on the head and finally called you out on having your head shoved up your ass and maybe you don't like that so much. If you ask me that makes him perfect for you, because for reasons we all know but never mention people seem to not want to upset you or chastise you when really baby girl, you are well past due for an ass beating!"

I sat staring with her, my mouth gaping. I finally shook my head and stared at my plate, "Jakey, do you think that's true, have I bought into all the BS?"

Jake sighed dropping his fork with a loud clatter and shooting Leah a warning glance, which she immediately shrugged off. "Bella, I don't fucking know ok, what I do know is I fucking hated Edward Cullen with a passion but you wouldn't allow that Bella. You threatened me, said you would call my Dad if I wouldn't behave remember that? I think you have taken for granted everything that Edward has done for you, that doesn't mean you should stay with him out of gratitude but how about finding some balance, he has for you."

I thought over what Jake said for a few minutes and than looked to Demetri who had become a trusted friend, Demetri grimaced. "Your not gonna ask me to join in on this vagina fest are you?" I nodded and grinned sheepishly.

Demetri shook his head, "Bella, Edward told you he would wait for you forever, he said that you are it for him, do you believe him?" I nodded and he continued, "Bella, I really really like you, I wont pretend otherwise and I think that given time we could even fall in love and with that in mind the one think I can promise you today is that I will never lie to you. Bella, I am a really good guy, better then most but; I would not wait for you forever. A week definitely, a month possibly if I was being otherwise entertained but waiting a lifetime for you to come to your senses, no, I wouldn't do that. I think you will find that most men wouldn't. I have told you before that you would have a hard time finding someone better then Edward but honestly, you wont find better than Edward. I think you need to pull your head out of your ass before he comes to his senses and decides he wont wait for you forever."

I started to get frustrated, "I get all that but, I am kind of started to feel ganged up on Demetri. His jealousy is that of which legends are made of and you all act like I should accept it and pretend everything is cool. His jealousy could ruin everything, should I just accept that Demetri?"

Demetri's eyes flashed bright with anger, "I dunno Bella, you could die and that would also ruin everything but Edward seems to have found a way to work that out and accept it. You can't do the same, find a way to work things out and accept him?"

I stood so fast my chair clattered to the ground and the restaurant quieted, "How dare you Demetri." I sneered.

"How dare I what Bella, you need to make up your mind. Do you want to be treated like cancer girl or not. It seems to me that the only ones who don't treat you like that are Edward, Leah and myself. You said that's what you wanted but I don't think your sure."

I stood there a few moments longer realizing that everyone was staring at me. I picked up my chair and sat gingerly, "I guess I have a lot to think about," I murmured.

"Well, I hope your gonna think fast because we are all going out together for New Years Eve regardless of your relationship status," Leah said smugly. I rolled my eyes at her and sulked until we got home but as soon as I got to my room I pulled my phone out.

"Hello."

"**Don't freakin pretend you don't know who this is."**

"Hello Bella, how are you?"

"**Knock that shit off Alice, I need your help!"**

"I dunno Bella, you know I love you but he is my brother and he's hurting."

"**Well then help me stop the hurt, operation 'Get Edward Back' is in effect and commencing on New Years Eve."**

"Are you sure Bella, I can't help you do this only to have you change your mind later. I mean at this point he is holding his heart together with scotch tape and paperclips. If you did this to him again, he would be shattered beyond repair."

"**I know Alice, this is it for me, for us. I made a mistake and I need to make it right. I just need some confidence to do it."**

"**Alice, are you there?"**

"**Alice?"**

"Yeah, I'm still here. I will get started right away Bella but I swear if you let me down, if you let him down, I will have Rosalie kick your ass!"

I chuckled, Alice didn't need to know that wasn't even possible anymore, **"Thank you Ali, for everything. Thank you for even answering the phone."**

"Well, I can't help it. Despite it all I love you, you're my sister."

We hung up and I immediately began to feel hopeful again. The only was this would work would be if I could come clean. I would have to tell Edward everything, all of my fears, all of the things that made me feel desperate and alone.

**Edward**

The rest of the week passed slowly, painfully slowly. I hadn't seen Bella again since the party at the Phi house. Having her in my arms for those brief seconds made me fucking swoon like a bitch, but the moment was over much to quickly. Since we were on Christmas break and there was no class or studying to do, that left me with nothing but time. Time to dissect the handful of words exchanged. Time to analyze her reaction to the brief kiss that left my lips burning. Time to hurt and yearn for her hour after hour.

Eventually Alice showed up to spend the remainder of her Christmas vacation with Jazz. She brought a mountain of clothes with her intent on dressing everyone for New Years Eve. Normally I would tell her to fuck off, I can dress myself but she not so accidentally let it slip that she would be dressing Bella who would be in attendance. I decided to shut my mouth and let Alice have her way.

On the morning of New Years Eve, Alice left to the Phi house early. Alec, Felix and Demetri came over claiming Alice ordered them to stay out of the way so they decided to leave rather then deal with her. We all spent the day playing video games and talking shit to each other. Thankfully the day passed quickly and soon Alec, Felix and Demetri were leaving to get ready while the rest of us retired upstairs. We would be leaving soon to meet up at the Phi house where we would all go to dinner together and than to Club Zasu for dancing and to ring in the New Year.

Rosalie arrived shortly before we left, her and Bella still were not speaking. The ride to pick up the girls was relatively quiet, we only took one car as Felix would be taking his Hummer so with Em's monster Jeep there was more than enough space.

We got down and walked into the house to find Alec, Felix and Demetri waiting in the foyer drinks in hand. They had all decided to go stag tonight saying they were doing all of the single lonely girls a favor. We all slammed a shot of tequila when we heard someone clear her throat. Alice was descending the stairs in a dress that looked like it had shrunk in the wash. Em and I exchanged a look that said Jazz could be in trouble if he didn't watch himself tonight.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your sexy ass down here this instant!" Alice screeched.

"No way Alice, this outfit is obscene, if I set one foot out of this house wearing this I am going to get arrested," Bella yelled down the stairs.

I took a step forward in anticipation and couldn't help but notice Felix, Alec and Demetri get a little too interested.

"This instant Bella!" Alice chided.

I heard tentative footsteps coming down the stairs and stop at the landing, "Bella," I called out. A moment later she came into view pausing to take in my reaction. I looked her over from head to toe my eyes growing wider as I took in each inch, my dick springing to life. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she wore a strapless black dress that folded over at the top giving the impression that it was collar and a bowtie should accompany it. The dress hugged her body like skin and stopped mere inches below her crotch. Her bare legs shimmered and those beautiful stems ended in the highest strappy shoe thingies I had ever seen her in. I tore my gaze from Bella for a short moment and looked to Alice finding her smirking at me. I smiled a silent thank you to which she shrugged and smiled. I looked back to Bella to find her standing right in front of me looking down at the floor shyly. Before I could stop myself my instincts took over and I gently grabbed onto her hips, "You look amazing Bella," I whispered in her ear. She shuddered slightly as my breath washed over her ear and I smiled thinking maybe I had half a chance.

Alice came over and grabbed Bella, "Come on, lets get out coats Bellie," she said dragging her away. They walked over to the coat closet and I turned to Demetri, Alec and Felix. "Alright, you guys got your free fucking looks in and I didn't say shit cause you fucking heterosexual and shit and there is only so much you can expect from a man but that's it. I catch any one of you eyefucking my girl tonight and I'm making your balls my new fucking hood ornament, got it.

"Ah come on Edward, I took a fucking bullet for the girl shouldn't that entitle me to a few more minutes of ogling that tight fucking ass?" Alec deadpanned. Demetri stepped in between us instantly, "We got it dude, no eyefucking." He said shooting Alec and Felix a warning look.

"Alright, Alright, lets get this show on the road," Alice cried bouncing and clapping. Em was checking his phone and looked up at us, "Jake is already down town, he says fuck eating lets get a hot dog from the vendors and dance.

We all agreed smiling and laughing on our way out to the cars but something about the cool, still, dry night had my nerves clawing at me to pay attention. I made sure to sit next to Bella in the car and resolved to stay by her side every minute of the night.

A/N

Ok, so one of my amazing readers read my last author's note and left me a review recommending that I read The Emancipation Proclamation. Guess what, I had just finished it days before I got the review I had just finished it so here we go.

I am pimping out The Emancipation Proclamation, it is a new side of Carlisle that is fucking wrong, wrong, wrong and yet so very fucking sexy and yummy! This story also caused me to go out and get the first Toblerone bar in years! So definitely check it out!

Also, have you guys been checking out the entries for the Mentalward contest? Dude, they are so fucked up, lol! Seriously demented and wrong which makes me worry about my own mental state cause I am loving them _almost _as I loved the Darkward entries so make sure to check those out peeps.

I make it a point to never ask for reviews cause, I hate that shit but this chapter was a real labor of love for me, I wrote and rewrote several times and could use some honest feedback, please leave me some love peeps!

Oh yeah and here is a link for The Emancipation Proclamation.

http:// www dot fanfiction dot net/s/5180793/1/

xoxo,

B


	24. The Fight of My Life

Chapter 23

The Fight of My Life

_My lungs burned from running down the stairs so fast. I was trying desperately to regulate my breath; if I couldn't be quiet he would find me. _

_If he found me, I was certain I would die_

**Edward**

Thanks to the smoking fucking hot chicks we brought with us we were ushered right through the front door and into the VIP area. The girls had been going back and forth from our seating area in VIP to the dance floor and we were having a great time watching them. Rosalie had already kneed 3 or 4 guys in the groin for getting to familiar and it never got old watching that shit. Something else that never got old was watching Bella sway her hips to the beat of the music, she had a smile permanently plastered on her face and watching her was making me grin like an idiot.

We had been there for several hours when I saw Bella looking in our direction, when she finally found me she smiled and gestured with her head. I grinned and got up in the middle of Alec talking to me and walked away, I heard him calling me a pussy but I could fucking care less. She was giving me an opening and I was dam fucking well going to make the best of it, I slid between her and Leah pulling Bella's body to me and moving with her to the loud music. The bass was causing the dance floor to vibrate and pulsate making for a pleasurable buzz running through my body.

Bella ran her hands up and down my back several times before sliding them down and cupping my ass pulling my hips into hers and grinding. She was slowly bending and straightening her knees and she swayed her hips holding my hips tight against her, which basically meant she was rubbing herself up and down against my cock. For a moment I tried to control my reaction but just as quickly I discarded the idea and gave permission for my dick to get rock hard and show appreciation to the goddess grinding against it. As soon as she felt my erection she smiled smugly and started to back away, I pulled her tight to me whispering in her ear, "Are you fucking playing games with me Bella?"

I felt her laugh unable to hear her over the music, she shrugged and kept dancing with a much too innocent expression on her face. I growled into her ear and spun her around pulling her back flush up against my chest pressing my cheek against hers cause there was no way in hell I was gonna miss any of this, I started grinding my erection against her ass smiling as she moaned letting her head fall back against her chest.

She continued moving her hips to the beat of the music and I moved with her running my hands up and down her torso enjoying the way her breath stopped in the hopes that I would molest her on the dance floor everytime I got stopped right below her fanfuckingtastic tits, _not to worry Bella, molested you shall be._ I began licking and sucking at her neck, her moans were making me crazy fucking horny, I pressed myself hard into her for some friction, for a little relief. Bella shocked me by growling and then throwing her arms up and around my neck bringing my mouth in closer to her neck. _I would like to take this moment to thank the designer of the fucking shoes Isabella Swan is wearing at this moment. I am about to dry hump my ex-girlfriend, love of my life and reason for my existence shamelessly on this dance floor and this is all possible because of those fucking 5 inch heels. Thank you shoe people for thinking of me and my cock!_

My hands finally found their way to her luscious fucking mounds and fondled them unabashedly, I really couldn't give a fuck where we were who was watching but I saw Bella's eyes dart around the dance floor. She realized the same thing I already knew, there were way to many bodies packed together for anyone to notice what we were doing. She took one of my hands and swiveled her hips bending at the knee and grinding into me. Then she put her hand on top of mine and placed it on her thigh running it higher and higher as she straightened up until it was at the hem of her dress, which fell just below her crotch to begin with.

My mind was boggling, part of me knew it was wrong to do this here but, _nope, fuck it I have a cock not a vagina and right now I'm using my cock to think!_ I slipped my hand under her skirt intent on snatching her panties aside but, "Mother fuck Bella, where the fuck are your underwear?"

Bella smiled deviously at me, "I guess I forgot them," she smirked.

"Fuck!" I plunged two fingers into her sopping wet core, mother fucking creator of everything that is fucking magnificent thank you for this tight fucking pussy, so warm and wet, inviting me fingers to go deeper. She is a fucking siren, casting her spell on me, enticing me to do things I knew were wrong, I didn't fucking care. Her moans became louder urging me to continue with fervor, and then, "Christ Bella," I hissed into her ear. She was rubbing my cock through my pants.

"If I'm going to come in the middle of this dance floor surrounded by all of these people Edward, I'm not doing it alone," she answered breathlessly.

I wanted to tell her it didn't matter, that this was all about making her feel good but it felt sensational so I snapped my jaw shut and closed my eyes letting the sensations engulf me. She was whispering the most obscene things in my ear, my beautiful sweet Bella was talking dirty to me and using all of the bad words. She must have wanted me to come really bad and mother fucking hell if that shit wasn't working like a charm. She was bringing back a part of me that I thought was lost forever.

Since I had been with her I had become tame and polite, a gentleman, I became good. None of those things were present in me right now, the most polite behavior I could exhibit right now was not throwing her on the floor and plunging into that hot tight wet fucking pussy. Mother fuck, I'm back and she likes it! I continued to assault her with my fingers, I wanted to force her to tell me her pussy is mine but I couldn't, that's exactly the wrong thing to do with the way things have been, but Bella was so good at reading me.

"Do you really think I would let anyone mess with your things Edward?" She moaned. I rewarded her by pressing my thumb against her clit and rubbing in circles as I continued to fuck her with my fingers. We were in a contest to see who would make who come first and it looked like she was going to win. I felt my stomach muscles tighten and my eyes rolling back, I let my head fall forward into her neck.

"Fuck Bella!"

"What baby, what's wrong," her voice was husky with lust.

"I'm going to fucking come Bella," I whispered hoarsely into her neck, my body tensed up slowing my fingers momentarily as I came in my boxers. Fuck that was going to make for an uncomfortable night! It took a few seconds to right myself and then I started back in on Bella, working her tight sweet pussy furiously while talking dirty to her in her ear, telling her that I was going to lick her so good later and make her come harder then ever for being such a bad girl. That shit worked quick, she came all over my hand, shuddering and moaning. Bella Swan is the sexiest thing on earth!

Bella turned slowly to face me forcing me to begrudgingly pull my hand from her warmth; she looked up at me eyelids heavy with lust. I brought my hand up to my lips licking her juices from my fingers, Bella moaned as she watched me and that made me certain that those were our first of many fucking orgasms tonight. As we continued to stare into each other's eyes having a private conversation I felt someone smack the back of my shoulder.

"Hey perv," Rosalie scoffed, ok so maybe not everyone was to oblivious to what was going on.

"What the fuck do you want Rosalie?" I snapped, irritated that she burst our bubble. Rosalie sighed and gave me a look, like she was pleading with her eyes.

"There's only a half hour left until midnight, the guys are waiting in line at the bar to get us champagne. I thought maybe you could join them while Bella and I go to the ladies and then we will meet you back in VIP."

I looked at Bella who nodded and I took her in my arms, it had not escaped my attention that through all of that we had yet to kiss. I pressed my lips to the tender spot behind her ear, "I'm not done with you yet Kitten. I am going to kiss you fucking silly at midnight and then we are getting a cab the fuck out of here to pick up right where we left off," Bella shivered and I smirked at her reaction. I started walking towards the bar but I felt her grab my arm, I turned and looked at her eyebrows raised.

Bella raised on her tip toes making her almost my height and looked in my eyes, "I just need you to know Edward, whatever it is I need to do to make this work, I'm going to do it. I can't live without you. I. Need. Us."

She spoke with such reverence it was almost overwhelming, I cupped her face in my hands and gently kissed her forehead. "Bella, there is no me, without you. Of course we will make it work." I smiled reassuringly at her and then nudged her towards Rosalie, "Go fix things before the New Year starts, I will see you back at the table in a few minutes ok." She nodded and turned back towards Rosalie who grabbed her hand and towed her towards the bathroom.

I found Em, Jake, Demetri, Felix and Alec at the bar, "Where's Jazz," I yelled to Em over the music.

"He's in VIP with Alice and Leah, they wanted to make sure we didn't lose out spot," he yelled back. I nodded and looked towards the restroom, there was a line at the ladies room, probably a good thing. It would give Rose and Bella time to talk things out, I looked back at the bar and realized we were in the same predicament; it would be a while before it was our turn. I stood there with the guys and while we waited, we laughed and joked over the music until finally after 15 minutes Felix got irritated and flashed a hundred at the bartender. We got three bottles of champagne, and picked up several slutty looking chicks at the bar for Demetri, Felix and Alec and then headed back to the VIP area.

When we got there I was surprised that Rose and Bella weren't back yet but the line at the ladies room in clubs could be long and brutal so we sat and waited. Another five minutes passed and I started getting antsy, "Calm down dude, it's almost midnight they will be back soon," Demetri smirked at me while the chick he picked up at the bar chewed on his earlobe. "I mean even Bella can't get into trouble in the ladies room."

Something about his words gnawed at me, I looked at, 11:57 PM. I felt like a semi hit me, the déjà vu I had been feeling all night finally made sense. I jumped to my feet looking towards the ladies room, there was no line. Everyone was out awaiting midnight, I turned to the table, "Alice, Leah, get a cab and get back to the house right fucking now and set the fucking alarm. Check every fucking door and window, make sure everything is locked fucking tight do you fucking understand me?" Alice started shaking, I looked to Leah who nodded wordlessly and grabbed Alice's hand already in motion, I would be grateful to Leah for the rest of my life for her calm in that moment.

I headed for the restroom knowing the guys would follow me, and as I walked down the dark hall the déjà vu I felt earlier became a more powerful feeling and my body started shaking both with anger and fear. I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew instinctively it was Jasper, he knew I was going on instinct and he knew it was bad. When we got towards the end of the hall I saw that the door was cracked and I broke into a run. I shoved the door oven with such great force that plaster flew from the wall when the door slammed into it and just as I suspected, there she was. Rosalie, lying on the floor unconscious, bleeding from the head, just as I knew she would be.

The guys went to her immediately and I took out my phone, my call was picked up on the first ring. "This is a surprise Edward, did you want to be the first to say Happy New Year to your dear old Dad?"

"Dad, you need to come down to Pioneer Square now and get Rosalie, she has been hurt and you need to help her. We are behind club Zasu on 1st and Yessler, as soon as you can take her to the house, Leah and Alice will be there alone. I could here two car doors slamming as I spoke and was grateful that I was surrounded by people who were able to be calm and think rationally in stressful situations.

"Our hotel is on 6th and Seneca, we will be there in 3 or 4 minutes."

The line went dead.

I turned back to the guys, "Alec, since you are injured you need to stay with Rosalie, my dad will be here in a few minutes. The rest of us need to split up and find Bella," I took a deep breath and gripped my hair in my fists, "He fucking has her!" I growled so loud and deep that it was a shock to my ears.

"We need to split up and search for 10 minutes, if we don't find her we meet back here and figure out what to do next." I didn't have to wait to see if they would do as I ordered, I knew they would. I ran from the building at full speed continuously scanning the area for anything, any clue at all that would help me find my Bella.

*****

**Bella**

When I woke up my head was throbbing and I felt sluggish, like I had been drugged. The realization of what happened hit me hard causing me to gasp quietly. Rosalie and I had been in line waiting for the restroom but we couldn't talk, the music was to loud. There was a backdoor to the club that we could see from where we stood in line, we decided to go outside so we could talk.

We had just finished saying our apologies and forgiving each other and were getting ready to hug it out when I heard a sickening crunch, Rosalie came toppling towards me crashing us both to the ground. I tried desperately to get out from under her when I heard the sound again followed by a pain so immense on the side of my head, I passed out.

When I came to my hands were tied behind my back and my ankles were tied together, I was lying on my stomach in the backseat of a car. I immediately went into a panic and began screaming louder then I had ever screamed in my life. I felt the car stop and the backdoor opened letting in a rush of cold air. I heard something rip and then my head was yanked up hard by my hair and a piece of duct tape was shoved over my mouth. Then everything was silent for a moment before I heard the sound I never wanted to hear again for the rest of my life. The taser gun discharged into the back of my right shoulder sending my body into immediate convulsions and my mind into oblivion.

When I came to again I was sitting in a hard wooden chair with my wrists tied behind it and my ankles tied to the legs of the chairs. To say I was regretting Alice's choice of outfit was an understatement. With my legs tied the way they were my legs were spread leaving me totally exposed. _Shit!_

I immediately began talking myself through the rising panic, I had to keep my cool, and keep my wits about me if I was going to make it through this. First and foremost no thinking of Edward, but even that sent a stabbing pain through my heart. I took several deep breaths and heard footsteps, my heartbeat began to speed up, I reminded myself that I needed to stay calm but when my head was yanked back by my hair that flew out the window for a second.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to see you again, how have you been?" His voice was nasally and course, my eyes widened at his question and he chuckled letting my hair go and coming around to kneel in front of me.

"You have really disappointed me Bella, how could you let him defile you like that, how could you let him touch my property?" He sighed and got up walking out of my line of sight for a few minutes and then coming back and kneeling before me again. "I have to leave for a little while Bella, you know, create an alibi and all. Ah don't look so sad sugar, I will be back soon and we will have some fun ok." His eyes dropped down to my knees, which were straining to get as close together as possible in vain. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I will wait as long as it takes until your ready Bella, I am in this for keeps but I am only a man. You look so soft and smooth, I have to touch it."

He slowly reached his hand out, it was shaking as it slowly came closer and closer to the hem of my skirt. My eyes pricked with tears that I refused to let fall, and when his dirty, cold, calloused finger made contact with me I whimpered in fear and shame. He trailed his finger along the outside of both lips and then in a breathy voice whispered, "I know my love, I am anxious as well. We will be together soon enough, I will try not to be gone to long and when I get back we will wash him off of you and then you will be mine." My whimpers muffled by the duct tape continued to fill the room until he pulled his hand away from me and smiled pushing to his feet. He walked towards the door which was straight ahead of me but before he left he looked back, "Bella, I do love you but, if you try and leave me I will have no choice but to punish you and I am afraid you would not survive the kind of punishment I have in mind."

I waited until I heard the car drive away and then I started working furiously trying to get my hands free, I figured at the most I had about a half hour so I needed to work fast. The bindings weren't budging so I sat still for a moment trying to figure out what to do. I thought through every self defense class but none of them addressed this situation so I switched to movies. Movies, movies, movies where woman is tied to chair, Charlie's Angel's, Drew Barrymore breaks the chair freeing herself, but her legs are free, I need to get my legs free, _FUCK!_

I tilted the chair to the left supporting the weight with my left foot and than tried to slide my foot and the bindings down the leg of the chair. The bindings were tight but it was working, I shimmied and shook my leg making slow but steady progress. My left leg was burning and shaking from supporting the weight of my body but after a lot of effort I finally got my leg free and cried a muffled victory cheer. It didn't take nearly as long to get the other leg free but now was the hard part, this was not a Hollywood stunt chair, this was going to hurt!

First I did a practice run to see how high I would be able to jump with my wrists bound together to the chair, I was surprised at how high I was able to get although I am sure the fear of death had something to do with it. I took a couple of more test jumps and than tried to relax my body so that I could at least lessen the chance of breaking something upon impact. I took a long cleansing breath and jumped up as high as possible and then came crashing down on it sending a pain shooting from my tailbone up my spine, "Fuck!" My muffled shout verberated through the empty room as I took a breath trying to push the pain away. I had definitely heard a crack so I knew I was on the right track. I wobbled back and forth getting a feel for the week spots and then jumped, it took 3 more tries before the chair collapsed falling to pieces. As soon as I was able to get the slat from the back of the chair out from the bindings, they fell right off. I breathed a sigh of relief cringing as I ripped the duct tape off .

It turns out I was in a warehouse and as I walked towards freedom I saw a door, I walked towards it in the hopes of finding some kind of weapon just in case, the worst thing I ever did was open that door.

The room was decorated in purple and pink, it looked like a teenagers room, a very frilly teenagers room. There was a bed with a purple and pink swirl comforter and at least 20 decorative pillows, the headboard was wood and steel and there were handcuffs attached to the head and footboards.

_HE WANTS TO KEEP ME HERE!!!_

The closet was full of woman's clothes and there was a dresser, which I assumed was as well. _Looks like my luck in changing, _on top of the dresser sat the taser gun. I wrenched the top drawer of the dresser open finding exactly what I was looking for, underwear. I grabbed a pair and ran to the closet grabbing a pair of running shoes that were of course in my size. Then I looked briefly at the clothes hanging, fuck, practically everything was pink! I grabbed a hoodie off of a hanger and the taser shoving it in the pocket of the hoodie. I started towards the door items in hand when I heard the car pull up, _Fuck._

I quickly put on the items I had just taken from the room and ran back into the room scrambling under the bed, at this point I was out of ideas and running on adrenaline.

*****

**Edward**

She was gone, there was no sign of her, we were all packed in Felix's Hummer heading up Madison towards Capitol Hill, the car was silent, but the air was intense, the anger that flowed through the car was palpable. I heard a beep but continued staring forward, "I just got a text from Dad, Rosie is ok," I nodded hearing Em talking softly into his phone, he was speaking with Rosalie. I told Felix where to turn and before the Hummer came to a stop I was out running to the door of The Cadillac.

I burst through the door to find a woman at the register, a very manly looking woman. "I'm Edward Cullen, do you recognize my name?" She shook her head a little frightened by my intensity. "What about Bella Swan, do you recognize that name?"

"Yes, I recognize that name," she answered.

"Bella may be in tonight to pick up that envelope, if she is tell her Edward said to stay put, do you understand," I demanded.

"Yes, I understand," she answered.

"Edward, I don't think that's the best idea, if he has been watching her he could come here looking for her. Also, if he follows her it is best for her to keep moving," Jasper explained, "if she keeps moving there is a better she will lose him."

I grabbed a pen and paper from the counter and wrote a note to Bella on it, I handed the note to the woman, "Put this in the envelope please," she took it and nodded. I turned to Alec, "I need your phone Alec," he handed it to me no questions asked, "Em, I need the keys to the Jeep," Emmett handed me the keys. I took my wallet out and grabbed all the cash out, I knew without counting it was about five hundred. I gave the woman the keys, the phone and the cash, "If Bella shows here tonight she will probably be in a cab, she will have no money and will come in here looking for the envelope, please give her the keys, the phone and the envelope and walk her back out to the cab. Pay the cabbie out of this money that I am giving you plus an extra twenty to get her the rest of the way. Once she is in the cab safely go back inside and call me at this number, do you understand?" Again the woman nodded, "Whatever is left from this after you pay the cabbie is for you ok."

"Yes, I understand," she said.

"If anyone other then any one of us comes in here asking about Bella, you have never heard of her ok," I demanded.

The woman nodded and we turned to leave, "Where to now," Felix asked.

"Campus, I need to see if she tapped the envelope I stashed there for her," Felix nodded and we climbed in the Hummer speeding out of the parking lot.

*****

**Bella**

I heard the door open and shut, and then a pause before hearing his frantic footsteps running further into the room. James swore as he saw the broken chair in the middle of the room and realized I was missing. I heard him run to the door, it opened and slammed shut causing me to flinch. I waited several more minutes to be sure then I crawled out from under the bed and walked cautiously to the door. Everything was still and deafeningly quiet, I stood in front of the door for a moment listening but hearing nothing from the other side, I cracked the door and began to open it very slowly when I saw James' furious face, I started to slam the door shut but he sent it flying open with such force that I went sailing through the air landing on my butt and skidding several feet, the taser gun fell out of my pocket and skidded against the wall.

Before I had a chance to right myself he was in front of me and sent his foot flying into my stomach leaving me sputtering and gasping for air but, no air would come, instead a searing pain to my left cheek came as his fist connected. I pushed the pain away and jumped to my feet backing up several steps. I had to accept in that moment that outrunning him was not an option, the only way I was getting out of here would be to incapacitate him, _shit._

"Bella, didn't I warn you about trying to leave me? Didn't I tell you what would happen? Didn't you believe me Bella, don't you know that I would never lie to you?" His nasally voice grated on my nerves.

"James, I want to go home," my voice sounded lifeless and hallow, a side effect of my trying to stay calm and in control of myself.

"I'm sorry Bella, that's not possible, that will never be possible. You may stay with me forever or if you prefer you may die but those are your only options," he said with a smug look. He began slowly coming closer to me, my instincts were telling me to take a defensive stance but I knew I needed to keep my ability to defend myself from him as long as possible. James continued to slowly close the distance between us and when there was only about three feet left separating us he lunged for me.

I side stepped his lunge and turned quickly to see him stumble and then turn, I watched as his emotions flicked over his features, surprise, anger and then rage. I could see him thinking through his plan of attack for a brief moment and realized that he would use his speed and strength to his advantage; I would have to use them against him. I took a breath and sighed quietly. I kept having to push the panic down and right now it was rearing its ugly head again as I watched him silently formulate his plan then, without any warning he sprang at me, again I side stepped him and turned quickly to see his fist flying at my face, I twirled on the ball of my foot feeling the wind created by the movement of his fist blow gently against my cheek. As he stumbled forward off balance from the punch I readied myself.

His frustrated growl filled every inch of the room causing a shiver to shoot up my spine and goosebumps to cover my arms. He turned and lunged at me again and as I attempted to evade his attack he changed course at the last second sending me crashing to the floor but I was ready. As he began his descent on me I swept his feet out from under him and scrambled away as his body crashed to the floor. I was already awaiting his next move, when he stood still appraising me, his expression confusing me, he know longer saw me as pray but as an adversary, his look was one of respect but, his respect meant nothing to me. The only sound in the room was our breath and I almost found myself anxious to engage but I knew I had to bide my time and let him tire.

Then James abruptly changed tactics and began walking slowly in a circle causing forcing me to mimic his steps in the opposite direction, we were doing a dangerous and violent dance. Long gone was the look of respect he regarded me with, in its place was a smug, amused look. He wanted to defeat me. I was getting tired of his game but I had no choice but to play, we made several more passes and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end in anticipation and then he came at me suddenly gripping my forearms and pushing me until by back connected with the concrete of the wall behind me. The air whooshed out of my lungs and my feet dangled below me, he had me pinned up against the wall. My arms burned where his hands gripped them stopping the blood flow, his snicker brought me back to my senses and also sparked a feeling of anger in me like I had never felt before. I quickly brought my right leg up to my chest and shot it out at him. His hands ripped from my arms painfully and I fell to the ground as he stumbled backwards, my butt was going to be bruised for months from all the bumps it took today!

I jumped up from where I fell but stayed against the wall certain of what would happen next if James stuck to the patterns I had noticed in the short time I had been around him. He did not deviate and the next few seconds seemed to slow down as I watched his fist fly towards my chin. I could see every crease and wrinkle in his fisted hand, his skin was very dry and cracking. His knuckles were raw, a recent fight perhaps, and just before his fist would have connected I turned my head and heard the sickening crunch of his fist hitting the concrete at full speed, this would be the only chance I got.

I shot my hand up palm up hitting his jaw with the pad of my palm and then moved out from between James and the wall. He was in a defensive crouch cradling his broken hand, "I guess your not weak Bella anymore are you?" He spat out. I stood with my feet spread, slightly crouched with my hands up, I did not answer him, I would not engage him in that way. Instead I just waiting for my next opportunity, I would need to make the next one count before _I _started getting tired. I did not have to wait long, even with a broken hand he underestimated me running straight at me. At the last second I lunged to the right causing him to trip over my leg and then I ran to where he lay and lifted my knee as high up to my chest as I could get it and then sent it flying into his stomach.

As he lay sputtering I reeled back and sent my foot flying into his groin with all the strength I could muster then without bothering to stop and admire the destruction of my captor I ran and grabbed the taser gun and wrenched the door open, James' car sat at the side of the warehouse he had me in, there were no keys in the ignition and I couldn't stop to try and find them so I started running, I never looked back.

I ran as fast as I could for what seemed like a lifetime trying to pay attention to my surroundings and figure out where I was. I knew I was on the waterfront, at the docks but that was vague, Seattle's port was one of the largest in the country so simply knowing I was there was not good enough.

I continued to run until finally I saw the terminal buildings come into view and I felt a surge of relief, I was getting closer to civilization and that's when I heard it, the sound of feet pounding behind me, _Shit, he didn't stay down as long as I thought he would._ I was close enough to see that Terminal 46 was straight ahead of me but the storage containers all around me told me that this was a commercial terminal, there would be nobody here to help me. The dock would be closed for New Years Day and that was his plan all along.

I knew if I could stay ahead of him long enough I would hit First Avenue, but I only got a few steps further before I went flying forward, skidding my arms and cheek against the pavement. Pain shot through all of my bones from the rough landing and I was pretty sure I might have broken or at least sprained my left pinky finger. I flipped over quickly, just in time to catch his fist with my jaw, my head smashed against the pavement and although I was consciously still in survival mode in the back of my mind I wondered how much longer I could take this.

My only advantage at this point seemed to be that James was a slow learner, I brought my knees up to my chest and sent my feet flying into his chest and than scrambled to my knees. As I began launching myself to my feet he grabbed my ankle, I looked over my shoulder seeing him seething and I snapped. Any compulsion I may have had to fight fair became a distant memory; James was going to kill me. I brought my left foot up and smashed it into his face, his nose burst open blood gushing onto the concrete. I raced to my feet and started running towards the terminals again, and heard his footsteps behind me, _motherfucker this guy is like a bad guy in a horror movie, he never fucking stops! _

I fumbled with the pocket of my hoodie pulling out the taser gun. I held it up eyelevel and saw a power button and a release, when I hit the power button I saw a battery indicator showing the taser was fully charged. I slowed down infinitesimally and then spun around taking less then a second to aim and then pulled the release. The electrodes shot out, there was a wire attached and I realized that I would not be able to use the taser gun again as I had no idea how to reset it. The barbs hit James in the stomach and he fell to the ground convulsing. I waited until his body went limp and then took the battery pack off of the gun shoved it in my pocket and continued running for my life with a slight sense of relief that at least for now I was safe from him but.

A little less then ten minutes later I was in a cab on my way to my safe place, The Cadillac, hoping to God Edward would be there waiting for me.

*****

**Edward**

My phone rang as we speed through the streets of downtown Seattle towards campus, I didn't even bother with caller ID, I would answer every call tonight. "Hello".

"Edward it's me, I am so sorry Edward, I don't know what to say, I am so sorry."

I sighed, I really didn't want to deal with this right now, "Rose, its not your fault, there was nothing you could do, I don't blame you ok, and neither would she," I couldn't bring myself to say her name in the moment, comforting Rosalie was ebbing my anger which left room for fear and doubt. "Rose, I'm not sure what the fuck has happened to you but you need to place the blame where it belongs, who's fucking fault is this Rose?"

I heard her sniffle a little, "It's his fault?" Rosalie timidly answered sounding like a question.

"Are you sure Rose, did you ask him to fucking knock you out and take your friend? Was that ok by you, did he have a right to do that?"

"That mother fucking shit ass punk mother fucker, it's his fucking fault . . . ."

I disconnected the call as Rosalie went on with her rant, at least I was able to help someone tonight.

"Where are we headed Edward?" Felix asked.

"The Arboretum," I said getting back into search and recovery mode. As we drove into the arboretum I directed Felix to the hothouse. As soon as the car slowed down I jumped out and ran towards the hothouse as I came close I slowed scanning the plants surrounding the outside carefully until my eye found the plant I was searching for. The earth around the plant was undisturbed, _Fuck, where the fuck are you Bella?_

We went back to the Hummer and got in, "Where to now Edward," Felix asked, but I was lost. Completely unsure of what to do now, where to go, where to look, I felt powerless and useless. I fisted my hands in my hair filling the inside of the Hummer with my frustrated growl. I began punching the dashboard trying to relieve some of my frustration, three punches in my phone started ringing, I fumbled trying to get it out of my pocket.

"Thank God," Felix muttered.

I finally got the phone up to my ear, "Yeah," I snapped.

"Edward, this is Laura from The Cadillac, I just put Bella in a cab, she has everything you left for her."

I felt tears pricking at my eyes, "Thank you Laura, thank you so much," I never felt so humble in my life, I ended the call and reminded myself to do something nice for the everyone who worked at The Cadillac. "She is on her way to the Jeep, let's go," I demanded. Felix floored the gas and we sped towards Bella, I already felt the tightening in my chest loosen just a little but nothing would be right until I had her in my arms.

*****

**Bella**

I clutched the note Edward had left for me in the envelope telling me to get Emmett's truck and go straight to the Queen Ann house. The end of the note made my heart ache.

'_Please remember Bella, until you are back in my arms you must be very careful and mindful of your surroundings. You have my heart, please return in to me safely!_

_Love,_

_Edward'_

I was trying to figure out how to use the phone he left me, it was touch screen like mine but much more complicated. I got the screen to come on but could not figure out how to make a call, as I was frantically trying to figure it out it began ringing and thank God an 'Answer' button showed up on the display, I hit the button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella, Bella is that you?"

My eyes began to water, I swallowed hard and blinked the tears away, "Edward, oh my god Edward," and finally the façade I had been putting up to get me through this ordeal began chipping away and I started to hyperventilate. The cabbie eyed me warily through the rearview mirror.

"It's ok sweetheart, everything is going to be fine just take deep breaths baby, can you do that for me?" He asked sweetly.

I took several deep breaths and began to feel better, "I can do anything for you Edward." The cab had pulled up in front of the parking garage, Emmett's Jeep was only about 20 feet away. I'm here Edward, at the Jeep."

"Ok Kitten, we will be there in just a few minutes and I am going to stay on the phone with you until we get there ok."

"Ok," I answered as I got out of the cab and headed towards the Jeep.

"Are you Ok Bella, have you been hurt?"

I sighed deeply, "I probably look worse than I feel but nothing is bro. . ." my head smashed into the side of the Jeep sending the phone flying the concrete and busting into pieces. I somehow managed to keep myself standing and turned slowly to see James smirking at me.

"Your boyfriend is so predictable Bella, you know that stint with the taser gun was a mistake. I was just going to kill you but now, I'm going to kill you slowly, savor it."

I sent a silent plea out to Edward to please hurry, he said he was only a few minutes away so that was all I had to stall. I took a deep breath and summoned all of the energy I had left for the fight of my life, I didn't have to wait long. James through a punch and I sent my forearm up to deflect it sending his arm flying out to the side and then I ran, he caught me quickly his arms coming around my waist and picking me up. I smiled internally and sent a silent thank you to Demetri, I brought my knees up to my chest with such force that he stumbled back a little and then shot my feet to the ground, James let go of me as he stumbled to right himself and I took the opportunity to spin around pull my fisted hand all the way back and then let if fly into his groin and then I ran but that mother fucker would not stay down. Less than thirty seconds later I heard his feet pounding behind me although much slower than earlier, we were wearing thin, I got the stairwell of the parking garage, _up or down?_ Down it is, I began flying down the stairwell and when I got three floors down I ran into the parking garage to hide. The garage did not have a lot of cars but I found a spot between a civic and Escalade. I stayed perfectly still hearing no movement but I knew he was near, the tell tale shivery feeling I got whenever James was near was present. My lungs burned from running down the stairs so fast. I was trying desperately to regulate my breath; if I couldn't be quiet he would find me. If he found me, I was certain I would die soon as he had to know Edward was on his way. I crouched down a little lower and waited when I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Boo!"

*****

**Edward**

I dialed Alec's cell phone number frantically willing Bella to answer.

"Hello?"

"Bella, Bella is that you?"

"Edward, oh my god Edward," She sounded like she was about to cry, I closed my eyes cursing the fact that my brave brave girl was scared and I couldn't be there for her.

"It's ok sweetheart, everything is going to be fine just take deep breaths baby, can you do that for me?" I asked trying to sooth her. I heard her take several deep breaths and unconsciously took them with her.

"I can do anything for you Edward" she whispered, "I'm here Edward, at the Jeep."

"Ok Kitten, we will be there in just a few minutes and I am going to stay on the phone with you until we get there ok."

"Ok," she answered, I heard her slam the door of the cab and the cab drive away.

"Are you Ok Bella, have you been hurt?" I was praying to every deity imaginable that she was unharmed, I heard her sigh.

"I probably look worse than I feel but nothing is bro. . ."

I heard a crash "BELLA, BELLA CAN YOU HEAR ME? BELLA!" The line was dead. We were still about six blocks from the parking garage. "When we get there everyone splits up and we don't stop until we find her, our first priority is finding Bella and keeping her safe but if the opportunity arises, he needs to get his ass beat down, Emmett, call the cops and tell them to meet us there."

I focused on the road ahead, 3 blocks to go, I could already see the parking garage ahead and my mind went to a very strange place, I was eerily calm on the surface but seething with rage underneath. Felix's Hummer came to a screeching stop in the garage and we all flew out running towards Emmett's Jeep. There was a collective gasp and the anger radiating from all of us caused a strange electricity in the air as we took in the scene before us. Alec's phone was in pieces scattered on the floor and there was a large smudge of blood on Emmett's Jeep, the smudge was level to where her head would have stood.

We all burst into a run towards the stairwell, Emmett, Jasper and I headed down stairs, Jacob, Felix, Demetri and Alec went upstairs. We ran down the stairs Jasper heading into the first floor down of the garage, Emmett to the second and I to the third. As I ran further into the garage my worst nightmare became a reality, Bella stood feet a little more then shoulder width apart, her legs were slightly bent and her arms were up in front of her palms out in a defensive position as she awaited James' attack. I ran forward silently, they were so focused on each other they didn't notice my approach. When I was about twenty feet from them Bella's head snapped in my direction an intense look of relief spreading across her face. Our eyes met and she gave me a small, tired smile that broke my heart, I should have known better then to distract her, her body went flying back as he kicked her in the stomach. She scrambled to her feet running towards me and oddly he stood still allowing it.

When we finally reached one another I hugged her tight but quick pushing my phone into her hand, "Call Em and tell him where we are," I said pressing my lips to the top of her head never taking my eyes off of James who stood smirking, waiting for me. I pushed her further back, "Bella, no matter what you don't take one step closer, promise me," I demanded. I had never used that tone with her and her voice shook as she answered me.

"I promise Edward." I nodded, acknowledging her promise relieved that I could now focus on the task at hand. I took several steps towards James and than broke into a full speed run, he ran at me as well less than a second later just before we collided I leapt at him sending us both flying. I landed on top of him hearing his breath whoosh from his lungs; I immediately positioned my shins and knees over his arms and then began wailing on him. I landed hit after hit to his face, chest and arms. He never moaned, not a whimper or a scream, he just took it, every single hit.

My hands were aching from the connecting blows but I wasn't nearly done yet, "EDWARD," Emmett screamed to me from where Bella stood,

I paused momentarily throwing a quick glance over my shoulder, all of the guys stood surrounding Bella and I felt a surge of relief that she was safe. "Stay the fuck back Emmett and call dad for Bella, Felix you keep him back!" Felix was a good guy but of everyone he had the quickest temper and had a reputation for physical retaliation, he would best understand my need to beat the fuck out of this guy.

James took my advantage of my distraction bringing his legs up and wrapping them around my chest and sending me reeling back and slamming into the concrete. I twisted out of his leg hold and jumped up landing on my feet a fraction of a second before James did. As soon as his feet his the ground he threw a punch landing it on my jaw and I'm not going to lie that shit hurt like a mother fucker but my raging adrenaline pushed the pain aside, I pushed hard on his chest sending him stumbling back several feet. I took a step forward with my left foot and sent my flexed right foot straight into his left cheek determined to make it look worse than Bella's.

I took a step back admiring my work, between the job Bella had done on his nose, _yeah I noticed that shit and could not be more proud of my Tiger, _and the work I did on his eyes, jaw and cheek this guy was starting to look like a punching bag. I took a moment to size him up and noticed that his right hand appeared to be fractured, maybe even broken but he continued to fight with it, that was going to stop now. He landed on his ass after I landed the kick to his face and was clearly jolted and taking a moment to get his bearings, that moment would never come. I closed the distance between us in two long strides and brought my foot down hard on his right hand, James howled in pain and I relished in the sickening sound of the bones in his hands crushing as his hand broke under my foot.

I sent another fist into his face sending his head crashing into the concrete. I straddled his chest again trapping his arms under my legs and leaned down to his face looking him in the eye for several seconds, "You will feel every bit of pain you inflicted on her ten fold bitch," I hissed quietly shocked at the sound of venom in my voice. I pulled back and began assaulting him with blow after blow, I could hear the sirens getting closer and I knew I had a very short time left. I was bringing my elbow back for another blow when I felt a tiny warm hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Bella crouched down beside me, I looked down at James to affirm he was in no condition to try and hurt her, he wasn't.

"You promised Bella," I spat.

She nodded, "I know Edward, but your hand is broken," I brought my hand up and saw that she was right, I didn't even feel it.

"I wanted to show you something that Felix taught me a couple of weeks ago," she explained. I was completely confused as to why she would choose this time for show and tell. She grabbed James by the shirt and hoisted him up into a sitting position and then brought her elbow up and brought it down on his head, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped onto the concrete. Bella held her hand out to me and I grabbed onto it with my good hand, "Hands break, elbows don't she said and then wrapped her arm around my waist and began walking towards the guys just as the police began descending on us.

There was mass confusion as the police tried to sort out what happened, we made statements and then repeated them to officers and then detectives and then lieutenants. I had my arm around Bella's waist and soon she was asleep against me as I supported all of her weight. As I repeated the story for what seemed to be the 100th time I heard a frantic voice shouting my name, "Dad," I called back searching until his eyes finally met mine. He rushed over and hugged both Bella and I mumbling under his breath about worry and insanity. When he finally pulled away he went immediately into Doctor mode. There were two ambulances on the scene and we carefully moved Bella to one and gingerly sat her down, leaning her against me as my Dad began examining her. As he examined her he listed her injuries out loud as the paramedic made note of all of my fathers findings. After what seemed like a lifetime he had done everything he could on the scene as we started to move her so that she could be transported to the hospital she woke up with a start.

"Edward!" She cried out.

I cupped her face in my hands and brushed my lips against hers gently, "I'm right here Tiger, your safe and I love you my brave girl".

Her body continued to shake but she nodded, "I love you too Edward, more than anything. I am so sorry for everything, I was so stupid and so wrong Edward, I . . ."

"Shhhhhhh Bella, there is plenty of time for that later, right now we need to get you to the hospital ok," Bella nodded and finally noticed my Dad there and started shaking. Bella launched herself at my Dad wrapping her arms around his neck, it was no more then a whisper but we both heard it.

"Daddy". My dad's face registered shock as I'm sure mine did as well, he wrapped his arms around her and murmured soothingly into her ear. After a few moments he adjusted her so that she was cradled into his chest and he climbed into the ambulance, Bella was already asleep.

My Dad nodded to me gesturing towards the guys who were standing back waiting, and in that moment I realized exactly how much I loved Bella Swan because I knew the depth of the pain I would inflict upon myself by allowing my Dad to separate us. But Bella needed her Daddy right now, the feeling of her father loving and protecting her. I knew exactly what that felt like but she had no Dad and so I would give her mine because I would sacrifice anything for her.

I turned and walked to the Hummer, we all climbed in silently and Felix started it up as we headed towards the hospital, we couldn't take the Jeep yet, the police said it was evidence because of the blood smear and it needed to be processed. The ride to the hospital was silent for a while but Felix finally broke the tense atmosphere.

"I'm proud of you Cullen, you danced on that guys face pretty good." He smirked.

I smiled despite myself; "It wasn't all me, looks like Bella did a nice little number on him before I even got started." There was a collective chuckle throughout the Hummer as we all imagined Kung Fu Bella fucking James up. "Did I scare her?" I asked quietly.

"She was fine," Jacob answered, "She wasn't happy but she understood that you were in hunter gatherer mode, she understood that you had to finish what he started" Jacob explained. I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder, I turned to look at him and as our eyes met I saw his eyes so full of compassion, patience, pride and love, I had to look away.

"I am so proud of you Edward, never in a million years did I think you had it in you to become such a good man, I am in awe of you brother." I took a deep breath and swallowed down my emotions and nodded acknowledging his statement.

"Hey, you fuckers wanna get a room or something?" Demetri snorted, and I was grateful for the distraction.

We were all laughing as the guys started listing their favorite highlights of the fight between James and I, but everyone agreed on one thing, the best part was Bella knocking his ass out.

"When did you teach her that shit about the elbow dude?" I asked Felix, he shrugged.

"Couple of weeks ago her and I were watching Son's of Anarchy, she fucking loves Jackson and Opie dude. Anyway the whole gang was in jail and while they were in there Jackson and Clay get into this huge brawl that seemed to go on forever. So I was explaining to her how unrealistic the fight was, I told her that those guys weren't in the shape they would need to be in to fight for that long and that both of them would have had broken hands halfway through a brawl like that. Then I told her about a fight I had been in shortly after I started at UDub and how I had broken my hand after landing the second punch. When the doctor finished casting me he said 'Look kid, if you must fight you should know this, the elbow will inflict more damage and it wont break alright'. We laughed about it at the time but I guess it resonated with her."

We finally arrived at the hospital and as we got out I tried to send Demetri, Alec and Felix home telling them the girls would be arriving soon and we could ride home with them. They guys blanched telling me to fuck off, Bella was their sister and they would not leave until they knew exactly what was going on with her.

As we walked towards the entrance to the hospital I felt myself start to relax as I closed the distance separating me and my destiny.

*****

**A/N**

Wow, I think this may be my favorite chapter!

So in my last A/N I forgot to chastise you guys for being so damn hard on Bella! Wow you guys were pissed! Bu it was fun and I was glad to have evoked that kind of response in you guys but still, wow!

So are you all reading Emancipation Proclamation yet? It's really good huh.

I'm gonna pimp another story to you cause it is freakin AWESOME and I believe that is really conveys the insanely dysfunctional relationship Edward and Bella have in Twilight in a new and honestly fucked up way. Also the scene where Rosalie and Emmett are playing Scrabble had me crying I was laughing so hard. Bravo to the author for balancing this story well.

So please take some time and read, Closer by teambella23

Also, if you have read something awesome please let me know about it!

Lastly if you haven't already heard about it I want to tell you about the Twilighted website.

This is an awesome website, the stories are so freakin good that I have yet to post there do to the intimidation factor!

Once you are there check out the Top Tens, my favorites are Ten most reviewed and Ten most read and Ten most reviewed. This website requires that stories be Beta'd by the sites volunteer Beta's prior to the stories being posted so it really elevates the quality of story available so check it out.

Here are some links for you.

http: //www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5412692 /1/ Closer

http: //www . twilighted . net / toplists . php

I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter, as this story winds down the chapters become more and more difficult to write. I hope you all enjoy my Bella and Edward!

xoxo,

B


	25. Safe

Chapter 24

Safe

**Carlisle**

I held Bella close to me as I climbed out of the ambulance, I was careful to jostle her as little as possible but her eyes fluttered and I watched her face in horror as memories of everything she had been through flooded her. She grabbed onto my jacket as if her life depended on it, "Isabella your safe, everything is going to be ok sweetheart," I cooed softly to her. She turned her face into my chest and quickly fell back to sleep.

I carried her gingerly into the hospital and with the help of two nurses was able to get her changed after thoroughly examining her without waking her, once I was done with the examination I sat with her for several minutes before she woke again.

"What happened to him, where is he?" She asked she asked waking with a start, her voice was rough reminding me that it had probably been sometime since she had anything to eat or drink.

"They took him to Swedish on Broadway to have his injuries treated and then he is going to jail, your safe Isabella."

She closed my eyes, seemingly to letting it sink in, "I'm safe," she whispered.

"Yes sweetheart, your safe. I am so proud of you Isabella, I can't even tell you how proud of you I am."

She opened my eyes and studied me; I hadn't realized it until this moment but at some point I had begun to shed silent tears, which were running down my cheeks. She began to panic at my uncharacteristic show of emotions.

"What's wrong Dad, what happened? Please tell me what's wrong," she pleaded, her voice was strained and I watched her body tense visibly.

I leaned forward pressing my lips into her forehead letting them linger there for a moment pulling away and cupping her face in my hands. "What's wrong is that someone took my daughter from me. I was frightened beyond belief Isabella, I am angry that you are hurt, I could literally kill him with my bare hands for what he has done to you but mostly Bella . . .," My voice caught and more tears slid down my cheeks, "I was afraid of losing you, I just can't imagine. . ." I pulled me into my arms holding her small, fragile body tight against mind while stroking her hair. "I feel like I failed you Bella, I should have protected you with more vigilance and commitment, I'm so sorry Bella!"

She pulled away and looked up at me, her expression a mixture of confusion, love and gratitude, "You called me Bella," She said softly. I tried to smile but my face immediately fell as the realization of her observation washed over me.

"Isabella was my patient whom I inappropriately pulled into my life and made a part of my family. I continued to call you Isabella as the last wall between us but, I can't do that anymore Bella. This experience, the very real notion that I could very possibly not see you ever again has forced my hand." I paused thinking over my words carefully; they had been conveyed before but never so vehemently, the last thing I wanted to do at this point was overwhelm her. In the end the need to claim her and have her take her rightful place in my life, in my family won out. I sighed and returned my gaze to her smiling as I saw that my window of opportunity had closed, she was sleeping soundly.

As I sat studying her I found myself fighting back the wave of emotion that threatened to overcome me but I was not completely being victorious, the tears began silently as I watched the bruises on her face continue to darken. Although she had no broken bones, almost her entire body was covered in bruises and abrasions. Seeing her small body so abused enraged me and equally saddened me, I sighed deeply as the door to the hospital room opened and my wife came in and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed taking her hand.

"How is she," she asked clearly in distress.

"Physically she is fine, no broken bones, however, almost every inch of her body is covered in either bruises or abrasions. She is going to be incredibly sore for sometime and we are yet to see what the mental and emotional ramifications will be." I ran my fingers through my hair feeling an ache deep in the pit of my belly, "Why her Esme, she is so good and sweet, why does bad luck seem to hover over her like a dark cloud?" Esme walked over to my side of Bella's bed slipping onto my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Carlisle, you can't waste precious time worrying about that, you need to make the most of good and do your best to avoid the bad whenever possible but when the bad occurs Carlisle you do everything you can to make it better which is exactly what you did." She was so passionate in the delivery of her speech I was able to relax just a little.

"She has been calling me Dad, I don't think she even realizes she is doing it. She called me Daddy Esme," I said beaming.

Esme smiled kissing me softly on the cheek, "She loves you Carlisle, she absolutely adores you, she has since the first time I met her." I smiled at Esme's revelation hugging her tight to me. "I came in here to take your place, you need to go deal with Edward. He is refusing to allow the doctors to examine and cast his hand. He is demanding to see Bella first," she laughed quietly, "I have never witnessed anything like them before Carlisle, it scares me, I want them to be together so much but at the same time I am so afraid of a repeat of his old mistakes," my wife's face was etched in worry.

"Not to worry Esme, I have examined Bella thoroughly for the police report and I can swear under penalty of perjury that at this point pregnancy is not a possibility. Although the certainty issue has significantly decreased after the whole night in shining armor act he pulled. I kissed her cheek and stood pulling her up with me, "I guess I better take care of Sir Lancelot," I smirked heading out the door.

As I headed towards the ER admitting area smiling as I could hear Edward well before I could see him.

"What the fuck is so God damned difficult about this, you people went to medical school so this should be easy, you can do whatever the fuck you want to me as soon as I see Isabella Swan, and stop giving me the crap ass answer about confidentiality, I know she is here, my father CARRIED her in himself!"

I smiled at his rant knowing mine would be just as bad if it were Esme in this situation. I turned the corner to see him leaning over the nurse's station counter trying to intimidate the attending on duty who was trying to look bored but was obviously afraid. "Edward step back please and lower your voice," I demanded, although I understood I would not condone that type of behavior. I turned to the attending, "Good morning, my name is Dr. Cullen and this is my son Edward, I have privileges in this hospital. I need to order x-ray's for him and then I need a place where I can set his hand please."

The attending physicians eyes widened and his expression turned to one of wonder, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I am going into oncology because of you. I read your report in the Harvard Medical Review last year about your leukemia patient and decided to go into oncology." I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"What's your name Doctor?" I asked patiently as I heard Edward harrumph behind me.

"Dr. Stevens sir, Garrett Stevens," he answered excitedly.

"Dr. Stevens, the patient in that article is my son Edward's girlfriend so, as you can imagine we are quite invested in her wellbeing," I paused as I took my wallet out of my back pocket removing a business card and offering it to him. "I would like to invite you to come to my hospital to spend a day shadowing me Dr. Stevens, just call my assistant to schedule the date. For now however, I am afraid I must ask for expedience in getting films and services for my son so that we may return our attention to our family."

Dr. Stevens snapped to action immediately, "Nurse, please accompany Dr. Cullen today, rush all films and labs he may order and get the results to him immediately please." The nurse nodded and gestured that I should follow her to x-ray. I motioned for Edward to follow me and he easily fell in beside me.

"How is she?" He asked immediately.

"Physically she is fine," I began, "She is obviously in shock. She has already asked about James' whereabouts, I am sure she was concerned that he may have been brought to this hospital. You will need to brace yourself when you see her Edward, almost every inch of her is covered in bruises and abrasions." I heard his teeth snap together and glanced at him, his jaw was tight and his teeth flashing with anger. To anyone else he would appear to be a hotheaded punk with a chip on his shoulder. As a father I could see past that, the anger thinly veiled the hurt and distress he felt for the woman he loved, the woman he would have died for if necessary. To me the sense of failure and sadness he was experiencing was evident. We arrived at radiology and were waiting for a free tech when Edward turned to me his face in anguish, I immediately wanted to pull him to me and comfort him but held back recognizing the need to felt to be strong and independent.

"Dad was she. . ., I mean did he. . ." my heart broke as my beautiful son stood before me breaking as he tried to ask the unthinkable.

"There was no evidence of that type of assault nor did she indicate such to the police. I don't believe she would lie about something of that nature but you will need to speak with her directly to know for certain." I placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned my forehead against his, "You have made me so proud Edward, you kept your cool and acted quickly but more importantly you provided Bella with all the tools necessary to save herself. I have never been more proud of you than I am right now. I have never wished so much that your father could be here, that he could see that man you have become," I said shaking my head sadly.

Edward pulled away shoving his hands in his pockets, "My dad is standing right in front of me, and I don't regret any of my life, I really hope that you don't either. I don't regret that Bella lost her parents, I don't regret that I lost mine, I don't regret that you moved Alice and I here from Chicago, I don't regret Rachel which forced me to grow up, I don't regret that Bella got cancer, I don't regret that Jake was misguided and asked her to marry him and I don't regret that we messed things up because we will be stronger now that we know our own weaknesses as well as each others. I don't regret any because it brought me into this family as well as to Bella where I belong." We stared at each other for several moments, his expression sincere, I am sure mine conveyed awe at the man my son had become. _MY SON, _he may not be of my biology but just as Emmett, Alice and now Bella, he _is_ mine only it had never _really_ felt that way before today, until he said the words himself.

The nurse came in to lead Edward in for x-rays, as he turned to leave the room with the nurse I heard him faintly mumble, "I love you dad." My heart soared and tears pricked at my eyes, I ran my hands through my hair tugging at where it had become to long in the back. Despite it all a smile spread across my face because my family was not allowing this horrific experience to break us, we were growing stronger and closer as a result. I began pacing as I waited for Edward, impatient to treat him and return him to his rightful place next to Bella.

**Edward**

It seemed to take fucking years but eventually the films came back and my dad proclaimed that although I had done quite the number on my hand beating that fuckers face in, I would not require surgery. He immediately rejected my request for a brace and set my hand in a cast laughing as I recounted how Bella knocked James out with her elbow advising me that hands break and elbows don't. My dad then demanded that I return to the waiting area with the rest of the family as he was springing her from her prison cell.

We waited for what seemed like hours when finally the double doors opened and Bella stepped through with my mom. My breath hitched and I was flooded with anger, remorse, shame and sadness as I saw the black eye, bruised cheek and myriad of scrapes on her face and arms. Rosalie ran to her first hugging her carefully and crying quietly as she apologized which of course Bella waived off. Alice was next, then Leah, Em, Demetri, Felix and Alec, when she finally got to Jasper she became a little emotional clinging to him and thanking him for all of his advise. Jasper hugged her fiercely murmuring into her hair and I knew he was thinking of how easily it could have been Alice, Jasper was grateful for Bella's safe return.

Once Bella had her moment with everyone her gaze rested on me, I wanted so badly to run to her but I couldn't make my feet move. We stared at each other for several long moments and then her face fell, she looked to be in unadulterated agony and she ran at me throwing her arms around my neck, wrapping her legs around my waist and burying her face in my neck. I held her tight to me murmuring to her trying calm her, I looked to my dad in desperation, she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"ISABELLA!" My dad commanded her attention, she lifted her head from me still huffing to look to my dad who I was a little irritated with for yelling at her even if it did seem to work. When he was satisfied that he had her full attention his expression softened and he very softly said to her, "You are safe sweetheart, I love you, we all love you and we will do everything we can for the rest of our lives to make sure that you are never in danger and always loved for the rest of your life Bella."

Bella continued to stare at him wide eyed for several moments longer and then her body started shaking and she turned her gaze on me, what I saw in her eyes shook me to my core. The dam that she had built up to protect herself was crumbling before my eyes. All of the things she never allowed herself to feel, the loneliness, despair, hurt, anger, and most of all the fear that she had would have had to face alone all of these years came crashing down around her and right before my eyes the floodgates opened. Her body racked and contorted with sobs, as loud agonizing tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

My body started to shake with fear; I looked to my father who quickly came to my side murmuring quietly to me, "It's ok Edward, she feels safe, safe enough to feel vulnerable. She is shedding years and years of tears now, she is mourning her parents, the part of the childhood she missed out on and the traditional family she will never have and the sense of security James stole from her and the only one she trusts to get her through this is you. I nodded silently and stroked her hair allowing my father to lead me out to his car but Bella would not unwrap herself from me even for the ride home. After some discussion I climbed in the backseat of Felix's Hummer with Bella still straddling me, Emmett and Rosalie got in the front and Emmett drove us to my Bella's house in Forks.

Bella never let go of me, and I never let her go.

**A/N**

Yes, this is a very short chapter, there is a reason for that, first there is only a chapter or two left so there is not much left to say.

Second, when I tried to add on to this chapter it seemed false and hallow so I ended it where it seemed appropriate.

Reviews will get a preview of the next chapter!

xoxo,

B~


	26. Where I Belong

Chapter 25

Where I Belong

**Bella**

I felt warm and safe, completely enveloped in warm softness, I could feel his heart beating against my cheek and as I began to descend from my deep sleep I knew that only one person could make me feel this safe.

Edward.

I smiled to myself trying to open my eyes but they wouldn't open, it was as if they were sealed shut.

_Shit, it was all a dream, he still has me!_

I began to panic, rubbing at my eyes and that was when I felt the softness below me squirm, "Bella, it's ok Kitten, calm down and stop trying to open your eyes for a minute ok, calm down sweetheart and breath." He was stroking my face and hair trying to get me to calm down.

"Why can't I open my eyes Edward?" I asked still slightly panicked.

"You fell asleep crying Kitten and you kept crying, hard even after you fell asleep. You have all kinds of crud sealing your eyes shut, don't try and open them you could rip the skin open ok"

"Will you help me clean them Edward?" I couldn't stand not being able to see. I felt him lift me off of him and set me down softly.

"Stay right here, I'm going to run you a bath ok."

"Where are we Edward?"

I heard him laugh softly, "We are at your house in Forks Bella."

I inhaled deeply smiling softly as I recognized the smell of my room, it brought on a feeling of serenity that was heavenly. I could hear the water start up in the bathroom and let myself fall back on my bed. I few minutes later I felt the softest sweetest kisses being spread all over my face, "Ready for your bath Bella?"

I sighed eager to wash away the nightmare experience from my body and mind, I nodded and let him pull me up from my bed and lead me into the bathroom. It was humid and balmy in the bathroom from the bath water; I could smell my vanilla bath oil and smiled. Since the day I met Edward he had done his best to take care of me, it touched me deeply at how considerate he was of me and saddened me at how I took him for granted. Edward undressed me so carefully that I felt no pain or discomfort what so ever. He then led me to the bathtub and helped me get settled in, I immediately felt my muscles relax as I immersed myself in the hot bathwater.

Edward brought a soft washcloth saturated with warm water to my face and gently cleaned my eyes. His tenderness once again tugged at my heartstrings and my tears began to flow quietly. I felt his lips feather soft kissing my tears away from my cheeks, "Tell me what's wrong my Bella, I will make everything right again," he whispered continuing to kiss my tears away.

I sniffled completely in awe of this man and his capacity for love and compassion after everything I had put him through, "You have already made everything right Edward," I felt his thumbs ghost against my eyelids whipping away the excess moisture.

"You can open your eyes now Bella."

When I opened my eyes the tears began again, it was as if I had never realized how brilliant the green of his eyes shone, how soft his gaze was or how obvious his love for me was in those eyes. I would never hurt him ever again and I would spend the remaining days of my life making up for the pain that I had caused him. I leaned forward pressing my cheek into the crook between his neck and shoulder sighing with contentment. Edward took the body soap from the tubs ledge and poured it onto the washcloth running the cloth gingerly against my back, neck and arms. I closed my eyes and melted into his touch feeling his love for me seeping into my skin.

Once I was clean to Edward's satisfaction he whispered for me to relax for a few minutes before getting out and got up as if to leave. I flipped the hot water on with my toe and asked him to climb in with me and because Edward never denied me anything he began to undress. I was a little shocked at first to see that he was not hard, Edward was almost _always _hard around me but his focus now was making me feel loved and safe. I scooched forward in the tub as he climbed in behind me pulling me back into his chest where we stayed enjoying the silence until the water turned cold. We never spoke but simultaneously moved to get out of the tub, Edward took a towel and dried me off before wrapping the towel around me securing it and then reaching for another towel.

I took the towel from him placing my finger against his lips as he opened them to protest, "I think I have proven that I am no shrinking violet Edward, let me take care of you too," I said firmly. He nodded and I walked around to his back gently drying off his back and arms, I smiled to myself as goosebumps spread over his skin where I touched him. Once I finished drying off his back, butt and legs and walked around and began toweling off his chest placing a soft kiss over his heart and continuing down to his abdomen thrilling as his muscles clenched under my touch and then bent down to his legs ignoring his very, very obvious erection.

Once I was done I looked up to see his eyes were closed and he had moved his good hand to the towel rack which would have been gasping for breath had it needed air to live. I moved my gaze to his erection and was overcome by the beauty of his body. I had wanted Edward passionately almost since the day I met him but this was different, I felt the need to possess him, to make him mine. I immediately felt a pool of moisture between my legs and refused to wait a second longer, I took him in my hand and plunged his length into my mouth elated as I heard his gasp of pleasure. I slowly moved my head back until my lips rested at his tip and then swirled my tongue around him fluttering at the slit on his tip and then taking him slowly back into my mouth sucking as I did. I felt his hand on the back of my head and his hips started rocking slowly, at the realization that he was losing control I could feel my wetness begin dripping down my thighs and moaned with pleasure.

At that moment I decided I would do whatever it took to make him lose control, I moved my hands to his ass and braced myself relaxing my mouth and throat as much as possible. Before long Edward was groaning my name in between pants bucking his hips as he violently fucked my mouth, it was the most erotic experience imaginable. I moaned with pleasure as his length moved in and out of my mouth and before long I felt his body tense, I closed my eyes and moaned wantonly as he ejaculated into the back of my throat and then slumped against the wall in the bathroom.

As he began to soften I let him fall from my mouth licking every inch of him before standing and pressing myself into him. If there was one thing I could count on with Edward, it was his insatiable cock, I took his good hand and pressed into my dripping core and immediately felt his hard cock poking into my stomach. Edward leaned forward nuzzling into my neck, "It's to soon Bella, you need to heal" he whispered.

I cupped his face in my hands forcing him to meet my gaze, "No Edward, it's been to long, much to long," he looked conflicted but on the edge of giving into his desires, "I will have you today Edward, you will be mine and I will be yours in every way possible today." Edward crushed his lips to mine our first kiss since the party at the Phi house, the kiss was thick with love, desperation and raw lust. Edward walked us backwards towards the bathroom door, he flung the door open and guided us through it as we pawed and grasped at each other desperately. We tripped our way towards my bedroom, when we got just outside my bedroom door we miscalculated and slammed my back into the door jam. The pain that shot through my body was excruciating and magnificent combined.

Finally we fell onto my bed with a heavy thud.

**Edward**

As soon as our bodies his the bed she swung her leg over my hips and pulled herself up straddling me, as soon as her hot, wet pussy ground down on my cock we were groaning and writhing together. I pulled her down to me taking her already hardened nipple in my mouth and bit down on it causing her to cry out, I knew that shit hurt some but she arched her back into me, _I think my Bella might have a little bit of freak in her!_ I ran my thumb in circles over the nipple I bit to sooth the sting as I moved on to her other nipple biting down on it and than gently suckling and kissing it to sooth the sting of my bite. I kissed every inch of her that I could reach and then became frustrated and rolled us over so that I could hover over her. I kissed every bruise, every scrape, and every cut, murmuring to each how sorry I was. Once I was done I parted her thighs and smiled as I heard her breathing speed up in anticipation, the sheets below her were drenched and the smell of her arousal permeated the air causing my cock to twitch in anticipation.

I lapped at her lips groaning as her taste overpowered my mouth making me crave more because I am an addict and her nectar is the most addictive drug. Her hips bucked off of the bed grinding into my lips and mouth making it impossible for me to form coherent thoughts, this is a new Bella, a different Bella. "Edward please baby, more."

I smile smugly, glad she couldn't see me cause she would definitely smack me, "More what Kitten, tell me what you want, I will give you whatever you want you just need to ask for it," with that I flicked her clit with my tongue sending a tremor up her body.

"Oh God baby yes, lick me faster and put your fingers in me please baby," she pleaded with me, her voice whimpering and sexy as hell. I put my casted arm over her abdomen to keep her still and then plunge two fingers into her, her moans filled the room and I begin thrusting my fingers in and out. Once she adjusted I slipped another finger in moaning softly as Bella cried out with pleasure, I knew where this was headed and I wanted it bad but, Bella is petite and her pussy is so fucking tight, I am going to need to spend some quality time get her good and worked up before I have any chance of getting inside of her without it feeling like I'm ripping her in two.

Bella's back arched completely off of the bed, only her shoulders and her feet touching the mattress. Her hips bucking violently against my hand and I slip a forth finger in and immediately feel the walls of her pussy begin to pulse around my fingers. I pull my hand out with no warning, her cry of frustration makes me smile sadistically because I want her to know that fucking pussy belongs to me. I climb up her body whisper to her, "Are you sure Bella?"

She opens her eyes and meets my gaze, her answer apparent, she is fucking crazy with lust, "Yes Edward, I'm ready, there is nothing I want more than you." I close my eyes for a moment letting the enormity of her statement wash over me, her words ignite a fire deep from within me. I open my eyes and the fire burns hotter because she is looking straight into me and that's when I my whole world clicks into place because she sees me!

"Protection," I whispered

"Were covered baby, I am not on any meds right now that will mess with my birth control," she answered. I stroked her face softly for a moment, she has brought out a sweetness in me that I didn't even know existed. I wanted to be better for her, I want to be everything she deserves and more. But in that moment as I stared into her eyes I knew, she always saw the real me, and she loved me anyway. My body started vibrating with anticipation as I dropped down to my elbows guiding myself to her entrance and pausing to stare deep into her eyes again because I need to be able to tell her silently that I can only be that man that I have become _with her_, I cease to exist without her by my side. After a brief moment she sighs softly and strokes my cheek softly and then nods, and with that I begin to push forward.

As I slipped into her warmth my eyes closed and rolled to the back of my head, when I felt the resistance slow my advance I crushed my lips to hers eliciting the most scandalous moan, it took every bit of will power I had not to plunge deep into her. When she began bucking her hips against me trying to pull me deeper into her I pulled my lips from her mouth and nipped mercilessly at her neck and collarbone as I pushed into her sheathing myself completely in her.

My heart beat erratically and we panted in sync with one another waiting for her pain to subside, it was mere seconds before she hooked her heels around my calves and began moving her hips against mine. I began moving with her slowly pulling and pushing but she was so fucking tight, so wet, so fucking amazing, my body began to tremble with need and desperation and I stopped trying to regain control of myself. "Edward, what's wrong?" Bella whispered. I opened my eyes and hated my fucking weakness, I was inside of her and she looked ashamed and rejected.

"Bella, I'm sorry sweetheart, I don't think I can do this, I want to make this amazing for you but you feel so fucking good I can't control myself and I don't want to hurt you. I want to make love to you Bella, I'm just not sure I can control myself." I watched as her expression changed from rejection to lust, she brought her lips to my ear.

"We can make love for the rest of our lives Edward, I have been waiting over a year for you to fuck me, So. Fuck. Me."

"Mother fuck Bella!" I hissed and then plunged into her sopping, tight pussy. I felt all of the pretense falling away as my raw need and desire took over and I slammed into her over and over again. The most erotic fucking moans and grunts were coming from Bella making me pound into her even harder but I couldn't seem to get close enough so I threw her legs up over my shoulders and leaned in until her knees were almost touching her chest and continued to drill into her, we both cried out in pleasure and pain. Pain shooting from my hand up through my arm from putting weight on my broken hand, hers from my pounding her bruised and battered back into the mattress, I was so out of my mind with lust and a feral fucking need to make her mine that my mouth opened and my thoughts started to verbalize without filter and definitely without my consent.

"Fuck Bella, you have the sweetest, tightest fucking cunt, I fucking swear to Christ!" Bella slammed her hands into the mattress fisting the sheets and twisting them in her hands at my vulgarities moaning louder and writhing underneath me, fucking encouraging me! I took her bottom lip and sucked on it as I continued to pound into her furiously, I was going to come soon but there was no fucking way I was going to chump so I decided to cheat and play dirty like she obviously liked it.

I bit down into her lip and then hissed into her ear, "Who's fucking cunt is that Bella, tell me who that sweet little cunt belongs to," I demanded.

I felt her begin to tighten and tremble around me, she was getting close, "It's yours baby, it's all yours," she cried.

"What's mine Bella, I wanna hear you say the fucking words," her pussy clamped down hard around my cock as her orgasm began, she screamed and I surged forward harder and faster.

"Oh God Edward, it's your fucking cunt baby it's all fucking yours!" She continued to scream and moan and just a few thrusts later I was screaming her fucking name and coming with her. I collapsed on top of her as we panted and moaned trying to catch our breath, after a few minutes I rolled off her pulling my semi out and immediately missing her warmth. I pulled her to my chest enveloping her in my arms.

"I love you so much Bella, I am so sorry," I pleaded outraged at my insensitivity. Bella propped herself up on my chest and glared at me.

"Edward, if you _ever_ apologize for making me come that hard, ever again, I am going to punch you," she said smirking. I kissed her temple and we fell into a fitful slumber.

For a few hours. . . .

When I woke up I was asleep on my stomach with my arm strewn around a tiny warm waist. A smile spread slowly across my face as my gaze followed the line of her body from her tiny waist to the curve of her hips and the swell of her ass. Her legs were parted and I had the overwhelming desire to push into her, to fill her from within so fully that she would be overwhelmed with the love and devotion I had for her. _Fuck, I am such a chick right now._

I carefully slipped out of bed and went to Emmett's room putting on a pair of his basketball shorts and a wife beater then I went to the kitchen. I had lost control and fucked Bella her first fucking time and I could not be more ashamed of myself. I needed to make that shit up to her and that included being as sweet as fucking possible to her. I looked around for the bed tray I knew Bella had somewhere but couldn't find it so I pulled out a cookie sheet and put a place mat on it.

I looked in the fridge and smiled, _gotta love my mom! _The refrigerator was overflowing with food including everything I needed. I put a small bowl on the tray and filled it with fresh cut fruit and then added a glass of orange juice. I made her toast and spread plenty of butter and her favorite apricot jam on top. Then I made her a bowl of Captain Crunch with no crunch berries, her favorite, and carried the tray upstairs very carefully as it balanced perilously on my cast. When I finally made it to her room I set the cookie sheet on her nightstand and kissed her shoulder, "Wake up Kitten," I whispered against here ear smiling smugly when she shivered in response to my closeness.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice was raspy which made her even more sexy.

I let my finger trace her spine from neck to waist enjoying the shiver and goosebumps, "It's 4AM Kitten," I answered. She groaned turning over onto her back, the bed sheets were around her waist completely exposing her tits to me, _fuck me, I am trying to be sweet here, fucking help me out already!_

"What's that smell," she asked as she sat up still groggy from sleep. The sheets slip further down to her hips, which sent my mind even closer to Crazytown.

"I made you breakfast," I said proudly, "your smelling the toast," I said gesturing to the makeshift tray. Bella giggled as she took in the tray reaching for it but I swatted her hand away playfully, "Get comfy," I ordered. She readjusted so that she was leaning up against the headboard, and then looked at me expectantly as I stared at her pointedly. We stared each other down for a few seconds before I closed my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger. "Aren't you going to cover up Bella?" I demanded exasperated, she way seriously overestimating my self-control.

"Nope, I am in my house being served breakfast in bed by my boyfriend who is the definition of sexy and that makes _me_ feel sexy. I am having rare moment of self esteem here so don't ruin it. Now, serve me breakfast!" I took a deep breath and moved the tray over to her lap and went to sit, "Uh uh uh Edward, this bed is not clothing optional, its naked mandatory," she said with a smirk. I swore under my breath and undressed quickly sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. We ate off of her tray in companionable silence, until she took a bite of the cereal and jerked forward spilling milk onto the tray giggling at her clumsiness. She raised her knees to bring the tray closer to her mouth causing the sheet to slip the rest of the way off of her and exposing herself fully to me.

"Fuck me Bella," I cried in defeat and dove straight for her licking and sucking with reckless abandon, I distantly heard the tray slam onto the nightstand but I couldn't care less, she could have thrown that shit out the window for all I cared, I was right where I wanted to be. Bella's moans were making me impossibly hard, her hand was fisted in my hair and her hips moving in a circular motion creating even more friction against my mouth. She was impossible to categorize, she was sent to make me happy, make me strive to be better, make me crazy, to torture me, to pleasure me and to drive me to the brink of insanity. She ripped my head up by my hair causing pain to shoot through me but I fucking admit it, I liked that shit and at some point planned on returning the favor.

She kept pulling at my hair until I was lying right beside her, once she was satisfied with my position she crushed her lips to me moaning as our tongues met once again fisting her hands in my hair and tugging hard, a noise I have never heard myself make began from deep in my chest and verberated through my body, Bella shuddered in response and climbed up on me straddling me. We stared at each other for a moment, each of us ogling the other in a very obscene manner and then with no fanfare and no warning she impaled herself on me, each of us crying out with pleasure.

Her hips moved quickly, frantically, seeking friction and release. The growl that had started in my chest continued, again I wanted to flip us over and drive into her, dominate her, fuck her into oblivion. I couldn't understand why, I had been so sensitive and gentle with her all this time and now all of a sudden I was a complete fucking animal. I closed my eyes and let my head roll the side in an attempt to control myself.

"Edward," she spoke so softly it was barely a whisper yet it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard.

"Yeah?" So fucking eloquent I know, but I was having some difficulty with coherency.

"Look at me baby." I turned my head back and opened my eyes, Bella's pale skin glowed in the soft light emitting from the barely rising sun. Her tits bounced tantalizingly as she rode me, her hair curled and flowed around her face and shoulders and a light sheen of sweat covered her body making her even more appealing. "Stop feeling bad baby, I want you to fuck me," she leaned down causing me to slip even deeper into her, "I'm not trying to be sweet and make love right now baby, I want to be fucked."

**Bella**

Getting Edward to lose control was not easy, he had spent almost every minute of our entire relationship reigning himself in so it went against his nature to just be himself but telling him I want to be fucked seemed to do the trick pretty well.

He grabbed onto my hips squeezing tight, almost painfully as he lifted me up and then slammed me down onto his cock. My head fell back as the sensations began to turn my body to jelly, I had no muscle control any longer but it didn't matter because Edward was in control of every sensation, every moan, every trust. Just as my body started to quiver I was pulled off of him and set on my feet, I whimpered in confusion and frustration and suddenly I was pushed hard into the wall. His breath was hot and wet against my ear, "You want me to fuck you Kitten?" He pressed himself harder against me, my breasts and cheek pressed hard into the wall and he separated my legs with his thigh, I was completely vulnerable to him and it made my already slick sex gush in anticipation.

"Oh God Edward, yes, please fuck me," I begged. He took my hands and pressed them palms flat against the wall above my head leaving on hand there and using the other to guide himself into me. Once he was positioned at my entrance he returned his hand so that both of his arms were covering mine and then he thrust into me causing me to gasp with pleasure. He was absolutely everywhere, assaulting all of my senses. His body surrounded me his breath swirled around my face making me giddy and his violent thrusts slammed me so hard against the wall that soon my feet were no longer touching the floor. I was in heaven.

Soon I felt myself disconnecting, floating higher and higher in my Edward induced rapture. I was submerged in the pleasure barely aware of anything else but I could hear myself screaming his name over and over again as I succumbed to Edward's demands for me to come. I dutifully came as commanded but once I had come his voice thick with lust hissed in me ear demanding that I come again and it only took a few powerful thrusts before I complied. My bones felt like butter and our bodies were slippery make the most erotic slapping sound as he continued to pound into me, "Once more Bella, come with me Kitten," I was panting and whimpering exhausted from the exertion.

"I don't think I can Edward, it's to much," I whimpered.

"Please Kitten, please come with me," he begged. I turned my face as far as I could towards him searching. Finally I felt his warm soft lips on mine demanding entrance and again I was happy to submit. "Oh God Bella, you make me fucking crazy, I fucking can't control myself around you," he moaned against my lips causing the fire in my belly to reignite.

"Oh fuck Edward, I am so close baby," I moaned. At that his thrusts became harder and faster until once again I was floating, but hyper aware of Edward's body racking against mine as his own orgasm powerfully overcame him. We stayed pressed against that wall for several minutes listening to our breath returning to normal and waiting for our hearts to steady and finally my feet touched the ground again as Edward released me from the cage his body had formed around me.

The next thing I knew there was a very loud pounding on my bedroom door pulling me out of a deep sleep against my will and apparently against Edward's too.

"What the fuck do you want?" He yelled at the irksome intruder.

"Edward, mom wants you both downstairs A-sap, she has been calling you guys for like 10 minutes so hurry up already," Alice chided.

I smiled knowing what kind of response Alice was in for and as usual, Edward did _not_ disappoint. "Shut the fuck up midget before I drop kick your ass the fuck back to Oz!" I giggled quietly against his chest as I heard her run down the stairs whining to Esme. Edward chuckled quietly, "What are you laughing at Kitten?" he asked. I raised my head taking in Edward's tousled hair and bright eyes and finally his signature crooked grin, he was glorious, and all mine!

I stretched and kissed him softly trying to express to him silently everything I felt for him, all of my dreams for us, and my complete and total acceptance of our love. When I pulled away he stroked my cheek softly, "Are you ready to go downstairs Bella," he asked softly. I sighed and nodded wary of the attention I would surely be receiving. We dressed quietly and walked hands intertwined down to the kitchen.

It turned out we had slept a lot longer then we realized, it was after 6PM when we finally made it downstairs. I did feel uncomfortable from all the attention initially but soon everything went back to normal starting with Emmett balking at Edward wearing his favorite basketball shorts.

"Dude, what the fuck Edward! Please tell me your wearing underwear dude, please."

Edward shrugged taking a bite of the pizza Esme had made from scratch, "I'm wearing underwear," he answered casually but Emmett caught my raised eyebrow and lost it.

"Dude your sick, what the hell is wrong with you! You cant go rubbing your sack around in another mans shorts," Emmett spat.

Edward jumped up from his chair spreading his legs wide, "Emmett, don't fucking talk to me like that. When you talk to me like that it makes me want to exercise," he said putting his hands on his hips and bending his knees doing deep squats.

"Oh come on," Emmett begged, "Those are my favorite shorts Edward stop rubbing your junk around in them," he begged.

"OK dude, I'll stop," Edward relented and just as Emmett looked relieved, ""I'll stop doing squats," he cried grinning ear to ear as he began running in place bringing his knees up to his chest looking like a Richard Simmons reject. We all howled with laughter, Esme didn't even scold the boys for their language it was so funny.

Before long I was yawning and Esme was shooing everyone out the door insisting that I be allowed to rest. Edward and I made our way back upstairs and undressed slipping back into bed and curling around each other before falling into another deep sleep.

It was sometime in the early hours of the morning that I woke from a nightmare clinging to Edward for dear life. Edward held me tight to him whispering soothingly to me until I stopped trembling and then we finally made love.

It was the most amazing experience of my life to have the man that I love kiss every bruise, every scrape, every inch of my skin simultaneously making everything better while worshiping my body. When he finally pushed into me his lips met mine and our hands intertwined above my head as our bodies rocked together. Edward was tender and caring his every emotion conveyed through every moan, every sigh and every thrust. His lips never stopped moving, when he wasn't kissing me so deeply it rendered me incapable of thought he was whispering promises of forever into my ear until the emotions I had always been able to contain finally overwhelmed me and the tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

We found our release together and it was powerful fusing us together in a way I didn't think was possible. I knew in that moment that Edward and I would never be separated ever again the rest of the days of our lives. We spent the rest of that week in bed making love and sleeping, only leaving our bubble to shower and eat. The family tried to shame us into rejoining the real world but we would not be rushed.

**Edward**

Returning to school sucked at first as Bella's injuries were still very obvious and drew a lot of unwanted attention. By Valentines Day her bruises had all yellowed, the ones on her face were gone altogether. Alice and Leah who had been joined at the hip since New Year's Eve drove to Seattle together and we all went to the Phi house for their annual 'Love's cool but anything goes' party. The girls drank too much again and made spectacles of themselves doing The Humpty Dance which I know Felix played on purpose when he knew they were just wasted enough. The guys formally inducted Bella as an official member of the fraternity that night only she went down in the books under the name Mario Swan, Emmett looked like a proud papa, the rest of us just rolled our eyes and went with the flow.

After a while the staring and whispering stopped, we were old news and nobody was interested anymore. It was sublime.

The years passed with little notice and less drama until our junior year. Apparently my dad failed to have the same talk with Emmett and Rosalie that he insisted on having with Bella and I so when Rosalie got the flu and went on antibiotics she got knocked up but quick!

Emmett never blinked an eye, there was never a moment of fear, indecision, or doubt. The day she told him he dragged my ass to the U-Village Tiffany with him where the first snotty bitch took one look at us and pretended not to see us, we were in out work out clothes, which meant rumpled, and tatts blazing. A younger salesgirl rolled her eyes at the snotty sales lady and asked how she could help us. Emmett asked her where the engagement rings were and she lead us to the case. Emmett scanned the rings in the case and in less than a second picked out a emerald cut three stone engagement ring. The sales girl cringed a little as she told him that the damage was sixty four thousand before taxes but Em didn't even flinch so I fucking did it for him cause that's what brothers are for. He pulled out his Amex black and handed it over and we stood at the counter chatting as the girl ran it for authorization.

That shit hadn't even cooled off from the swipe when Emmett's phone rang, I laughed quietly as the sales girl and I listened to my Dad yelling at Emmett demanding to know what the hell he was doing at Tiffany dropping $70K. Emmett is a brave fucking man, he straight out told my dad Rosie was pregnant and he would be marrying her as soon as humanly possible he then set the phone on the counter and grinned at me as we listened to my dad yell for the next 10 minutes while the sales girl wrapped up the ring.

We all gathered at my parent's house two weeks later to attend Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. In the middle of the ceremony Leah and Jacob's second baby began shrieking to which Leah just smirked and said, "Get used to it," and let J Jr. cry it out, everyone laughed it off and the ceremony went on with the baby crying as background music. My Dad corralled Jasper and Alice in his office that night after the wedding giving them the sex talk, Bella and I stood out side the door snickering until my Dad yelled at us saying it was a very serious matter.

Jacob had been approached by several NFL teams in his senior year but turned them all down because he could not go to far from La Push. He was courting the Seahawks but they were playing hard to get saying they were to close to their salary cap until he promised that when Em graduated he could deliver him on a silver platter. They signed him immediately; Leah and Jacob married the day Jacob graduated from UDub.

Alice was accepted to UDub and immediately declined their offer deciding instead to attend The Art Institute to study what else but fashion design. A couple of weeks into our senior year we came home one day to find that all of Jasper and Alice's things were gone. We went into a panic only to find that Jasper had bought them an apartment in Harborview Tower downtown and they moved in without telling anyone which wasn't the only secret they had been keeping. Turns out that during a summer trip they took to Vegas they got married and neglected to tell anyone!

Were my parents pissed, oh hell yeah but I got the feeling they were just relieved Alice wasn't pregnant. That left Bella and I living alone in the house on Queen Ann and we fucking loved it. Jacob and Leah had bought a house a couple of blocks away when Jacob got signed with the Seahawks, my mom decorated their house as a wedding gift. Mom and Dad bought Emmett and Rosalie that house that was behind ours as a wedding gift and the first thing Emmett did was knock out a portion of the brick fence that separated the properties and put in an iron door that connected the two properties. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes, Bella laughed and shrugged it off.

Halfway through our senior year Bella came across the journal she had kept during our ill fated freshman year. As she read through the journal she became sad but surprised at some of her feelings and logic. She asked if she could read my journal from that time which I had no problem with until she cried at the things I had written during our time apart. Two weeks after finding her journal Bella had written a novel about impossible love and tragedy and how a young couple survived. It was so beautiful that at one point I went to the bathroom and cried quietly as I read about how much she missed her parents and how deeply their loss affected her ability to fully love me in the beginning.

She was turned down by many, many agents until finally, a shrewd money hungry bitch read a few chapters and signed Bella immediately. I fucking couldn't stand the woman but held my tongue because she did believe in Bella and had that shit in a publishing house within three months. By graduation Bella was a best selling author, I couldn't have been more proud!

Everything my dad said about Med School was right, my residency was hell on earth and the only thing that held me together was coming home to Bella which unfortunately I couldn't do everyday because she was constantly leaving for book tours and flying off for interviews. Halfway through my residency she wrote her second book, which also shot straight to the bestsellers list. Apparently people like stories about hot your doctors wanting nothing more than the girl next door who wont give him the time of day, insert eyeroll here.

Finally a week before my residency was over it was time for Em to return a favor, this time he accompanied me not to Tiffany but to see my parents and with Jacob in tow I asked Isabella Swan's adopted father and brother for her hand in marriage and because Jasper and Alice skipped that step my dad cried. He and Jacob readily gave their blessing then my dad got pissed off when I told him I was going to ask my mom for her ring because that meant he was going to have to buy her a new one. My dad had dropped a pretty penny on us since we started college in tuition, houses, decoration for said houses etc. In the end my mom came in interrupting his yelling handing me the ring and glaring at my Dad until he shut the fuck up and mumbled sorry to which Em, Jacob, and I snickered.

My Mom hugged me beaming and saying she was so happy that I would want to give Bella her ring, I told her that she and my Dad were so happy and that ring symbolized their union so no other ring would be good enough to put on my girl's hand.

The night after my last shift as a resident, we all went out to dinner to celebrate. While everyone chatted happily I took Bella out onto the patio and dropped to my knee and proposed to her. She recognized the ring immediately when I offered it and burst into tears saying yes over and over as I slipped the ring onto her finger and then hugged her until she was calm enough for me to kiss her. We returned to the table and announced our engagement to squeals of happiness and lots of hugs, there was talk of renting a private jet and flying to Vegas that night which would have been great as far as Bella and I were concerned but my mom put the big smack down on that saying that she would get one real wedding out of her children.

Six months later Alice and my mom put together a lavish affair at my parent's home and as I watched Bella float down the isle on my fathers arm I thought my chest would burst with happiness and pride. It was unequivocally the best day of my life to date.

*****

**Bella**

I stood in the kitchen leaning against the counter wonder how the hell I had become this person, I was pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger, I wonder where I picked up that shit. I took a deep breath and pushed my frustration aside making my expression as smooth as possible.

"Edward, everyone makes mistakes and I don't expect perfection by any means but when you and I talk about something and come to an agreement I expect you to do your best ok?" The green eyes bored into me with a combination of confusion and irritation.

"Why are you calling me that?" He asked incredulously.

I dug deep for my last bit of patience, "Because that is your name Edward," ok I did snap a little bit at the end and what do I get for that lack of control? Tears, big fat ginourmous tears _and_ the ugly cry.

"Mooooooommmmmyyyyyyyyy, I'm !"

Sigh

I sat in a chair at the table and open my arms and my beautiful son runs into them, "It's ok Edward, shhhhhhhhh, you don't need to cry sweetheart."

"Stop calling me that Mommmmmyyyyyyyyy," he wailed.

"Ok, ok, E.J., it's ok baby stop crying for Mommy ok baby," he crawled into my lap and I rocked him back and forth until he fell asleep, he snored softly slobbering on me and I didn't have the strength to move him so, when Edward got home an hour later that was exactly where he found us. He cocked an eyebrow at me but smoothed his smug expression out really quick when I shot him a withering glare. He took E.J. from me wordlessly and started up the stairs, I followed a few minutes later going straight to our room and getting in the shower. By the time I got out Edward was standing in our bedroom loosening his tie.

"Where's A.J.," he asked.

"She's with your Mom and Dad, she and E.J. were both supposed to go but E.J. faked a tummy ache," Edward chuckled shaking his head.

"Well Kitten, I can't say I blame him, I would choose you too," he said smirking. I rolled my eyes and picked up my hairbrush ripping it through my hair violently not caring how bad it hurt. Edward rushed to my side taking the hairbrush from me.

"Hey, hey, careful there it just so happens I love this hair so I can't have you ripping it out," he whispered softly against my ear. He gingerly started at the ends of my hair and very gently which sat just below my waist when wet and worked his way up until all of the snarls were out. He never pulled once and his tenderness made me cry because it seemed like that's all I did lately was cry.

Edward pulled me into his arms wrapping me up in his strong arms, "What's wrong Kitten, tell me what's wrong and I will make everything better," he cooed.

"What's wrong, are you kidding me Edward look at me, I am a fucking whale," I said through my tears.

"Bella," Edward admonished me softly, "you are a week past your due date, you are not fat you are very, very pregnant and so beautiful and so fucking sexy Bella, God damn you have no fucking idea how sexy you look so fucking pregnant with my child." His voice went hoarse at the end and regardless of how uncomfortable I was I felt the wetness spread between my legs. His hand that had been rubbing my belly dipped lower and he groaned when his fingers hit the evidence of my readiness. "Do you want me to make you come Kitten, would that make you feel better," his lips were warm and wet against my neck and I moaned my response.

Edward went quickly to our bed arranging the pillows and then came and led me carefully to the bed settling me in propped against the pillows with my ass right at the edge. Edward quickly discarded his clothes and then dropped to his knees spreading my thighs wide and then kissing and nipping the insides of my thighs making me squirm in anticipation. Finally right before I thought I was going to go mad his tongue parted my slick folds lapping at me and bringing me to the brink of sanity. Fuck Bella, you taste so fucking good Kitten," Edward groaned and inserted his fingers pumping them in and out of me as he continued to flick his tongue at my clit.

"Oh God Edward, please fuck me, please fuck me hard baby, fuck me until I come all over your cock please," I had been fucking insatiable since the moment I got pregnant and running Edward ragged and even though sometimes it looked like he wanted nothing more then to pass out in exhaustion he never turned me down. He gathered me in his arms and hoisted me up further up towards the middle of the bed and then turned me gently on my side bending one knee up towards my chest leaving the leg on the bed straight. He then hovered over me pushing into me causing us both to moan in pleasure.

"Fuck, I missed you so much today Edward, I love you baby," Edward grunted his response thrusting into me harder. He couldn't reach my clit because of my leg and belly and he was very frustrated at this.

"Bella, touch yourself baby, I want you to work your clit Kitten," his voice was rough with desire. I lifted my bent knee slightly and fingered my clit furiously as Edward pounded into me.

"Edward, harder baby please, harder," I cried and he gladly complied, before long I was crying out in ecstasy my walls clamping down around him and causing Edward's orgasm to begin. Minutes later he was spooning me as we panted together trying to get our breathing back to normal.

"I know what your trying to do Isabella," Edward said with mock indignation, I smiled softly, this was the Edward I loved the most. Relaxed, joking, loving Edward.

"And what is it that I am doing baby," I asked innocently.

Edward laughed softly, "Your trying to get me to fuck that baby right out of you, that's what your doing," I turned to look at him eyes wide and lashes batting.

"Why sir, I don't know what you mean," I said and then laughed. Edward just rolled his eyes at me, "Well you better get some rest Dr. Sexy cause were gonna try to fuck this baby out of me again later tonight," I said wagging my eyebrows in my best Emmett imitation.

Edward laughed, "Please don't talk about fucking me while channeling my brother Bella, that is most certainly not hot".

I shrugged and snuggled down into the mountain of pillows I needed to be semi comfortable in my overly pregnant body. Edward was snoring softly into my hair, his body spooning mine his flaccid penis pressing into my ass. I smiled softly knowing that before the morning sun would rise Edward would, and he would push into me without even being fully awake as he had almost everyday since he began his residency.

I smiled as I thought over the many years and the wonderful memories we had amassed together, if this baby ever decided to make it's entrance into the world there would be no shortage of love and devotion bestowed upon him or her. When I found out I was pregnant the first time with twins we opted to know the sexes of the babies as soon as possible as there was much preparation to be done. I wasn't crazy about the idea of naming the babies after Alice and Edward but from the moment we found out we were having a boy and a girl the entire family began to refer to them as A.J. and E.J., eventually I just gave in.

This time the only thing I wanted to know was that I wasn't having twins, I was relieved to find out that I wasn't but of course that meant nothing. This pregnancy was far more difficult than my first, I had morning sickness throughout my entire pregnancy and this kid thought my bladder was a trampoline! Now, heels planted firmly the kid has set up camp and decided not to make the debut we desired so deeply. I sighed and fell into a fitful sleep.

Several hours later I carefully got out of bed and dressed myself gathering my things together and then shook Edward's shoulder gently. Edward smiled lazily, obviously thinking he was getting laid again. I laughed softly and shook a little harder, "Wake up baby, open those beautiful green eyes," Edward opened his eyes and as soon as he saw me up and dressed he frowned trying to focus on the clock.

"Is it morning already? He asked sleepily.

I smiled patiently at him, "No baby, it's time to go, the baby is coming".

Edward flew out bed landing on his feet his eyes darting around the room as if looking for some type of danger. Seeing him standing there naked ready to rumble made me giggle, he finally focused in on me and then looked down on himself and laughed. "Get dressed Edward, the baby is coming, we need to go." I sat gingerly on the bed and watched Edward tripping all over himself getting dressed, literally. He got his leg stuck in the pant leg of his jeans and fell over and then laid on the floor and wiggled them on. When he jumped up and turned to dart into the closet and grab a shirt he miscalculated smashing into the wall, his nose burst and he started gushing blood.

"I'm alright, just give me a minute," I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone while Edward made his way to the bathroom. The call was answered on the first ring.

"Is it time?" Emmett asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I need you to drive us, Edward just broke his nose," I heard Rosalie mumble dumbass in the background and I smiled. I could already hear Emmett moving around, "I'll be right there Bellie," the call disconnected and I put down the phone.

"Why did you call him, he's going to give me shit for the next ten years," Edward yelled from the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes yet again and took a deep breath, "Your on drugs if you think he's going to drop it after only ten years now shut up and clean your blood off of my wall." I heard the backdoor open downstairs and Emmett taking the stairs at break neck speed and then bursting through the door and skidding to a stop in front of me. Em helped me carefully to my feet and hugged me tenderly.

"Don't worry Bellie, everything is going to be fine," Emmett cooed.

"Of course everything is going to be fine," Edward snapped from the entryway to the bathroom, his head was tilted back and toilet paper stuck up his nose.

Emmett and I laughed heartily at the visual causing Edward to huff and some of the toilet paper to fly out of his nose. Emmett shook his head and lead me carefully down the stairs putting me in the front seat of the rarely driven Bentley Edward bought me when I told him I was pregnant. "Em, my suitcase is just inside the closet on my side and E.J. is asleep in his room, and please make sure Edward gets down the stairs without breaking anything else." Emmett snickered as he darted back into the house emerging a few minutes later with E.J. slung over his shoulder fast asleep and his suitcase under his other arm. Edward followed after them with a deep scowl etched deep into his beautiful features, of course I giggled.

Thirty-two hours later I had walked 5 miles around the hospital halls, eaten ridiculously spicy Thai food and was not much closer to delivery. Everyone was driving me crazy with all the supportive upbeat nonsense. "That's it, everyone get the fuck out," I cried in exasperation, I watched with little guilt as everyone made their way to the visitors area, "Not you Edward," I snapped rolling my eyes at my ridiculous looking husband. His nose was bandaged making him look like a complete douche. Edward shut the door and walked over taking my hand, I snatched my hand away and threw the covers off of me, "Make me come," I demanded. Edward's eyes widened at my demand.

"Bella, I can't have sex with you now," Edward said cautiously.

I laughed darkly, "Or your not having any sex Edward, I'm having sex! Make me come," I demanded again my eyes pricking with tears of frustration. Edward kissed me softly a first and then deepened the kiss, I could feel his hand ghosting down my body bypassing my breasts that had been off limits for months now due to over sensitivity. Soon he was pulling up the hem of my hospital gown running his fingers expertly over my engorged labia as he continued to kiss me. I panted whimpered and moaned into his mouth as he lovingly lavished the attention on me that I demanded. "Please baby, please eat my pussy,"

Edward complied happily, licking and sucking me until my discomfort was all but forgotten and I felt nothing but pleasure rippling through my body. Soon I was crying out, shouting his name over and over until soft warm lips quieted me, "That's not going to help with my nurse issues around here Bella," Edward murmured against my lips.

"Sorry Dr. Sexy," I giggled. Edward climbed into bed with me wrapping one arm around my shoulders and rubbed my belly with the other hand. I snuggled into his chest and tried to ready myself for whatever was going to happen.

Two hours later, the nurse placed my 9lb 7oz baby boy in my arms, yeah that's right, nine pounds seven ounces! He had dark curly hair and green eyes, I cradled him in my arms while Edward held us both and when the baby yawned two distinct dimples popped on his cheeks. Edward and I looked at each other and smiled, and then Edward turned to Emmett. "You been a little too friendly with my wife Emmett?" He demanded in mock anger. Emmett looked confused and irritated, I turned the baby towards Emmett and only a moment later he yawned again showing off his dimples. Emmett laughed boisterously, "Well Hells Bells, here I thought we would never get caught," he said laughing. I laughed and turned to look at the baby, "Emmett Charles Cullen," I whispered and then looked to Edward who beamed proudly.

"Sounds perfect," he answered.

The baby was passed around to the family who, E.J. and A.J., fawned over him until Esme and Carlisle finally took them home. A little while later the nurse came and took the baby the nursery, for the first time in months I fell into a deep sleep.

**Edward**

As Bella slept her room began to fill with flowers, Felix, Demetri, Alec and many, many other Phi brother's still doting on their only frat sister. I slipped into bed beside Bella as she slept, I studied her face memorizing every freckle, every line, every detail of this woman's face. This woman who was the only woman I have ever loved, the only woman I will ever love. I buried my face in her hair as I cried silent tears of joy.

It took a long time for me to become the bitter and joyless boy I was before I walked into Bella's world, it only took seconds for me to decide that I would do what ever it took, change whatever needed to be changed so that I could be the man that Bella deserved.

The change in my heart was tremendous and permanent.

I focused on Bella's breathing and before long sleep was pulling me under and with Bella in my arms, right where I belong.

~The End~

A/N

I can't believe it's the end!

Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through this journey, I really appreciate your support.

Well, it has been raining like crazy in my little desert and I guess it brought out my romantical side. It's been freezing cold so I have spent the week bundled up in the living room with my fireplace on, (yes it's gas and has a remote, this is the desert for Gods sake we don't need a real fireplace) writing the last chapter of this story.

I will be posting some additional POV chapters so if there is something you want to see in particular, let me know!

FYI Captian Crunch with no crunch berries is my fav cereal so it is Bella's too!

One last story to pimp before I leave you, Out of Choices by Picklewinkle is another great story you should check out.

I exchanged some correspondence with her this week and she is very sweet so check out her story.

http:// www. /s / 4705995 / 1 /

Please let me know what you think, leave a review!


	27. Bella Swan Ass Kicker Outtake

From Chapter 21

Bella Swan – Ass Kicker

**Demetri**

We were all hanging out in the dining room waiting for Emmett and Jacob's friends to arrive when the doorbell finally rang, "I'll let em in," I called out, "I wanna see what all he fuss is about."

When Emmett and Jacob told us that they wanted to have Emmett's brother Bella's birthday party at the house we said yes immediately because honestly speaking, we're a fraternity and any excuse to have a party right? But Jake made it clear that this girl was special and making her birthday special was a priority so we pulled out all the stops and even got a cake, something we had never done before.

When I pulled the door open I was rendered speechless for a few moments at the sight before me. Three ladies stood on the porch waiting to be let in. There was a tall blonde with blue eyes who looked immaculate from head to toe. It was obvious to me that this was Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. Next to her stood a tiny girl with spiky black hair and the greenest eyes I had ever seen, she was stunning. That had to be Edward's sister Alice, and then there was the third woman.

Something about her screamed special, this was not the caliber woman we usually had in this house. I immediately felt the need to protect her, provide for her, she deserved only the best that life had to offer and I felt a compulsion from deep within me to be her everything.

The little one spoke up, "Hi, were here to pick up Jacob and Emmett." Her voice sounded like windchimes blowing in a gentle breeze. This were no ordinary girls.

"Well hello beautiful ladies, my name is Demetri, come on in the guys are in the dining room waiting for you." I smiled wide and tried to be as welcoming as possible. I turned and began leading them down the hall while discreetly eavesdropping on their conversation which had me at the brink of full on guffaws at several points.

"Bella, better turn that frown upside down before your face freezes that way," Alice hissed.

"Whatever Alice, it's my birthday and I'll pout if I want to." Bella retorted causing me to press my lips together to keep from laughing at her immature but adorable response.

As we got closer to the dining room I stood to the side and gestured with my arm, "It's that second door on the left, have a good evening ladies nice to meet you." I smiled at them again and walked a little ways before stopping and waiting for them to go in while I continued to eavesdrop.

"You know Bella I am trying to figure out how even my Emo brother puts up with your ass, when you get into a snitty mood you suck the life out of the party," Alice snapped.

"You know what Alice, your brother doesn't have a problem with my ass, as a matter of fact, he doesn't have a problem with any of my body parts. He likes all my parts just fine and is quite partial to my ass in particular. He likes it from a distance, he likes it up close, in fact I think later I am going to ask him to have a private conversation with my ass as well as some of my other girly parts. Of course I can't tell you what he's going to say because he wont actually be _talking_ during the conversation so mind your own damn business and keep your opinions to yourself ok!"

I smacked my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing and walked forward as the ladies walked through the door of the dining room. I made it to the doorway just in time for the grand reveal.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Bella, show us your girly parts," someone shouted from the back making me want to laugh but I also felt compelled to punch the douche who dared to say something so disrespectful to Bella.

Edward came forward and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her cheek and patting her ass. "Nice entrance Kitten." He murmured laughing softly. Bella buried her face in his chest shaking her head, "Oh no, this is so embarrassing." She moaned. I was disgustingly jealous of their intimate moment.

He bent over until he was eyelevel with her ass, "We'll talk later!" The room roared with laughter and people started to descend on Edward and Bella wishing her happy birthday.

A few hours later I found myself sitting at a round table in the rec room with Bella sitting on Edwards lap, Emmett, Jake and several other brothers playing quarters. Bella had mad fucking quarters skills, we were all getting drunk with the exception of Bella because she was beating our asses and Edward who was the designated driver.

The game had been in play for almost two hours when Bella made her shot again, "Jacob you're my bitch! Drink up sucka," She cried out clutching her stomach and laughing as Jacob eyed the full shot glass warily. "Jacob, if you puke you are a big giant pussy you know that right?" Jacob narrowed his eyes at Bella and pounded the shot slamming the glass on the table when it was empty.

"I would never give you the satisfaction Smella," Jacob slurred, I snickered at his nickname for her as she shot us both a dirty look while I lined up my shot and missed again even though I concentrated as hard as I could.

"You know Demetri, your kind of a disappointment as a frat boy. I mean, this should be your game shouldn't it?" Bella scoffed at me.

I looked at Emmett in disbelief, "Dude, she is fucking brutal," I said although secretly amused and turned on by her feistiness.

Emmett laughed, "I know, and you can't even say anything about it cause she can kick ass too".

I felt my eyes widen as I stared at Bella, she looked at me with a strange expression, "I gotta see that, Bella, kick my ass," I demanded.

"News flash Demetri, I have been kicking your ass for about 2 hours now," Bella snorted, _touche_.

"Ok, I'll take one more turn. If I make it you kick my ass yeah?" I bartered hopefully.

Bella rolled her eyes at me, "Ok but if you don't make it you chug the rest of that bottle."

I eyed the bottle feeling my face turn a little green for a second, "Deal," I said picking up the quarter. The room went silent as everyone looked on. I concentrated hard on the glass in front of me and after about a minute I flicked it bouncing it off the table and sending it straight into the glass. I shot out of my chair fists up in the air as the crowd that had gathered cheered for me.

Edward visibly tensed and I hoped there would be no altercations. Bella kissed his cheek and patted his leg, "Relax baby, we're just playing around." He studied her for moment and than grinned causing me to relax as well.

"Go kick his ass Kitten," Edward encouraged, I had to smirk, what the hell was this guy thinking?

I lead the way into the dining room where the guys had moved the table against the wall earlier to make room for the house full of guests we expected for the party.

"Now Bella, if you don't want to do this you don't have to. I'm 260 pounds and only 4% body fat," I said flexing a bicep and smiling at her.

Bella rolled her eyes and snorted at me, "I think that body fat is all located it your brain Demetri. Come and get me, take your best shot, I'll even leave my heels on to give you a better chance at survival." This girl is fucking priceless.

As much fun as I was having I didn't want to get in trouble later so I turned to Jacob eyebrows arched asking silently for permission. "Hey, enter at your own risk dude." Jacob said shaking his head at me.

She stood with her feet together, arms at her side in a strapless black and pink dress that made her look like a cross between sin and cotton candy. She looked the picture of innocence and frailty and I was suddenly afraid to hurt her and decided to play the clown. I walked over standing about a foot in front of Bella in kung fu slash ninja stance, she didn't laugh.

After a moment I shot my hand out with the intention of grabbing her and dipping her like we were ballroom dancing but somewhere my plan went awry. I had taken many hits playing sports and had been in my share of street fights but the pain that shot from my arm through my and shooting throughout my body temporarily paralyzing me and causing extreme panic.

The next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to find her standing over me smiling with her hot ass stiletto sandal in the middle of my chest. I'm not gonna lie, it took the opportunity to look up her dress and find that the little lady had a nice firm shapely little ass encased in lacy dark boy cut panties. It was worth getting my ass kicked to get the free look!

Next thing I knew she was running right for me with a huge smile on her face. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her when her body slammed into mine. She looked up at me and I could feel the pride radiating from every pore in my body.

She turned and ran slamming into Edward, the look on his face conveyed pride love, Bella looked sublimely happy.

"Come on Bella, one more time," I called once after picking myself up off the ground.

Bella and Edward had a very quiet conversation and then he nodded and smiled pushing her towards me. Bella came to stand in front of me again, this time I took her a little more seriously. I needed to disarm her but I would never dream of hurting her. I studied her for several moments working out a plan, after a moment I took a running start at her, a fraction of a second before I reached her Bella turned her back to me unexpectedly.

I wrapped my arms around her picking her up off of the ground. She used the momentum of my picking her up to bring her knee's up to her chest and then used the weight of her body to bring them back down to the ground. She shift in her weight through me off balance and she used that moment to pick up her foot and slam it into mine and that shit hurt like a mother fucker.

As I stood slightly hunched over and trying to get my bearings I noticed Emmett scoop her up from where she was kneeling in front of me, _not _in a sxy way. Emmett was laughing, "Whoa there Bella, we don't want his kids to be deformed ok," he said shooting me a look that said, 'You owe me'.

A beautiful smile spread across Bella's face and when Emmett set her down she went running at Edward again jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist kissing him hard on the lips. When they finally broke from their kiss Edward laughed heartily, "Bella, that was so fucking hot!" _I couldn't agree more._

I watched in surprise as our chapter president Felix approached them "Bella, my name is Felix, I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I am the president of this chapter of Alpha Delta Phi". He held his hand out to shake, Bella kept her legs wrapped around Edward's waist as she took his hand and shook it shyly, "Bella Swan, nice to meet you".

Felix chuckled quietly; I stood there watching the exchange in disbelief, are you seriously telling me that this girl just kicked my ass in front of a room full of people but shied away from a face to face with Felix?

"Bella, we are an all male fraternity but I want you know, if I could, I would insist that you join today. You are fucking awesome," Felix declared.

Bella laughed, letting her eyes drop, "Thank you Felix". She said softly.

He shook his head still unable to comprehend her shyness and than turned to look around the room. "I am sure you all found that to be as extremely arousing as I did?" He called out to the room. The guys answered with catcalls and whistles, Bella buried her face into Edward's neck in embarrassment. "Well, I can't regulate your thoughts but I can tell you this. If I hear anyone speak in a disrespectful way about Miss Bella Swan there will be hell to pay first from me and I am sure Jake and Em will want a turn as well." He turned to look at Jacob and Emmett who stood side by side nodding.

"Bella, you are welcome in our house anytime". With that he nodded and reached for the hand of a stacked blond who's name I couldn't recall but remembered waking up next to sometime last month, they made their way to the keg together.

Bella and Edward had a quiet conversation kissing softly before Edward made eye contact with Emmett and then made his way to the door, Edward was still holding Bella as her legs were wrapped around his waist. As I watched them leave Jacob came and stood beside me, "Do I need to worry about you Demetri," he asked quietly.

I shook my head still staring at the now empty doorframe, "I can see that they are very happy together, I wont interfere with that. I will be waiting though, if he screws up even the tiniest bit I will be there waiting to fill in where he couldn't cut it," I said quietly.

"I'm glad to hear that D, cause I wont tolerate you making any trouble in her life what so ever. She is very important to me, I would hate for you to find out how important the hard way."

Jake and I stared into each other's eyes for several long minutes and I could see the seriousness of his message conveyed in the depths of his eyes. He would go to any lengths to protect her, what was it about this girl that brought out this caveman like reaction in all of the men around her? I nodded at Jake letting him know that I understood and then went looking for a temp, someone warm and soft, a brunette.

**A/N**

**This outtake was written for a very special reader L-Anne Cullen got me to 100 reviews for this story.**

**I appreciate you making it your personal mission to get me past that goal.**

**I put somewhere around 75 to 100 hours into writing this story so each review is important and special to me and I'm not even done! The beginning chapters need to be edited and reposted!**

**Thank you L-Anne for taking this journey with me and making me your project I appreciate it as I appreciate everyone who takes the time to review.**

**xoxo,**

**B~**


End file.
